What the Heart Desires
by SweetNaughty
Summary: when April moved from her home in L.A. to a small town named La Push she thought it would be the worse thing to happent o her, but who knows maybe things will change when she meets Leah clearwater
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean were moving?" I asked my mom completely bewildered by what she just said.

"I mean exactly what I said, sweetheart you know that I have been out of work for a couple of weeks now and that I have been having a hard time finding a job, but I just found out about a recent job opening as a elementary school teacher in a small town called La Pus." I just couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mom's mouth. I mean moving, to a completely new state, and going to a new school with people I've never met exactly two weeks before school starts.

"But mom I mean it's so last minute I mean school starts in like two weeks, how on earth could we move that quickly." I asked her completely bewildered by why she would want to do this. I mean my mom loves living in Los Angeles just has much I did, and the thought of moving is the worse thing ever.

"Honey I know that this sounds horrible but if I didn't have to do it you know I wouldn't, but I've been looking for a new job for so long and I can't find anything. We are running out of options here. I know the idea of moving makes you sad, but now I have to think about what will be best for you in the long run, and knowing that I have money to provide a roof over your head is much more important to me, than living in sunny California." My mom said with a determined look on her face and I realized no matter this move was going to happen. I also realized she was completely right while I wish I didn't have to move, my mom has been struggling for weeks to find a job, and I know that if she didn't get one soon we would lose our apartment and have nowhere to live.

"Alright mom I understand and I'm sorry that I'm acting like such a brat about it. I should be thankful that you have been trying so hard to find a job to support for us, rather than complain about the fact that we have to move. I have to be honest when I say I'm not going to be completely happy about the move but I promise to try as hard as I can to at least enjoy it." I told her with complete honestly, and besides if I really do end up hating it I only have two years of school left until I can apply for college, and can move back to beautiful Los Angeles.

"Thank you sweetheart that's all I'm asking for is a little effort, and who knows maybe moving to Washington will be the best thing to ever happen to us" my mom said with a smile as she walked towards the kitchen. Yeah right I highly doubt moving to the middle of nowhere will bring anything great for us. Well I guess I should go upstairs and enjoy my last night in my beautiful room because starting tomorrow I have to get prepared for the move.

**One week later…**

** "**April sweetheart I need you to wake up now" I could hear my mom say, "come on I know you don't want to get up but we are almost to our new home" my mom said while she tapped my shoulder trying to get me up, but I don't want to get up I want to go back to my dream were we stayed in Los Angeles and I didn't have to worry about moving.

"Ok, ok I'm up can you stop smacking my shoulder now." I said through a yawn while I took in the surrounding view. I guess I have to admit that it doesn't look to bad I mean there are a lot of trees and personally I love trees it makes it look prettier, plus there is a beach, and my mom said that our new house would be next to the beach so that might be nice.

"Ok honey we are here welcome to your new home." My mom said all excited as she parked in front of a simple yet pretty white house, with a brown roof, a big garage, had a nice porch and has two windows on each side of the front door. "Ok well come on sweetheart I know it was a long drive but we still have to unpack the moving van" my said as she got out of the car and I followed her.

"Seriously mom we just got here can't we just leaving the unpacking until tomorrow, I mean like you said it was a long drive." I said while I stretched out my tired muscles.

"Well yes sweetheart we can unpack tomorrow but we need to move the boxes from the moving van into the house, because I am not leaving everything in the moving van."

"Ok fine let start moving everything, but you know this is going to take forever right mom I mean this is a lot of stuff for just two people" I said as we opened up the moving van and I saw just how much stuff we had. My mom had insisted on bringing all of our furniture since it took so many years to some nice things she didn't want to get rid of it.

"Ok well let start off with the lighter boxes, you know kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom and then we can move on to the heavier stuff, you know same some energy" my mom said while laughing.

"Ok sounds like a good idea mom lets get started" I said as I grabbed the first box marked kitchen and began moving it. It took us over an hour to move all the lighter boxes that go into the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and the two bedrooms. Finally we were left with the big stuff, and my mom's brilliant idea is to move the couch first, so as we begin to move the couch I start to lose my balance when I suddenly feel a rock hard chest behind me and two hands grabbing onto the couch and keeping me from falling.

"Hey you ok there I got you" I heard a strong masculine voice say right next to my ear. And before I knew what was happening he helped me lower the couch the ground and I turned around and was face to face to a very muscular guy. "Are you ok, sorry about suddenly appearing like it just looked like you were struggling and I wanted to help." The guy said looking kind of sheepish after touching me like that I guess.

"Oh no it's ok, I should actually be saying thank you I mean if it wasn't for you I probably would have fallen on my butt." I said as I got to take a better look at him. I mean he looked like a good looking guy, muscular chest, what looked to be like a six pack, strong jaw, nice brown eyes, black spikish hair, and he had a pair of shorts that showed some toned legs. I mean when other girls look at him they probably notice but much but seeing as I'm more interested in girls than I am guys I don't really anything else. I also noticed another group of guys standing behind him, that looked kind of similar to who.

"Oh well in that case you're welcome, and do you guys need any help?" he asked as he pointed to the rest of the furniture.

"Oh that would actually be really helpful, but how did you boys even notice us?" I heard my mom ask as she suddenly appeared right next to me.

"Well we were hanging out at the beach and noticed u guys unloading and when we saw that u guys began to struggle we wanted to come and help you out." He said as he pointed to all of his friends, there appeared to be like nine of something couldn't really tell. It is just so weird how they all look so similar to each other, who knows maybe they're all cousins or something.

"Well that is very sweet of you guys, and yes my daughter and I just moved here today and we have been unloading all of the lighter things but now we have all of the heavy things left. Who knows what would have happen if you guys didn't come along when you did. So thank you again and let me introduce myself I am Ms. Gonzales and this is my daughter April." My mom said as she shook his hands.

"Oh where are my manners, hi I'm Paul and these are my friends Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quill, Jared, Seth, and Brady." He said as he pointed to each guy and they all said a round of hellos.

"Well it is very nice to meet you young men, and thank you for offering your services, it will probably take all of you to move the rest of this furniture." My mom said smiling at everyone.

"No problem just point to us where you want us to put everything and we will do the rest." So once my mom said where she wanted everything to go all the guys went to work, I mean all my mom and I had to do was sit back and relax, I would say it took about an hour for them to move all of the heavy furniture and put it in the exact spot that my mom wanted it.

"Thank you boys so much for your help I wish I could offer you guys some sort of drink or food for your help, but as I'm sure you can see we don't really have much to offer. " my mom said as she took in how the furniture was set.

"Oh don't worry about it mam we did to be nice, not because we wanted something in return." I think the one named Embry said.

"yeah but it was still pretty nice of you guys, I mean where I use to live the only reason a group of eight guys would come up and grab your furniture would be to steal it not to help you move" I said as leaned up against the wall.

"Well I promise you all of us are good..." whatever it was that I think Embry planned on saying as cut short as I saw a girl marching out of the forest and screaming.

"Embry Call and Paul Meraz where the hell are you guys you were suppose to switch with me and Collin an hour ago." I heard the girl yell out as she finally spotted the guys and began marching over to my house.

"Uhmm who is that and why is she yelling like that" I asked the guys who looked a little scared and annoyed at the same time.

"Uhmm well that would be Leah and she is mad because we are doing a project together and her and our friend Collin were working the first half and Quill and I were suppose to switch with them about an hour ago but we got distracted when we were helping you guys." the one named Embry said.

"Oh well I hope she isn't to upset I mean I would feel horrible if you guys got in trouble because of us" my mom said of course worried about what might happen, I mean that's my mom for you always the compassionate person.

"It's ok that's just how Leah is sometimes a real pain in the..." the one named Paul was starting to say before one of the guys smacked him.

"Dude don't cuss in front of the lady and her daughter" I think the guy named Sam said.

"Man I wasn't going to say anything mean I was just going to say rear, what is so bad about rear." He said looking kind of confused.

"Hello have you guys not heard me calling your name for like the last five minutes, where the heck where you guys" I heard a girl say from behind me.

"Sorry Leah we kind of got distracted as we helped April and her mom unpack their furniture, they just moved here." The one named Seth I think said.

"Yeah it was our fault so if you want to take it out on anyone take it out on us; they were just trying to be nice to me and my mom." I said as I turned around and got a much better look at the girl, or should I say full bodied women. The girl I saw had beautifully strong toned legs, and as I moved my eyes I noticed the nice curve of her hips, and it looked as if she had a toned stomach as well and god her chest, her beautiful chest that I wanted to touch the second I saw it, but nothing compared to what I saw when I looked at her face, because when I did I came face to face with beautiful soft brown eyes that appeared to be saying so many things, but the strongest ones appeared to be confusion and desire.

"How, how can this possibly be possible I thought that I couldn't" she began to say as she looked around nervously.

"Sis know this is a probably confusing but just calm down and I'm sure we can figure this out together" the one named Seth as he began to walk towards her.

"Figure what out, this wasn't suppose to be possible especially not with...Oh I can't deal with this right now, I gotta get out of here." She said as she took one final glance at me and then ran off down the beach. I don't know why but when she ran of like that it hurt me, it felt as if her pain was my fault.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked as all the guys looked at each other and then at me.

"No it's just that my sister is dealing with a lot right now it's not you it's just hard to explain right now. We are sorry to just run of like this but we have to go check on her right now but hopefully we will see each other around. Goodbye" Seth said as all the guys said their goodbyes and then ran off after the girl.

"Ok well bye boys and thank you again for your help" my mom said as they ran off down the beach. "Sweetheart are you ok, you look sad for some reason" my mom said as she looked at me.

"Yeah mom I'm fine I'm just tired it's been a long day I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now." I said as I kissed her cheek goodnight and walked towards my room.

"Ok sweetheart well goodnight" my mom said as I entered my room. I went straight to my bed and snuggled up to my pillow and blanket. Just when I thought that this day was going great and maybe the move wouldn't be so bad I see Leah, see her hurt and suddenly feel like this move maybe wasn't such a good thing anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A whole week in my new home and so far the only thing I have done is un-pack all of my boxes with my mom and get our whole house organized. Now it was Sunday night and I was preparing for my first day at a new high school tomorrow, as a junior. I just couldn't believe a whole week has gone by, after meeting the group of guys last week I have not talked to any of them since, I mean I do sometimes see them out on the beach but I never have enough courage to go up and talk to them again, and I get even more nervous whenever Leah happens to be around. It's so weird I mean of course I get attracted to girls all of the time, but for some reason there is something about Leah that just makes me twice as nervous as I normally am, geeze a part of me hopes that she is still in high school while another part of me hopes that she does go to school so that I can see here.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep..." oh my gosh what the hell is that freaking annoying sound, why the hell does school have to start so freaking early, I don't want to get up yet.

"April sweetheart time to get up now you have to get ready for school." I heard my mom said as she came into my room and opened my blinds. Now normally that would cause a bunch of sunlight to shine into the room but here in Washington nope all you see is the cold, which makes me just want to stay inside even more.

"No I don't want to get up I just want to sleep." I whined as I began to get up a little.

"I know you want to sleep in sweetheart, I would to sleep in too but you can't because your first day of class today and I start my new job, so come on hurry, hurry" Oh my gosh I will never understand how my mom could possibly be so hyper at seven in the morning, I mean I'm sure that chirpy birds are still asleep right now. "You know it should be illegal for people as happy as you are this early in the morning." I yelled out as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh honey it's never too early for some happiness, now hurry up and get ready for school so you can have some breakfast." She yelled back, geeze moms are crazy.

After taking a nice warm shower I dressed up in a nice pair of blue skinny jeans that had some holes in the middle along with a blank top and, a dark blue cardigan and eating the pancake and egg breakfast my mom forced me too I was heading out to school with her, since the elementary school she would work at went pass the high school she decided to drop me up.

"well sweetheart I hope you have a nice time, and I'm sure you will make some new friends. I'll see around 3:20 ok." My mom said as she parked in front of the school.

"Ok mom, and don't worry it's not like it's my first day of elementary school I'm in high school now, and yeah I'll see you at 3;20 by mom love you." I said as I got out the car and waved goodbye. As a walked across the parking lot people began to stare at me I mean I figured they would I mean not only am I a new girl but I also look different than most people. See some things that I may have not mentioned about myself but I am full blooded Puerto Rican, I have medium chocolate colored skin, am a decent height about 5'5, 5'7 when I wear heels, have brown eyes, long curly black hair, and oh yeah I have a body. By a body I mean is that I'm not skinny and I'm not fat either, I have curves in the right places I inherited my mom's butt and boobs, so yeah I have a body most girls would love to have and most guys would love to touch.

"How there honey I can help you" a lady that appeared to be in her early forties asked as I entered the office.

"Hi there my name is April Gonzales I'm new here and came for my schedule"

"Oh of course I remember honey come on in very nice to meet you. I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." She said as she handed me the pile. Great just what I need is to walk around holding a map, like I'm not going to stand out enough as it is. "Oh and sweetheart please make sure to come back afterschool with this slip signed by all of your teachers to prove that you showed up to class." She said as I began to walk backwards out the door.

"Ok no problem I will and thank you for the paper, see you afterschool." I said as I walked out of the office didn't really feel in the mood for some small talk right about now. Just want to get to my first class and get this day over with, all I hope is that since it's the first day of school for everyone and not just me none of the teachers will make me introduce myself. Now according to this schedule my first class is pre-calculus, now where the heck is room M12. As I was walking down the hall trying to figure out the map and where I was going I suddenly crashed into what felt like a solid wall and it caused me to fall me flat on my butt.

"What the hell." I said as I fell down hard.

"Holy crap I am so sorry are you ok." I heard a guy said as I scrambled to grab all my papers from the floor. "Here let me help you out with that" he said as he knelt down to help me grab the stuff, but by then I was almost done.

"It's fine I got it." I said kind of rudely as I looked at him and realized he was one of the guys I met when I first moved here, I believe his name was like Collin.

"Oh well if you sure ok" he said as he got up as well. "Oh hey your April the girl who just moved into the house by the beach. I remember helping you last week." He said as he realized who I am.

"Yup that's me and your Collin right? One of the twins?"

"Yup that would be me Collin the better looking twin" He said as he laughed.

"Right how does that work exactly aren't twins suppose to look exactly alike" I asked as I laughed a little at his joke.

"Of course not, they only say twins look exactly alike so that the uglier one won't feel uglier." He said as if it was an obvious answer everyone should know and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well in that case I'm happy I don't have a twin, would be scared that I might be the uglier one" I said trying to joke back.

"Oh no I'm sure you would be the much prettier one." He said as he gave me a cute smile, too bad I'm not into guys I have a feeling he would make a good boyfriend, better yet too bad he's not a girl.

"Well thank you that's very sweet, and seeing as u gave me a compliment plus I don't know your brother, I guess I will agree with you better looking twin" I said with a smile as I watched his get even bigger.

"Oh yeah hey you guys hear that I got someone else on the Collin is the hotter twin team." He said as he gave a round of high fives with his two friends who I realized were also there last week.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I kind of have to go and find my class now." I said as I waved goodbye and began to walk away.

"Oh wait maybe we can help what class do you have." He said before I got fully away.

"Oh no you don't have to do that I'll be ok" I said wanting to get out of there, while it was fun joking around when I realized that other people noticed us I got kind of embarrassed.

"Oh no come on we can't let you go alone you know you rather have us help you than people you don't know" he said as he gave me puppy dog eyes that I just couldn't seem to say no to.

"Ok, ok just stop with the puppy dog eyes please." I said as I handed over my schedule to him.

"Ha-ha I knew that work on you, and check it out looks like you pre-calculus with my dear friend Jared here I'm sure he'll be happy to show you were it is." He said as he pointed to the guy that was to the left of him. They kind of looked like brothers except Collin looked couple of years younger, was a little shorter, and Jared had spikier hair.

"Yeah sure that won't be a problem, just follow me April." Jared said as he began walking back towards where I originally came from.

"Uhmm thanks and clearly I needed your help seeing as I was walking the wrong way." I said as I caught up to him.

"Hey it's only your first day no one expects you to know your whole way around." He said as we continued walking and that was the end of our little conversation. But as we walked down the hallway I did notice that some people kept staring at us, I mean first of we must have looked weird standing next to each other seeing as I'm around 5'5 and he's like 6'3, but also girls were giving that 'who the hell does she think to be walking with him right now' look. I have to admit Jared is a really good looking guy and so are all of his friends, I mean I'm gay not blind just because I'm not physically turned on by a guy doesn't mean I don't know when one is hot and probably makes all the straight girls around me completely wet.

"Ok well this is it, our pre-calculus class and that over there is our teacher Mrs. Grevious" He said as he pointed to a tall lady with long black hair that appeared to be in her early forties.

"Well thank you for showing me the way Jared I appreciate it." I said as I gave him a smile.

"Hey it's no problem really and if you need help finding the rest of your classes just let me know ok." Was the last thing he said before we approached Mrs. Grevious, and after that he went to his seat and she assigned me the only empty seat in the very front row, that's just awesome.

So far my day has been about as bad as I can imagine in my math class my teacher made me introduce myself and since my seat was in the front row I had to stand up and look at the whole class, tell them my name, age, where I use to live, and why I moved. Like seriously what's with all the questions isn't name and age just good enough geeze. The worse part is that I had to do it again in my second period U.S. history class and my third period health class, why are these teachers so mean. I guess the good part is now it's lunch, plus in my history class I met a nice girl named Mitchell and she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch, now all I need to do is find her.

"Hey April over here." I heard someone yell, and as I began looking I noticed Mitchell standing up from here seat waving her hands. "Come on I saved you a spot." She smiled as she pointed to a seat next to her, I smiled back and began to walk towards the table.

"Hey Mitchell, thanks again for inviting me to sit with you." I said as I took my seat and began to look around the table, and the first thing I noticed is that most of the girls consisted of the girls looking at me this morning when I was walking with Jared.

"Ok everyone this is my new friend April I was telling you guys about. She's new here, she moved from Los Angeles with her mom" Mitchell said to everyone as they stared me up and down, which made me kind of uncomfortable.

"Oh so you're the new girl we've heard so much about today. Well welcome I'm Christina and these are my friends Lindsay, Becca, Sarah, Amanda, and of course you already met Mitchell." Christina said as she pointed to all the girls, I just gave them a small hello and wave. "so it must suck having to move all the way from beautiful Los Angeles all the way to a small town in Washington just because your mom wasn't good enough to find work there, she must be like really stupid or something"

"Yeah it does suck but…wait what the hell did you just say about my mother!" I yelled as her words clicked into my head.

"I said it must suck to have a mom that's so stupid and pathetic that she can't find a job anywhere in the city or state that she lives, and the only place is a tiny town in Washington that would probably higher just about any loser." She said with such a cocky little smile that just made me want to slap her so hard, one thing about me is you can mess with me all you want but when you bring my mom into it you cross the damn line.

"Ok now you listen and listen good I don't know who the hell you think you are to talk about my mother like that. I've been at this school all of like three hours and what you think you know me well enough to say something stupid like that. I don't think so. Ok yeah I admit I can be shy around people and quiet but I'm going to let you in on a secret you mess with my family or talk shit about them and I promise you will see a brand new fucking side of me so what the hell you say!" I said in a loud voice as I stood from the table and seem to have acquired the entire cafeteria's attention.

"Well doesn't someone have a little temper, well you know who I am I'm the head queen of this school. And I don't like it when little girls come entering my school and think that they talk to whatever guys they want whenever they want just because their new." She said as she began to stand up as well and looked me in the eye.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about I saw the little conversation you had with Collin this morning and then how you walked with Jared to class as well. You are dreaming if you think you can come here to my school and take my guys away." She said as she gave the fucking evil.

"Wow sweetheart are you stupid or something, first of I talked to Collin because I literally bumped into him when I was walking down the hallway ok he offered me a hand up and then Jared offered to walk me to class." I said looking at her as if she was an idiot or something and missed the obvious, which she did. "But I can tell you one thing I talked to them all of five minutes and even I know they wouldn't be caught dead dating a stupid, shallow, ignorant idiot like you, so why don't you take your fake Barbie tan ass and get the hell out of my face and I'm going to tell you this one time don't mess with me again because I promise I know how to fight my battles pretty damn well like you said I am from L.A. after all." I said as I stared her down and dared her to say something else stupid, but she didn't instead she grabbed her things and walked away with her stupid friends behind her.

"Hey April" I turned and saw Mitchell standing next to me. " I just want you to know that it was cool the way you stood up for yourself like that to Christina and also that not everyone is as bad as her, and I hope that we can still be friends." She said looking really nervous.

"Yeah of course I'm not mad at you, you've been really nice to me today and thanks I don't really know what came over me just hate it when people talk about my family you know." I said as I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok well I gotta go Christina will probably go into major freak mode if she sees us talking long. Well bye and talk to you tomorrow." She said as she began to walk away.

"Yeah bye." Great well there goes my only chance at a friend so far. As I sat back down I noticed that a lot of people were still staring at me, and irritated by everything that happen today I just couldn't take it. "Oh gosh why don't you people just take a picture it will last longer?" I yelled out and right after everyone just went back to whatever it was they were doing, well almost everyone someone still kept staring at me, and that someone was Leah. As she stood up to throw away her lunch she walked past me and gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I don't know why but I feel as if her giving me a smile is a big step for her, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

Just as things began to look up the bell ending lunch rung, who knows maybe my next teacher will be nice and won't make me introduce myself. According to my schedule I have AP Spanish next, now not to sound cocky but this is the one class I know I will ace for sure seeing as I've spent most my life speaking Spanish.

**"**Hola, como te puedo ayuda?"asked my teacher as I walked towards her desk.

"Hola yo soy la nueva estudiante Abril Gonzales" I said as I handed her my slip to get her signature.

"Ah por supuesto bienvenido a mi clase Abril" she said giving me a smile "Asi que usted puede tomar asiento junto a Leah Clearwater. Lea por favor,?podria levatar la mano?" she said as I turned around and realized that Leah Clearwater is the Leah that has been occupying space in my mind the last couple of days. I can't believe that not only do I have class with her but I will also be seating right next to her.

"Gracias Senior Garcia" I said as I took back my slip and then walked towards Leah, who was staring down at the desk while picking at her sweater. The good part is that as soon as I start the bell rung and my teacher went straight into today's lesson so at least I didn't have to talk to her yet, so apparently today we didn't really have to do much all we had to do was right a paragraph in Spanish describing who we are, our interest, what we hope to accomplish once we graduate and what we want our futures to be like. As soon as we finished, we could either do work from another class or getting started early on tonight's homework. I know most teachers don't make us do anything for the first day of class but I guess since it's an advance class we do have to do work, which I think is dumb but at least it's easy work. So as soon as I finished my paragraph I turned it in to my teacher and then decided to get started on my homework which is just a little read from the textbook and answering questions. So once I finished everything I realized I still a good thirty minutes of class, and I also noticed that Leah had finished all the work as well.

"Hi" I heard a beautiful soft voice say next to me as I was reading my book, and I realized that voice belonged to Leah, who appeared to be looking at me kind of nervously.

"Oh hi there." I said back as I heard my voice crack a little.

"Nice to meet you my name is Leah Clearwater"

"Hi nice to meet you too I'm April Gonzales." I said with a smile, and she returned it with an even more beautiful smile.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last Saturday, it was rude of me to scream like that in front of you and your mother, and then run away." She said kind of nervously as she looked down at her table a lot.

"It's ok I'm sure you had your reasons for acting like that, I'm not going to hold it against you." I said trying to give her a reassuring smile to show that I do forgive her.

"Oh well thank you, that's really nice of you." she said as finally looked me in the eye.

"No problem what do you say to starting over, clean slate."

"I think that's a great idea. Oh and by the way just wanted to say it was pretty awesome the way you stood up for yourself at lunch today." She said while laughing and smiling.

"Oh thanks, I'm not really sure what came over me I don't normally act that way I just hate it when people judge others, or when they talk about my family."

"Yeah I understand I'm the same way when it comes to my family, and to be honest you were a whole lot nicer than me, I probably would have used my hands instead of my words." She said as she gave a small laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Yeah well part of me was very tempted but I figured that wouldn't be the greatest way to start of my first day of school, plus the second I got home my mama would have probably killed me. I might hate her but I fear my mom way too much to do something stupid" I said back with a little laugh, and she laughed back.

"Oh trust me when I say I understand that I could probably fight off a 300 pound linebacker with no problem, but when it came to my mom I'm as brave as a turtle." She had a very beautiful laugh.

"Funny well I'm not sure if I could handle a 300 pound linebacker, but I am pretty good at defending myself when I have to." I said back with a smile.

"Well that's good to know because to be honest Christina is probably going to try coming after you again."

"Well if she does than I'll just have to show how we Los Angeles Puerto Ricans get down." I said with a little laugh.

"I'm sure you will, and if you need any help I don't really like them much so I'll give you a hand" she said back with a smile and laugh.

"So you're offering to fight against a group of girls who you have probably known for a couple of years with someone who you've know about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah because after years of knowing those girls I know I hate pretty much all of them, while I've only know you twenty minutes and already know you are someone I would definitely want to hang out with again." For some reason the way she said made me smile, and also get a little bit of blush. A part of me felt as if maybe she meant more than just friendly hang out, but that was probably my imagination going overboard.

"Well you also seem like someone I may want to hang out with again as well." Just as I said that the bell signaling that class was over rung.

"Well it was nice meeting you April maybe we could do this again." She said as she began to walk out the class room.

"Yeah maybe we could I would enjoy that very much." I said as I realized that we were heading into different directions and that made me a little sadder.

"Well we always have tomorrow, see you then." she yelled back as she turned the corner. That final statement brought the smile back to my face. The rest of the day was also kind of boring, my last to classes were some of my favorite's anatomy and honors English, and once again I did not have to introduce myself so that was a good thing.

Once I returned my slip back to the office and headed outside to meet up with my mom I noticed that she was already there. As I walked towards her car I walked right pass Leah who gave a wave hello and a small smile, and I waved back.

"Hey sweetheart so what's up with that beautiful smile." My mom said the second I got in the car.

"Oh nothing I guess I just realized that maybe this move wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe you were right and good things will come out of it." I said as I smiled back and stared out the window.

"Now that's the spirit sweetheart, keep looking up and great things will happen." She said back being her happy self as always.

Once we got back home I helped my mom out with dinner and we made spaghetti with chicken and some garlic bread. After dinner I finished the little homework that I got from a couple of my classes. After that I watched a little TV with my mom, then took a shower and decided to head to bed around ten o'clock. My dreams consisted of a very pretty girl who had a beautiful voice along with a beautiful smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Beep, beep, beep!..." Oh my gosh not again I hate this so much. I will so never get used to having to wake up at six-thirty in the morning ever again. The bright side is that at least today is Friday and then the weekend comes.

"Oh good honey your awake, thought I was going to have to come and drag you out once again." My mom said as she entered my room.

"I promise mom the only reason I'm actually awake is because it's Friday and after today it's the weekend. But I promise come Monday morning you can come in here all nice and ready to drag me out by my ankles." I said as I gave her a smile and walked past her while heading to the bathroom. "I mean I wouldn't want to deprive you the joy of having to wake me up every morning than what kind of daughter would that makes me." I said while laughing as I entered the bathroom.

"Oh no honey waking up by yourself would make you the worse daughter in history." I heard her reply sarcastically while heading downstairs, and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I figured that since it was Friday and today it actually appeared to be good weather, seeing as some sun was out and shinning, why not wear something a little cuter. I decided to wear some black shorts that stop about two or three inches above my knees so it definitely shows off my legs, with a black tank top with a white shirt that hung over my shoulder on both sides, and topped it off with some mini black boots that had a bow on each side. I left my hair down so that you could see its curliness.

"Oh sweetheart you look so pretty, is there a special occasion?" my mom asked as I sat down to eat breakfast. The answer is yes, but there is no way I was planning on telling my mom. I mean what am I suppose to say I want to wear this so Leah can notice how hot I am, and maybe it will get her to want to hang out with me more.

"No mom not really I'm only earing because it is good weather outside so I figured why not wear something a little nice." I said with a small smile. All I can do is hope that it does get her attention, after Monday I thought that maybe things would move up with me and Leah I mean we got along so well, but boy was I way off. The next day we barely talked I'm not really sure what happen but she just appeared so angry during the day and the only acknowledgement she gave me is a simple head nod. That's how it was the whole week I mean I'm not sure what I could have done to get her to barely talk to me but maybe today things would change.

"Ok sweetheart well we should get going now." my mom said as she gathered up her class material and I grabbed my bag and books. "Oh sweetheart don't forget I have a meeting after school today and I'm not sure how long it will take, so I'm going to be late in picking you up."

"Ok no problem mom, or I could even walk I mean it's a pretty short distance, would take me ten to fifteen minutes at most."

"Ok well just be careful ok and keep your phone on and call me if you need anything." My mom said being her normal worry wart. I swear if my mom acts like this just because I'm walking home how is she going to act once I go to college and move out, or once I'm married.

"Mom calm down, breath I'm only walking home not walking down the aisle I think I'll be ok. See you when I get home ok. Love you" I said as I started getting out the car.

"Ok honey love you too and see you when I get home" She said as she waved goodbye and drove away. I hope I'm not this bad when I have a child.

As I started walking down the hallway I noticed that Leah and her friends were standing by my locker and appeared as if they were trying to convince Leah to do something.

"Come on stop being so damn shy she is right there just go talk to her." I heard someone say but I wasn't sure if they were talking to her or one of the other guys.

"Yeah I mean I don't see what the big deal is, just get some balls and make a move" I heard another guy say and then what seemed like a smacking sounds.

"Why don't you guys just shut the hell up already I will make a move when I'm ready." I could swear it sounded like Leah said that as I put some of my books away.

"Well hello there beautiful" I heard a voice to my left say, and when I shut my locker I saw a guy from my history class standing there. He was about 5'8, had shaggy black hair, appeared pretty muscular, kind of like an athlete's body.

"Uhmm hi there, you're from my history class right?" I asked just to make sure that I wasn't mistaken, because I did not remember his name at all.

"Yes I am it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Christopher and I am the lead quarterback of the football team. You know the quarterback is the one who tosses the ball." He said with what appeared to be an attempt at a smirk.

"Well it's nice to meet you, and yes I know what a quarterback is I do watch sports." I said a bit annoyed that he assumed that because I was a girl I wouldn't know anything about sports.

"Oh honey I'm sure you do know about sports. And if you like I would be happy to teach you even more about them and other great exercises." He said with a smirk as he tried to come closer to me.

"And what the hell do you mean by that huh." I said as I stepped back to get away from him.

"You know exactly what I mean baby, we could have some fun together, I mean just look at yourself and how your dressed clearly you want to get someone's attention and have some fun." He said as he stared me up and down and licked his lips. I've had about enough of this shit.

"Listen to me and listen good I don't know who you think you are or who you may think you know about me but I am not that kind of girl. So why don't you take your perverted as and get the hell away from right now because there is no way in hell I would ever date a pompous, arrogant, womanizing bastard like you." I said as I glared at him.

"what the fuck did you just say to me you little bitch who the hell do you think you are." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"let me go right now" I said in a cold tone.

"Oh yeah what the fuck are you going to do about it if I don't huh. Your just a weak little girl who if she knows what is good for her will do as I say." He said as he squeezed harder and pushed me against the locker.

"Oh yeah is that true now. Well you want to see what I'm going to do, here it is" I said as I dropped my books and used my free hand to grab is shoulder and then kneed him in the crotch, which caused him to let go of my hand and cry in pain. As he did I grabbed on to the hand that he had used to grab me and twisted in to the side and then turned him and slammed him against the locker. "Now you listen and listen to me good I may be a girl and I may be smaller then you but if you ever, and I mean ever put your hands on me like that again I will put your sorry pathetic ass in the hospital faster than you could cry mamma." I said with as much menace in my voice as I could put and dropped his hand with one final twist.

"Yeah I got it." He said as he grabbed on to his hand and ran down the hallway. As I watched him go I noticed that people were looking at me once again.

"Seriously is all you people know how to do is stare at someone, get another hobby!" I said once again frustrated by everyone for looking. Once they did I turned around and slumped down against the locker.

"Are you ok?" I heard a soft voice ask in front of me. As I looked up I realized that voice belongs to Leah and she was asking me with questioning eyes that also seem to show worry and adoration?

"Oh yeah that sleaze ball was nothing, believe it or not but I've actually suffered from much worse back in L.A." I said with a small smile, as I once again pushed back the memories of the incident that I had suffered from in L.A.

"Oh well I'm glad that you are ok and no one should have to go through that. But you clearly have no problem in being able to defend yourself judging by the damage that you did to his wrist." She said with a small smile and chuckle.

"Yeah well like I said I suffered from a bit worse in L.A. so a couple of years ago my mom signed me up for self-defense and karate which is how I managed to do that to him." I said with a smile back. While sitting on the floor I couldn't help but notice how great she looked right now, guess I wasn't the only one who decided to dress a little less thanks to the weather. Seeing as Leah was wearing some blue shorts that stopped about three inches above her knees and showed of her beautifully tanned legs. She was also wearing a simple white t-shirt that was a big tight so it showed of the fact that she had a nice figured stomach as well as her beautiful cleavage.

"Well that's pretty amazing. Remind me to never piss you of" she said with a chuckle, and as she did the bell rung. "Would you like a hand up?" she questioned as she extended out her hand which of course I accepted.

"Thank you, and don't worry I'm sure you won't have any problem staying on my good side." I said with a smile back as I gave my lip a little bite, seeing as when she helped me up it landed me right in front of her cleavage. Judging by the smirk that was her lips I have a feeling she noticed me drooling over them.

"Well then I guess I will see you later April." She said with a small sexy smile as she walked away towards class.

"Yes you will Leah." I said back with a smile. I guess I was right about today being a good day.

During the rest of my three periods I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face. I don't know why but that conversation with Leah and from what I overheard her friends say it seems as if maybe she has feelings for me too. Who would have knocking a 5'8 athlete on his ass would be the best thing to happen to me. I just can't wait for Spanish to come so that I can see her again.

"Ring, ring..." Yes class is finally over can get out of here, now just have to go to lunch and then I can see Leah again. "Ok class do not forget that there is will be a quiz tomorrow on the recent medical terms you just learned." My teacher said as everyone exited the class. While lunch only brought me one step closer to Leah it also brought me to loneliness. Ever since the confrontation with Christina on the first day I haven't had anybody else to sit with at lunch so I have been stuck all alone the last couple of days which really sucks.

Normally I go and eat inside the cafeteria or the library, but I figured that since it's so nice out today that maybe I should eat outside instead. As I walked out I noticed an empty table near the basketball hoops and it was in a good spot that there was both sun and shade. Once I cleaned it of a little I took out my lunch from home, now I know most people that home lunches are so elementary school but I don't give a damn. I stopped buying school lunches after my freshmen year when I ate school made lunches that caused me to have food poisoning the very next day.

About fifteen minutes into lunch I noticed a group of kids come out holding some basketballs and heading towards the hoop. I realized that it was Collin and all of his friends, seriously those guys appear to be attached at the hip, and I never see them hang out with anybody but each other. I've heard a couple of people describe them as the "La Push gang" but I just find it hard to believe I mean they just seem too nice to be part of a gang. Just looking at them the first thought that pops into my head is protectors, and friends, not gang members or thugs. Like my mom always said I always attempt to see the good in a person that is until they prove me wrong.

"Hey what up April" I heard someone say and I looked up and saw Jared standing in front of me with a basketball in hand.

"Oh hey Jared, and nothing much just decided to come get some sun seeing as this a rare sunny day in La Push. So what's up with you today, going to play some basketball?" I asked as I gave a look towards the ball.

"Oh well aren't you an everyday Nancy Drew how on earth did you know I was going to play basketball?" He said with a laugh as he spun the basketball on his index finger.

"Oh I thought you already see during the day I am an ordinary student, but during the night time I am a secret detective that goes around town solving mysterious crimes." I said in a whisper trying to muster as serious a tone as I could.

"Now that is most definitely impressive, maybe I can join you one day doesn't every great detective need an amazing sidekick?" He said with a chuckle trying to look serious.

"Well now I will have to think about that I already have this incredibly long list of people that want to join my side why should I let you jump to the top?" I asked why raising an eyebrow.

"Because along with me you will get some great muscles, an awesome personality, a guy with great looks, and oh yeah hanging out with me also means you get to hang out with Leah." He said with a smirk has he shot glance towards Leah who was stand with the rest of their friends.

"Oh…well…uhm. I will make sure to put that into consideration" I said a bit nervously when I noticed that Leah was starring as me.

"I'm sure you will, but now the real reason why I came over here I wanted to ask if it's ok if my girlfriend Kim sits with you, see we were all about to play some basketball and I didn't want her to be stuck alone." He said as he pointed to the second girl that was standing with the group. She appeared to be about 5'3, with black hair that seem to go a couple of inches pass her shoulder, brown skin, she kind of looked like a tiny little thing, and she also appeared a bit shy. I guess the shyness would explain why Jared was asking if she could sit with me instead of her coming to ask.

"Of course she can it's a free world, and a free table she can sit wherever she liked." I said as if it was obvious answer; I mean I'm the new girl shouldn't I be the one asking her if I could sit with her.

"Well thank you and I know it's just she's kind of shy and she doesn't like to bother people if she doesn't have. She didn't want to disturb you seeing as you were reading your book." He said trying to explain for her.

"Well you seem to have done a great job of that yourself so tell her to not worry, and that I promise not to bite her, I will be completely polite to her. I'm pretty simple as long as you don't get on my bad side I have no reason to be mean to you." I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

"Ok well I'll let her know." He said as he ran over to his girlfriend and appeared to whisper something in her ears. She looked over to me giving me a small shy smile. I did my best to give her a reassuring smile I didn't realize that my argument with Christina and then my confrontation with that Christopher guy would make girls fear me here.

"Hi there nice to meet you I'm Kim." I heard a small nervous voice say to me. I looked up to look her in the eye.

"Hi there nice to meet you Kim I'm April" I said with a small smile, so not to terrify her too much.

"Oh yeah I know who you are I saw you in the lunchroom on Monday and then this morning in the hallway. You sure know how to make an impression." She said with a small laugh, I'm sure she didn't mean it as an insult but for some reason to me it did come off as an insult.

"Oh yeah I'm not normally that rough with people it's just that they didn't stop messing with me, sorry if I like scared you or something after what I did." I said now feeling a bit nervous and looking down at my book not wanting to look at her.

"Oh no I didn't mean that you scared me or something. I was actually really impressed by what you did." I couldn't believe what she was saying, she was impressed by the fact that I was mean to people.

"Wait you were impressed, why would you be impressed?"

"Because I would never be brave enough to do that. I mean the two of them were complete jerks to you and you stood up to them without breaking a sweat." The tone of her voice really made it seem as if she was completely impressed by what I had done.

"Don't say that I mean when people are thrown into different situations they act differently. So who knows you might develop the courage to completely stand up for yourself if need be." I said trying to give her a reassuring smile, letting her know that she couldn't give up on herself so easily.

"Oh come on if that was true I would have come over here to talk to you instead of having my boyfriend come over and talk to. I'm not brave or courageous like that and that's something I've learned to except. I just wanted to let you know that forget what some of these guys might say about you, because whatever they say it's because they are jealous of who you are." She said with a smile my way, and it made me feel nice that she was complimenting me like that.

"Thank you Kim, I can honestly say that you are one of the nicest people I have met these last couple of days." I said giving her smile.

"That's really kind of you to say that thank you." She said as she took a sideway glance to watch her boyfriend play some basketball. I sure wish I could play with them, I guess that's one thing I miss about L.A. is my old friends, and my old basketball team at school.

"It's no problem I genuinely am a nice person, unless you rub me the wrong way than that's a different story." I said with a small smile.

"Can't wait until you know the truth than we can hang out a lot more." I heard Kim whisper but I have a feeling that I was supposed to not hear it, so I didn't bring it up.

So for the last few minutes of lunch I attempted to get farther in my book but I couldn't seem to focus on anything except for Leah playing basketball. She didn't seem to have any problem keeping up with the guys in skill or force it was so impressive watching her side-step them and making her shots. To be honest it was kind of turn on the way she played and just has the bell rung I decided to steal one final glance her way and caught her making her last shot. After giving a couple of claps to her friends her eyes caught mine, and I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes looked at my body, or the way the tip of her tongue slowly came out so she could lick her soft-kissable-lips. Everything she seemed to be doing right now completely turned me on and as if she knew this somehow when her eyes caught mine I saw a smirk appearing on her lips and she winked at me. Oh god the things this girl does to me.

Just as I began to walk towards Spanish I could swear I heard someone yelling my name but I always probably imagining it that was until I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder. Of course thanks to my natural reflexes it caused me to jump a little and smack the hand away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just I was calling your name and you just kept on walking." I heard Leah say while I just stared at her and realized it was her trying to get my attention.

"Oh it's ok sorry about that, it's just sometimes I got into my own little world and I don't usually pay attention to what's going on out here." I said with a small smile as she started walking next to me.

"It's ok I was actually calling you so we could walk to class together. So did you have a nice lunch?" she asked me as we entered the classroom.

"Yeah Kim is really nice." I said while I took my seat right next to her. I noticed that our seats were a bit closer than usual but I didn't make any attempts to move it back to normal, and I noticed that neither did she.

"Yeah she really is Jared is one lucky guy to have her. So I noticed that you watched us play a couple of times, did you enjoy watching?" She asked with a tone that I couldn't really describe. It seemed like curiosity mixed with cockiness and nervousness at the same time.

"Yeah it was a good game; you guys sure do get competitive when you play against each other, pretty impressive, you do a really good at making people notice you and not turn away." I said mostly speaking about her.

"Yeah well I'll admit I can be a very competitive person. For example if I see something I want I go all out to get it, and once I do I make sure not to let it go. Tell me April is there someone I mean something you ever wanted but were too afraid to go after?" She asked trying to make it seem as if that slip up was accident, but a part of me says she meant someone and not something, well two can play this game.

"Why yes there has been someone, I mean something but I'm not sure if it was fear stopping me or just not knowing all the answers. I mean you wouldn't want to go after something and then realize it's not available or maybe you were wrong in judging it was saying." I said as I tried to casually throw in my reasons for not trying to make a move on her.

"Well you know I'm sure you don't have worry. I have a feeling that this something is available for you to have and would be quite happy if you made an attempt to have it." As she said that I felt a hand slow brush my thigh from underneath the table and I couldn't help but shiver at the jolt of electricity that ran through my body.

"Well I'm very pleased to hear that this something is in fact available I will make sure to remember that. I mean I wouldn't want something that amazing to go to waste just being there all alone right." I said as I put my hand under the table and ran my hand across her thigh, and I happen to notice the shiver that ran through her body as well.

"I'm sure you will." By the tone of her voice I could tell that she was smiling, and just as I was about to reply to her the bell rung again, just my freaking luck seriously. Just as I was about to walk out towards my next class I felt a soft hand grab my hand and I knew who it was the second I felt the electricity again.

"Hey I know this is last minute but a couple of us were heading out to the beach tomorrow around eleven to you know hang out and we were wondering, well actually I was wondering if maybe you like to join us?" she asked seeming kind of nervous know, seriously she has no problem flirting with me in class but when asking me to hang out she gets nervous, it's actually kind of cute.

"Yeah that sounds like fun I'd love to hand out with you at the beach tomorrow." I said with a smile as I gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Well you know it's not just me the whole gang is going to be there."

"I'm sure they will be, but to be honest I'm not going to see them I'm going so I can see you." I said as I moved a little closer to her. "Until tomorrow Leah Clearwater have a very nice day." I whispered in her ear and I felt her whole body shiver.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." She squeaked out in a nervous voice as she turned around and walked back to class. I don't know what's going on by now that I know the feelings I have for Leah are being returned I'm definitely going to stop playing nice. I want her and it's pretty obvious she wants me just as much.

I have no idea what happen during my last three classes, the whole time I couldn't remember doing anything excepting for Leah and the fact that tomorrow I would see at the beach. It would be so amazing if she decided to wear a bikini, but if she did then I would definitely combust, geeze I sound like such a guy.

Later on in the day when I was finally home I still couldn't be brought down from my new found happy mood and that is the first thing that my mom noticed the second that she got home from her meeting at school.

"So what's up with you today, ever since I got home you've been nothing but smiles. Oh my god you're not doing drugs are?" was the first thing my mom said to me when the movie we were watching ended, seriously my mom sees me happy and that is the first thing she asks me is if I'm doing drugs, why not ask if I met someone or something, I can so feel the trust.

"No mom I'm not doing drugs, how could you even think that you know I wouldn't do something that stupid or irresponsible." I said not hiding the fact that I was hurt by her lack of trust in me.

"Oh honey I'm sorry your right I should know that you would never do that." She said as she scooted closer to me and tried to give me a comforting hug.

"It's ok, but if you must know why I'm so happy is because I met some nice kids at school and they invited me to hang out with them tomorrow at the beach." The smile immediately reappearing on my face once the thought of Leah came into my mind.

"Oh honey that's great, who are they?" my mom questioned as she got up to take our cups to the kitchen, and I followed with the plates.

"Well actually it's the group of kids that helped us move into the house. I've been seeing them around school and talking a little bit with them, and today one of them asked me to join them." I said while drying of the dishes my mom washed.

"Oh that's great who was It that asked?" my mom and her questions she never stops until she gets every last detail there possible is.

"Well it was the girl, uhmm Leah Clearwater." I said while smiling a little hoping my mom wouldn't notice.

"Oh Leah, and what is this Leah like huh?" my mom asked with a little smirk on her lips I guess maybe she could tell that I liked her a little.

"Well she is a very nice girl and a nice friend that is all your getting out of me, goodnight mom." I said as I kissed her cheek and headed towards my room.

"Ok honey if that's what you say, goodnight, oh and April you should wear that blue bikini to the beach tomorrow looks amazing on you." my mom yelled out as I entered my room and I felt the red start to cover my cheeks. The funny part was that I completely agree with my mom and that was the bikini I was already planning to wear, guess great minds think alike. Can't wait for tomorrow, can't wait to show Leah exactly what it is that she can get.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This morning I could not even sleep in late I was up bright and early by because I was so excited to have a chance to hang out with Leah and her friends. By ten o'clock I had already made my bed, taken a shower, eaten breakfast, made sure that my hair was nice and curled, and got dressed in my blue bikini, a white dress, blue shorts and some white flip flops. I could not find anything to do so I tried everything cleaning up the kitchen, and then reading a magazine. But by 10:30 I just couldn't seem to sit still, the idea of being with Leah at the beach made me too anxious. I was so lost in my own world that when I heard a knock at the door I got completely freaked out, but what was more surprising was when I opened the door and there stood Leah in a beautiful blue flowery dress.

"Hey" was the first thing she said. For a second I was completely speechless just because of the fact that she was actually here in front of my house.

"Hey there" I said back kind of nervously, as she stood there I couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked, and how I just wished I could wrap myself around her arms.

"Sorry to just show up like this, it's just we decided to head down a little earlier, because we wanted to go up to the cliffs, and I didn't want you to think we had ditched you or something." I didn't even know what to think to that I mean the fact that she came all the way over here just I didn't think she had ditched me was so caring. I guess it means that she does really want to be friends with me, but boy do I wish we could be so much more.

"Oh that is really sweet of you to think of me" I said as I felt a blush start to appear on my cheeks.

"Of course why wouldn't I think about you, I mean about including you after all I did invite you" she said as what looked like a blush appeared on her cheeks as well.

"Well that's really sweet of you to say" I said back with a big smile.

"No problem, well if you're ready the guys are waiting for us at the car" she said as she pointed behind her and there was a big black Chevy truck filled with some of the guys, and another red Chevy truck next to it, how I had not noticed that from the beginning I will never know.

"Yeah I am just let me grab my bag and keys" I turned around to grab my keys and bag, which was on the floor so I had to bend over to grab it. When I got up and turned around my dress fell down a little a it looked as if Leah was enjoying the view. "Well I'm ready if you want to go" When she heard my voice she looked up at me and I gave her a smirk, and once again a blue appeared on her face.

"Uhmm…yeah right this way" she said as she cleared her voice and walked towards the car while I locked up my house. "So you're going to be sitting with in the back of the black truck, I mean it's that ok with you but if you don't like that idea I'm sure one of the guys will sit back there with you, like Collin or something since you do get along so well with him" she said kind of nervously, but at the end when she mentioned how I'm friends with Collin I feel like I heard a bit of jealously and anger in her voice.

"Your right I do get along with Collin, he's a really nice but I don't exactly go that way, I would rather sit next" I said as I started walking closer to her until I got face to face. "Besides if I'm going to be stuck in the back of a truck where there is plenty of open space I rather it be with someone who I felt I could have some serious fun with, and for me I could do things with a girl that I would never want to do with a guy" I whispered in her ear, which wasn't too hard seeing as Leah is only about 5'8 all I had to do was stand on my toes, as I ran the tips of my fingers down her arm. "So I guess now it's my turn to ask do you feel comfortable sitting in the back with me" I asked as I bit my lip and looked her directly in the eye, and I noticed her swallow being answering me.

"Yes I would feel completely comfortable sitting in the back with you, and I have to say I agree on your comment about having more fun with girls then with girls" she said as she looked me up and down then licked her lips. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face when she said that or the little wetness I felt from watching her lick or lips. I was completely lost in looking at her until I heard a loud horn behind, and realized that we were not alone and I guess she realized the same thing because she stepped back away from me. "Well I guess we should go these guys get really impatient" she said with a little laugh and began to walk back to truck.

"Yeah guess your right…stupid teenage boys ruining perfect moment, so close to kissing her" I whispered to myself as I walked a little behind her, and I could swear I heard her giggle a little when I said that.

"Hey there April nice to see you again" Jared said when I got next to truck.

"Hey Jared nice to see you again, Hi Kim nice to see again" I decided to say hi to her to when I noticed that she was cuddled next to Jared kind of hiding.

"Hey April nice to see you too, you look really pretty" she said as she pointed towards my outfit and hair.

"No Kim she does not look pretty, she looks hot as hell" I heard Collin who was sitting on Kim's other side, and he had a big old smile on his face.

"Thanks Collin, that's mighty sweet of you to say" I said back while laughing as I hopped into the back of the truck with Leah. I decided to sit against the right side of the truck so I could right across from Leah; I didn't want to want to make her completely uncomfortable again. As we started driving Collin opened up the window that was in the back of the truck so he could talk to us again.

"Hey not only could I say how hot you look, but I could also easily show you how great you look right. All I need is a little help from my two friends" he said with a laugh as he wiggled his hands out of the window. I could have sworn I heard Leah mumble something under her breath and then growl when he said that.

"While that offer may be tempting for some girls, I believe you've heard the saying 'you can look, but you can't touch' so feel free to look all you want but your hands will not be getting anywhere near this body" I said as I ran my hand up and down my body for extra emphasizes.

"Oh come on don't be like that I can be a lot fun, I promise you no guy you date will ever be better than me" he said with a laugh as he pointed at his body as well.

"While I'm sure that may be true you want to be let in on a secret, the reason why I will is because I don't really play for your team. So unless you magically grow some boobs and that penis of yours changes into a vagina there is no way in hell we will ever be more than friends" I said with a laugh as I casted a glance towards Leah who was looking at me with what looked like temptation and want. When I realized that her legs were stretched out I slowly stretched out my legs as well, and accidently stretched them so that were touching her thighs. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do that but when she didn't make any attempt to move away I figured that she liked it.

"Are you trying to say that your into girls, does that mean you're a lesbian?" I heard Jared asked as he moved a little so I could see his face.

"Well Jared aren't you a modern life Sherlock Holmes" I laughed using a male investigator like when he had used Nancy Drew on me.

"Well you know me I am a complete genius, and have an eye for mysteries" he said laughing while having a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah of course you are, so uhmm none of you guys have a problem with the fact that I'm gay right, because I mean if you don't like it or something I will leave?" I asked kind of nervous, while I'm completely proud at being gay I really like these guys so I hope that are all ok with it because I wouldn't want to lose them as friends.

"Hell no you kidding I aint got no problem with you being a lesbian, in fact I think it's hot, in fact you are now my new best friend and you can feel free to make out with other girls in front of me whenever you like" when Collin said that it just made me completely happy, sure it was a complete guy answer, but it just let me know that he really doesn't still and still wants to be friend. I heard everyone agree Jared, Kim, and even the two guys who were sitting in the front driving. Well almost everyone the one person I didn't hear say anything was Leah.

"How about you Leah are you ok with it?" I asked nervously as I took all the courage I had and looked her in the eye.

"Why would I have a problem with your liking girls, especially when I feel exactly the same way you do" when she said that last part it made me feel as if she meant more than just the fact that we both like girls, and as if to prove me right I felt a soft gentle hand slowly move my ankle. When I looked at Leah she was slowly biting her lip and giving me a look, that some may describe as smoldering. Once again I felt a wetness grow from below, and as if Leah knew this she looked down at me again, and then when she looked at me in the eye she had a smirk on her lips.

"It's good to know that it does not bother you" I said and I moved my left leg so that I could bend it and as I did I slowly ran toes down her thigh, and as I saw her bite her lips a playful smirk formed on my lips. Right when it appeared as if she was about to say something, the truck suddenly stopped and everyone started getting out. I realized that for the last couple of minutes I did not pay attention to anything except for Leah, I mean I didn't even know where we were all I saw was a bunch of trees and what looked to be like a cliff. "Wait where are we?" I asked as followed Leah out the truck.

"Well we are on the cliffs right above the ocean" she said as if the answer why we were hear was kind of obvious.

"Well yeah I can see that but I mean why are we standing up here" I said as I playfully bumped my shoulder against her shoulder.

"So that we could cliff dive" she said with a laugh as we finally got to the very top with everyone and she pointed over it.

"Cliff diving, as in jumping of it and into the water, a cliff that appears to be like thousands of feet high?" I asked as my voice broke a little and I began to get nervous as I took a quick look down and started to feel woozy from the site, and felt like I was about to fall down when I suddenly felt someone catch me.

"Hey are you ok?" Leah whispered right next to her ear, I know that she was asking me out of concern but feeling her hot breath on the back of my neck caused a shiver to run down my body.

"Yeah it's just that heights make me a bit dizzy, I'm kind of afraid of them" I said as I leaned a little closer to her so that I could get farther away from the edge.

"Don't worry ok I won't let anything happen to you, if you like we can wait up here while everyone else goes and then once they are done we will all head to the beach together." She began to rub her hands up and down my arm in a reassuring manner, and slowly started to move back when she sensed that I really wanted to get away from the edge.

"Yeah that will be really helpful if you don't mind, I'm just not ready to make that kind of leap, latterly" I said with a small chuckle as we finally made it next to the truck again.

"Ok so we can just relax here with Kim while the guys all go diving" she said with a smile as Leah came to sit with us in the back.

"Leah you don't have to don't do that if you want to go with the guys you can" a part of me of course wanted her to stay but I also figured that if she came here today it's because she wanted to go diving as well and I didn't want her to miss out.

"No it's fine really I would rather sit here with you than go and be with the rest of those guys" She said with a smile re-wording the words that I had said to her earlier.

"It's good to know that you rather be with me instead of them" I said with a chuckle as I bumped her shoulder again playfully.

"You guys are so cute together." I heard Kim say with a little chuckle and I could feel myself begin to blush as well as notice that Leah was getting a blush as well.

"So Kim why aren't you going cliff diving with the guys?" I asked wanting to change the topic away from me and Leah.

"Well there are two reasons, one is because I'm kind of scared to do it just like you, and two is because Jared would prefer that I don't do it"

"Well I can understand the being scared but what do you mean you won't do it because Jared doesn't want you too?" I asked bewildered. I mean she can't seriously be stopping herself from doing something just because her boyfriend says that it isn't ok to do it.

"I mean Jared is my boyfriend, and he gets worried that if I cliff dive I might get hurt. So if you prefers that I don't do it then I won't do" she simply answered as if it was completely logical.

"So let me get this right if you boyfriend doesn't want you to do something you won't do it, even if it's something that you really wanted to do?"

"Well I mean it doesn't even matter if Jared didn't want me to do I still won't do because it freaks me out to" she said trying to avert my question.

"Ok well what if it didn't freak you out, what if you thought it would be super fun and exciting but Jared still didn't want you to do, would you tell that you have a right to try something you might love or would you listen to him and not do?" I mean this girl has to realize that the idea of not doing something that you might enjoy or love because your partner doesn't want you to is crazy. While it is great that Jared is looking out for her safety and doesn't want her to get hurt she has the right to try new things and have some fun.

"Yes I wouldn't do it, Jared is just looking out for my safety he knows what's best" you've got to be kidding me did she really just say he knows what's best, is she freaking insane.

"Are you serious right now Kim, look I know that this may sound out of line especially since I've only known you like two days. I have to be honest in the two days that I have known I have seen a beautiful, smart, kind girl who is a complete pushover" as I said that I saw a look of hurt show up to her face and what appeared to be almost tears. "Now wait let me finish I'm not trying to be mean, what I'm trying to say is that you could probably do so many fun things, and have a great time but if you let your boyfriend decide what you can and cannot do you will never grow to be your own person. Do you remember when you met you told me you envied the fact that I could stand up for myself the way that I did"

"Yeah of course I do I still think what you did was really impressive"

"Ok well I'm going to let you know I wasn't always like that I use let people tell me what to do and not say what was on my mind and what I wanted. Then one day that led to me doing something I didn't want to do and I got hurt for it, and the only reason I did it was because the person I loved at the time wanted me to." I said as I thought back to one of the worse times in my life.

"Even though I will probably never forget it, I realized it helped me grow. After that day is when I started speaking up for myself and I took self-defense classes and karate classes so that no one would ever make me do something I didn't want to do." As I finished talking I decided to take a look towards Leah and the way she looked at me it was as if she was mentally asking me what had happen to me. I tried to let her know with my eyes that it wasn't something I was ready to tell anyone.

"I'm sorry that something terrible happen to you April but Jared isn't like, he really cares about me and would never hurt me. He's always going to be there to protect me." She stated as if I didn't understand her relationship.

"I believe you Kim I mean I've only seen you guys a couple of times and I can already tell how much he loves you and will protect you. Let me ask you something while you know that Jared will always protect you is that really what you want. Do you want to live the rest of your life needing him to protect you and make choices for you or do you want to be able to defend yourself and stand up to others on your own? Because at some point you two won't be together at every minute of every day, you guys are going to get older, are going to finish school and get jobs. All I'm saying is just think about what you told me the day the we met and how you act right now, because only you have the power to decide whether you're going to the live the rest of your life sheltered and protected or stand your ground."

When I finished talking Kim simply nodded her head and hopped of the truck and walked away. I'm not really surprised I wasn't expecting an answer from her, I knew that she would have to think about this on her own and figured out exactly what she wanted by herself.

"You do realize that you just majorly helped her" I heard Leah whisper next to me as she leaned in closer. I decided to turn around so that I could talk to her better.

"How did I help her? I mean she just looks even more confused now. I should have just kept my mouth shut." I said as I looked down feeling kind of bad, maybe I could have said to her in an easier way instead of all at once.

"Don't you get it that's exactly why it was helpful. You're making her think about what she wants, even if she doesn't decide right now she eventually will, and it will make her a stronger person. I mean I really do like Kim but I agree with you when you say she's too shy and doesn't speak up enough. I mean did you know the girl was basically in love with Jared for three years and never made a move because of the fear that he would turn her down. If Jared wouldn't have hit on her they never would have met."

Wow I can't believe that she was really in love with him that long and never said anything. I mean I know at times I can get shy and nervous, but if I really want something that badly than I go for it even if there is a chance that I won't get it. That's the whole of life is going out there and trying new things sure sometimes you aren't going to get your ways, but there is always a brighter side to things.

"Wow no I never knew that. I hope your right and it does help, because living your life to get the approval of others just ending up hurting you." The look Leah gave me when I said let me know that she knew I was talking about myself, but also that she wasn't going to push me to say something I wasn't ready to talk about. The only thing she did was stretch out her hand to grab mine and give it a little squeeze letting me know she would be there when I needed her. While we sat there in peaceful quite I began to hear the laughter of the guys as they came back up to get the trucks.

"Hey honey what are you doing standing over here all alone why aren't you with April and Leah? Did something happen?" I heard Jared asked as he approached Kim and then gave us a sideways glance. I assumed by his words that he thought we both hurt her, but when he looked our way I realized that he was looking at Leah pissed off as if maybe she had hurt her. That actually kind of pissed me the hell of.

"Well no I mean we were just talking about some things. And something one of the girls said kind of upset me and little and also got me thinking so I decided to come over here and just think on my own." Well Kim said those words I knew right there that she had used the wrong ones, I mean was she trying to get him upset there was hundreds of different things she could have said.

"What do you mean something they said upset you? What the hell did you say to her Leah? What you think that just because you're constantly miserable it gives you the fucking right to make people that are happy just as miserable? I should have known it was a mistake to leave Kim up here with you" Jared screamed as he began to approach Leah, while he appeared to take a little.

"So what if I did say something why don't you just shut.." But I didn't let Leah finished her sentence, because at that second I jumped of the truck and moved to stand in front of her and give Jared a piece of my mind.

"You know what Jared why don't you just shut up. Who the hell do you think you are? You were gone for what fifteen to twenty minutes? You have no idea what the hell happen or why the hell Kim was over there ok. By the way all she said was that someone had said something, and even for that matter you have no idea what the hell it was that someone had said to her." I said as I began to walk closer to him. I was so pissed at the way he talked to Leah.

"April you shouldn't put yourself in the middle I don't have to be here to know that Leah said some fucked up shit to her because that's all she ever does. She's a bitch and that's all she knows how to be." That little comment right there pushed me over the edge and I slapped her with all the force that I had. I heard Kim let out a scream, and everyone else gasp including Leah.

"You have no fucking right to talk to her that way. Because if you want to be pissed at someone then be pissed off at me because it was something I said that caused Kim to be hurt. You know the funny part was that I wasn't even trying to hurt her feelings I was actually trying to help her, and the fact that she felt the need to tell you the second you got back proved me right in what I said to her." I said as I stole a glance towards Kim and then backed away from Jared.

"What do you mean you were just trying to help her?"

"I mean what I said I think Kim is a nice girl and I was trying to help her in ways that could build up her confidence, but if I knew that she would react like that then I would have kept my mouth shut." I should have known trying to help her was a mistake. I mean what is the first thing a girl who is dependent on her partner do when she gets hurt, she goes crying to her partner no matter if the hurt was intentional or unintentional.

"Oh well I'm sorry it's just when I showed up and she looked so sad I didn't know what to think." He said as if that would justify his behavior, and it so did not.

"That's exactly right you didn't think you screamed, and insulted but you never took a minute to think or ask me and Leah any questions. And by the way I'm not the one you should be apologizing too but I'm not the one you yelled at or called a bitch." I stated as I moved away from in front of Leah and raised an eyebrow at Jared letting him know what he had to do.

"Well Leah I'm sorry for what I said to you it was wrong and inappropriate" Jared said and then Leah laughed.

"No you're not, you're not sorry Jared you always say things like that to me and don't care about the fact that they hurt me. All you care about is Kim, it doesn't matter if she is lying or telling the truth anytime she says I hurt her you believe her and then hurt me. So I don't care I'm done so can we just get out of her you can say your apologies for someone who wants them." As Leah finished talk she turned around and gave one final look and then hopped back to towards were she sat when we were coming here. I didn't need her to say anything to me, because that look said it all it said thank you for defending, and that look is the reason why I decided to sit right next to her instead of across from her.

Once Leah and I took our seats everyone else began to get into the cars so that we could head towards the beach. Kim and Jared were smart enough to go and sit in the red truck instead of the black one with us. So this time it was Collin, Brady, and Seth sitting in the seats in front of us while Jacob and Embry were in the very front. While we may have not talked while we drove towards the beach Leah did hold my hand the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ride to the beach all of the guys were completely quiet; the only thing you could hear was the tires on the road and the sounds of the wind. Even though it was incredibly quiet I didn't feel uncomfortable next to Leah. The whole say there she kept play with the back of my hand drawing little patterns and I would keep on whispering a guess in her ear. It just felt so nice and right, as if this is how we belonged. The feel of her fingers on my skin kept on sending shocks through my whole body, and the way she would come close to me and whisper in my ear caused my hope body to shiver, especially when I would feel her breath down my neck. I don't really understand were this feelings are coming from, I mean I've never felt this connected to someone after only a week of knowing them, a part of me says that I should be cautious but another part of me says that I should just go with it.

"Yo earth to Leah and April!" I heard a guy yell as someone jumped on the truck right in front of us. I got so freaked out that I let out a shriek and jumped right into Leah's arms from the shock.

"Jacob Black what the hell is your problem" Leah said as she began to run her hand down my arm to calm me down. "April are you ok, it's alright calm down I'm here" I heard her whisper in my ear as an attempt to stop my shaking.

"I'm sorry Leah it's just that we have been trying to get your guys attention for like the last two minutes and nothing. If I knew she was going to react like this I would have never done that"

Hearing Leah talk to me so calmly and rubbing my arm really helped me out and when I saw how sad Jacob looked when he saw my reaction I felt bad for him, I mean it's not like he knew what my reaction would be, I bet he thought we would laugh or something. I didn't mean to freak out I just hate when people try to surprise me like that, it just brings back old memories that I hate to think about.

"It's ok Jacob I know you didn't mean to scare me on purpose I just hate it when people attempt to do a surprise attack on me. It isn't your fault I'm not upset at you. Thank you Leah for helping me calm down I really appreciate it."

I whispered the last part to Leah as I grabbed the hand that she had wrapped around my neck and I gave it a squeeze along with a small smile.

"You don't have to say thank you, I told you I'm here for you if you need me. I mean that's what friends are for."

As she said the last part I felt a bit of a stab to my hurt, I mean to think that she would only want to be my friend would be so hurtful. Like I said before I know that I have only known her for a week but I already feel so connected to her. But if all I could get from her for now is friendship then I will make do with that, but I will make sure to show her how I feel.

"Yeah you're right that is exactly what friends are for. I'm happy that we are friends."

"Come on we better go before those guys eat all the food, trust me when I say they don't carry about girls going first when it involves food."

She said with a chuckle as she hopped of the truck and I followed behind. As we approached the group I saw that they had set up some blankets in between three logs. The blankets were completely filled with food I swear if it wasn't for Kim and another girl who I haven't met standing in front of the blankets, it would probably all be gone by now.

"Ok look Leah and April are here so can we please eat something now"

I heard Collin whine. I mean it's pretty funny when you see a 6'2 guy begging a girl that appears to be about 5'3 for food. I mean seriously he had almost a foot on her.

"Hey guys sorry we took so late it was my fault Leah was just helping me out with my nerves"

I said as I looked down at the sand not wanting to look at any of them in the eyes. I know I can't help how I react to these things sometimes but I still get embarrassed sometimes.

"Hey it's alright April no one blames you, Jake told us about what happen, and I mean who blames you the guy is like 6'3 and full muscles."

Embry said as he came towards me and gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Embry that's really sweet. So what do you guys say to the girls and I getting food so that you guys can grab some as well."

I said with a giggle as the guys cheered to my answer, guess that was their way of agreeing with what I said.

"Seriously you guys think you were being deprived of food everyday with how you're react right now it's really quite funny"

I said with a chuckle as I slowly took my time while putting food on my plate just so that I could watch the guys squirm around.

"You are pure evil for what you're doing right now and I love it. In fact I think I'm going to join in on the fun."

Leah whispered in my ear as she also began to slowly pick up food and took her time 'thinking' about what exactly it as she wanted, even though I'm pretty sure she already knew what she wanted. We were having such a fun time but of course every party must come to an end. Especially when it the two party poopers are sitting across from us on logs giving us the mean eye.

"You know what you're doing isn't very funny the guys are hungry and they want some food" I heard Kim say with some serious attitude.

"Seriously I made the food so I suggest that you stop what you're doing and let our boyfriends eat now" I heard the other girl, whose name I didn't know I guess she must have come after we did the cliff diving.

"Well sorry that us having some fun is a bother to you, I mean seriously waiting two minutes for food isn't going to kill anybody. By the looks of it all the other guys seem to think it's actually quite hilariously except of course for Mr. Ass up his stick and his boyfriend." Leah said as she grabbed us both a can of coke and then walked toward the logs opposite of the guys, thank oodness she did.

"Seriously are they always that bad when people try to have some fun, I mean the only reason I was acting like that was because I could sense that there was still some tension form earlier and I just wanted liven the air up a bit."

I said as we took our seats and began to eat the food. So not only is the girl a bitch but she was also a horrible cook. I mean the chicken tasted as if it wasn't fried long enough, while the potatoes tasted as if they had been baked for a few minutes to long. Don't get me started on the muffins, I mean I tasted more berries than anything else seriously it was disgusting. I mean sure people love blueberry muffins but when there seems to be a hundred berries in one muffin that is not good. Seriously why were these guys bouncing on their feet to get some food, I mean do they not know what good food taste like, actually now that I think about it maybe that's why didn't mind that Leah and I took our sweet time.

"Sorry that I forgot to warn you about the food, I was having so much fun that I didn't think about it. Just scrape some onto my plate and I will deal with it" Leah whispered in my ear, and no matter how bad the food was no way was I going to make her eat even more of it.

"That's ok I do not want to make you suffer even more than you are already going to" I whispered back as I took a small bite of the chicken, seriously I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up in the morning with food poisoning because of this chicken.

"Seriously give it to me I know how to take care of it I'm not going to risk you getting food poisoning because of this food. Trust me and guys and I, except for Sam and Jared, do it all the time." Leah said as if reading my mind when it came to the idea of being sick. So when I saw that the other girls and their boyfriends weren't paying attention I took all of my food and scrapped it onto Leah's plate. What I didn't see is when Leah turned to the side with her plate she had dumped the food into a hole that was on the right side of the log, so of course no one would notice what she had done, but it's not like it mattered because slowly all the guys came towards us as if to say hi and did the exact same thing.

"So is that why you picked this log?" I asked completely taken back by what just had happen, and also the fact the other four had not notice while it happen.

"Yup I knew the guys would want to get rid of their food and I figured you would too. So I picked it so the guys could use the excuse of coming to introduce them self to you as a way to give me their plates so I could dump it." She looked so happy as she said that with a triumphed smile on her face.

"Now that is most definitely impressive, I'm clearly going to have to start taking lessons form you on how to be sneaky" I said playfully as I tickled her stomach.

"Honey anytime you'd like I'd be willing to show you a real good time." She said as she giggled and slapped my hand away, but in a cute I like what you're doing kind of way.

"Oh I'm sure you can be a very good teacher Leah, just let me know when your free and I'll be sure to schedule some alone time for us to have a private lesson" I whispered in what I hope was a sexy seductive tone in her ear. I think it may have worked because I can swear I felt her shiver at that very moment.

"Well as long as you promise to teach me something new as well then I'm sure that we will both consider it a very productive lesson" she whispered back and after she did she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked her big-plump-sexy-lips. That very second I was ready to just attack her and kiss the hell out of her, and I probably would have it not for Collin and Seth.

"Will you two please stop being such damn girls and come and join the rest of us in the water." Collin said as he and Seth ran up to us and splashed us with their wet hair.

"Ahh get away from us with that hair and there is no way in hell I am getting into that water" I screamed at the guys as Leah and I began to run away from them. Seth began to chase me while Collin chased behind Leah.

"Oh you will be getting in that water April if we have anything to say about it, plus it will be fun"

Seth did not give up on his attempt to try and catch me; I swear these guys have a whole lot of freaking stamina. As I turned around and began to run to where we originally were I saw that Leah was running towards us as well. As we got closer to each other she grabbed my hand while laughing and I went to stand behind her. I realized that not only was it Collin and Seth but that also Jacob, Embry, Quill, Paul and Brady had joined now Leah and I were cornered.

"Ok ladies so you have to options right now, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Now the easy way means that you guys can go into the water with us of your own free will, but the hard way means that we get you in there whether you like or not. Now you may want to think wisely about what it is that you are going to do."

The evil smirk that Paul had on his ace while he said let me know that he was being completely honest about dragging us in there whether we wanted to or not.

"There not serious are they?" I asked Leah kind of nervous, I mean a part of me said that they were super serious, but another part of me said that they were probably joking.

"I'm afraid to say they are, now although I can easily probably fight them of I have a feeling it will just be easier to go on our own free will, because I kind of don't want to get my outfit ruined, normally I don't care but I like what I'm wearing." Leah said with a chuckle as she pointed towards her outfit.

"I have to agree with what you are saying right now, because I really love this dress. So ok guys you win me and Leah will walk into the water peacefully as long as you let us change out of our clothes"

"Alright you guys get two minutes and if you don't come in then we will come and get you." Collin said with a bit of an evil chuckle. I swear I think these guys live to torment girls.

As the guys began to slowly walk away Leah and I walked back towards the log that we originally sat at so that we could leave our clothes there. I turned away from Leah as she began to take of her clothes, so that I could remove my dress and sandals. I also made sure that my bikini was on well since nobody could see me.

When I turned back around I came upon the most breathtaking view that I have ever seen. Leah was wearing a small red bikini that just barely covered her cleavage. I couldn't help the lust that I felt go through my body as I got to take in her beautiful long, strong, toned legs, as well as her perfect stomach. You could tell by how well-toned her muscles were that she worked out, but it wasn't the bad kind of work in which it would make her appear to be manish, it was the kind that gave a strong figure in all the right places. All I could feel was lush running through my body, and wetness developing below my stomach. I involuntarily bit my lip and let out a little moan, which I think that Leah may have heard.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Leah smirked as she slowly moved her eyes to roam over my body. Even the way that she gazed at me was making me feel hot, geeze the things this woman does to me.

"Oh yes I am and I have the feeling that I am not the only one who is enjoying what they see" I said back with a matching smirk to let her know that I caught ogling me was well.

"What do you say we go into the water and get nice and wet?" Oh my gosh this girl is going to drive me crazy, because I'm pretty sure that when she said wet there was a double meaning behind it.

"Oh yes I am ready to get incredibly wet with you…in the water" I said making sure to take a second before finishing the sentence just so she knew that I meant exactly both kinds of wet. I slowly walked past her making sure to move my hips so that she could get a nice look, this is bound to be a very interesting time in the water.

"That has got to be the sexiest body I have ever seen." I heard Leah whisper as I walked away, but I'm pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to. As I got closer to the water I turned around and saw that Leah had barely moved since I walked away.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you planning and coming in as well." I couldn't help but giggle when she started running towards me.

Just as I got inside the water I felt a pair of warms grab me by the waist and throw us both into the water. As we came back up I couldn't help but laugh at Leah. I realized when we got out of the water that Leah's hands were still wrapped around my waist.

"Hehe so how was that for me joining you in the water?" Leah asked as she pulled me a little tighter against her.

"That was perfect, but this right here is so much better." I said as I put my arms around her neck and put my forehead against hers. She gave me one of the biggest smiles that I have seen her give me yet, and then she began to slowly rub circles on my back that caused me to shiver.

"Are you ok, if your cold honey we can get out the water"

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face when she called me honey. That has got to be the best thing that has happen today.

"No it's not the water that is making my body react" I whispered in her ear as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Well that is very good to know, and I feel exactly the same way when it comes to my reactions."

This felt like the best moment ever resting calmly in her arms with my head on her shoulder I felt amazing and I didn't want it to end. It was as if we didn't have anything else that we had to worry about the only thing that mattered right now was each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up the next day I remember imagining the last twenty-four hours were probably just a very imaginative dream. That there was no possible way that I went with Leah Clearwater to the beach, that she told me she was a lesbian, or that she openly flirted with me the whole day. But the second I went through my phone and found a picture that Leah and I took while sitting on the beach I realized it wasn't a dream that the whole day was real the biggest smile ever broke out on my face.

Remembering how it felt when I was in the water with Leah it just made me even happier. The way my body seemed to fit perfectly wrapped around hers, the electricity that I feel just from a simple little touch, and the connection that we just seem to have. I hope this means that our relationship will be able to grow more.

"April honey you awake?" I heard my mom ask while she knocked on my door.

"Yeah mom I'm awake you can come in" I told her as I sat up on my bed and let out a nice stretch.

"Ok well that is good, so I was going to go to the store and buy some clothes, and then go to the grocery store do you want to come with me?" A part of me wanted to wanted to stay just in case Leah happen to show up or call or something but I haven't really been spending that much time with my mom and I could actually use some new clothes, since the majority of my clothes is shorts.

"Sure mom I would love to go, I could use some new clothes."

"Ok well why don't you go ahead and get ready and we can leave in about thirty minutes ok." She said while she began to walk out my room.

"Wait why are leaving so early why leave like at twelve or something?" I mean it's only like ten o'clock and my mom wants to go shopping already.

"Well because I was thinking that maybe we could go to Port Angeles, so that afterwards we could catch a movie, if you're ok with that?"

"Yeah mom I would love to go catch a movie with you, I'll just get dressed really quickly"

I actually was looking forward to hanging out with my mom and watching a movie with her, like we use to when we were in L.A. and maybe I could also get some advice from her on what to do about Leah. After checking what the weather was going to be like in Port Angeles I decided to wear blue skinny jeans, blank tank top under a blue low V-neck shirt, a black jacket, with some black boots.

"Ok mom I am ready to go now." I said as I came down the stairs.

"Alright sweetheart well I made a quick breakfast that you could eat and then we could get going." That's my mom for you doesn't matter what we have plan or when we have to go she still wants to make sure that I get a nice little healthy meal in there.

"Ok mom." So I sat down and ate some scrambled eggs that I put into two burritos and some orange juice. As soon as I finished eating we headed out.

"So honey anything new that has been going on with you." my mom asked not five minutes into the drive.

"Well I mean not much school has been going well, my classes are good and the teachers are all pretty nice." I said trying to avoid talking about Leah for now, but knowing my mom she is probably going to bring it up soon.

"What about friends, you know the kids who you went out to the beach with yesterday." The question that I was kind of hoping to avoid, I mean even though I did have a great time with Leah, Seth, Collin, Jacob and Seth the rest of the group I'm not completely sure how I came across to them. I mean it's pretty clear that I have issues with Kim, Jared, and that Emily girl but I know there are still a couple of another guys and I don't know what they will think about me.

"Well I mean the beginning of it was kind of rocky but towards the end of the day it did become a little better. To be honest I'm not sure what I think about the rest of them, I mean some of the guys do seem really nice and funny, but others are just I don't it is hard to explain. "I really hope that will satisfy her, but knowing my mom she will probably want a whole lot more detail on everything.

"Well what happen in the begging to make it go bad, I mean as re-call you were so excited the night before about spending time with all of them" see did I call it or what, and my mom gave me a curious little look.

"Well I mean it did start of fine I mean the whole ride there we were getting along perfectly fine, and even making jokes. The problem first began when we arrived to the cliffs above first beach and they wanted to go cliff diving and I had a complete freak out." While most people would consider that a bad moment because of the fact that no one knows me and they might have thought that I was some kind of freak or something. But I actually will always consider it a good moment just because of the fact that Leah was so caring towards me. She stayed with me even though it was quite obvious that she was excited about going cliff diving.

"Oh honey I am so sorry that happen, is that what caused the problems did they leave you alone or make fun of you?" there is my mom always the protective one and wanting to make sure that nobody can hurt me.

"Actually no everybody was really understood, Leah even stayed back with me to calm me down so I wouldn't feel all alone." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Oh honey that's good I'm happy you've made such a good friend, unless she's more than just your friend." And there comes the embarrassing questions.

"No mom Leah is just my friend right now and nothing more. I mean I might like to be more than just friends with her, but I don't really know if she is interested in me like that"

I mean sure we had that moment while in the water but that was it, we didn't kiss and when we got back together with everyone else it was as if it never happen. Sure we sat down on the same log together but she no longer touched me. We didn't have any more of our flirty moments, instead we just sat there and talked with everyone else, but it felt as if she was ignoring me. She didn't really look my way and when we headed back home, she sat in the front while Seth sat in the back with me.

"Well honey only time will tell keep being her friend and in time we will see how things go. But honey if you feel like there could be something between the two of you then go for it, just don't be too forward ok if it's something you truly want it's something worth waiting for." I love my mom; I mean she always tells me just what I want to hear. I mean if I already know it in my own head hearing it from my mom makes it just so much more real and helpful then if I was to just tell myself.

"Thank you mom I really do appreciate the advice. But tell me now how things have been going for you at work" I say wanting to take the topic of off me and put it on my mom.

"Well the whole staff is all really great and has been so welcoming, and while some of the students are a little rough they are all so wonderful to be with."

"I'm happy that everything is going really well for you mom, so tell me has any man made an attempt to try and take you out." I laugh as I see my mom's face going red. My mom is so funny she has no problem talking about me and girls I date, but the second I bring up her relationships she gets all shy and nervous. "Oh I know by that blush that there is come on tell me there name now." I squeal like the teenager I am.

"Honey it's nothing really, the gym teacher at school does make it obvious that he likes me but I just don't feel that interested in him. I mean sure is a nice man but I just don't see myself in a relationship with him, I see him more has a friend." She said calmly, but hearing those words just make me so sad. I mean I love my mom but I don't think I've seen her in a serious relationship since I was probably seven year olds it had lasted about two years and ended when his job transferred him to a different continent and they couldn't do the long distance.

"Mom I'm so sorry I wish that you could find someone to be with."

"Honey now don't go feeling bad ok none of it is your fault, when the right guy comes along I will know ok, until then I am perfectly happy being single." My mom said with a smile while she patted my leg. Even though I tell my mom I know, I secretly do blame myself I always think that maybe if I hadn't had come along she would be happily married right now, with a big house living the life she deserves to.

See the reason why I feel so close to my mom is because she is actually really close to my age, my mom is only thirty-two years old and I'm seventeen it doesn't take an Einstein to figure out how young she was when she had me. When my mom was fourteen she met a boy, fell in love and thought he would be Mr. Right but of course he turned out to Mr. Wrong. After five months of being together my mom decided to give him her virginity and while some people may say that was stupid of her I understand why she did it. She was young, in love, and he told her that he would always be there for her no matter what. But that proved to be a lie when two months later my mom found was pregnant with me and he abandoned her.

My mother had two options either get rid of me or keep me. If she got rid of me my father would have stayed with her, but if she kept me he would leave. When my mom would tell me her story I would cry and blame myself for her problems, and she would always say that she doesn't regret having me that the only thing she regrets is pinning after him for months after he had left. The fact that my mom managed to have me and get her education is what makes her my hero and role model. When my mom found her she was pregnant with me, she didn't drop out of high school or give up on life. Instead she studied hard every day while she was pregnant so that she could get her GED by the time she gave birth to me, and she did. After I was born she worked two jobs, had to go on welfare, and also took online classes. After seven years of working two jobs, and taking online classes my mom had received her teaching degree. My mother chose not to give up on herself or her life. My mother taught me that when obstacles are thrown your way it's your chose to either let them knock you down, or fight back go after what you want. That is one of the reasons why I never hid my sexuality, because I know that there will be people out there who may judge me for it, but at the end of the day I know who I am and I'm proud of who I am and where I came from and no one will ever change that.

"April honey were here, come on get out of your little dream zone already" I could feel my mom tap my shoulder and hear her giggling beside me. When I come out of my haze I realized that we had arrived in Port Angeles and I must have zoned out after my mom and I stopped talking.

"Oh sorry mom, guess I must have zoned out without realizing it" As I got out the car I realize my muscles were a little sore so I let out a nice little stretch and yawn.

"Ok so I was thinking that we could hit the clothing store to get some warmer outfits, and then go and get ourselves some new shoes." As my mom kept on talking I took a look around to see just what this city had to offer. It was definitely smaller than Los Angel

es but it was also bigger then La Push and Forks put together.

"Yeah mom I'm happy doing whatever you like." I really was to be honest I'm not really a shopping girl. Okay yes I do have clothes and there are some that I really love to wear, but I only go shopping when I truly have to go, not just for the fun of going.

"Of course well then come on lets go the sooner we finish the sooner you get put out of your shopping misery." My mom said with a laugh as we walked into the first store, a small little clothing shop.

After about two hours of going from store to store I ended up having to carry about seven or eight bags back to the car, and I know you may think that's a lot but I swear my mom had about fifteen just for herself. Even though I don't really love shopping, at least I got some new warm clothes out of it as well as a new pair of sneakers and boots.

"Ok honey so what movie would you like to watch?" my mom asked once we reached the movies. I admittedly crossed of any scary movies of my list, but there was a couple that appeared like a good movie.

"How about _Rise of the Plant of the Apes_ that looks pretty interesting." I remember seeing some previews and it looks really good.

"Ok well how about I go and get the tickets while you buy us some snacks and we meet up in front of the ticket holder." That's my mom for you doesn't want to wait any time having to go through both boring lines.

"Ok see you in a couple of minutes" when I got to the snack stand I wasn't a hundred percent sure what to get because everything just looked really good. After a couple of minutes of thinking I decided on two hot dogs, a medium popcorn bag, two large sodas, a bag of skittles, a bag of starburst, some snickers and a bag of m&m's.

"Well honey did you leave any food for the other customers" my mom joked when she saw everything that I was holding.

"Oh you know how I am mom if I can't have it no one can." I joked back. I know some people may think this is a whole lot of junk food but I don't care I mean I know how to right and I make sure to exercise everyday so I should be allowed to indulge every once in a while.

"Come we should get going the movie starts in about ten minutes, and we want to make sure we get some good seats, you know how I hate sitting close to the monitor." When we got in the room appeared to be halfway full so I guess we made it with perfect timing. We managed to find two good seats in the back and in the corner too so we don't have to scoot pass anyone when if we have to go too the bathroom, and I probably will after drinking this large soda.

The movie was about two hours or more, I'm not sure I didn't really pay attention to the time, the only thing I did pay attention to was how awesome it was. It was amazing the way they seemed to work so well together and they weren't even evil. All they wanted was their freedom, and to be able to live were they belonged, instead of in some cages.

"That movie was amazing I'm so happy you picked that one honey" My mom said while wiping a tear from her eye. That's my mom for you an emotional sap, I think she cries during every movie even if the scene is only a little sad I mean seeing a lost dog poster makes her sad.

"Mom I know the movie was good and all by why are you crying so much?" I asked while laughing a little.

"I'm crying because the end was so sad the way that he had to say goodbye to the man that was like his dad, and how they all managed to make it. The saddest was when the king Ape died to save his friend." As she talked a couple of more tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom if you keep crying I will never come to the movies with you again." I say with a laugh, both of us knowing that I am both kidding.

"Oh hush up don't act you never get a little sentimental when watching a movie. Hey honey I think a couple of people behind you are trying to get your attention." As I turned around I noticed Leah, Seth and someone that I have never before waving and walking towards me.

"Ok so April I'm just curious are you death or something, because after calling your name about twenty times I seriously believe that you are." Seth jokes as he approaches me and gives me a big bear hug.

"Hello to you too Seth and sorry I didn't realize that anyone was calling out my name." I laughed as he put me down and I took a look towards Leah who gave me a shy little smile. I also saw that the man standing next to her was smiling at my mom and she was smiling back at him.

"Hey Leah nice to see you again." I said with a small wave.

"Hey April, Hi Ms. Gonzales" she said with a small smile as she looked up at the guy standing next to her. I don't know why but I felt a ping of jealously when I saw how close they stood together, which I know is absurd since she told me that she was a lesbian. I feel as if she could sense how uncomfortable I was when she saw the way I looked at her and her friend.

"Oh sorry for being rude I'd like to introduce you to my older brother Adam." As she said this Adam said hello to me and stretched out his hand to my mom.

"Pleasure to meet you Adam" My mom said with a shy smile.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine Ms. Gonzales" with a smile that even I could tell would make a straight women drop her panties. By the look on my mom's face she loved it.

"Oh please call me Rosa, Ms. Gonzales is my mother." My said with a chuckle, ok am I nuts right now or is my mom flirting with this guy.

"Rosa beautiful name for a beautiful women." I could swear I heard my mom giggle when he said that to her and is she blushing.

"Thank you very much for the compliment."

"Ok am I nuts right now or are my brother and your mom flirting right now." I heard Seth whisper in my ear.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing" I whispered back.

"So I know this may be coming out of nowhere but my siblings and I were just heading to get something to eat, would you ladies like to join us?" Adam asked my mom and I but only had eyes for my mom.

"Well that actually sounds like a great offer, we have been out all day and didn't really have any time to stop and get something to eat" which wasn't my fault, it was my mom's idea to spend all day shopping, even when I insisted that we stop and get something to eat.

"Well in that case I insist that you join us I mean I wouldn't be doing my job if I let two young ladies die of starvation." Oh my gosh they are so flirting, I mean a part of me is happy because she is getting this attention, but another part of me is kind of grossed out because I am watching her flirt.

"Oh yes well what kind of job is it that you do Adam?" I think they have both completely forgot that there are three other people here with them.

"I'm a doctor at the La Push hospital." Oh great a doctor, geeze this man seems to be every straight women's desire.

"Well in that case we would have to join you, I mean I wouldn't want to be the reason you feel as if you're not doing your job." As my mom said that we all began to head towards a Chinese restaurant that was close to the theatre. My mom and Adam walked in front of us talking, while the three of stood in the back with Seth in between it seriously felt as if Leah as ignoring me or something. I just wish I knew what I had done wrong for her to act like this. Things didn't seem to get any better once we got to the restaurant, we got a round both so Leah sat in the middle with each of her brothers on one side, and my mom and I in the corner.

"So April how do you like living in La Push so far?" Adam asked me once our orders were taken.

"I actually like it more than I thought I would, at first I wasn't sure how I felt about moving to a such a small town, but almost everyone has been really nice so it's ok." I was telling the truth even though I love L.A. I don't really miss city life that much; at least living here I won't have to worry about walking into the wrong part of town.

"Well that's good that you like it so much, and yeah Seth and Leah were telling me about you earlier" as he said did I noticed that Leah may have elbowed him in his side, and she also had a bit of a pissed of look.

"Really well I sure hope they said good things wouldn't want to make a bad impression on someone that I just met" But a part of me is curious about what they may say, I mean I'm sure Seth said nice things seeing as he's being so friendly, but I'm not a hundred percent sure about what Leah may have said.

"Don't worry they only had good things to say about you, in fact all the talking they did just made me want to meet you even more. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't meet the reason behind my sister's sudden…"But he didn't finish what he had to say, because right in the middle of his sentence Leah suddenly dropped Teriyaki all over his shirt, and it also looked as if she may have punched in the stomach when she leaned over to help me.

"Oh dear we should get that cleaned up immediately before it stains your shirt." My mom said as she hustled out of the booth and headed towards the bathroom with Adam right behind her.

"Leah what the hell did you do for?" Seth asked clearly a little bewildered and also upset with his sister.

"Yo it was an accident ok, maybe if he learns to keep his mouth shut it wouldn't have happen ok, so just get over it. " What on earth did he have to keep his mouth shut about it didn't really seem as if he was about to say anything super bad.

"Well maybe if you fix your attitude and stop being such a damn chicken he wouldn't have to say anything. You know what your doing is wrong Leah you have to stop being such a damn baby and just fess up already ok. You're not only hurting yourself right now ok, other people are involved."

So I am officially lost on whatever it is that the two of them are talking about right now. All I do know is that Leah looks really upset by whatever it is that Seth means and Seth is just as upset with her. Also that both of them have stolen glances towards me as if I should understand what is going on, or as if I'm a part of it or something.

"I will ok Seth just stop pressuring me already I'll do it when the time is right, I'm just not ready right now and what I'm doing is for the best ok this way nobody gets hurt."

"But how do you know you're going to get hurt if you don't give it a try already. Lee Lee I know you feel as if you can't trust anyone outside of our family but you need to stop hiding already. Because this isn't helping you, you were just becoming so happy and now look at you all gloomy and pissed of and it's only been one day, imagine what will happen if you wait even longer."

I couldn't help but have this feeling as if they were also talking about me right now in a way. I also hated seeing Leah so upset and just wanted to go over there wrap my arms around her and take away all the pain but I couldn't. I don't really understand what it is that she feels for me and I have to wait until she is ready, I just hope she knows that I'm not willing to wait forever.

"Ok well my shirt is all nice and clean now thanks to Rosa and absolutely no thanks to you Leah" Adam said as he and my mom reappeared and they joined us.

"Yeah sorry about that Adam I didn't mean to spill it on you I'm not really sure what came over me, and I'm also sorry for you hitting you like that it was wrong, your my big brother and I should treat you better then that." Leah said as she gave Adam a side hug, and by the look on Adam's face he was completely surprised by what just happen.

"Ok who the hell are and what have you done with my sister Leah" He joked but also with some seriousness.

"It's me ok you butthead Seth just said some things to me that made me realize I had no right to take out my frustrations on you, I have to deal with them on my own."

So I guess earlier when they were talking it was about Leah and Adam, not Leah and me like I was secretly hoping.

"That's the thing Leah your my baby sister ok so you don't have to deal with it on your own, you know that both Seth and I are here for you no matter what you just have to talk to us more ok." Adam told her, while also giving a loving squeeze to show just how serious he was.

A part of me feels like I am intruding on a very important family moment and that it would probably be better for my mother and I to leave, but the selfish part of me wants to stay so I can be closer to Leah and so I can also make sure that she is ok now. I have a feeling I'm the only one who wants to stay because judging by the look my mom is giving Adam there is no way in hell I could convince to leave with her at least getting his number, that is if she hasn't already gotten it.

"Oh man well aren't we the worse host ever, we invite you guys to dinner and then we have this sappy little family moment, I am so sorry April and Rosa" Adam says once their moment seems to be over and realizes my mom and I are still here.

"Oh don't apologize April and I completely understand, the same thing has happen to us." My mom told him she gently rubs his arm, seriously watching my mother flirt is just the weirdest thing imaginable. Sure we may be closer in age then most mothers and daughters don't mean that I want to see her getting her mack on.

"Yeah Adam my mom is right as long as everyone is doing better we are both perfectly fine with you guys having your family moment." I say as I steal a glance towards Leah and I notice that is looking at me as well but then she quickly darts her eyes away from me.

"Well thank you very much ladies, oh and look it seems that our food is finally here perfect timing right" Adam says with a clap of his hands.

For the rest of our dinner it was just simple little small talk while everyone happily ate their meal. The whole time I stole glances towards Leah I would catch her stare at me but then return her eyes to her food. I didn't really contribute to the conversation or eat much of my food; I just felt sick to my stomach and couldn't seem to understand why.

"Well I had a wonderful time ladies, and April I hope that you feel better ok, make sure to take some stomach acids when you get home alright, and get plenty of rest, and if you're not better in a day or two come and see me alright." Adam said, the doctor in him clearly coming out now.

"Ok thank you Adam, and I had great time with you guys at dinner."

"Yes thank you again Adam for dinner, it was great" as Adam and my mom began to talk I walked towards the car so that I could give them some privacy, and also so I wouldn't have to see them. I mean I'm happy for my mom, but it's still a bit weird.

"Hope you feel better April, and hopefully see you at school tomorrow" Seth said as he gave me a big old bear hug until I nearly couldn't breathe. Seriously for sixteen that boy sure as hell is strong.

"Thanks Seth I'm sure you will see me at school. Well bye Leah I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said more in a question I mean she's acting so weird with me I probably won't be seeing her. I probably wouldn't have even gotten a goodbye from her if it wasn't for Seth elbowing her in the side.

"Yeah maybe you will goodnight" she said before she walked away to her car. I couldn't help but frown; I just want to get out of here now.

After about five minutes of waiting in the car, my mom finally got with a big smile on her face, Adam's number in her phone, and a date for Friday night. At least one of us had a goodnight. The whole ride home I didn't say anything, my mom tried to make conversation at first but when she realized I didn't really feel like talking she just left me alone. The second I got home I grabbed my bags and headed straight for my room; I dumped all the bags on the floor and then just got ready for bed. This whole first week as been so great I was just hoping it would remain like that, but you know that saying all good things must come to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey for anyone reading the story sorry it took so long for me to update my internet has been down so I have not been able to post anything. I hope that you guys like it I will love any reviews that people feel like posting, or anything that you may think will make it better. Something I forgot to mention earlier was the age of each of the characters.

April – 16

Leah- 18

Paul-18

Jacob-17

Seth-15

Collin-15

Brady-15

Sam-20

Jared-18

Kim-17

Quill-17

Embry-17

Emily-18

**Chapter 7**

"Beep, beep, beep…" Oh would someone just shut up that damn stupid alarm clock. The last thing I want right now is to have to go to school. It's bad enough that I will probably have to deal with Jared, Kim, and Emily but now I'm also going to have to deal with the fact Leah is ignoring me for no apparent reason. I thought after the time that we had together on the beach that our relationship would grow more, but after the dinner we had yesterday I feel like it's never going to happen.

Just as I was about to pass out again I hear a knock on my door, "April honey are you awake." Oh great now I definitely will have to go to school.

"Yeah mom I'm awake" I lazily get of the bed as she walks in, letting out a long yawn and stretch. The last thing I want right now is to have to go to school but now that my mom is here I know I have to.

"Ok honey so are you feeling better today, if you're not and want to stay home I will be ok with that" great now what do I do, I don't want to lie to my mom but at the same time if I can avoid going to school for one more day then I will really love that.

"Yeah mom my stomach still does hurt a little if it's ok with you I will rather stay home today" I say as I pretend to feel a little queasy.

"Oh honey if you really feel that bad then of course you can stay home, would you like me to stay home as well and take care of you."

"No mom you don't have to do that, I'm sure all I need is a little bit of rest and some chicken soup and I will feel better"

"Ok if you're you are sure, but if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me alright, or ask our next door neighbor Mrs. Mathews for help." I swear I tell my mom I'm a little sick and she acts like I'm dying. I know she does it because she loves me, but still it is a little funny.

"I promise to call you mom if an emergency comes up, which I'm sure nothing will come up, and I will go to Mrs. Mathews if I need anything"

"Alright then go back to sleep and I will call you during my lunch break to make sure that you're ok" my mom says as I lye back down and she gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Ok mom see you when you get of off work, love you" I say as I fall back into sleep.

For the next few hours I did exactly just that sleep. By the time I woke up again it was eleven o'clock and my stomach was growling for some food. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I headed down to the kitchen to make myself some food. After looking around in all the cupboards I decided to just make chicken soup with vegetables. Around twelve thirty I was cuddled with a blanket on the couch watching some television when there was a sudden knock on the door. To say I was shocked when I opened the door and saw Leah Clearwater, is a complete understatement.

"Hey there" was the first thing she said when I opened my door. She appeared to be pretty nervous, which is a good thing because I sure as hell am a nervous wreck right now.

"Uhmm hey, not to sound rude or anything but why are you here right now shouldn't you be at school." Please say it was to check on me that would make so incredibly happy right about now.

"Well see during lunch I kind of noticed that you weren't there and then Jared said that you weren't in class, so I got kind of nervous and wanted to make sure that you were ok." It was so cute the way that she came all the way here just to check up on me.

"So you figured the best way to check up on me is to ditch school and come to my house. Don't get me wrong it is really sweet that you worried, but won't you get in trouble at school for ditching. "

"Well actually I didn't ditch I got sent home. I just called my mom during lunch and asked her if it was ok if I went home and she said it was ok, so all I had to do was go to the nurse's office and pretend to be a little sick." Wow isn't she lucky there is no way in hell my mother would have just let me go home without giving her a good enough reason. I mean seriously the nurse must not be very detailed if she just sent her home without any questions.

"Oh well I am glad you won't get in trouble at school or by your mom, but I mean your mom wasn't curious at all to why you would need to miss school."

"No she really doesn't care much all I had to do was tell her to say it was ok when the nurse calls to ask if I could go home and she just said fine." I don't know if she means that her mom just really understands and knows she would only ask to leave if it was important or if her mom really cares so little about her that it doesn't matter what she is doing.

"Oh ok but I mean you didn't have to go through all that trouble to come and see me. I just have a little bit of stomach pain I will probably be back at school tomorrow perfectly fine."

"Your right I didn't have to come and check on you but I wanted to." No matter how cheesy it may sound those few words just made me the happiest I've been since moving here, of course that's after being in the ocean with Leah. Knowing that she was worried about me and wanted to make sure I was ok was so caring of her and kind of touched a part of my heart.

"Well that is really sweet of you, so would you like to come in?" I would lie if I say I didn't use those few seconds of her walking ahead of me to check out her ass in those jeans. "So would you like something to drink, we have water, juice, and soda." I said as I made my way towards the kitchen.

"Water will be just fine." So I grabbed two bottled waters and took a few calming breathes before going back out there.

"Here you go, so did I miss anything interesting at school today?" I asked as I took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, and turned my body towards her. I thought about sitting on the other couch, but figured that may look like I didn't want to be near her.

"Not really just the usual, Christina and her group picking on people, as well as attempting to hit on the guys and being turned down like usual." She said with a chuckle. "Seriously those girls are so pathetic I mean what is it going to take for them to realize that no one is interested in them?" I couldn't help but laugh at that, because it was so true. I mean I've only been at the school for one week and I already know that Christina and her friends are the whores of La Push high. I mean they hit on any good looking guy they see, and the only ones who don't seem to show any interest are all of Leah's friends. I wonder what pisses them of more the fact that they show no interest in them, or the fact that they hang out with Leah, Kim, Emily, and now me.

"Come on both know they will never stop those guys as long as they remain good looking and live in La Push." The fact that my statement is probably true just makes me feel really bad for them. I mean I have to admit they are all good looking girls, but their looks can't hide the fact that they have horrible personalities. I mean like can't stand being in the same for more than five minutes kind of personalities.

"You are probably right and that is actually kind of sad now that I think about it, but enough about them are you sure that you are feeling alright because if you need anything at all I will be happy to get it for you." A small part of my heart was touched by the kindness that she was showing me. You could tell by the look of worry on her face that she really wanted to look after me and make sure that I was feeling alright.

"Yes Leah I promise you that I am feeling much better I wouldn't lie to you. But if it will make you feel better I will take some medicine, do you think you could pass it to me it's on the table stand behind you." The second I said that she turned around and grabbed it. She even opened it and poured it into the cap for me to drink. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the way she was acting.

"What are you laughing at so much over there?" she asked as she handed me the cap.

"You are of course it's really sweet how you are acting right now towards me." I said with a smile after I chugged down the medicine, I mean I know it's meant to make you feel better but why does it have to taste so damn disgusting.

"Well I have no problem at all with taking care of you, I am just happy that you are feeling so much better. So do you think I could get a tour of your house? "

"Oh yeah of course sorry for not offering sooner. Well clearly this right here is the living room." I said as I stood up. "If you would just follow me I will happily show you the rest of the house." I said intimidating a tour guide, which she let out a chuckle to. She kept saying simple things like this are nice, and I think the room is pretty as I showed her the kitchen, bathroom, and backyard.

"I really like your house but what about your room, are you trying to hide it from me?" she asked once we came back inside from the backyard.

"No I wasn't hiding it from you I was just saving the best room for last of course. Just follow me it's the door to the right." If I have to admit I am actually kind of nervous about showing her the room, I mean I love how my room is decorated but I just hope she likes it too.

"Wow April your room is beautiful. I love how you made it red and black. I love how your dressers are black with a portrait of the forest made in red, and your bed frame as well. It all so detailed and exact. "She said as she took the time to look at all the furniture I had in my room.  
>"Thank you, actually my mom was the one who did it, the drawings I mean. We bought the dresser then repainted it and then she drew everything it took a lot of time but she always said she loved working on it."<p>

"Wow your mom did an amazing job you think that if I was to ask her to do something like this for me she would and I would happily pay her whatever she charged."

"Don't bother my mom would never accept any money from my friends, I mean that is what we are right friends?" I asked a bit nervously. I mean sure we were getting along really well right now, but we are also getting along on Saturday and that didn't stop her from acting incredibly rude the very next day.

"Yeah that's what we are is friends" I couldn't help but think that she sounded a bit disappointed as she said that, but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me. I would love to be more than just friends with her but after the way that she acted on yesterday I don't know if I can trust her enough to tell her how I feel, or to even be in a relationship with her. The fact that she went from hot too cold in less than twenty four hours isn't ok with me. I was already in a relationship with someone who kept playing tug-a-war with my feelings and I am not planning on going through that all over again.

"Ok glad to hear that, so what would you like to do I mean we have about two hours before my mom shows up. Even though I like having you around I will get in major trouble if she found you here, especially since I told her I was probably just going to stay in bed all day long."

"Oh yeah don't worry I understand I should probably get going anyway, my mom said she would let me go home early if I cleaned up the whole house before she got home and she gets by about three thirty." Wow that sounds kind of harsh to me, I mean what if Leah was actually sick would she still make her clean or is she just doing that because Leah is faking sickness. I don't' know something tells me she would make her do it even if she vomiting blood, and the thought of Leah suffering at home makes my heart hurt.

"Ok I understand so are we ok?" I asked a bit nervous, that tomorrow I she will suddenly go back to being mean to me.

"Yeah we are good I promise. In fact here is my cell phone number text or call me if you need anything and I will be happy to get it for you." She said as she took my phone and typed in her phone number and name, and then used it to call her phone so she could have my number.

"Alright thank you, so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I lead back to the front door so she could go home.

"Yeah sounds good to me and make sure you show up ok or I will hunt you down and don't think I won't got it" she said as with some seriousness in her voice, I have a feeling she wasn't fully joking around.

"Yeah don't worry I got it, be there or be square." I said with a laugh. With that Leah went home and I was back to being stuck home alone. It was nice having her come and visit I just wish she didn't have to leave already I mean I just feel so comfortable with her, like I can be myself and she will won't judge me. I just hope things are better between the two of us tomorrow but I guess I will just have to wait and see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next Day

"Beep, beep, beep, beep…." Stupid alarm clock again.

"Ok seriously need a better alarm to wake me up in the morning because this one is just annoying as hell now." I yelled out to the room. Of course right after I did I heard a chuckle from outside my door as my mom came in.

"Well honey I know you may think it's annoying but it seems to do a fine job at waking you up every morning." Okay there has got to be something wrong with my mom because it just can't be normal to be this freaking cheery in the morning I don't care how many damn cups of coffees she may have had. I could drink three cups and still be in the pissed of mood at six in the morning.

"Yeah well I hate it and one of these days I will end up breaking up I promise you that mom." I said as I walked passed her and headed towards the bathroom.

"And the day you do that we could talk about you buying yourself a new one, because if you break you, then you buy it." She said with a chuckle as she patted my back. "Now go on and get ready so you can come down and eat some breakfast."

"Yes sergeant anything else you like for me to do for you." I said as I mock saluted her.

"No that will be all for now soldier but keep acting like this and might have some extra chores for you to do over the weekend, like say clean of the rain gutters, clean out the garage, I think you get the picture I'm painting." Oh and I most definitely did my mom is amazing but when I mess with her for too long she is not afraid she show who the real boss of this household is.

"Yup sure do just give me twenty minutes and I will be right on down for some delicious breakfast."

In exactly twenty minutes I brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a pigtail, and settled on an outfit consisting of some black skinny jeans, a blue tank top that has a belt wrapped around the waist, and a black jacket and to top it of my blue and black high heeled boots. After eating a breakfast my mom and I headed off to school. Like usual I got dropped off around seven thirty so I guess of to the library I go.

"Yo April over here" I stopped as I heard someone yell out my name. As I turned around to see who called my name I notice Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Embry, Quill and Paul standing by the black truck we drove to the beach.

"Hey guys what are all of you doing here so early?" I asked when I reached their truck.

"Well we could be asking you the same thing, and also where the heck where you yesterday young lady?" Collin asked as he put his hand around my shoulder and dragged me into a half-hug.

"Well first of I didn't really feel well yesterday so my mom let me stay home, and secondly I am always here this early mom works at the elementary school so this is the only time she can drop me of, but you still haven't told me why you're here this early" I said as I went to stand next to Leah who was standing by the corner of the truck.

"Well we only came early because Leah wanted to, seeing as she wanted to make sure that you were planning on coming to school today and weren't going to miss once again." Seth said which earned him a smack to the back of the head by Jacob as if she had divulged some top secret, which to Leah may have seemed like he did.

"Really you came this early just to make sure I would show up to school?" I asked as I turned to face Leah.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you really were better and weren't just saying that for my benefit." She said as if the was the simplest answer ever, and it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Ok well what if I didn't show up what would you have done?"

"I would have left and gone to your house to make sure that you were ok." She said without looking at me straight in the eye. I wanted her to see my face when I told her this so I grabbed her by the chin and turned her face so she could look at me.

"That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said they would do for me. Thank you for caring about me so much and I want you to know I would do the same thing for you if our positions were switched." I was being completely sincere. If I knew that she sick and could use my help I would be at her house without a second thought in mind. The second she said a tiny smile broke out from her face and I could have sworn I also saw her blush a little, and that only led to my smile getting even bigger.

"Ok enough with lovey dovey stuff please I think I might throw up if I have to see anymore." There goes Collin killing a perfectly good mood once again.

"Whatever Collin don't hate just because you know the only loving you're ever going to be getting is from your two friends, lefty and righty." Leah said with a giggle as she started heading towards the school.

"Come on Leah why you gotta be so mean to me." Collin said with a whiney voice

"Because it's fun watching you squirm like a little baby." Leah said with a little chuckle.

"Don't worry Collin I'm sure you'll eventually find someone who is willing to replace your hands with their" I said attempting to cheer them up, because of course the guys weren't about to let that happen.

"Though I wouldn't hold your breath, because you'll first have to find a girl who is willing to put up with your personality." Paul said as he shoved Collin with his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up Paul we all know I'll get a girlfriend way before you selfish, perverted ass ever does." Collin said as he gave Paul a shove from behind.

"Well if both of you keep up with your baby attitude I have a feeling neither of you will be getting a girlfriend anytime soon." Leah said when we reach my locker. Seriously all of these guys are pretty damn funny. It feels so nice to be a part of group that just messes with each other but at the same time you know that they all have each other's back just by the bond they appear to share.

"You know you guys bicker like brother and sisters right" I said with a giggle.

"That's because we are like brothers and sisters, just wait in a few short weeks we will be messing with you as well. The only reason we haven't yet is because we haven't really gotten to know you enough to know what to use again you." Embry said with a huge laugh as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Well that's good to know and once I get to know more things about you I promise to use them against you as well. I mean that's what friends do right."

"Yup you got that right April and we will be the best of friends. I mean you seem to have no problem fitting in with us already, especially after the way that you stood up to Jared and Kim on Saturday we love you girl." This time it was Jacob who jumped in and said something.

"I appreciate that guys but they are your friends are you honestly telling me that you don't mind the fact that we probably won't be getting along when we see each other." I asked kind of nervous I mean they may say that they are proud of me but they are friend with those guys so I wouldn't put it before them to choose them over me.

"I know I don't mind what you did, all of these guys know that I don't get along with Kim, Emily or Jared so you can feel free to trash talk them all you want and I will even back you up If you want." Leah said as she came to stand next to me by the lockers.

"Ok well I know how Leah feels but what about the reset of you are you really ok with the fact that I may get into an argument with them?"

"Oh hell no I mean Jared thinks he is all high and mighty because him and Sam are the only ones of us who have a girlfriend, while Kim and Emily just think they are better than all the other girls around because they are the only ones dating two guys from the 'la push gang"" Seth said putting air quotes around la push gang.

"Yeah I mean what is up with that when I first met Kim she seemed really sweet and genuine but the second I started giving her advice she just got some serious attitude. Which of course led to Jared being an ass to me, and then Emily got all pissed off because Leah and I were messing around with you guys about the food."

"That's how they are, they can be sweet but the second you say or do something that they don't like or agree with then they will show you their true colors." Leah said clearly having some first-hand experience with the girls.

"So is this Sam guy as bad as Jared I think he's the only one I haven't really met."

"Nope he can be an even bigger ass then Jared I swear he thinks he owns all of us and one of these days he's going to realize that he doesn't control us whether he wants to or not." Jacob said with a pretty serious tone in his voice, ok clearly there are still some things that I do not know about these guys, but hopefully over time they will trust me enough to let me know.

"Well guys we should probably get going to class now we only have five minutes left, so you guys at lunch?" I asked as I started heading towards my math class.

"Yeah come on I will walk you to class" Paul said which kind of surprised me a bit.

"Oh ok thanks well bye guys see you later" I said as I waved everyone of while walking in the opposite direction. Once again it was like the first day of school except this time everyone was staring at me because I was walking with Paul Meraz, also known as the school player.

"Hey so let me know if Jared gives you any problems during class ok I mean he's usually a little better when Kim is around but still he might say something if Kim asks him too." Wow that kind of surprised me a little. I remember last week the guys saying something about Paul and Jared being the best of friends, so to hear that he would defend me against him is really sweet.

"That's really sweet of you Paul but why would you defend me against Jared, I mean isn't he like your best friend?" I asked honestly curious to what his answer would be.

"yeah he is, but it isn't fair if he treats rudely for no reason. Besides I wouldn't want him to make you so you don't hang out with us, especially since you have been so good for Leah."

"What does Leah have to do with this?"

"Well I don't know if you haven't notice but Leah doesn't really open up to people much and she really likes you as a friend. There aren't many people that she would willing ditch school too go and check up on them, I mean she even made us all come early so she could make sure that you were really feeling better."

"So you want to help me out it will make Leah happy. That is really kind of you does she know you care that much about her as a friend."

"Yeah basically and yes she does. Leah and I have a complex relationship to some people it may look like we don't get along but we have an understanding, and I just want to make sure that she is happy."

"I still don't see what that fully has to do with me. I mean yeah we are friends but I don't see what that has to do with being happy in the future?"

"You may not see it right now but just give it time like I said Leah doesn't open up easily but once she gets comfortable you will be able to see who she really is and what you mean to her." Ok that was kind of weird. It was as if he was trying to tell to tell me that Leah liked me without fully saying it, but that would be crazy. I mean if Leah did like me why not tell me herself.

"Ok well thank you for walking me to class and for giving me this advice. I guess I will see you at lunch" I said as he started to walk towards his class.

"Yup sounds good, and just think about what I said alright." He said as he walked away. Seriously this group really appears to have some secrets by the way that they like to act.

The rest of the day went by pretty well without any problems. At first I thought that maybe Jared was going to say something to me during class but all he did was glare at me. History and health were pretty boring same as everyday take notes and then give out the homework for the night. Of course by the time that lunch came around I was actually kind of hungry, I guess it's true boredom can lead to sleepiness and hunger.

"Hey April ready to get your grub on?" I heard Seth ask as he approached me.

"I guess so I mean it's not like the school food is really all that delicious." I said once we approached the food stand. Nothing really looked all that appetizing so I just stuck with a pizza, a small salad, a bag of potato chips, small fries and a coke.

"Are you sure that's all you want to eat, it doesn't really seem like a whole lot of food?" Seth asked taking in my tray which of course looked like nothing compared to him. I mean the guy had two pizzas, fries, a burger, a bag of potato chips, and a coke.

"Well of course to you it may seem like nothing I mean you have enough to feed an army on your plate." I said as we paid for our food and then walked towards our table, which everybody was already seated at. When we got there I noticed that there were two seats left right next to each, the seat on the right was next to Leah and the one on the left was next to Jacob. Seth chose my seat for me when he took the one next to Jacob. I noticed that Seth was not the only one who ate a lot, seeing as every guy at the table seemed to have as much food as him.

"So April how did your morning go, did you have any problems with anyone?" Paul asked as he ate up all of his fries.

"No Paul everything was good, actually it was all pretty darn boring same as always notes and then homework. How you about you guys?" I asked attempting to take the attention of off me as I ate my fries.

"Same as you pretty boring, notes and then homework." Collin answered and everyone else just shook their head in agreement. They all seemed a bit too pre-occupied in eating their food and didn't really seem to want to talk right now, which was perfectly fine with me right about now.

"Hey so I don't know if I told you this today or not but you look very hot today April, I mean seriously girl are you sure there is no chance what so ever that you are into guys?" Quill asked me as he did that old run me over with his eyes.

"Yes Quill I am one hundred percent sure that I am not into guys, I mean I will admit that you are a good looking guy but I have no physical attraction what so ever to you, but I will except the compliment about me being hot." I said with a giggle I mean I may not have any interest in guys physically but I am not one to turn down a compliment when it is given to me.

"Damn if only but I gotta ask if you were to say be attracted to guys is there any chance that you would want to hook up with me. I mean out all the guys here who would you want?"

"Well if I have to be honest then you would probably be my fourth choice for guy to date I'm sorry Quill." I felt bad saying that but I mean he asked for my honest opinion, hopefully he won't be too offended. I mean it could have been worse I could have said he would have been my ninth chose.

"Well I guess fourth isn't too bad, it would have been worse if you would have said I would be your last chose, but if I'm fourth who are your first three?" As soon as he asked that all eyes were on me immediately, the eyes that seemed to be the most focused were Leah as if she was nervous about my answer as well.

"Well I guess if I had to choose, and remember guys this is completely fictional I mean I just want to make it clear I am one hundred percent interested in girls not guys. So I guess it would be Paul, Collin, and then Embry in that order." I think they were all a bit surprised when I said the three names, especially when I said that Paul was my very first chose.

"Are you serious about Paul being your number one chose?" Leah asked me.

"Yeah I mean I know I don't really know everyone here that well but I just feel that if I was interested in guys and not girls I would prefer dating Paul, I mean I know we just met and it may sound strange but I think that we will have a good connection as friends and if I had an interest in men our connection would probably be a more intimate one." For some reason that caused for a smile to break out from both Paul and Leah's face. I was kind of surprised that Leah was happy but maybe it had to do with something that Paul had told me earlier about him and Leah having a special bond that no one really knew about.

"Well to say that is surprising is an understatement I mean who would purposely want to be in a relationship with the la push male whore. I would rather give up men all together then do that." I heard Emily tell Kim, and if I heard I'm pretty damn sure that everyone heard as well. I mean seriously who the hell does this girl think she is to say such horrible things about a person. To say she is a bitch is too nice, I mean even if I don't like someone I'm wouldn't be that rude to their face. Everyone else may keep quiet but I sure as hell am not going to.

"Why the hell do you have to be such a bitch" I bluntly said to Emily.

"Excuse me what the hell did you just call me?" she asked clearly pissed at what I said to her.

"I said why the hell you have to such a bitch. I mean I've only known Paul for a week and haven't really talked to him much, but even in just the five minutes alone we had this morning I can tell that he is a sweet caring guy, who would do anything to take care of his friends." Ok yeah I may be crazy for saying all this, especially for the fact that Paul may not even want me to be defending him.

"Your right you've only been here all of a week so you have no right to judge. I'm going to let you know right now keep talking like this to Emily and you are going to have problems with me." Kim said, I mean seriously does this girl think that I am afraid of her or something.

"Ok first of watch the way you talk to me because last time I checked you and I already don't get along so it's not like I have to worry about losing a friend. Something else you should know is that I am in no way afraid of you ok, if anything you may want to watch how you talk to me because push me the wrong and you will meet a side of me you wish you never had." I was seriously pissed the hell off right about now. The nerve these two girls have, if it wasn't for the fact that I want to be friends with all the guys I would probably have dealt with them my own way by now.

"Whatever April if I was you I would be careful don't forget whose friends you are hanging out with ok. I can have you clicked out of this group in ten seconds all I have to do is tell Sam and everybody else will go ahead and listen." Emily said with some serious cocky attitude. Ok seriously I don't think bitch is a strong enough word to describe this girl right about now.

"Oh shut up Emily we both know that shit isn't true. It doesn't matter how much you beg Sam or how much sex you offer him he Is not going to tell us to stay away from April." Leah said as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"No one was talking to you Leah so why don't you just keep out of it." Kim said, damn the girl has got some serious guts. First she stands up to me and now Leah who knows maybe she thinks that because Jared is around she can feel free to talk all the shit she wants.

"Well Kim I believe no one was talking to you when Emily and I were speaking yet you felt the need to put your two cents into it. So if Leah wants to say something then she can feel free to say all she likes ok, if anyone should keep their mouth shut it's you" I said. As long as I am around neither one of them is going to be talking any type of shit to Leah what so ever.

"Ok, ok enough with the arguments. Alright it's pretty clear that there is no way in hell that April and Leah will ever get along with Kim and Emily but that doesn't mean we constantly have to deal with arguments" Seth said. Why am I not surprised that Seth was the one to break up the argument I mean he is just the sweetest guy, he probably hates all fights period.

"Yeah you're probably right Seth there is no point in continuing the argument, why don't we all just agree to disagree for now. If there ever comes a time in the future when we have another disagreement like this we can lash it out then." I said as I took a quick glance at each of the girls, taking more time to stare at Leah and make sure that she was ok with it.

"Fine whatever just make sure to stay clear of us ok and we won't have any damn problems" Emily said as her Kim, and Jared stood up to leave.

"Look I want to say sorry guys, Paul you know I don't agree with what Kim and Emily were saying about you, you're my best friend. I just don't really have much choice I have to go with her." Jared said as he stayed a little behind Kim and Emily and took a glance towards Kim before walking away.

"Well that sure as hell was fun, sorry guys I understand if you guys are upset with me for acting like that." I said as I looked down at my food. Even though Kim and Emily were being asses I know better than to act like that I can already hear my mom saying 'sticks and stones may break your bones but name calling never hurts you'.

"April we aren't upset with you, in fact I want to say thank you for defending me like that" I could tell that Paul was being really sincere when he thanked me. I would happily do it again for him; it's the right thing to do.

"Paul you don't have to thank me I was just doing the right thing, they had no right to say those things about you."

"Paul is right April none of us are upset with you right now, in fact we will all love to see it again and with a camera. Anyways besides Leah you are the first girl to stand up to the two of them and that right there earns you a fist pump." Quill said with a laugh and I happily fist pumped him back.

"Well I'm glad that no one is bothered by it." It felt so good being accepted by all of them. By the time that the bell rang Collin and Quill had me on a laughing riot. "Guys this was a lot of fun but we should probably get to class now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I gathered up my things and went to throw away my tray and waved goodbye to everyone, except for Leah who I was going to my next class with.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope anyone who is reading this enjoys the story I know not much has happen yet but I promise to get more contact with Leah and April I'm just slowly trying to build up their relationship and later on there will definitely be some lemons , review if you have any ideas please I love any suggestions

**Chapter 8**

"I'm glad you're feeling better" I heard Leah say as we started walking towards our Spanish class.

"Yeah I just need a couple of goodnight's rest and it was as if I was never sick. But I should be thanking you for coming to check on me yesterday and then for coming early today to make sure I actually did make it." I said with a small smile, honestly this girl just makes me super nervous whenever I am around her. But I know that I can't do anything about it right now, especially after what Paul told me about her not really trusting people that much at first, so I need to earn her trust as a friend and then we will see where things go from there.

"Well you are my friend and I just wanted to make sure that you are ok, and I would do it again." I could tell she had a small smile on her face, which let me know that she was being honest about doing it all over again.

"I'm glad and I am really happy that we are friends and if you ever need me I will be there as well no matter what. I want you to know that you can trust me"

"I know I can and I know I don't always show it but I just need a little bit of time that's all then things will get much better between us." She said with a smile, and I hope that she was being completely honest about that.

"Well that's good to know; we should hurry and get to class so I heard from someone that we were getting some kind of project assigned" I said as we finally got into the class.

"oh great just what I needed we've only been back in school for a week and we are already getting a project that is so unfair." Leah said with a groan, it was actually kind of funny how she complained.

"Oh it's alright I'm sure it won't be too bad" I said as I bumped her shoulder playfully.

"All projects are bad, scratch that all homework is bad." She said while laughing and smacking my shoulder as well, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If all homework is so damn bad why the heck are you going to school?" I asked as we sat down at our table.

"Because it's eight hours away from my mother" she said her voice getting really serious. I didn't really know what to say to that so I chose to say nothing at all.

"Buenas tardes a todos, que esta listo para una nueva semana?" asked as he got up from his desk and came to stand in front of the room. The only response he got was a round of groans.

"Bien, tengo una idea sobre lo que pueda iluminar su estado de animo un poco, que tal un Nuevo proyecto?" He said way too cheerfully and this time he got even more groans in response and a bunch of complaints of how unfair it was.

"Sr. Garcias, estamos autorizados a elegir nuestros propios asociados o vas a asignaries?" A girl sitting in the back of the room asked, I think her name was like Sarah or something. Still that is a good question a part of me hopes that we can pick our partners then Leah and I can be together.

"Antes de que consigamos en los socios, en primer lugar, quisiera explicar que es este proyecto. Me gustaria explicar todo antes de cualquier tipo de pregunta todos entienden?" all he got in response was a round of yes sir.

"Now I figured it will make things a lot easier if I was to just explain the whole project in English rather than torturing you guys and saying it all in Spanish. So here is the jest of the project the pairings will be in boy and girl, and I want for each pair to create the full steps of a relationship. You guys will meet, become friends, become a couple, say I love you, get into a big fight then re-kindle, get engaged, get married, have your honeymoon, have your first child, have your child go to college, your child get married, have your first grandchild, and finally grow old together. Now who here is confused by everything I just said?" Every single person in the class raised their hands when he asked that, including me and Leah. What the heck does he mean we are going to be completing the steps of a relationship and that we are getting married. How on earth are the pairings going to be boy and girl, I mean just looking around the room you can tell that there are two extra girls, me and Leah.

"Now I know it may sound confusing but I promise it is actually really simple. Now I'm going to pass out the directions which will explain each scenario in much more detail and will give you examples that may help, but in no way can anyone use the examples for their assignment. As everyone can see you are seated in boy, girl paring so the person who you are sitting next to is the one that you will be working with on this project. That is of course Ms. Gonzales and Ms. Clearwater; I wanted to ask you ladies if you would be ok with doing this project together. One of you would have you play the male role, but as a female of course." Did he just say that Leah and I are going to be married? We will be doing this whole project together.

"Yeah Mr. Garcia we are ok with it, but what exactly do you mean by playing the male as a female? Does that mean one of us will have to pretend to be a male, or that we will do everything but as two females?" Leah asked Mr. Garcia once he finished handing out the papers. That is actually a really good question, I mean I like that Leah and I will be paired together but at the same time it might be a bit weird if one of us has to act like male, then that will really make it seem fake.

"That is a very good question Ms. Clearwater and I promise to explain everything to you and April once I finish explaining the directions to everyone else, it will make things much simpler." Great I hope he doesn't make it harder for us seeing as we are a girl, girl pair instead of a boy, girl pair. But he is right about one thing I have a feeling this project is going to be very fun. I couldn't help but steal a glance at Leah and see that she had a smile on her face as Mr. Garcia was talking that can only mean something good, I hope.

"Ok everyone so I know that this sounds really confusing but I promise it's actually quite simple. I am going to have you guys completing the steps of a relationship. Now I have to admit a lot of the work at first may be done by the male of the group since he will have to come up with the creative details on how to ask out the girl and so on, but later on the girl will have her fair share. To break it down you and your partner are going to become strangers to each other, and then you will meet somewhere and become friends and then that friendship will blossom into a relationship, which will grow more serious once you tell each other that you are in love, then when you are both ready one of you will ask the other to move in, and then you will get engaged. Basically it continues on the directions will the steps I just said as well as the rest of them in much more detail. This assignment will go on for two months, but here is the thing I do not just want written papers of what you would do, I want for each person to actually do everything. So I want you to actually meet, spend time as friends, become a couple and so on. I understand if not all of you will be able to do the living together, but I put permission slips with the forms to inform you parents of what is happening and to see who is ok with it and who is not. And at the end of each week I want a minimum three page easy from each individual person of what is going on in their relationship and what has happen. Also at the end of the project I want for everyone to handle in a video, recording what is that you learned from this project and any feelings that you may have developed over time for your partner. This is completely nobody will see it except me, and I have to ask if you wish to show your partner please do not do so until after I have seen it myself. Ok so that is all."

Wow that was a whole lot of information. A part of me is really excited about this but just taking one look at Leah I can tell that she is really nervous about it, and that cannot be a good thing. .

"Ok well I would like for everyone to discuss with their partner quietly any ideas that they may have, and there are examples to help, but no one is allowed to do any of the examples for their project. Now April and Leah will you please come to my desk so I can talk to you two."

Great so now I get to see just what changes for Leah and me. I hope he lets us do it as if we were two girls, instead of one of us having to play a male part. That will make it so much easier for us, and I may actually be able to show her everything that I feel. When we approached his desk he gestured that we should get chairs and sit down.

"Ok so what you ladies will have to do won't be much different from everyone else, but I first need to ask will you guys be ok and comfortable with the idea of creating a relationship with each other. If not then I may allow for you guys not to do certain actions, and just write them down as if you did do them." What he said was the perfect way to get out of the intimate part, but I didn't want to get out of it but at the same time I don't know if Leah will be ok with it.

"Well I'm ok with doing the whole project, including the more intimate parts but only if April is all right with it" Leah said as she glanced at me. I gave her a smile, which hopefully said that I was perfectly fine that idea.

"Yeah I have no problem what so ever with it, it actually sounds perfect to me." I said with a small smile.

"Well I am very happy to hear that ladies. Ok so you guys will basically be doing the same thing as everyone else the only difference is that one of you will have to be ok with doing the parts that the guy in the other groups will be doing. So would you ladies like some time to discuss who will be doing that?"

"Actually if April is ok with it then I will actually like to be responsible with doing the guys part, I mean everyone knows I am not very girly so it will be a whole lot easier for me." Leah said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I am perfectly fine with it, if that's what you really want." I said with a smile.

"Ok well I'm glad to hear that ladies, do not forget that the project starts today and will end in one month, so good luck."

"Thank you" we both said in unison as we got up and went back to our table to discuss what would be best to do. For the next thirty minutes we came up with a couple of scenarios on how we couple possibly, and decided that we should meet up after school and go to my house to discuss what will be easier to do.

I was really excited yet at the same time super nervous about the fact that Leah was coming to my house after school. Sure she has been to my house before but that was only like thirty minutes or something, not nearly long enough. Not to mention the fact that my mom said that she had to stay after school today for an extra two hours because she was going to do tutoring.

I can honestly say I have no idea what happen during the rest of my classes, my mind was only focused on Leah for the next two hours. As soon as the final bell rang I headed straight for my locker so that I could get my books and could meet Leah in front of the school like we decided.

"Hey April do you have like a swarm of bees in your pants or something?" I heard Brady ask with a chuckle next to me.

"What are you talking about Brady?" I asked clearly confused by why he would ask me something like that.

"Oh come on Brady let us not bother April we all know that the only reason she is so excited is because she gets to go home with Leah all alone, and she gets to play her girlfriend for one whole month." Collin said with a laugh as he appeared to my left side.

"How on earth do you guys already know that, that project was only assigned like two hours ago?"

"Oh April word spreads fast around this school when we people found out that Leah Clearwater, also known as bitch water, is going to be playing a girlfriend to the new girl" I honestly did not hear another word he said, after he called Leah a bitch.

"Don't you ever call her that, why the hell would you call Leah a bitch you ass hole." I said clearly pissed off by what he had said.

"Whoa, whoa calm down tiger Collin wasn't calling Leah a bitch he was just saying what other girls call her, no need to try and kill the guy." Brady said as he jumped behind me and grabbed my arms, when he noticed that I was ready to pounce on Collin.

"Sorry I just hate when people have to be so rude, I mean shit I hate that damn word so much" I say still a little pissed, more at the fact that people use the word against Leah rather then the fact that Collin used the word.

"Hey trust me we all understand ok, yeah we admit Leah does have her moments but that doesn't mean we like hearing other people use the word on her, especially since they know nothing about her." Brady said still rubbing my shoulder trying to calm me down, and it was actually working. Collin came on my other side saying sorry again; I mean I can't really stay mad at him for too long when he gives puppy dog eyes that he does just a little too well.

"Yeah don't worry about it guys I am not upset with you anymore I promise, as long as you do not use that word on me or any girl ever got it." I said with a serious tone as I pointed my finger at him.

"Well we have no problem keeping that promise, but the one who should really be talking to are the girls along with Jared they use that word on all Leah more than anyone else." Collin said really serious. Well all I know is that they better not say any shit while I am around, because I will not keep my mouth shut on that subject.

"But it's nice to know that Leah has a feisty little thing like you to stand by her side." Brady said as we approached outside where I saw the rest of the group standing by the two trucks in the parking lot. I also notice the way that Leah's eye looked at me and then at the arm that Brady still had wrapped around my shoulder, which he immediately dropped. That was kind of weird if you ask me.

"Well hello there my friends, how is everybody doing" Collin said as soon as we reached everybody.

"Well genius you saw us all of what one hour ago, how much different do you think we could be" Seth said with some obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Well geeze sorry for trying to be friendly you butthead" Collin said with a laugh.

"Seriously butthead that's the best come back you come up, geeze I think someone is losing his touch" Embry said with a laugh, which I actually agree with.

"Hey so you ready to get going, I've had enough of these Neanderthals for the day" Leah said as she came to stand next to me. I was most definitely ready to get out of here, and be alone with her.

"Yeah, but I hope you don't mind we have to walk my mom has to stay after school for tutoring." I said as I casually tried to throw in the fact that my mom was going to be gone and we would be all alone.

"No we won't I have a car and can just drive us." She said as she grabbed my hand and led us away from the guys, just giving them a small wave goodbye in acknowledgment when they all started to ask where we were going.

"Come on you guys already know where they are going, to get started on their honeymoon early." Brady said with a laugh and everybody joined along. "You guys make sure not make too much noise, April has neighbors." He said even louder so that more people could hear, which caused me too blush.

"Hey Brady don't hate over the fact that I actually have someone who will be willing to kiss me, while the only person who would ever want to put their lips are you is your mommy." Leah yelled back, which caused all of the guys to laugh and Brady to yell out a whole bunch of cuss words.

"That was so mean yet funny at the same time" I said was we got into Leah's truck, a silver 2004 Chevy Silverado. "I like your truck"

"Thanks I saved up the majority of my checks and tips that I received from working at the diner since my freshmen year." She said as she started the car and began driving towards my house.

"Well I like it I wish I had a car of my own, I mean I don't mind driving with my mom, I just hate having to always ask for a ride when I need to go somewhere. I guess that's one nice thing about this town is that everything is pretty much walking distance." I said with a laugh.

"Yup but if you ever do need a ride somewhere far you can feel free to ask me I mean after all you are going to be my girlfriend and wife soon." She said with a laugh as we approached my house, see what I mean everything is so close driving only takes like two minutes.

"That's true, and since I'm the girl of the relationship you are going to have to do whatever I ask you to do." I laughed as we got into my house.

"I think you got the roles mixed, you do whatever I want woman" she said with equal laugh as she began to tickle my stomach.

"Oh god stop, that tickles" I laughed attempting to swat her arms away and run to my room. But me trying to get away only led to us tripping and falling on the floor with her on top of me, which helped her in tickling me some more.

"Not into you admit that I am the boss of this relationship and you will do as I please" she said as she began another round of tickles on my stomach.

"Ok, ok you are the great one of the relationship and your wish shall be my command!" I said clearly a little dramatically but I was having some serious fun.

"Good now that we have that cleared up we can get started on our assignment" she said with a smile as she got up and extended a hand to help me up as well.

"You mean now that you tickled me into submission we can start with our assignment" I said with a smile as I bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Oh whatever you know you can't resist me, I could have gotten you to admit it so easily I just felt like having some fun." Funny part was that she was probably right, I probably would have admitted that she was great without hesitation.

"Ok so where do you want to do this living room, or my room" I asked as we lingered in the hallway between the two.

"I don't know how about your room, so you know we could have more privacy" I in no way was going to correct her by saying that we could go into any room and have privacy, seeing as my mom wasn't due home for another two hours. Because the idea of being alone with Leah in my room on my bed was to amazing.

"Yeah good idea" when we entered the room I struggled between leaving the door open or closing it, in the end I just decided to leave it open that way it wouldn't be too awkward.

"I don't get why Mr. Gonzales feels the need to assign this project, I mean first of we are only like two weeks into school, and secondly what the hell does it even have to do with Spanish" Leah said as she plopped herself down on the chair next to my desk and began taking her notebook out.

"Well I am just as confused as you, I mean isn't this the kind of assignment an economics class would give so you could learn the cost of being or something. But it's not like we can argue with him he's been doing it for a couple of years now." I said with a shrug and sat down on my bed.

"Ok well we have to decided how long everything is going to take I mean he's only giving us like one month to do it, and he expects us to cover a whole lot of steps in that little time" She was right I mean he basically wanted us to create a whole story from when the couple first meets to when they grow old together, it isn't all that easy.

"Well first we should go through the list and write down exactly what he wants for us to do." I said as I began to read the first thing of the list. "First thing is that we have to be strangers that meet in some kind of area, could be at school or somewhere outside of school. We have to introduce ourselves and one of us has to ask for the other's phone number by the end of it, could be the guy or girl that ask does not matter." I read out loud, I mean that doesn't sound to hard, and we could even use the beach as our meeting zone since that is where Leah and I actually met for the first time.

"Second is that the male of the relationship as to ask out the female on a date. He has to plan something sweet but at the same time fun that both would enjoy doing. By the end of it, he should attempt to get a kiss from her." Leah read out.

"Third is that after being in your relationship for a couple of weeks, you get into a fight with each, doesn't matter what the topic is about just make the fight a good one in which you both say hurtful things to each other that you had divulged in trust. And lastly one of you has to go to the other hurt about what had happen and attempt to reconcile." I read out.

"Fourth you must tell each other you love each other, doesn't matter how it happens or who says it first the only thing that matters is the way it makes you feels or should make you feel afterwards." Leah read out, I feel as if that one is going to be one of the hardest. I mean to have to say I love you to someone that you may not love is hard, but what's harder is saying it someone who you believe that you could fall in love with and not knowing if they even feel the same way.

"Fifth move in together share your home and bed. Let each other see what you are like all day when no one else is around, now this part of the assignment may be tricky for some because of parents, so if anyone is not allowed to do it come to me and we will come up with a different way in which you could complete this part." I read out, he really wants for every little step in a relationship to be covered.

"Sixth the man of the relationship is to propose to the women. Make it special, loving, as if this truly was the women who you loved with all your heart and wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Now I understand that you are high school children and don't have that much money to spend. But money is not a requirement; you can still show someone you love them without having to spend hundreds of dollars." Leah read.

"Seventh I want for the girl of the group to describe how it feels planning your wedding what it is like and any problems that may occur. Now the wedding does not have to actually happen, but I do want the girl to describe the wedding she imagines she would have, just remember to be realistic." I read out with a laugh, I have a feeling some of the girls in the class are going to have glamorous over the top weddings.

"Eighth the honeymoon, where do you go and what do you do. If the two of you could actually go somewhere that would be great, if not than written detail will be expected. Now I want to make it clear when I say the wedding and the honeymoon are the only things that I would accept does not happen, everything else you must actually do." Leah read and once again I can see amazing honeymoons such as Hawaii, or Paris.

"Ninth and I know it may seem a bit late so you can feel free to mention it earlier, what are your careers, what do you each do for a living. I would like you to be realistic think about how you are doing in school right now, how you see yourself doing in college, or if you see yourself here in the reservation working the rest of your life." I read out.

"Tenth your first child is born; describe how it feels being new born parents. I want to make sure that everyone does this so once you reach this stage come to me and I will give you fake babies that you will take of until this part is done."

"Eleventh your child is sixteen and is in their first relationship. Now if the child is a boy I want to hear more of what the mom feelings, and if it is a girl I want to hear more of what the dad feels. I want to say that you can choose to have your child feel whatever they feel, whether it be like their gender or another."

"Twelfth your child graduates high school; I want emotions from both of you. I do not want to hear from anyone that you cannot do this stage, because I am sure you can find a friend to pretend and be your child and graduate for you."

"Thirteen your child gets married, once again depending on what the gender of your child is I want different perspectives and feelings from the parents."

"Fourteen you have your first grandchild, now you get to spoil them and give them whatever they like. Your grandchild can be between the ages of birth and four."

"Finally you grow old together, want you two to look over the life you have shared and how you have felt about it." I read out, wow this sure is a lot of stuff he wants us to do. "Wow that sure is something; he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a whole relationship and life to be done."

"I know at first I thought he was kidding or exaggerating, but he wasn't. I mean this is really going to be hard to do you know." Leah said while she kept staring at the list all over again.

"You're right it is going to be hard but if we put our minds together I know we can do it, and at least we have two months you know should give us enough time to spread everything out to make a half-decent relationship." I said with a laugh, I mean I sure hope two weeks is enough to make it at least sound like a good relationship.

"You are right I mean clearly we are going to have to add some detail in certain areas, seeing as you can't be pregnant for only two days. We are also going to have to describe how you got pregnant seeing as we will be a lesbian couple instead of a straight couple."

"You are right but I say we cross that bridge when we get there right now we should focus on the first couple of steps, now I was thinking there are about fifteen things or so we will have to do and about eight weeks. That should be good enough for about two steps or so covered every week." I said trying to think of a good way to do it logically.

"That sounds about good, and I mean he wants the project turned in 2 months from today and for a paper to be turned in every Monday from each individual person about what is going on. So for today we could think of how we could meet and become friends. Then how I ask you out and where our first date is."

"Well actually I was already thinking about that, maybe we should do our first meeting on the beach, seeing as that is where we actually met for the first time. Like you know you could be out with your friends or something and maybe you notice meeting sitting on a blanket near you and you decide to approach me." I was kind of trying to use how we met but in a kind of different scenario. Seeing as technically we met on the beach and she did technically approach me, seeing as she came to my house.

"That actually does sound like a good idea, and we could talk for a couple of minutes, and I could invite you to join my friends and I who are just hanging out, and were planning on having a bonfire later on at night." She said with a grin, I was really happy that we already came up with our first idea too.

"Yeah that's good and then later on at night right before I leave maybe I will work up some courage and ask you for your number and then we exchange them."

"Yeah and then I call you the next day and we talk even more and we realize that we both go to La Push together but are in different grades."

"Yup and then we hang out at school, and maybe that's when you ask me out for a date for that Saturday night, so now the question is what should we do for the date."

"Why don't you just leave that part to me I got it covered no problem, all you have to do is write on it." Leah said with a laugh, and I was really anxious to see what she would plan for us.

"Ok so what do you think, maybe we could start it tomorrow that way our date can be on Saturday and then we have Sunday to write about everything." It kind of seemed like the simplest way to go about it.

"Yeah that sounds good to me, so tomorrow we go to school as if regular day and then say about 3:45 or 4:00 we meet up at the beach and start everything."

"Sounds good looks like we have everything planned out, now all we have to do is start it out and see what happens. Just don't forget we are strangers so we know nothing about each other at first, not even names." I said.

"Ok got it, now I hope it's ok but I kind of have to go it's going to be five o'clock and I have to get to the diner for my shift." Wow was she serious I didn't realize how fast the time had gone by almost five we got here what around 3:35. That means my mom is going to be home soon as well.

"Ok well then see you tomorrow at school, we can talk to all the guys about it and make sure that they are ok with it as well." I said as I walked out to her car.

"Yup see you tomorrow and make sure you enjoy your last day of freedom because in just a couple of days you will become my girlfriend and then my wife. Your days of fun are counting down." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm not the one who should be worried hello I'm getting proposed to plus I get to plan the wedding that's everything any woman would want." I said with laugh.

"Yeah well you may get the ring and the wedding, but you also have to describe every detail of giving birth there is." She said with a chuckle as she drove of and waved goodbye. The idea of being able to have an actual family with Leah made me incredibly happy but I also knew that the chances of that happening were slim, I mean I didn't even know if she liked me or not.

Once I got back inside the house I spent the rest of the day doing homework from my other classes. Later on after my mom got home we decided to just order in a pizza and hang out in the living room and watch some movies together. It was a good way to end my last night of freedom, as Leah would say. That night I fell asleep to dreams of walking down the alter with Leah waiting at the other end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning when I woke up I actually beat my own alarm clock, that's right I was up and ready to get going by 6:20. I figured I was either crazy or the thought of being with Leah just wouldn't let me rest for long. I know that this is all a very strange assignment by our teacher, but at the same time it's a good way to show her how I feel and see if she feels the same way. If she didn't really care about me then she could have told him she wasn't comfortable doing the project with me, or that she would prefer acting as if it was a male and female relationship rather than a female and female relationship.

"Good morning mom" I said when she came down stairs to start up the coffee, and noticed me sitting at the table already drinking some.

"Good morning honey, what are you doing awake so early? Usually I have to go and drag you out of bed" she said with a chuckle as she poured her own cup of fresh coffee.

"I know you do, but for some reason I just couldn't really sleep that much I guess I was just too anxious or something."

"Would this have anything to do with that assignment for your Spanish class you were telling me about, and a certain Leah Clearwater." Yeah so yesterday I basically spilled my guts to my mom about everything, I mean that's just how we are I don't usually keep secrets from her, unless I know it is something I would prefer she never heard.

"Well yes I mean I am really happy that I will get to spend so much time with her. I mean I already told you I really like her mom and who knows maybe this could be it and something special could work out between the two of us you know."

"Well honey you know that I am happy for you, but I just want you to be careful alright don't get your hopes up to high, because if things don't work it will be a very hurtful fall." I know that my is probably right, but I just can't find it in me to care that much. I know it may sound crazy but I feel as if Leah and I just have some kind of special connection, like we are meant to be or something, and I'm determined to find out whether I am right or whether I am just plain crazy.

"I know mom and I promise to be careful but I just have to see if I'm right about us having a possible connection or something. I won't be happy into I do and now might be the only chance I have. But enough about me what about you huh and the date you have on Saturday with a certain doctor Clearwater." The second I said that my mom had a shy little smile on her face, and faint pink blush on her cheeks. My mom has spent the last couple of night's texting and talking on the phone to Adam, Leah's older brother. I mean is it completely wrong that my mom and I have the hots for siblings. I mean I know that sometimes siblings get crushes on siblings, but mother and daughter having a thing for a brother and sister.

"Well everything is fine, and yes we did make dinner plans for this Saturday, but honey I want to know are you really ok with this. I mean you really don't have a problem with me dating the older brother of the girl that you like so much. I mean I don't want to mess up any chance that you and Leah may have together." I think it is really sweet the way my mom seems to care so much, and to be honest at first it did completely creep me the thought of her dating him but I can't deny mom happiness. I mean my mom has done so much for me, and every time she mentions Adam she gets this big old smile on her face and I love seeing her happy.

"Mom I already told you I'm ok with it. Yeah maybe at first I was a bit uncomfortable with the idea but at the end of the day I don't care Leah makes me happy, and I can already see that Adam makes you happy. Aren't you the one who always told me be yourself and go after what you want, no matter what anybody else may think."

"You're right honey, so when on earth did you become the mature in this relationship." She said with a laugh as wrapped me into a half-hug.

"Oh mom I've always been the mature one I was just giving you time for you to figure it out on your own duh." I said with a laugh as I made my way to my room to get dress for the day.

The weather looks sort of nice told plus I actually want to look nice for Leah so I decided to wear my black skirt, with a gray tank top tucked inside of the skirt, my black leather jacket, my silver, and finally my small black heel boots. The song 'I'm bringing sexy back' by Justin Timberlake popped into my head for a second as I looked at myself in the mirror. I decided to just leave my hair down to its natural curls; I got to admit I look good right about right about now.

"Honey are you ready to go?" my mom asked as I made my way into the living room.

"Yup all done we should get going now, Leah and I still have to talk with the guys and make sure they are ok with our plans for today." I said once I got my bag ready.

"Ok, well I hope you have fun today, and do you know what time you will be back from the beach I don't want you to get that it is a school night alright."

"I know mom and probably like around nine or something I promise to call and text you when I know for sure, or when I'm on the way home ok" I know my mom just wants to make sure I'm safe, but still I would really just love to have some fun.

"Ok well be good and have fun alright, and you know I just want to make sure that you are always safe."

"I know mom, and you know I love you for that, and I promise not to be home any later than say nine, and if I do think I will be later then I will call you and tell you does that sound alright" I said attempting to make a compromise when I noticed that we were about to arrive to school already.

"Yup that sounds like a good deal. Have a good day alright soon; I hope you love meeting Leah for the first time." My mom said with a laugh.

"Alright mom, and don't forget starting tomorrow she is a stranger and we will form a relationship, which probably means that is a stranger to you as well." I said with a laugh.

"Ok honey I understand well I'll see you after school, you still need me to pick you up right?" she asked right before I got out of the car.

"Yeah mom that will be great see you then, love you" I said as I got out and waved her goodbye. Once I started walking towards the building I noticed Leah and the guys standing in the hallway.

"Hey look who is here the future Mrs. Clearwater" Collin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up now boys just know starting tonight you guys can no longer make fun of me and Leah because that will ruin the whole assignment." I said dong my best attempt at looking stern.

"We promise to be good, honey so since you and Leah are going to be married does that mean we are going to have to end our little love affair, or are we just going to do it behind her back." Brady said with a laugh as he came behind me and pushed me towards his chest. Seriously these guys are crazy; I do not even know why I am friends with them.

"Oh Brady you know our relationship will always be a special one for me, and I just can't seem to find the right kind of words that describes just what kind of guy you are too me." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh looks like April is about to be getting something in more than one way." Collin said with his big mouth.

"Oh shut up Collin don't hate just because I actually pay attention to Brady and not you." I said with a giggle.

"Oh come on you don't have to lie, I know you want me and are just afraid that you won't be able to handle all I got to over." Collin said as he ran his hand over his body.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you have a lot offer me, Collin don't you know what they say the bigger the attitude, the bigger you make yourself most likely the smaller your ding-a-ling. " I said with a laugh, as Collin's face went from cocky smile to a grim.

"Oh come on April why you gotta be so damn mean to me, you know I love you girl." Collin said with a whiney voice.

"Because its fun being mean, it makes me smile and feel all warm inside when I see you sad."

"That's just so mean; you're hurting my feelings girl." Collin said with a pout and even though I was having some serious small I did want to make him smile.

"Oh come here give me a hug you big softy." I said as I ran up to him and wrapped my hands around his waist and he gave me a big hug back. I noticed the rest of the group just looking at us with a kind of weird look and then glancing towards Leah.

"Wow I guess now we know why the guys love spending time with April, she is clearly very friendly." Kim said with some serious attitude and disgust in her voice.

"Oh shut up Kim April isn't doing anything wrong she is just having some fun with us that is all ok, we all know that April has no interest in us at all." Brady said with some serious attitude that seriously surprised me. Whenever I saw Brady and Collin I would think fun and sweet, but the fact that he would stand up for me really touched me. I can't say why I am so friendly with them, but there is just something about them that makes it easy to be able and talk with them.

"Thanks for standing up for Brady but it's alright some narrow-minded people will keep on saying stupid things no matter how idiotic they may sound." I said as I patted my hand on Brady's chest.

"Thanks April but I still hate it you don't do anything wrong and everyone here knows that nothing would happen between us, or with you and Collin yet they try to make you seem like the bad girl." He said clearly pissed of which kind of surprised me a bit, I mean I knew that him and Collin liked talking to me it's just now when I realized just how much. I couldn't help but be touched by how sweet they were being, and kind of protective.

"Well don't let it bother you too much alright, you are too young and good looking to be getting wrinkles already" I said with a chuckle and I got a smile in return from him. "Oh there is that smile that I've come to love." I said as I gave a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"So one of the reasons I came over here is to check and see if Leah had filled you in on our plans for today." I said as I went to stand next to Leah but still have a hold on Brady, since he still felt a little tense.

"We haven't even started our relationship and you are already loosing trust in me." Leah said with a chuckle.

"Oh baby you know that I could never lose trust in you, I just want to make sure these guys remembered everything you said, I mean you know how slow they can be" I said with a chuckle.

"Hey I take complete offence to that I remember exactly what Leah had told us, we are all going to the beach by 3:45 where you two will meet for the first time, we have to treat her as a stranger, and we are having a bonfire with food." Seth said in a funny little voice showing that he remembered every little word.

"Well it's good to know that at least one of you guys listens." I said with a chuckle. "So then everyone is ok with the plan, and I will see you all around four o'clock." I said looking around at everyone, and almost everyone nodded their heads in a yes, of course the only ones who didn't where Kim and Emily. Just as Kim was going to open her mouth, again, Jared gave a look that simply said not one word right now.

"Ok so as much fun as this is right now, we should probably get going to class the bell is going to ring soon." Leah said as she took a look at her watch.

"Yup you are probably right so see everyone at lunch." I said as I waved goodbye and began walking towards class.

"Hold up April I will walk with you." I heard Jared say as he kissed Kim goodbye, or great why the hell would he want to walk with me I'm not in the mood for a fight. I gave a quick glance towards Paul and Leah and they just nodded their hands in re-assurance.

"Alright sure no problem, we should probably hurry on up." I said as I began to slowly walk backwards.

"Okay good so how have you been?" Jared asks me casually.

"Well besides being sick, and getting into a fight with your girlfriend and Emily I've been peachy how about you?" I asked sarcasm clearly in my voice.

"Yeah I've been good, and I just want to apologize about the way that Kim and Emily have been treating you it is completely unfair." He said apologizing for me, which is sweet but at the same time it is unfair.

"Thanks Jared but it isn't you who should be apologizing, it should be Kim and Emily. All you did was stand next to your girlfriend; if anything you should have said something when they were saying things to me." I said serious, I mean it's nice that he's apologizing but if he really was sorry he should have done something when it was happening.

"And you are completely right she shouldn't have said those things about you or about Paul and I will keep on apologizing until you see that I mean it." He sounded pretty determined about that idea.

"I forgive you Jared for not standing up for me, but I'm not accepting the apology for Kim and Emily if they really want to then they can apologize to me on their own not through you." I said as I began to walk towards my seat.

"Thanks, but you know the chances of them apologizing are incredibly slim right?"

"Yeah I know and I don't care, guess that just means I won't be friends with them any time soon" and with that I took my seat and prepared for class to start.

The rest of my classes were ok same as always, math class had a small lecture then time to start homework, history lecture all day and for health had a small lecture then a bunch of worksheets to get done that were due tomorrow. I did try to get as much work done as I could in my classes so I wouldn't have much to do once I got home tonight. By the time lunch rolled around my stomach was growling for some food.

"Hello April ready to get your grub on" I heard Collin say being seeing him coming down the hallway. These boys sure are loud, but if I have to be honest I am kind of surprised that most of them are single. I mean they are all good looking and funny guys. Who knows maybe they are ready for Ms. Right, but how many guys would ever do that?

"Yup sure am I think your guys appetite is starting to rub off on me now" I said with a chuckle as I began to grab my lunch. This consisted of a hamburger, French fries, bag of Doritos, salad, and a coke.

"I guess you weren't kidding about our appetite rubbing of on you I've never seen you get that much to each before girl" Brady said as he grabbed his own plate which was still way bigger than mine. I mean he had two hamburger, fries, chips, pizza, apple, and two cokes. When I looked at Collin's plate it looked exactly the same, minus the apple.

"But it doesn't matter how much I eat because it will never compare to the amount of food you two and the rest of the guys can shove into your mouth. I mean seriously how do you guys eat so much and still keep the body you have?" I was latterly dumbstruck right about now.

"Simple we work out a whole lot, running playing sports with each builds up our metabolism which causes us to eat more." Brady said, and if I have to be honest his answer seemed kind of practiced. Like in case someone asked them that, they wanted to know exactly what to say.

"Well I guess that makes sense, but seriously your grocery bill must be high." I said with a chuckle as we approached the table, and once again I got to sit down next to Leah while Brady sat on my other side and Collin next to him.

"You have more food than usual" I heard Leah point out.

"Yeah I know I think the guy's eating habit is starting to rub off on me" I said with a chuckle.

"Maybe it is, but I'm sure we can work it off pretty easily." She said with a smile as she began to eat her burger.

"Yup which I am probably going to have to do, if I eat like this every day, I use to work out in L.A. but I haven't really been doing much of that around here yet." I said with a sigh.

"Well don't worry I can get you back to working out I like to go running on the weekends and do some work outs during the week as well, to stay in shape."

"Well that is good and I will love your assistance, especially if it means I end up with as hot a body as yours" my mouth said before my brain was able to stop it. I froze eating midway and took a glance at Leah who was just staring at me.

"So you think that I am hot?" she asked as she stared me in the eye.

"I wouldn't have said if I didn't mean" I figured that I could lie, but I might as well just keep on being honest.

"Well you might think I'm hot, but trust me when I say I love your body, and every curve you have. You shouldn't try to change a thing about how you look" she whispered in my ear which caused for a shiver to run down my body.

"Well then I will try not to change too much for you, wouldn't want you to lose interest in me now would I" I whispered back in her ear, and I know that I felt the shiver go down her body.

"Oh trust me I don't think anything you do could make me lose any interest in you." When I noticed how close we were a part of me was really tempted to just grab her and kiss her.

"Seriously are they about to kiss, because that would be so hot right now" I heard a very annoying Collin say near me, which seemed to snap Leah and I out of our daze and remind us that we were in the school cafeteria.

"Way to ruin a moment with your big mouth Collin, now we won't be seeing any action." Embry groaned.

"Would all of you shut up that is my sister you guys are all talking about" Seth moaned out, while putting his face in his hands. I couldn't help but let out a blush at the things they were saying.

"Oh look guys April is blushing, isn't that sweet" Brady said while laughing, oh I want to kill them all.

"I'm not blushing my face is red, because I feel hot that's all" I said the first lame excuse that I could think of.

"Oh so you mean you're getting hot of the heat that you and Leah are having, oh maybe we should get you some ice to cool you down" Collin said with a laugh, receiving a high five form Brady.

"Would you guys just shut up already, so what if she is turned out by Leah you don't need to point it out she is embarrassed enough in front of us." I heard Paul say that with a don't make me tell you twice kind of tone.

"Sorry we were just trying to have some fun, sorry April we shouldn't have kept picking on you." Brady apologized while Collin shook his head in agreement.

"It's alright guys I get it u were just having some fun, I just get easily embarrassed when it comes to things like this that is all." I said with a small smile.

"Alright well we promise to try and be nicer once your relationship does begin ok" Brady told me.

"Alright guys that sound good, you know you two are pretty great though. I think I might change the order of guys I would date if I was straight." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah we moved up man." Collin said with a cheesy smile as him and Brady high fived.

"Ok I'm going to be nice, but do that one more time and you will move back down the line." I said with a laugh.

"Hold is does that mean I'm your number one now?" Collin asked me.

"No it means you are my number two now, and Brady number three" I said with a smile.

"So then who the heck is number one?" Collin asked confused by what guy I would put ahead of him.

"Number one girl will always be Leah, but number one guy is Paul sorry guys" I said with a small smile and shrug of my shoulders.

"Geeze man we can never win, but at least we beat out everyone else so I guess I am cool with it" Collin said with a smile.

"Like anybody else would want to be a part of the stupid list, nobody else here would want to hook up with her." This time it was Emily that said that, with some serious attitude.

"Is that true Emily or are you only saying that because the guys have a new toy to play which means the old toys, aka you and Kim are about as good as garbage bags now." I said back with the same amount of attitude, I was tired of playing little miss nice girl with the two of them.

"Who the fuck do you think you are saying that we are like trash bags, even anything you are the trash bag you dirty slut!" Emily yelled at me.

"Alright you know I am tired of this shit, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can keep talking shit and I can show just how mean of a bitch I can be or you can shut you trap and we can go on with ignoring each other" I said with pissed off by the both of them. But that seem to do the trick because both of them just looked at each other and sighed with some pissed of looks on their faces.

"Damn, you know I kind of want to see what bitchy April is like" I heard Paul say.

"Trust me you don't, I'm not the nicest when I get really pissed off and I'm even worse if I was to get into an actual physical fight" I said being completely honest. I may be sweet but I do know how to be a real bitch

"Alrighty looks like Leah is about to have her hand full with you." Seth said with a chuckle.

"Yes but it will be a very good handful, I mean have you seen me" I said with a chuckle as I stood up and showed off my body which every guy at the table was openly staring at. "See what I mean non e of you can seem to keep your eyes of off mean and you can't even see much." I said with a cocky smile on my face.

"Damn girl you sure are cocky, and that's actually pretty hot. You sure there is no chance that you have no interest in guys?" Paul asked with a cocky little smile on his face.

"Yes Paul I am a hundred percent sure I am completely straight, but thanks for the acknowledgment" I said with a smile as I sat back down. I was being honest I have no interest in guys what so ever, but there is nothing wrong in having some fun, and I can't lie I kind of love the attention that they give me it makes me feel good about myself.

"Better watch out Leah looks like Paul is making a move on your girl, before she even becomes fully yours" I heard Jacob said with a laugh.

"Paul can have all the fun he likes, but he knows better than to try something more." She replied with a serious tone and gave Paul a look, and he just gave another cocky smile. It made me happy to see her react like that, so I guess I might be right above us having a connection.

"While it's really sweet the way you guys all love to fight for my attention we should probably all get going now, seeing as we only have like three minutes until lunch is over." I said with a smile as I walked over towards the trash can to throw away my food. Just as I got back to the table the bell ringed, signaling that lunch is over.

"Well guess we should get going, so I guess we will meet up at the beach around three forty-five?" Embry asked as we all began to walk away.

"Yup sounds good bye everybody." Leah and I waved goodbye as we began to walk towards our Spanish class.

Of course Spanish was pretty boring, all Mr. Gonzales did was talk about the assignment and how we should try to get started on it by today or tomorrow. He just kept talking about how each girl and guy should make sure and to their part in a relationship. That right now it will be some of the male's responsibility but later on the female will have to come up with much more ideas. As he kept on talking I felt myself get madder and madder. I mean did he forget about the fact that Leah and I are in the class and are doing it as two females. I mean could he try and be a little more respectful. Could he try saying each partner or member instead of female and male? I could feel that Leah was getting annoyed as well by the way she breathing and the way she kept on putting her hands in a fist. So I don't know what made me do it but I stretched out my hand and grabbed her fist to wrap my fingers with her. I instantly felt her start to calm down, and I began to calm down as well. That is how we sat the rest of class holding hands, and our tongues making sure that we do not say anything rude to our teacher.

The rest of my classes were pretty boring I was actually pretty anxious for today, and excited. As soon as the bell rung I headed for my locker to get my stuff. As I left the school to meet my mom I noticed my Leah and all the guys leaving already, I guess there were going to go get everything set up. When I got home I checked the time and saw it was 3:20 and I agreed to be at the beach by 4:00 so I decided to do the very little math homework I had left, and by the time I finished it was 3:40. The only other homework I left was history, which was just one worksheet that I could easily get done once I back home, I mean it takes like ten minutes. So I headed to my room and threw on a red bikini underneath my outfit and checked my reflection one last time to make sure I looked alright, and then I headed out with my purse, blanket, book, and keys and waved goodbye to my mom.

As soon as I got to the beach I noticed all the guys sitting on some blankets with a bunch of food around them, and decided to sit a couple of fit away from them. I set down my blanket, and took my book out of my bag to read it while I waited.

"Hello there, hoping I'm not disturbing you" I heard someone saying right as I began reading the second chapter of my book, "but I couldn't help but notice you while I was sitting with my friends" as I turned my head up I noticed her standing there staring at me.

"Oh no it's fine I was just reading nothing fun. So what exactly do you mean by you noticed?" I asked curious to her answer.

"I mean I noticed a beautiful girl sitting on a blanket reading, and I couldn't help but feel like I should come over here and talk to her." She said with a smile.

"Well that is very sweet of you, and I'm happy that you did because I probably would not have done it." I said with a smile, and I couldn't help but look her body up and down. She was wearing some blue shorts that ended about three inches above her knees, a white tank top, a simple blue jacket and some sandals. Although the outfit sounds simple I couldn't keep my eyes of her, because it showed all of her great details.

"So I'm not being to forward right now?" she asked kind of nervously.

"If you I would have something, but clearly I'm still sitting here" I said with a smile as don't you think I would I pointed to my seat.

"I guess that is true, so I was wondering if maybe you like to join me and my friends. We are just hanging out and eating some food." She looked back to all her friends, and I noticed that the majority of guys were staring at us, and that one of the guys had a really hard look on his face.

"So I have to choose between sitting here and reading a book, or going to spend some time with a beautiful girl and get to know her better. What a hard decision" I said with a chuckle as I pretended to be thinking. "You know what I think I will go with the beautiful girl." I said with a chuckle as I gathered all of my things together. "So what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Leah Clearwater. Yours would be?" She asked me, Leah a unique and beautiful name.

"My name is April Gonzales." I said with a smile.

"Well April I've lived here my whole life and come to the beach probably three times a week and I do not remember ever seeing you." She said as we began to make our way towards her friends.

"Well that's because I just moved here about two weeks ago, and this is only like my second time coming to the beach." I said which is actually the truth, I mean if you include the time I came with Leah it would have been three times, but since I said it was like my second then I am not really lying.

"Oh ok, so where did you move from?"

"I moved from Los Angeles, my mom got a job offer down here for the elementary school, so we moved as soon as we could."

"Oh well I guess a job is a good reason to move, so how do you feel about moving from sunny California to rainy Washington?" She said with a chuckle.

"Well if I have to be honest when my mom first told me I was actually kind of upset I mean I've lived in L.A. my whole life, so the idea of moving did make me miserable. But after living here for about two weeks, I kind of realized that it is not too bad. I mean at least there is a beach, the people are pretty friendly and now I get hit on by beautiful girl, so I am not complaining." I said with a smile, and I noticed a small blush show up on her face when I mentioned meeting a beautiful girl.

"Well it is good that you like living here now, I mean I know it is a small town which makes it kind of boring, but when you have friends to spend time with it makes it a little easier." She said with a smile.

"Yeah that's true plus there is always the fact that once I graduate high school I could always move somewhere else for college, it's not like I have to stay here for the rest of my life." I said with a chuckle but I stopped laughing when I noticed her face get kind of sad at the comment. But the frown quickly disappeared and she just looked kind of neutral, which makes me wonder what I could have said that was so bad.

"Yeah that's true I mean leaving the reservation sure would be nice, going to any college you would like." But the way she said it made it her sound so sad, so it makes me wonder if maybe there is something that might keep her here, and I felt like I had to do something to make her smile again.

"But I also know that if there was a special enough reason, or a special enough person I would be willing to remain here and not mind. I mean and when it comes to college there is always university of Washington, community school, even online classes." I know that I mean everything that I said, and as soon as I said it I saw a smile re-appear on her face.

"I have to agree if there is someone here for you it makes it all more special." As soon as she said that I realized that we had arrived to where all of her friends were currently sitting and joking around with each other.

"Well hello there who is this good looking girl." I heard one of the guys say when we finally approached them.

"Shut up she isn't here for you alright, so don't go trying any of your shit." Leah told him with a glare, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I mean we just met and she is already being defensive, which I found really cute.

"Awwh I get is so she is here to spend some quality time with you" he said with a chuckle.

"Actually I am here to spend some time with her, and get to know her better got a problem with that?" I said with a little attitude in my voice.

"I aint got no problem with it honey, whatever floats your boat. Just know she is my friend so watch how you act with her." He said getting pretty serious at the end. I wanted to tell him that I would never hurt Leah, because hurting her is like hurting me, but I did not want to sound crazy.

"Well no worries I know I just met her but she seems like a sweet girl to me. I have no plans of wanting to hurt her, I just want to get to know her better, is that ok with you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"That's fine with me, so I guess you'll be joining us." He stated rather then asked.

"Yes she is, we should sit down April and I will introduce you to everyone." Leah said as we sat a little further away from everyone else on our own blanket. "Ok well these are all my friends, you already met Paul the guy next to him is Collin, then his twin brother Brady, then there is Jacob, Embry, Quill who can be a bit of an ass, then my little brother Seth, the last two guys are Jared and Paul. The girls sitting with them are Kim, Jared's girlfriend, and Emily, Sam's girlfriend." Well that sure was a whole lot of people. All the guys just looked so alike in ways it was kind of weird. I know that Collin and Brady are brothers, and that Seth is her little brother but if she wouldn't have said that I probably would have thought they were all related somehow.

"Hi there nice to meet all of you" I said with what I hope was a nice smile. Hey all gave me smiles and waves in response.

"So April why you tell me more about you?" Leah asked as she looked at me.

"Well what kind of things would you like to know? I mean the simple things are that I am seventeen, a junior, my favorite color is blue, I am Puerto Rican, I love singing when no one is listening, I can play the guitar, I love writing, and at times I can be girl but at the same time I have my tomboy moments." I said with a small chuckle. "What about something about u?" I asked back.

"Well I'm eighteen, a senior, my favorite color is blue as well as purple, I am Quileute, I'm not the greatest singer but I do love to draw and I have to say that I am not really a girly girl, I mean I love playing sports and getting dirty and if I don't have to wear a skirt or dress then I don't" she said with a chuckle.

"Well I think it's cool that you're a tomboy, I mean doesn't each relationship have the one person that is a little more girly and one person that more boyish." I said as I bumped my shoulder with hers.

"I completely agree with that, so what type of music do you like to listen to, and what type of things do you like writing about?" she asked.

"Well I kind of listen to a little bit of everything but I really love like hip hop, r&b, a little bit of rock, some country, some pop, and a whole lot of Spanish music." I said with a smile and she just looked at me and smiled. "For writing it can be anything, sometimes I write poetry about the way that I am feeling or anything that I learn or feel is important. I like writing short stories that I don't really show to people, because I get kind of nervous. What about you, what kind of paintings do you do, and what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Well for paintings it's kind of like your writing it's whatever I feel at a certain moment or anything I might see that I can't get out of my mind so I just paint what I thought and what I felt when I saw it. For music I like a little rock, I do like hip hop and r&b as well, and a little pop sometimes if I like the song, that's really what it's all about." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I agree with that it's all about whether you like the song or not, and I think it's amazing that you paint and draw. Trust me when I say my art skills are like horrible, I mean when I use to volunteer at a pre-school some of the kids drew better than I did." I said with a laugh, but being completely serious at the same time.

"Well maybe I can help you out with that problem" she said as she leaned back and looked at me.

"Oh yeah and what do you suggest we could do?" I asked as I moved a little closer to her.

"Well I was thinking maybe some private lessons, I teach you how to draw better and you can teach me how to play the guitar." She said with a smile.

"Well I would definitely love to do something like that." I said with a smile.

"Hey so the weather looks pretty nice right now and the beach is pretty empty, you want to jump in for a swim?" I asked trying to be a little flirtier with her. I mean the girl is hot and I really want to spend some more alone time with her.

"Yup I could definitely go for that" she said as she got up and took of all her clothes, revealing a very cute black bikini that just had me ogling her whole body. I did not even hesitate a second I jumped right up and took of all my clothes and ran after her right away.

We spent the next couple of hours playing in the water and messing around with each other. But at the same time just talking about ourselves, our family and friends. What is something we've always wanted to do in the future and the list kind of keeps going on and on. I mean I learned more about her in those couple of ours then I had in two weeks. It felt amazing, and it felt as if this connection we seemed to have was just growing more and more. I was sad when I checked my phone and realized that it was approaching nine o'clock and I had to get going home, and so did she. Just as I was getting re-dressed and packing up my things she approached me again.

"So I had a lot of fun with you today, honestly the most fun I have had in a while. I really do want to see you again and get to know more about you, so I was wondering if maybe I could have your number?" She asked kind of shyly which I thought was super cute. I mean when first looking at her she looks like this tough girl who isn't afraid of anything, but when she really starts talking you start to realize there is so much more than meets the eye. I for one wanted to get to know every little thing about Leah Clearwater.

"I would love to give you my number, do you happen to have your phone on you." When she pulled out her phone I took it to punch in my number, and then called my phone so that I could have her number. "So now we both have each other's numbers" I said when I handed hers back.

"That's great so maybe I can text you tomorrow or something?" she asked me with a smile.

"I would love that, bye Leah Clearwater I hope to see you very soon." I said just as started to walk away but at the last second I changed my mind. I ran back to her and gave a kind of long peck on the cheek, trying to let her know that I do feel something between us. "Don't take too long ok" I whispered in her, right before I ran off and when I looked over my shoulder I noticed that she was still standing with a hand on her cheek and a smile on her face. Then I heard a beep go of on my phone, probably my mom texting to see if I'm on the way.

_Don't worry I don't plan on taking long at all, _I read out and that text was definitely not from my mother, and I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face as I continued home. This I have to say has been one of the best days ever and I know things can only get better form here.


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to say a quick hello to everyone that is reading my story. I truly do appreciate it, and I appreciate any comments that you may have regarding it. I promise things will be getting better and that I will attempt to post new chapters sooner as well. Thank you all again and I hope you are enjoying it.

P/s I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 10**

_Leah and I are on the beach having a midnight picnic, with the moon and stars creating a beautiful scene. We were both lying down, and I was cuddling on side just staring at her beautiful face while I traced her stomach with my fingers. She looked down at my face and ran her finger over my face. I could feel the love and devotion that she had for me, it was as if were meant to be together like there was some kind of connection we had that could never be broken. When she felt down to kiss me it felt as if the kiss was happening in real life, but I felt a spark go through my whole body. It was so soft and tender, but after a couple of minutes it began to rapidly heat up. Before I knew it I was on top of her, giving small kisses all over body, her fingers roaming up my stomach getting ready to remove my shirt..._

"Beep, beep, beep..." Oh please no do not let this be a dream right now. This feels way too good it cannot be a dream. Maybe if I just turn it off and go back to sleep it will be as if I never woke up.

"April honey time to wake up come on, I even let you get an extra ten minutes" I heard my mom say as she entered my room.

"How about just five more minutes' mom?" I asked with some sleep still in my voice.

"No because five minutes right now will turn into another five minutes, then you will only have like five minutes to get ready" I heard my mom say. "So come on lets go." Just when I was starting to wrap my blanket tighter around myself I felt my mom start to yank it off and before I knew it I was on bed in just my pajamas.

"Mom no please come on it's cold" I whined. Yeah I really don't care if I sounded like a baby.

"Alright honey you can stay home and if you do then you will be grounded for the weekend. Is that what you want?" I heard my mom say with a smirk on her face. No I did not want to be grounded for the weekend because that meant I might not be able to see Leah, who I really want to see.

"Why you gotta play dirty mom that is just so mean" I said grumpily as I got of the bed and started to talk towards the bathroom.

"Because I'm your mother and that's just what we do. Now hurry up I will see you downstairs in twenty minutes." She said as she walked past me with a smirk on her face.

"Well I hate these entire damn mom's know better rules." I mumbled under my breath as I got inside the bathroom.

After taking a shower, I got quickly dressed in some blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, black jacket and some black and white sneakers. I decided to leave my hair down since it was still wet, and put on a little mascara around my eyes and some pink lip gloss.

"Oh well look who is ready, and with five minutes to spare." My mom said when I entered the kitchen.

"See you could have let me sleep an extra five or ten minutes and we would have left on time." I said as I sat down to eat some breakfast.

"Yes I could have but look now you have an extra five minutes to eat breakfast, and you can really enjoy it." My mom said as she placed a plate with two eggs over easy, three pieces of bacon, hash browns and two pieces French toast. That's what I did for the next fifteen minutes I enjoyed my breakfast. I am just really excited to see Leah, but I mean I have to admit it is kind of awkward having to act as if we met for the first time. But now that we are done with the first day we can continue on growing our relationship, and in a way we will be able to go back to normal.

"Alright so are you ready to get going?" my mom asked when she came back into the kitchen with all of her things ready.

"Yup let us get going" I said with a smile and grabbed my bag. The ride there was pretty quiet neither one of us saying anything.

"Have a good day sweetheart, I will see you after school" my mom said once we approached the school.

"Ok bye mom, I'll let you know in advance if something comes up." And I am pretty sure she knew exactly what I was talking about.

Once I got inside I noticed Leah and her friends in the hallway standing near some lockers, I didn't know what the heck I was supposed to do. I mean was I supposed to ignore her or go and talk to her. Of course being the chicken i am I decided to do the former and just go straight to my locker.

"Hey April is that you?" I heard someone ask just as I opened up my locker. When I closed my locker to see who it was I saw Leah standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey yeah it's me. Hi Leah" I said with a smile.

"Good to know, for a second I thought I was going crazy when I thought I saw you walk down the hallway." She said with a chuckle.

"Nope it was me don't worry you are not going crazy. I saw you as well." I said with a smile.

"So if you saw me why didn't you say hi to me? Did you not want to see me?" She asked kind of nervously and I saw her smile immediately turn into a frown.

"No it's not that I did want to see you, I was just kind of nervous."

"Well there is no need to be nervous around me I promise you, I'm one of the sweetest girls you will meet" she said with a chuckle as she leaned in a little closer.

"Don't worry I completely believe you. So how are you doing this morning?" I wasn't sure what to say so I came up with the lamest question I could think of first.

"Well I am great this morning actually, see I had a very good night's sleep last night."

"Oh really, can I ask what you r dream was about?"

"Well it was about this beautiful girl that I met on the beach. She had long beautiful black hair, lovely brown skin and I just couldn't help but dream about the way she looked in her bikini when she was in the water." She said with a smile as she ran her eyes up and down my body. I couldn't help but feel the blush that came up to my face when she said that.

"Well that's good. I kind of had that same dream. But see mine involved this beautiful tall Native American girl, with beautiful caramel skin that I just wanted to run my fingers over. I couldn't help but dream about her beautiful face and smile." This time it was my turn to see her smile and blush.

"Well it is nice to know that we both seem to be having the exact same dream. How often does that happen?" she asked with a smile.

"Not often right, so I guess it has got to mean something right." I stated rather then ask.

"I completely agree with that, so I was curious do you have any lunch plans today?"

"None besides sitting all alone at a table or outside, haven't really met that many people yet only been here about two weeks." I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

"In that case would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked me and appeared to be a little nervous, as if I would actually say no to her.

"Yes I would love to join you for lunch." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Great so I will meet you in the cafeteria during lunch?"

"Yeah sounds good to me, can't wait" I said with a smile as I began walking backwards toward class.

"Great see you then, have a good morning" she said with a smile and small wave as she walked towards her class.

I couldn't wait for lunch time to come, just the thought of being so close to her, and I just couldn't wait for lunch time to come. But I found it odd that she said would u like to spend time with me during lunch, instead of me and my friends. I didn't want to tell her because I did not want to sound like a stalker or something. But I actually had noticed Leah before during lunch time sitting with all of her friends. But it was probably just wrong wording or something, or maybe it's because she knew I would spend more time talking to her then I would her friends.

I don't really hate school, I just hate the fact that all the classes always tend to be exactly the same and super repetitive. I mean math is the same as always some notes, then work on all the homework problems. History is just notes and the teacher talking on and on, and finally health which was once again taking notes from the book then working on worksheets. Each class just felt so boring and painfully slow. By the time the bell rung for our last class I all but ran out of the class towards the cafeteria.

As soon as I got in I rushed towards the line, which was of course super slow, in my opinion, and just hurried up and got my food. I decided on an egg salad sandwich, a bag of Doritos, a coke and a banana. After paying I began to look around and found the table Leah and her friends usually sit at but I noticed that Leah isn't there, which is kind of odd. As I kept on looking I finally found her sitting at a completely different table more towards the exit sign on the right corner. When she noticed me she waved hello and signaled me to walk towards her. I took slow steps in an attempt to calm down my nerves, which were going completely crazy in anticipation.

"Hey there, mind if I sit here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well I was saving it for this new friend of mine that I made, but I have a feeling they will understand me giving it to a beautiful girl" she said back with a smile and a little chuckle.

"Good to know, I wouldn't want to be responsible for breaking up a friendship or couple." I slipped in the last part trying to find out whether she really was single or not.

"No need to worry about the couple part, because I am completely single, but hopefully I won't be for too much longer" she said with a smile and the look she gave me was saying that she might want me to be the reason she is no longer single. I know I would love to make her the reason I am no longer single.

"Well what about that I'm single as well, and am also hoping that my status will soon change." I said with a smile as I slowly picked at my food.

"Are you not hungry?" she gave me a curious looked as she saw the way that I picked at my food but didn't really put any in my mouth.

"Oh yeah guess my mind was just somewhere else." I took a bite of my sandwich to show her that I wasn't like starving myself or something.

"Oh alright good to know, had me thinking you were going to starve yourself or something" she said with a chuckle as she began to eat her food.

"No I don't do that, unless not anymore." The second I saw her hand freeze, half-way to her mouth I realized that I may have let too much slip out. Damn I and my mouth-filter why do I always say things I do not mean to say.

"What do you mean by not anymore, did you use to starve yourself before?" she asked, and I immediately noticed curiosity, worry, sympathy and anger cross her face all at once.

"Well yeah I mean it's not that big of deal it was a couple of years ago." I said with a shrug trying to act like it wasn't anything important or something worth discussing.

"Ok well I can see by the way your shrugging your shoulders that you don't really want to talk about it right now, so I won't push you. But just know that if there is anything that you need to talk about you can come to me." I could tell that she was being really sincere, so I appreciated it. But I did not want to discuss that part of my past just yet, I know that I am not ready for that. It was one of the hardest things that I had ever struggled with and I'm not ready to break down the walls that will lead to those feelings re-emerging.

"I really believe that you are being sincere, and maybe if we do work out well then I will be able to reveal to you those secrets about myself. But I know that I am in no way ready to discuss that part of myself, or the things that had happen to me that lead to such a desperate measure. There are very few people who know what had happen to me, I'm not rejecting your concern I just hope you can be patient with me."

"And I promise I will be patient I won't force you into admitting something that you are not ready for. Trust me when I say that I understand having a hard past, or things in your past that caused you a lot of pain. Because I also have something in my past that caused me pain which is actually the reason that Emily and I no longer get along." By the way she said I could tell that it as something painful. I mean she had this look of longing on her face, and hurt.

"I understand and I'm sure that some point if we do work out, we will be able to tell each other what those things are, but for now I think we should focus on the present and creating a possible us." I said with a smile, I hope she understood what I saying. I basically just told her that I wanted a relationship with her, or a chance to at least date her.

"I one hundred percent agree, I know we just met and all but I really do feel like some kind of connection with you, that I haven't felt with someone else. If you agree I would love to take you out on a date tomorrow night, maybe go catch a movie or get a bite to eat." I could tell she was nervous that I may say no that, which to me is ridiculous. But hey I know if I was asking i would probably fear rejection as well.

"I would love to go out on date tomorrow night. Why choose, why not dinner and a movie that way we can have more time together." I chuckled when she nodded in agreement.

"Great thinking, now enough talking and start eating your food no more picking" she said with a smile but I could tell by her tone that she was being serious. Some people may not act that she would act like this so soon but I was actually touched for her concern for my well-being. So I just nodded as I began to eat my whole lunch. We did do a little talking in between bites about maybe what movie we could watch, and she asked me what kind of food I liked so it would give her an idea of what restaurant to pick. It felt so nice, simple and right. I just hope this feeling doesn't go away.

By the time that lunch ended I was actually kind of nervous, I mean I didn't know what we were supposed to do once we got into class. I mean the whole purpose of the project was for us to be strangers who met outside of class, and once we enter class we are going to be sitting right next to each other. I mean are still supposed to act or we supposed to go back to normal, as if there was no project. I could tell by the look on Leah's that she wasn't sure on what we were supposed to do either.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I ask a cautiously to see if maybe she had any suggestions on what we could do.

"Yeah sounds good, so I guess we should get to class." I saw that she started to walk towards the exit and I followed. When we got there I wasn't sure what to do I mean there is two ways to get to our class going to the left is shorter, if I go to the right then it will be longer but I will still make it on time.

"Yeah I guess we should." When I saw her moving towards the left I decided to move towards the right side. I figured that it would be easier.

It took about one extra minute to get to class, which really isn't too bad. When I got there I noticed a folded piece of paper taped onto the door that said _fourth period Spanish students must read this before entering class, _i guess it must be pretty serious. _When entering the class everyone is to act normal, you no longer will have to play the role that you have been playing, we will continue on with class as usual. You guys may consider this your safe zone. _Well I guess that sure explained what we were supposed to be doing.

When I entered the class I noticed it was about half-way full and that Leah was already sitting at our table reading a book.

"Hey there took you long enough to get here." She said once I took my seat next to her.

"Yeah I kind of took the longer way here. I wasn't sure whether or not we were supposed to act in the class." I said with a chuckle as I took out all of my supplies.

"Yeah I kind of figured that when I saw you walk the opposite way, but its ok I wasn't really sure what we were supposed to do either."

"Yeah but it's kind of nice knowing that the class is a safe zone. I mean not having to worry about what to say or act."

"That's true I just wonder what he is going to make us to today." Just as she said that the finally bell rung signaling that class was beginning.

"Well I guess we are going to find out." I said with a chuckle. Noticed Mr. Gonzalez get up from his desk and come to the front of the class.

"Well good afternoon everybody I sure hope that everybody read what I posted on the door, because I am not planning on repeating it. So for today I plan on teaching new vocabulary words to help all of you for when you have to write out your first paper, which is due Monday please do not forget." Oh how fun the day is going to sound.

"So I am going to pass out a list filled with thirty vocabulary words written in Spanish. Each person will make in attempt at saying the word and guessing what it may mean. Afterwards I will say the correct way to say it and what it actually means. I want everybody to write down the correct definition because for homework I want for everyone to make flashcards of the words and their meaning, which I will be checking tomorrow during class." Wow today sounds like it is going to be a very boring day. Why on earth can we not do something that will be a little more entertaining? So for the next hour I got to sit through most people mispronouncing words and guessing the meaning wrong. While trying not to die of serious boredom, and once we finished doing that Mr. Gonzalez wanted everyone to work on their flashcards and said that he wanted to hear absolute silence, and if anybody talked they would lose five points from their grade. I wonder what bit him the rear to make such a pain today seriously. I was so happy when the bell rung, I guess the good part is that I finished about 2/3 of my flashcards so I wouldn't have to do much homework for this class once I got home.

I didn't really talk to Leah once class was out all that we said to each other was a simple goodbye. The rest of the day was pretty boring, teacher talking and assigning homework, same as always. By the time I got to my locker to get my things after the final bell and got out to the parking lot my mom was already there waiting for me. I guess since she teaches elementary she does get out a little sooner than we do, which is probably why she is always here so quick. As I was walking down the parking lot I noticed Leah standing by her car, a part of me wanted to go up and say hi, but then another part of me did not want to keep my mom waiting, so once again I chickened out and just went straight to the car. When I got inside I took a glance at the parking lot and noticed that Leah was staring at me with a frown on her face, but once my mom pulled away I realized it was too late to do anything about it.

"So how was your day honey" my mom asked once we pulled up in front of the house.

"Oh you know same as always, notes, teachers talking, and homework being assigned nothing special"

"Really, so nothing happen between you and Leah? I saw the exchange you had once you got in the car." Of course my mom would notice something like that.

"Well we had lunch together and talked. And I might have let the fact that I had a eating disorder slip out." I said my voice breaking in the end as I slumped down on the couch.

"Oh no honey are you ok, did she give you any trouble?"

"No actually she was really nice, didn't push me into saying anything. I think she knew that I wasn't ready to do that."

"Well that's good, so then what has you so upset?"

"I guess the memories of it, knowing what happen, what I almost did to myself because of those people. I still feel like an idiot sometimes for letting it get that far."

"Oh sweetheart you are in no way an idiot ok. Sometimes it happens, everybody has different ways of dealing with their problems yours was attempting to hurt yourself, but the good part is that you learned from it and know never to do something like that again. Now you also know when your trouble to come for help" I know that my mom is right but remembering still hurts. Remembering what I almost did to myself the pain that it caused my mother when she found out, and when she found me almost dying. I just wish I can take it back I know she is right about me being a stronger person now. I know not to let anyone try to push me down, and to be myself no matter what others may say.  
>"Thanks mom, but a part of me will always regret doing that, or causing you that much pain." I leaned into her shoulders for some comfort, while she played with my hair.<p>

"I know you do sweetheart, but sometimes things like that happen to us. We make mistakes or do things that we may regret, but in the end it's the lesson you learn from it that is the most important. If you know that you didn't like the person you were turning into and that you would never want to go back to that, it means you grew and that right there is a great accomplishment. The pain may always be there but it's up to you whether you want to take that pain and let it hurt you, or use the pain to make you stronger." I know that my mom was right. As long as I let the pain hurt me, then the people who were responsible for my pain and hurt will always win. But I will not allow for that to happen, I will not allow for them to control my life. I will make myself a stronger and better person.

"Thank you mom, if it's alright I think I'm just going to go to my room and do some homework it will help keep me calm." I said with a sigh as I got up the couch and began to walk towards my room.

"Alright sweetheart if you are sure, I will make sure to let you know when dinner is over alright." She patted my cheek one last time before walking towards the kitchen to get dinner ready,

Talking to my mom does help me deal with problems but at the same time just being alone makes it a little easier as well. I mean I like the idea of just being alone and thinking over everything that happen helps me see the things that I was ok with and not ok with. I wish I could just go to sleep right then and there but I know that I have to get all of my homework done so that way I could go to sleep much sooner. After finishing all of my homework I joined my mom for dinner. It was a simple chicken and rice dinner with a salad on the side. I wasn't really that hungry but I didn't want my mom to worry so I ate as much as I could before I felt way to full. By the time I finished eating I felt like I could barf it all out anytime. I skipped a movie with mom saying that I was tired and was just going to take a shower then go to bed.

After taking a nice long, warm shower I put on some pajamas and headed straight to bed. I was tired but sleep didn't really come right away. Just before I did finally fall asleep I heard a beep coming from my phone saying that I had a text message. A part of me didn't want to check it but I was curious to see who it was from, and I was even more surprised when I saw that it was from Leah.

_Leah: hey I just wanted to apologize for today I hope that I wasn't being too pushy when I asked about your former eating disorder. Just know it wasn't my intention to be pushy I just want to get to know you better._

**Me: it's alright I know that you were only doing it out of concern. I'm not upset with you I promise it's just not something that I usually think about it. And it's hard on me when I bring up the subject; it was my own fault anyway. **

_Leah: well I was being sincere when I said that you could count on me if you needed someone to talk to, I do want to make things better. So if you aren't upset with me why didn't you come up and talk to me in the parking lot?_

**Me: I'm not upset I was just nervous to talk to you, I was being a chicken like usual. I wasn't sure what I sure have said so I decided on just going straight to my mom's car since she was already there. **

_Leah: so does that mean we are still up for tomorrow night; I would really love to take you out on date._

**Me: of course we are and I can't wait for the date either. So we can talk more during lunch tomorrow right. I really enjoyed that.**

_Leah: Great and yeah we can definitely do lunch again tomorrow. I enjoyed talking to you, and not having to deal with some of the bullshit from some of the people that I normally deal with. _

**Me: Well I am very glad that I could be of some service. I enjoyed it as well, and it was very easy being able to talk to you. I would really love to keep on talking to you but I feel kind of tired after the day today and think that I should probably go to sleep.**

_Leah: Ok I understand I'm pretty wiped myself after work today. So I guess we can talk some more tomorrow, and I promise not to make it too tense. Good night April._

**Me: don't worry I'm sure lunch will be ok and I can't wait for it as well. Good night Leah, have sweet dreams. **

_Leah: don't worry I'm sure I will because I have a feeling they are going to filled with an incredibly beautiful girl. _

**Me: well I have a feeling my dream will be exactly the same. Goodnight again **

_Leah: Goodnight beautiful _

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when she sent me that final text. Just right there with a couple of simple words Leah managed to calm me down and make me feel so much better about the day today. I can't wait for school tomorrow, and I really can't wait for tomorrow night. I know that my dreams will definitely be filled with Leah and our date.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried my best on it. Originally this was going to be the date but then I kind of turned things around. But I promise next chapter I will try to make it the date. This chapter April is going to reveal some things about herself, so I decided that for the next chapter Leah is going to reveal secrets that she keeps as well. So please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 11**

I can't believe that today is my date with Leah. I part of me wishes that I could stay home, because I know I'm going to be nervous all day. I wonder what she has planned for us to do, but I'm sure no matter what it is we will have lots of fun. I just wanted to get through the day as quickly as possible, I already knew I would probably be jumping out of my chair every chance I got, and even my mom noticed my anxiousness during breakfast.

_Flashback to this morning_

"Honey are you alright?" my mom asked as she gave me a curious look.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, why do you ask?" I said as I ate some eggs.

"Well because for the past five minutes you've been tapping your fingers against the table and shaking your legs." She said with a chuckle. I realized that she was right, but couldn't really stop it. "Are you anxious about something?"

"NO, well I don't know my date with Leah is tonight so maybe I'm just a bit nervous about it that's all." I said with a small smile.

"Oh honey I'm sure it will be fine, no need to get super nervous." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh and like you weren't nervous when you went on your first date with Adam?" I gave a questioning look, daring her to say it's not true.

"Well that's because I hadn't been on a date in a while so I was nervous about what might happen."

"Yeah well it's the same thing for me, I haven't been on a date in a while and I 'm scared she might not like me once she sees what is getting." I said with a sigh. I mean I might seem interesting once you meet me, but I don't know if she really is going to like everything that she is getting into.

"Honey the only thing you can do is be yourself and if she doesn't like everything she gets then clearly she isn't the right girl for you."

"I know I just don't want to scare her off, when she finds everything out and when she finds the secrets I hide every day." I said with a frown.

"Honey if you really care about her, then you knows you have to tell her. And if she cares about you then she will understand why you felt you had to do that, she will support you and not hate you." She said attempting to comfort me.

"I know mami but I still get nervous, I just have to wait and see what happens right?" I asked hoping that she had the right answer for everything.

"Si mi hija that is all you can do." She gave me a tender smile as she rubbed my hand.

_Back to present _

"Hello Ms. Gonzales could you please answer the question?" I heard someone yell out then I noticed that the teacher had called on me.

"Oh sorry mam, what was the question again?" I said with a small shy smile as people kept staring at me.

"Could you please tell me, what are the steps you would do if someone was having a seizure?" My teacher looked clearly pissed by the fact that I wasn't paying attention, and I guess this was a good chance to earn some brownie points hopefully.

"Well the first thing is to protect them from any injury by removing any harmful objects that may be nearby, then you would cushion their head, look and see if you can find any epilepsy identity card or identity jewelry on them. To help them with their breathing a person should gently place them in the recovery position, which is on the side, once their seizure finished, then stay with them until the recovery is complete." I said with a small smile, happy I remembered all of the steps.

"And at what time would you call an ambulance?"

"If you know or believe it to be the person's first seizure, the last continues for more than five minutes, the person is injured during the seizure, and if another seizure follows it without the person having gained consciousness. " I hope that was all correct.

"Very good Ms. Gonzalez good to know at least someone is paying attention even if it's not all the time." I knew she wasn't upset with me anymore once she gave me a small smile.

And with that I zoned out for the rest of class I mean I know health can be helpful, but still the class is just so boring, I don't see the point in having to take it again, if I already took it at my old school. All I can think about is the fact that after this class is lunch, and then only three more hours and I can go home and get ready for my date with Leah tonight. As soon as the bell rung I dashed out of the building and headed straight to the cafeteria, incredibly anxious to see Leah again.

When I got into the cafeteria I noticed Leah sitting at the same table as yesterday, and hurried up to grab my food. I decided to get something simple seeing as I had a date with Leah tonight and we were also going to the movies, I wouldn't want to get sick from eating a bunch of food all day long. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so as I turned in between a table someone bumped me from the side which caused me to lose my balance and hit someone with my tray of food. And as seen as I heard an annoying shriek I knew exactly who the girl I hit was.

"You freaking klutz what the hell is your problem!" Christina yelled when she noticed the pudding that had spilled all over her top and jeans.

"I am so sorry Christina it was a complete accident someone bumped into me and …" I didn't get a chance to finish before Christina interrupted me.

"I don't want to hear you damn excuses you stupid idiot. I swear where you born in idiotsville who the fucks do you think you are to spill your food all over me." I could tell she was pissed off, and her yelling caused for everyone in the cafeteria to stare at us, including Leah and her friends.

"Look it was an accident alright I didn't mean to spill it on you, someone bumped me and that is the only reason it happen. So would you please just calm down a little I will pay for you to dry clean it or something alright." I said getting annoyed at how she was acting. I mean seriously I get it, it's a nice a shirt and all but damn I could probably get a shirt that looks exactly the same at the thrift store.

"No it's not alright and knowing you and your cheap broke-down family you probably couldn't even afford to have it dry cleaned or replaced. This is an original Dolce and Gabbana, that's if you know who that, is." Seriously so not only the girl insults my family but now she is trying to belittle me, who the hell does she think she is.

"Alright look here I was trying to be nice to your ass, and even offered to have it cleaned or something but clearly you don't know how to be a decent person so screw it. If was a freaking accident get over or don't I do not give a fuck. Grow the fuck up and realize people make mistakes I may have not meant to spill it all over you but now I'm actually happy I did." Screw always trying to be nice and respectful to people, my mom would probably be pissed if she saw me acting like this but I don't care anymore. This girl has one ugly attitude and I am tired of having to put up with it.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" she said trying to step up to step up with me, her friends behind her, seriously this girl thinks she is tough but she is so not.

"Well if you couldn't understand what I was saying then clearly I'm not the idiot in this conversation. Now if you don't mind I am going to go and have lunch with my friend." After I finished talking I happily bumped her shoulder and walked towards Leah and I noticed that two of her friends where standing behind her as if holding her down or something.

"That's right walk away, that's all your good for isn't that you right you beaner." As soon as that word left her mouth I froze in my spot and I noticed that Leah's mouth was hanging open.

"What the fuck did you just call me." I said was I slowly turned around and making my hands fist, this girl seriously just pushed the wrong button.

"I said isn't that what you are good for you beaner, or maybe your prefer maldito bori, I heard somewhere that's a much better term to use on Puerto Ricans, and that's what you are isn't it." She said with a smirk on her face. That's it this bitch is about to get her ass whopped.

"Wow that's very creative you know what this Puerto Rican is about to show your little girls just how you give an appropriate beat down." I didn't even hesitate I dropped my bag on the floor and went after her but before my fist could make contact with her face I felt someone grab me from behind and start to pull me back.

"Let me go, because I swear I am going to kill that bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are to insult me like that." I say as I kick against the person who is holding me back, but they will not bulge and it is starting to really piss me off.

"Ok tiger I know that you are pissed off but the only thing kicking her ass at school will get is you a suspension and knowing little miss annoying princess over there she will probably get daddy on you and try to sue you or something." I knew by the sound of the voice that it was Paul pulling me, and a part of me knew he was right but I was still too pissed off to think straight right about now. I might not like her, but even I wouldn't go as low as to use racist names against her.

"I don't give a damn I want to beat to her stupid little ass, I mean who does she think she is seriously."

"Yeah I know and normally I would love to help you, but I do not want you to get in trouble because of her that is the only reason she did it anyway." Paul said as he kept dragging through the back exit while I kept kicking trying to break loose, but this guy had like a death grip on me and I could not cut loose. Once we got outside Paul turned around and finally put me down but I noticed that he was blocking my only way of getting back inside and that the other guys were blocking the door as well. I was so pissed of that I just started yelling any bad word that I could think, I did not care who was around and could hear me. When I felt someone come behind and gently rub my arms I felt myself starting to calm down a little.

"It's ok April I know you are upset, but you know fighting her won't get you anything." I heard Leah calmly whisper in my ear.

"I know it won't get me anywhere, but it's just so annoying and it makes me so mad. The fact that she would say something like to me and think that it is ok, I mean she has no right to do something like that, she barely even knows me." I knew any minute now I would start crying, that is one thing I hate about myself. When I get pissed I get pissed, but sometimes my anger leads me to crying especially if I feel hurt or insulted, but I did not want to give her the satisfaction of knowing I cried and I knew if I cried here she would find out before the day even ended.

"Do you want to get out of here, maybe help clear out your mind a bit?" Leah asked, it's as if this girl could read my mind or sense what is that I wanted.

"That would be great, but how are we supposed to leave without being noticed I mean there are probably teachers or security around the hallways and outside."

"Leave that to us, we are great at creating distractions you guys just get to the front and head towards Leah car." Collin and Brady as they ran back into the hallway with some evil looking smirks.

"They aren't going to hurt anyone are they?" But before anyone could reply I heard a loud yell from inside the cafeteria.

"Food Fight!" I would know that voice anywhere, I knew that it was Collin. Seriously the guys started a food, that is a bit middle school but I have a feeling it would work without a problem.

"Come on lets go now, the teachers are all probably going to go in there to try and break it up." Paul said as he started to walk towards the front of the school and Leah dragged me with her. Before I knew it the three of us were sitting inside of Leah's car heading towards the beach. My mom is probably going to kill me when she finds out that I skipped but I really can't find it in me to care about that right now. I mean I have a feeling that she will understand, if not the worst thing that can help is she grounds me for like a week or two.

"Hey are you feeling a bit better." Leah asked me gently after we spent like ten minutes walking down the beach.

"Yeah I am I want to thank you guys for helping me, and especially you Paul for grabbing me before I did something stupid. I mean I'm sure it would have felt good to kick her ass but you are probably right about her coming after me to like get me suspended or something." I said with a sigh as I kicked the sand.

"No problem that's what friends are for right, helping each other out when we need it. Besides I'm sure you will have other chances to get back at her that won't result with you getting in trouble at school. Christina is the kind of girl that loves to start drama whenever she can."

"Yeah I just wish I could get her to shut up, I mean I got to ask Leah how is it that she does not mess with you. I see her mess with almost everyone but whenever she walks past you nothing, not even a glance." I asked really curious, I mean whatever she did to scare her I will happily do as well.

"Honestly there are two reasons, one is because the girl is scared of me she knows I could easily kick her ass and two because I'm friends with some of the hottest guys at La Push high, so she knows if she gets on my bad side the chances of her hooking up with them will plummet." She even used her hands for gesturing.

"Well hopefully I showed her today that I am not someone to mess with and that I will stand up for myself if I need to, and the fact that you guys helped me out hopefully shows that we are all friends. But still I am sick and tired of dealing with people like her; I had to deal with bitches like that at my old school in L.A. and I am no way in hell going through that again."

"How bad was it, what happen?" Leah asked once we approached a small little cliff and decided to take a seat. A part of me didn't want to tell her, but a part of me also knew that if there was anyone I could tell it would be Leah and Paul they just seemed like the most trusting people, and like they would understand. I also knew that if Leah and I were going to have a relationship that I should tell her the truth and not a bunch of lies.

"Are you guys sure you want to know? I mean I will tell you but I have to ask that you guys not tell anyone it's a bit personal and I don't want anyone to think of me differently."

"We promise, I mean the both of us understand what it's like to have people judge and look down at you or look at you differently for certain reasons and we wouldn't do that to you." Paul said, and by the way he sounded I knew that he was being genuine.

"Well it's a long story so I suggest you guys sit back and get comfortable, because it isn't the easiest thing for me to say or the easiest thing for some people to hear."

"We know and we promise to not interrupt you ok and if you feel like you can't keep going at some point you can just let us know ok." Leah said as she held my hand and slowly circles with her fingers.

"Ok well everything started my freshmen year, something you guys don't know is that I did not always look like this, I use to weight about a hundred and eighty pounds. Now I know that is not too bad compared to how thick some girls can be, but back in my old school it was a big deal. So many girls picked on and it was horrible. I mean they called me any insult you could think of, I'm so fat I look like a cow, why I am alive why not just go off and kill myself it would make everyone happy and save so many animals. The worst time was when we had to do swimming in P.E. and girls had to wear bathing suit either a two piece or one-piece it was mandatory. So when I came out with my one piece all the tormenting starting. They made fun of me because I was fatter, picked on my legs and stomach. For a couple of months things were bad, but I somehow managed to get through it, in fact it was because of them that I began to work out more. I slowly lost weight I mean it was hard because I was so use to eating certain things, so the jokes still came and the taunting. I didn't really have any friends, because if anyone tried talking me then they would also get made of as well and nobody wanted to get put through that.

But the real chanting began when they found out I liked girls, the summer before my sophomore year I met this girl who her names was Rebecca and she was so amazing. I mean we had so much fun hanging out and she liked me for me you know, but then I had lost about thirty pounds so I wasn't as big as I use to be, but I was bigger than her. We started hanging out and then slowly started getting closer, after about four weeks of us hanging out I found myself in my room with her making out with each other. I really liked it and I felt like with her I would be willing to put with the other girls at school. So by the time we started school we had been together for about a month, and of course once school started so did the taunting. And Rebecca was there right away to defend me which was so surprising because no one had ever defended me, and that's when it was discovered that I was a lesbian. Which led to me being made fun of because of that but I managed to get through it because I had Rebecca by my side. So when I found out two months into the year that her dad was being re-located to a different state and she had to move I was heartbroken. I mean I know we only knew each other a few months but I knew that we had something special, and that I could see myself falling in love with her. So when she moved I was hurt I cried so much every night I mean we tried emailing and texting, but after about a month when I tried calling her one night it said that her phone was disconnected and I didn't hear from her again which caused me to get even more hurt.

To make things worse the girls at school got even meaner and all my problems just led to me starting to eat all over again and I began to gain weight. When I started to gain weight I started to get disgusted with myself so I began to throw up. I would eat breakfast and dinner with my mom and then at night or during lunch or when I got a pass at school I would throw up. I would even go as far as sticking my finger down my throat so I could throw up more. So I began to lose weight a lot quicker this time, and at first my mom noticed but I would tell her that it was just because I began to work out a lot more. So I kept doing and I kept losing weight be I would still feel miserable and one day when I ran into the bathroom and I was throwing up I heard my mom come home early so in a panic and jumped of the toilet and accidently dropped the vase that was on top it and the glass cut my arm. At first I was freaked but then I kind of liked the feeling. So before I knew it I was cutting myself, I was basically doing anything u could think of to hurt myself, besides drinking and smoking. Every day I would go to school I would just hide it by putting make up or I would put it somewhere people wouldn't see. It went on for two months, without anyone knowing, at times my mom would give me these curious looks but she never figured it out.

That is until around April my mom was supposed to go away with a friend for the weekend and she was leaving me home alone, school had still been horrible and I just couldn't take it any longer so I went home and I went into the bathtub and I took some pills that my mom kept in her cabinet and took them, and I tried to kill myself. I passed out in the tub, and then the next I knew I was waking up in a hospital room with my mom sleeping on the couch. It turns out that my mom had forgotten something at home so she came back and when she did she found water spilling out the door and that is when she found, she dialed 911 right away, and the doctors said that I barely made it. If my mom would have arrived any later I probably wouldn't have made it. After that I told my mom everything she told me she would pull me out of school but since there was only about a month and a half left of school I decided to stick it out, but the teachers did keep a closer eye on me and it made so less people tormented me. I started eating lunch in one of my teacher's classes and I entered into counseling. It turns out if i would have just asked for help I probably would have gotten it but I was just too afraid to do it. That's one of the reasons we moved, my mom had been laid off at the old school she taught, so that was a part of me but she also wanted a fresh start for me. So yeah no you know everything about me."

When I finished talking I felt that I was shaking a little, and that a couple of cheers had been falling from my eyes. So I quickly wiped my eyes.

"God I wish I could find those girls so I could rip them apart, I am so sorry that you had to go through that." Leah said with a frown as she gently rubbed my arm. I couldn't help but lean into her touch.

"So that's why you hate Christina and her friends so much, because they remind you of the girls that messed with you?" Paul asked.

"Yes but that isn't the only reason, I mean it's also because what if they do that to someone else. I mean what if there is a girl hurting herself at that school because of them. I mean I just hate that they have to be so mean, couldn't they be just a little more considerate."

"I get it but trust me girls like that never change I mean look at Kim and Emily no matter what you say they are still mean, I mean they are even willing to hurt family without even a second thought." Leah said with a sad smile, which made me think that there might be more to what she said.

"There is something that I want to tell you, but I don't think right now is the appropriate time, actually there are a few things I want to you, but it would be better when we both much more calmed." Now that I was a bit more calm I saw that her hand was in fist and that she was shaking a bit. So without thinking I put one hand around her waist and pulled myself closer to her.

"What's the matter Leah? Why are you so upset?" I asked worried about her.

"I'm just upset about what those stupid girls did to you, I hate that you got so hurt because of them. I mean you didn't deserve it you are so good it isn't fair." She said as she gently rubbed my face.

"I know but there isn't much to do it about now. Just know that I learned a lot from that experienced and it helped me grow so much as a person. Now I know that if I need help to ask, and now I know that I have people I can turn to if I really needed it." I said with a smile as I put my head on her shoulder gave Paul's hand a squeeze with mine.

"Yes you do and I will not let someone hurt you again." Leah said as she gave me a squeeze.

"Neither one of us will, friends like us have got to stick together no matter what." Paul said with a smile. I don't get why the guys say he is a bad guy all I see is a really sweet guy who is a good friend.

"You are really great Paul, and a good friend. I do not care what anyone else says. If you ever need me I am there for you as well."

"Thanks April I appreciate that. Now I am going to keep you that promise. So whenever I have an annoying girl bothering me I am so coming for to help me gets rid of them." Paul said with a laugh officially lifting the mood.

"Alright no problem that means if I have any trouble with guys I will be coming to you for some serious back up."

"Well once everyone finds out about you and Leah guys are probably going to follow to try and see yall make out. I mean I know I will." He said with a laugh and smirk on his face.

"Of course you will Paul it's who you are. No matter how sweet you will still always be a ladies man." Leah said with a chuckle.

"Of course and that is something you guys love about me." Paul said with a grin.

"Yeah sure that's what you think, but in really we only use you cuz your muscles keep away all the annoying guys." I said with a laugh as I flicked some sand his way.

"Oh really well you know keep talking trash Gonzalez and I am going to show you exactly what kind of harm these muscles can do." Paul said with a smirk, attempting to give me an evil smile.

"Oh no I am so afraid of the big bad wolf somebody please help!" I said with a laugh as I began running down the beach with Paul chasing after me. I noticed that Leah stayed behind and just laughed at us as we ran around like a bunch of idiots. Right now I knew that things were going to be ok as long as I had Leah and Paul around to stand by me. And I was probably going to need them once my mom found out that I ditched school, but I just didn't want to think about that right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I knew the second I got home and saw my mom's car in the drive way that I was toast. I mean usually my mom doesn't really get upset with me and if there is a time when I would like to miss one day of school or something she is ok with it but if I ditch that is when she gets pissed off.

"Hey if everything going to be ok, would it help if we came in and explained or something?" Leah asked me trying to make things better, but I knew if she or Paul came in it would only make things worse. Because I chose to ditch with them it's not like they held a gun to my head or something and forced me to do it.

"No I will be alright, but thanks for the offer. I guess I should warn you that our date might have to be cancelled." I said with a frown.

"Hey it will be alright I mean I felt like I got to know you really well today. Yea I hope our date doesn't have to be cancelled but if it is we will figure something else out. I feel something really strong with you April and there is no way I am going to let a potential grounding stop us from being together." The second she says that she still wants there to be an us a giant smile breaks out on my face. I mean I care about Leah so much and I know that we have could be special; I just feel it deep in my heart.

"I'm really happy to hear you say that, and I'm not going to let a grounding stop it either. Yea my mother will probably be upset with me but I'm sure once I explain exactly what happen it will help her calm down a little." I slowly caressed her cheek in reassurance. Just as I was about to step out of the car I decided to take a bold move, seeing as I didn't know how upset my mom would be and I quickly leaned in and gave kiss on the lips. It was a fast one sure, but I hope she realized what I was trying to say. Once I reached the door I decided to take a quick glance at her and saw a smile on her face and her fingers touching her lips.

"April Maria Gonzalez get in this house right now!" I heard my mom yell from inside. Dammit I am definitely in trouble if she uses my whole. I give them a small wave goodbye and then step inside to get my punishment.

"Hi mom, how are you?" yea I know that's a stupid question to ask, but I wasn't sure what the heck I was supposed to say. I mean I know I'm in trouble and probably shouldn't try to avoid the inevitable.

"Do not even try to any sweet miss you are in so much trouble, where do you get of not only skipping school, but also getting into a potential fight at school with one of your classmates!" she yelled at me the second I stepped into the living clearly upset.

"Mom really I can explain I didn't mean for it to happen, it just all kind of happen at once and I mean I didn't know I would end up skipping my last class or almost getting into a fight I promise." I pleaded trying to get her to listen to my point of view so she knows that I wasn't really in the wrong, I mean honestly if Christina wouldn't have approached me it never would have happen.

"Alright fine then why don't you tell me exactly what happen and I mean every detail form what caused you to almost get into a get into a fight with this girl. To what you were doing before you got it." She said with a stern look on her face, so I sat down on the couch and told her everything. I mean everything from the first argument that I got into with Christina, to what happen this afternoon during lunch. I even told her about the talk that I had with Leah and Paul.

"Honey what have I told you about keeping secrets from me. Why didn't you tell me about the problem that you had with Christina when it first happen?" My mom asked with a sad look on her face.

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal I mean normally I would have let her say those things without caring, but I actually stood up to her and kept my own ground. I just didn't want to worry you when I knew that nothing horrible had happen." I hope that she understood my reasoning behind why I didn't talk to her.

"Honey I do understand, but no matter what I am still going to worry that's a just a mom's job. Next time I want for you to come me, even if you think it's a simple problem. And if I do think you can handle it I promise to not interfere I just want to know about the things that are going on in your life." My mom looked sad while she said this. I know that my mom just wants to look out for me but sometimes there are just things that a girl couldn't even tell her mother about.

"I know you do mom and I promise to be as honest as I can but sometimes there may be things that might I might prefer talking to someone else about, it's not that I don't trust you it's just you are my friend but you are also my mom. I hope you know I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything." I felt bad for the sad look on my mom's face but I know that she understands. I mean she use to tell me how close she was with my grandma when she was younger, but at the same time she also kept secrets from her because there are just certain things that a person would prefer to talk to her friends about rather than a parent.

"I know honey trust me of all people I understand. But you just have to promise me to come to me if it's incredibly important and you don't know what to do, I just want to keep you safe and do not want to risk potentially loosing you again." And there it is the reason why mom is constantly checking on me and making sure that I am really ok. My mom might say she trust me but it's only been a couple of months since the last time I tried to end my life and I know she worries. She thinks that if I am left alone for too long or something that I might try to take my life once again, and I might know that's not true but she still thinks it's a possibility.

"Mom I promise that's not going to happen again, I mean you have to trust me when I say I know I made a mistake and I will not do it again. I finally realized that I have too much to live for to just give up my life as if it means nothing."

"I know honey but it still won't stop me from worrying you just have to give me time alright. I promise you that at some point I will be fully able to trust that you won't do it again, but as of right now I still worry about what you might do to yourself if you get depressed again."

"I know you worry mom, you will always worry like you said you a mom that's you job. I mean you will probably still worry about me when I'm thirty and living on my own with a family of my own, that is one thing I love about you so much." I said with a smile as I leaned in and hugged her. I know that I have a lot of mending to do to get my mom to believe that I won't hurt myself again but I am willing to put in all the work that it will take.

"Ok well we should probably calm down now before I start tearing up and start ranting about how much I love you" my mom said with a chuckle as she wiped away some of the tears that were already appearing.

"Yeah you are right, so just going to upstairs and do the homework for the classes I showed up to and see if the other teachers posted something our online website about tonight's homework." I said with a smile acting as if I didn't have plans with Leah before this happen.

"That's a good idea because I may understand why you acted that way but you are still grounded for tonight, that means no date with Leah." I frowned the second she said that I mean I already knew that would probably happen, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't suck.

"So why don't you go on upstairs and give a call and tell her that you will just have to re-schedule for tomorrow." She said with a smile on her face, and I knew my smile was way bigger.

"Seriously mom it's ok if I got out tomorrow?" I mean sure I was excited but I just needed to make sure.

"Yes it's ok if you go out tomorrow, but tonight you stay in." She said attempting to be stern but her smile gave her away.

"Oh thank you so much mom and I am totally cool with that." I gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm just going to go and call Leah now." I said as I ran towards my room already having pulled my phone out searching for Leah's name. Now I don't know whether I should call or text her. While I contemplated what I should do my phone made a beep sound letting me I had a text message and when I saw Leah's name a smile broke on out on my face.

_Leah: Hey so how are things going, I hope you are not in major trouble. Text back when you can _

**Me: Hey no I'm not in too much trouble once I explained everything to my mom she understood why it happen and that the argument wasn't my fault. She also understood that you and Paul were just trying to help so I wouldn't end up doing something stupid.**

_Leah: Well that's good I'm happy that you didn't get into that much trouble. I wish my mom could be as understanding as yours. So I was curious what about tonight is she letting you go or no?_

**M**e: Well she said that for tonight I was grounded and could not go out on our date.

_Leah: why that really sucks I mean I had this surprise for you and found a nice little restaurant I could take you too. But did she say when it would be ok to for you to go out on this date?_

**Me: yes she did, she said today was a no. But that tomorrow I could go out with you **

_Leah: Seriously! So tomorrow as in tomorrow night or tomorrow as even in the morning?_

**Me: Now that is a really good question let me ask her real quick.**

"Hey mama could I ask you something?" I said when I found in the kitchen starting dinner.

"Yea sure sweetheart what is it?"

"Well I was curious when you said that I could go out with Leah tomorrow did you mean like tomorrow night, or if I wanted to could I go out with her in the morning?" As soon as I finished asking my question my mom began to chuckle.

"I was curious when you were going to come and ask me that" So she knew that I was going to come and ask her this. "Well sweetheart when I said tomorrow I meant that you could go out with her all day tomorrow if you like" she said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you so much mom that is really sweet of you." I gave her another hug again.

"It's fine sweetheart now why don't you go and let Leah know I'm sure that's probably why you came and asked me anyways." She said with a chuckle. Ok my mom definitely knew me very well.

"Ok well tank you mom I guess I am just going to go let her know now thank you again." I said with a smile as I walked towards my room.

"You're welcome honey and I will let you know when dinner is ready." As soon as I got back in the room I text Leah.

**Me: So my mom just let me know that tomorrow morning is fine too, so I guess I'm really just grounded for tonight.**

_Leah: Well tat's good that you were only grounded for tonight. _

**Me: So could I ask why you were curious about whether or not I could go out tomorrow morning as well?**

_Leah: Well I was just wondering that if you weren't doing anything tomorrow morning that maybe I could plan our date for then, I mean that's if you want to._

**Me: so does that mean that we would spend even more time together tomorrow?**

_Leah: Yes if you would like that. I mean if you want we can wait until tomorrow night but if you're ok with the morning than I could plan more things for us to do._

**Me: Why on earth would I say no to spending a whole day with you? I would love to be able to go out with you.**

_Leah: Well I'm glad that you like the idea of spending all day together because it makes me happy to. So what do you say about me picking you up at say 12?_

**Me: Yes that sounds like a good idea, and it gives me plenty of time to get pretty for you. **

_Leah: Baby you do not have to spend hours getting sexy for me. I always think you look beautiful. _

**Me: Did you just call me baby?**

_Leah: Yeah I guess I did, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you don't want me to say that again I completely understand _

**Me: Normally I don't know if I would like that. But when you called me baby I loved it and the first thought that popped into my head was I can't wait to hear her say it in person. Now I hope that wasn't too forward for you.**

_Leah: Haha nope that was not too forward at all. And I will have absolutely no problem calling you baby in person. In fact I'm willing to call you whatever nickname you like _

**M**e: **Oh really well what other kind of nicknames could you possibly be thinking about calling me?**

_Leah: Oh I don't know there is always babe, honey, sweetheart, darling, sexy, beautiful, sugar, should I go on?_

**Me: No I think you should stop because if you keep going on than my face would probably get even redder, than it already is lol**

_Leah: Oh so you're blushing than I definitely should keep going if it means it will get you to blush_

**Me: Yes but if you keep going then you won't see me blush and if you do it tomorrow I probably won't get as embarrassed so it won't matter if you do it.**

_Leah: Ok well that's true so I will stop the nicknames for now but I promise you tomorrow I will have you turning red with everything I say and do babygirl._

**Me: Well I can't wait babe **

_Leah: You know you will have to come up with something else right because I officially took all nicknames that have baby in it. But I do like it._

**Me: Don't worry I will come up with something better just got to give me a little time to think. So what are your plans for tonight?**

_Leah: Well originally I was planning on take out this beautiful Hispanic girl that I cannot stop thinking of, but it turns out that she got in trouble and can't go out tonight. So now I am sitting at home watching my brother Seth and his friend Collin and Brady play a bunch of video games._

**Me: Awe poor baby to bad I can't be there to entertain you and keep your mind occupied.**

_Leah: Oh yeah well what would you do if you were to keep me busy huh?_

**Me: Do you really want to know what I would do, I mean I can be very detailed and it might make you very anxious. **

_Leah: Trust me I want every last detail no need to hold back babygirl._

Oh gosh do I really want to do this I mean it's pretty obvious by the things both of us are saying, that I'm not talking about reading a book to keep us distracted. I mean a part of me really wants to keep going with the conversation to see what happens. But then the shy part of me wants to stop, because of worry that she might expect me to do what I text I would do and I'm not even sure yet that I would do it.

"April honey dinner is ready come and eat" I heard my mom yell from kitchen.

"I'll there in a minute." Well at least dinner will give me some time to think about whether or not I want to keep going. I should text Leah and let her know that I have to eat.

**Me: My mom just told me that it's dinner time, but I will be back a little later and then we can keep the conversation going?**

_Leah: Sounds good to me, I actually need to get something for me in the boys to eat. So enjoy your dinner and then we can talk later tonight._

I just hope I will have enough guts to do the kind of talking that she seems to want. I mean it's pretty obvious that I kind of lack experience I mean I've only really been with one girl, and still we didn't even have sex just lots of making out. I mean sure I've been on a couple of dates and I've even read very detailed books but that doesn't mean I will actually know what to physically do with Leah. I mean if I have to be honest the thought of her completely turns me on. I would love to just grab her and kiss her with everything in me and run my fingers all over her beautiful body.

"April honey can you hear me?" I heard my mom ask while she took her hand in front of my face, I guess I must have zoned out or something without even realizing it.

"Oh sorry mom what did you say?" I asked while she chuckled at me.

"I was asking what has your mind so distracted."

"Oh sorry mom I was just thinking about something that Leah and I were talking about earlier."

"Oh could I ask what it was or would that be too personal?" I wanted to say yes but then at the same time it's my mom and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so maybe a little lie wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh well Leah told me that she also had something important that she wanted to tell me, so I was just thinking about what it could be." There that wasn't a complete lie, I mean Leah had told me earlier that she had something she wanted to tell me, I had just kind of forgotten that she said that until just now.

"Well honey I'm sure whatever it is it will be fine. You just have to remember to keep an open mind because when someone reveals a secret it can be hard on them and the fear of being rejected is most likely ten times stronger.

"I understand mom and you're probably right I mean when I was telling Leah my story earlier I was so scared that she wouldn't except it and would leave me before we actually got a chance to be together but I guess that's not all I'm scared of." I said in a small voice.

"Well what else are you scared of?" My mom asked while gently grabbing my hand from across the table.

"What if this is all fake what if she says she cares, but doesn't really. I mean mom we are working on this assignment that says we are supposed to become a couple, what is that is this is to her an assignment? I'm scared that I might fall and then end up hurt." I said in a small voice as I confessed one of my biggest fears. I don't know what will happen if at the end of a month Leah says all of this meant nothing to her.

"Oh honey I wish I had an answer for that but I don't. I mean you don't know what will happen a month from now. I know it's scary to think that you might end up hurt, but that's what relationships and love is all about. You just have to put yourself out there and show them who you really are and they will either fall in love with your or not want you." It's the not falling in love part that scares me the most.

"I know mom but I'm still pretty terrified about what is going to happen, but you are right I can't hold back I just need to be myself and hope that she loves everything I have to offer."

"Yes honey, and trust me when I say you know whether or not she is worth the risk. Deep in your heart you will feel it if all of this was the wrong idea."

"I agree mom and so far my heart has been telling me to give her a chance and stop being afraid of what could happen, and that is exactly what I am going to do. Thank you so much for the help mom" I said with a smile on my face. This is why I always come to my mom for advice; she knows exactly what to say to me.

"Of course honey that's what I'm here to teach you things that took me years to learn on my own." She said with a smile. "Now when you finish dinner I want you to do some of your homework you have alright. I know you probably want to talk but I do not you to leave it all to last minute on Sunday alright.

"Alright mom then I should probably go get it done right now, I mean I don't have that much from my first three class but I have to see if any of my other teachers posted more." I said once I finished rinsing of my dishes and then started to head towards my room.

"Well that's good, oh and April I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow I'm going to head into Seattle with one of the teachers from the school. She invited me to go shopping and we decided to head out early so that we could do more things for fun so I will probably not see you until night tomorrow or even Sunday morning. So enjoy your date with Leah and please be safe ok, and please do not come in to late ok don't forget you are still a teenager.

"Alright mom I promise to be good and have a good time in Seattle." I said with a smile as I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"Alright now hurry up and get some homework done so you could talk to Leah again." I swear one minute my mom can be a mom and the next second she is teasing me like a best friend. I couldn't help but laugh back once I entered my room.

When I got into my room the first thing that I did was start up on my math homework and finish up the math problems that I had left and since it was the weekend my teacher had assigned like twice the normal amount, so it took about an hour to finish of all of them. Then I did the two history worksheets and that only took like twenty minutes and finally I had to take notes out of the book for my health class on like two chapters, so it took me almost two hours to finish it all. By the time I finished up all of my homework I realized that it was past nine o'clock and knowing my mom she was probably heading off to bed right now. I have no idea what I should do I mean I had promised to text Leah back, but I don't know if she would want me to text back tis late. But what the hell I really want to talk to her so might as well take the chance.

**Me: Hey it's me sorry it took so long for me to text back it's just I promised my mom I would get most of my homework done today and it took me a couple of hours to do it. I'd understand if you didn't want to talk this late.**

I waited a couple of minutes to see if she would reply while I walked around the room and put all of my things away. When I saw that she didn't' reply I figured that maybe she was sleeping so I decided to just get ready for bed as well. So I grabbed my usual pajamas, some small shorts and tank top and headed to the bathroom to get ready. When I got back to my room I saw a small beeping light coming from my phone so I looked and saw that I had a reply from Leah.

_Leah: Hey you actually text just the right time I was just getting ready for bed and when I got back I saw that I had a text from you. _

**Me: Seriously I was just doing the same thing when I saw that you didn't reply at first I figured that you were probably sleeping and decided to get ready. I just got back and saw that you replied.**

_Leah: Well I guess it's a good thing we both texted when we did would have hated if I missed a chance to talk to you. _

**Me: Yeah I know what you mean, so what is on your mind.**

_Leah: Honestly our conversation from earlier is still on my mind._

**Me; Oh really so that means I was right when I said I would be able to distract you from focusing on your brother and his friends.**

_Leah: Well I guess you did do an amazing job, so are you planning on distracting me again to keep me awake?_

**Me: Well what kind of distractions are we talking about, and does that mean that you would return the favor?**

_Leah: I would happily return the favor if that's what you want baby. _

**Me: Well I guess I should be honest when I say that I don't have any experience being with someone. I mean what I'm trying to say is that I'm a virgin and that I haven't really done much a person and wouldn't really know what to do. **

_Leah: What do you think I expect from you. I mean I'm not trying to get you to do anything you don't want to do or aren't ready for, you know that right?_

**Me: Yeah it's just like you know I get nervous I know that some people prefer if someone had some actual experience and me well I don't have any. **

_Leah: Can I call you?_

That text kind of took me by surprise I mean what does she have to say over phone that she couldn't say over text. I guess I will just have to find out.

**Me: Yes **

A second after I sent the text my phone was ringing, and Leah's name was on the screen.

**Me: Hi there**

_Leah: Hey so do you want to tell me what is wrong, do you think that all I want from you is like sex or something?_

Even through the phone I could hear the hurt tone in her voice.

**Me: Of course not, but I just get scared that you might want more then I can offer. I mean I'm not like a complete prude or something that will never sleep with someone. But it's just I am a virgin and I don't have that much experience with a girl or guy besides making out and some touching. **

_Leah: I don't think or expect that from you April. All I expect is for you to give me a chance and to be yourself. I don't much experience at being with a girl either, I mean the only experience I actually have is being a guy._

**Me: You hooked up with a guy?**

_Leah: Yeah that is part of the thing that I have to tell you, and it will be better if I tell you everything at once and in person, not the type of conversation you have over the phone. _

**Me: I understand trust me I mean I know I could have never told you what I had to say over the phone. So will I be hearing about it tomorrow?**

_Leah: well isn't someone a very impatient girl. I promise to answer all your questions and to tell you everything tomorrow baby. But it may not be completely easy to take in. _

**Me: One thing I have learned is that you cannot judge someone on facts that you do not really know. I promise to listen to everything you say before making any sudden judgments, and I'm sure nothing you say can make me hate you sweetheart. **

_Leah: I'm not really scared of you hating I think I fear that you will reject me. _

**Me: Well don't worry about that alright we don't know what will happen. But I know everything between us will be ok, I am not going to let a connection like ours be ruined. **

_Leah: Well aren't just the sweetest. I am really happy that we met babygirl, I bet one of these I'm going to have bake the guys like thank you cupcakes or make them like a thank you dinner._

**Me: Why would you have to do that?**

_Leah: Because if they wouldn't have volunteered to help you and your mom that Saturday we probably would not have met._

**Me: Well that's not true I mean we have met in Spanish class right?**

_Leah: Well actually no we would not have met. I guess I should be honest that first day of school when you first bumped into Collin it wasn't on accident, it was kind of on purpose. I told him to do and to try and find out your schedule to see if maybe we would have a class together. When I found you had Spanish 4__th__ I went to the office and had my 2__nd__ period Spanish class switched with my 4__th__ period economics class so that we could be together. _

**Me: Wow so you did all of that just so that we could have a class together? But what would you have done if we didn't have any of the same classes?**

_Leah: Well then I would have figured out another way to talk to you, I would have gotten Seth or Collin to invite you to lunch, or done something. You weren't the only one who felt a connection the first few times we saw each other._

**Me: Wow I know I should be a little freaked out by the fact that you did all of that just so that you could see, but I am actually really touched by the fact. I mean I think it's sweet, so I guess I picked the right name huh sweetheart. **

_Leah: Well I guess you did babygirl, I am just happy that you aren't upset or something._

**Me: No I'm not I'm actually really happy that you did that. You know I really like it when you call me babygirl.**

_Leah: Oh really like that huh baby, well I promise to do a lot more things that you enjoy and make you smile baby._

**Me: Hehe well I can't wait to see you everything that you have to offer. **

_Leah: Well I promise to give you a glimpse of things tomorrow on our date, now you make sure to be ready by twelve o'clock ok baby._

**Me: I promise you that I will be ready by twelve without a doubt, knowing me I will probably wake up extra early from being nervous and then have time to spare before you get here. **

_Leah: Well if you do end up being ready extra early then you can just text me because if I'm ready than I will swing by and get you sooner. I remember the first time we went to the beach I was ready an hour bore all the guys._

**Me: So was I, I can't wait to see you tomorrow I'm sad that we couldn't have our date today but I'm happy that I get to spend all day with you tomorrow. **

_Leah: Yeah you are completely right babygirl twelve straight hours of us being together and alone without anyone else._

**Me: Seriously we get be alone the whole time like none of the guys are going to come around or anything?**

I couldn't help the excitement that came into my voice when she said that we would be alone the whole entire time. I was really excited about that fact.

_Leah: Yes I promise that we can be alone the whole entire time without a problem, I mean probably at the end the guys will try to get us to go and spend some time with them, but we won't have to. I have a whole day planned for us._

**Me: Oh could you please tell me what we are going to do, or like give me a hint or something?**

_Leah: Nope all I am going to say is that make sure you wear a bathing suit under your outfit. And your outfit could either be a dress, a skirt, jeans it's nothing formal just all cute and casual. _

**Me: Ok I have absolutely no problem with that. **

_Leah: Ok babygirl I have had such a fun time talking to you but I think we should both go and get some sleep now._

**Me: Do we have to I really don't want to stop talking.**

_Leah: I know you don't babygirl because I don't want to go either but we have to go. I mean we have to get some sleep so that we won't be tired tomorrow, especially if you are going to wake up extra early._

**Me: Yeah you are probably right, well can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight Leah.**

_Leah: Goodnight April, see you tomorrow._

That night I went to sleep dreaming of Leah and wondering what she could have planned for us tomorrow. All I know is that no matter what I would probably love it, just because of the fact that she planned something specially meant for us. Like my mom always says it's the thought that the person puts behind what they give you not just what it is what they get you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Just like I suspected I woke up at 8:30 on Saturday morning. I tried to go back to sleep for another hour but I couldn't so instead I just lied in my bed thinking about Leah and our date. I was so anxious yet scared at the same time. I mean the fact that Leah has a big secret to tell me is kind of scary, like I hope it's not that she is secretly in love with someone else or something. After about fifteen minutes of just lying in bed I decided to go and go eat a bowl of cereal for some breakfast, my stomach was in too many nuts for anything big, but I also didn't want to be like super hungry during my date and then eat like a wolf or something. After eating my breakfast I decided to take a nice shower to make sure I smelled good, so around 9:40 I found myself in a towel starring at the clothes in my closet for a cute outfit, and a cute bathing suit. I did want to look pretty but since se said that I could wear something simple I decided to a cute open knit flower top that hung over my right shoulder, with a cute pair of blue denim shorts, and underneath I wore a pink bikini that had black cheetah print on it. To throw it all together all together I put on floral tong sandals that matched my shirt. By ten o'clock I was fully dressed and all I had left to do was my hair, since I figured that we would probably be going into the water I decided to blow dry it and then just leave it to its natural curls. Once the clock showed that it was eleven o'clock I was so bored that I decided to text Leah and see what she was doing.

**Me: Hey hope I'm not texting too early it's just I'm like completely ready for our dating and was just wondering what you were doing.**

Lucky for me I did not have to wait very long for her to reply back, I mean I think I wait like maybe thirty seconds to a minute.

_Leah: Actually your timing is perfect because I was just about to text you as well. I've been ready for like thirty minutes now but I wanted to make sure that I gave you enough time to be ready. _

**Me: Well that's good and no it would have been no bother if you would have texted. So if you would like to maybe come and get right now then I will be ok with that.**

_Leah: Now tat sounds like a perfectly great idea to me I am leaving my house right now. I should be there in just a few minutes. _

**Me: Can't wait so you think now you could maybe give me a little hint on what the date may be about?**

_Leah: O h no now you will definitely have you wait, only a few more minutes I'm sure you'll survive now I can't text because I am driving. _

**Me: Alright then see you in a few minutes, and since wen are you one to always follow all the rules. **

_Leah: Oh this is no time for teasing April, but I promise that we can have lots of that later on today _

That last text really made me anxious. What could she mean by there will be plenty of time for teasing later, what could she have planned for later today. I mean I honestly wouldn't mind a little teasing and kissing fun but the thought still makes incredibly nervous. Ok I need to calm down now is not a good time to get nervous this is our first date I can't ruin it, come April breathe in and out nice and slow. There we go now you are ready for your date with a beautiful girl that is as amazing inside as she is out, ok is it weird that I keep on talking to myself in like third person? Ok no time to think about that right now because Leah will be here very soon. Ten seconds later I heard a car pull up into my drive way, and saw Leah sitting in the driver's seat, so I immediately ran outside.

"Hey there you look amazing." Leah said as soon as I got into the car.

` "Oh thank you that is very sweet of you to say, but I think you look even more beautiful than me." I said with a smile and I was telling the truth. Because once I was fully seated in the car I realized that Leah was wearing a dress, a beautiful dotted black V-neck dress, that appeared to be loose fitting. She also ad on a pair of black sandals, and her hair that was usually up in a ponytail was now let loose down to her shoulder, and I could see a little bit of curls to it.

"I actually feel under dressed compared to you" I said as I looked down at my outfit with a bit of shame, and thought that maybe I should have worn my purple dress.

"Do not even say that, I think you look absolutely beautiful. Especially your hair and I don't want you to think any differently." She said with a smile as she grabbed my hand with her free one.

"Thank you that is kind, good to know I'm not disappointing you."

"Trust me you would have to do so much more than wear ugly clothes to disappointment me, and by the way your clothes is not ugly I was only giving an example." She said with a smile but made sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"So does that mean if you made plans to take me out to this amazing restaurant and had an incredible date plan and I decided that I just wanted to stay in wear a pair of sweats with stains and a t-shirt two sizes too big, with my hair up in bun, and just watch some movies and eat a bunch of junk food you would be ok with that?" I asked honestly curious to what she would say. I mean clearly I do not have a problem with dressing up if I have too, but sometimes I have those moments where I just rather walk around in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Yeah I would be ok with that, maybe at first I would be a little upset because I spent time planning. But then I would probably get over it, because I will still with you. And besides there could be lots of benefits to sitting at home alone rather than being in a public restaurant." She said with a smile, and I had to completely agree with her in that fact but no way was I going to admit to that fact.

"I guess sometimes there are more benefits to be alone, but we would just have to wait and see." I'm pretty sure she knew I was thinking about the fun that we could have but I didn't want to make it obvious. I mean sometimes it might be a good idea to leave just a little mystery you know.

"So are you planning on telling me exactly where we are going?" I asked as I looked at the view around of us. I mean it kind of seemed like we were driving out of La Push but I wasn't completely sure because all I saw around us were a bunch of trees and a lot of road.

"Don't worry about it I promise you that I am taking you somewhere that I think is very pretty, it's not like I'm planning on killing you or something" she said with a chuckle as I shifted a little in my seat nervously.

"Ok seriously do you think I'm like taking you to a timely death or something right now?" She asked as she gave me a side way glance, I could also see a bit of her smirk on her face.

"Well no I don't think you're planning on killing me, but at the time we are driving through the forest with no one else around and I have no idea where we are going. So if this was like a horror movie, I'm pretty sure I would be meeting my timely death very soon." I said with a smile. I 'm sure she knew I was teasing of course I don't think that Leah would purposely hurt me, and if she did I would actually feel bad for her because then she would have to deal with my mom. And I promise that Maria Gonzales is that a women to be reckoned with.

"Well don't worry in our movie; this is the part where the beautiful gets to see the lovely picnic that her date has planned for her."

"Oh we are going on a picnic that is awesome" I said with a big smile, and she couldn't help but chuckle at my face and when she realized that she let her plans for the picnic slip.

"Yes we are going on a picnic I wanted to be a surprise but I also didn't want you to worry that I was planning on killing you or something. Your face is way to pretty to have worry lines already." I couldn't help but laugh at that I mean I wasn't really freaking out but if I got me a hint to where we were going I'm not one to complain.

"Alright well now that you have told me one of the plans I promise to no longer try and get more information out of you, at least not into lunch is over." I couldn't help but smile at while she let out a little chuckle.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, what fun would it be even you just sat about and let me show what I planned without questions like a normal person." She said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Oh baby you might as well know by now that is so not my style" I said with a giggle as I snapped my fingers. I also couldn't help but laugh at Leah's shocked but after a minute I decided to finally ask what was wrong.

"You called me baby, it just surprised I guess" she said as her face kept that dumbstruck look.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess it must have accidently slipped out or something. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by saying that." I felt so stupid I mean the date just started and I always screwing up.

"Don't say that it wasn't stupid and it didn't make me uncomfortable. I was just a little surprised that's all but honestly I really liked it, but I believe we agreed that baby would be my nickname for you baby" she said with a bit of chuckle but she also had a big smile on her face.

"Yes but we also agreed that I could keep on calling you baby until I come up with something better. But I still haven't thought of anything so I guess I will keep the baby for now." I said with a big smile on my face as I noticed that Leah was starting to slow down as she pulled over and parked in between a bunch of trees so she could hide the car.

"Well I guess for now you can keep on calling me baby until you think of something better. Now get your moving we're babygirl" she said with a smile, and I realized that babygirl was probably going to one of her permanent nicknames for me.

"What do you mean we are here all I see is a bunch of trees, where are we going to see?" I asked as she pulled out her basket, that I assumed had all the food, from the backseat.

"Well ok so technically we aren't here but we are almost there, come on it's just a little walk through these trees and up that a little cliff." I couldn't help but groan when she mentioned that we would have to do walking, I mean it's not like I'm lazy or something but I'm wearing sandals here who likes to walk through dirt and cliffs while wearing sandals. But I didn't want to complain in front of Leah because I knew that she had put lots of thought into the date, so instead I sucked it up and started walking behind her.

"I'm sorry I should have told you that we would have to walk through some walks I don't know what I was thinking" Leah said when she saw me trip a little on a couple of rocks and check my toes out, they seriously hurt right now.

"Leah I don't blame you , I know you just wanted to plan something nice for me I probably would have forgotten to tell you if things were reversed. I promise you I am perfectly fine, my toes are all in one piece." I said with a smile as I stuck my feet out in front of her so she could inspect herself.

"Ok well we are almost there I promise, and you promise to tell me if your feet really start to hurt, or u start to bleed or something?" She asked with a worried look and I couldn't help but nod my head yes in response. "Ok then right this way just have to get up this hill and we will be there. So I followed behind her making sure to watch the ground beneath me more, and once we reached top I realized that the rocks I stepped on was completely worth it. Because the site in front of us was stunning, somehow Leah found this beautiful open-field meadow that had a waterfall on the opposite side, and I couldn't help but stand there stunned at the view.

"Leah this is beautiful, how on earth did you find this place?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well sometimes I like to go running with the guys through the forest for exercise, and one day when I was running alone I ran a different direction and just sort of led me to this spot. I haven't shared it with any of the guys, and I figured that it would be the perfect place to take you for out picnic, do you like it?" I could tell that she was a bit nervous.

"Like it, Leah I love it it's so beautiful and big. A part of me just wants to take of my clothes and jump into that waterfall. Thank you for bringing me here, you picked the perfect spot I promise you." I decided to let go of all my worries at that moment, because the fact that was willing to share this secret place that she hasn't even shared with any of her friends just made me realize that she really does care about me. So I decided to just take a leap, I walked over to grabbed her hand and yanked her a little deeper into the meadow until I found the perfect spot where we could enjoy the lunch that she made for us.

"Ok so why don't you tell me exactly what you have made for us to eat, on this rare beautiful day." I said with a smile.

"Ok well fir of I made us some sandwiches, I kind of based it of the ones I've seen you at school. So there is one egg salad sandwich, two BLTAs, a peanut butter, and then just a regular ham and cheese with mayo. I also have a diet coke, Pepsi, water, orange juice, apple juice, and a Gatorade. And for desert I have some chocolate covered strawberries as well as some whip cream. I know it's not much, but I had to work with what I had at home." I couldn't help but give my lips a slow lick when she mentioned the chocolate covered strawberries and whip cream. Now I just wanted to skip lunch and go straight to the desert part.

"Well that sounds great to me, why don't you hand me a BLTA and the diet coke." I said with a smile, I understand that sometimes food can be a hard thing to buy, especially when you have two teenagers and they can both eat likes wolves when they want. Also the fact that today's date was kind of last minute probably didn't help, but Leah seemed to come up with a new plan rather quickly so that made me happy.

For the new few minutes we both just enjoyed our lunch and staring out into the waterfall, without saying much.

"So I was curious what's it like having a younger brother?" I asked when I finally decided that we should probably start talking more.

"It can be amazing and a huge pain all rolled into one." She said with a chuckle as I raised my eyebrows for her to elaborate more.

"Well you've met Seth he can be one of the nicest and sweetest kids around. He always tries to see the good in everyone and that's one of the things that I love about him and he can also be kind of funny sometimes. Also he is so smart I know that if Seth could leave this town he could probably become an amazing doctor or lawyer, but no instead he has to stay here doing a job that he never asked for." When she said that it kind of confused me, I mean last time I checked Seth was barely a sophomore so how could he be restricted to live here forever.

"What do you mean Seth could never leave La Push, can't he just leave once he graduates for college?" When I asked that I saw Leah's face change for a sort of thoughtful trance to one of horror and panic as if she said something that she wasn't supposed to , and I didn't want to make her worry so I decided to try and make things better.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I mean I'm sure it's personal family information I shouldn't have tried to butt in." Wow only like maybe an hour into the date I was already had two screw ups seriously can I ever do anything right.

"No don't be silly you didn't ask anything wrong, it's just that neither Seth nor I could leave La Push even if we wanted to. See we are both kind of sworn to stay here because of our family, our father is an elder of the tribe and it is our job to stay behind and one day replace him." That's what she said but a part of me felt as if that wasn't the whole story. The fact that she kept on shifting around as if trying to avoid the subject added on my disbelief.

"Well couldn't you still go away to college and just come back when you are older and have a better education? I mean wouldn't that be more of a benefit for your people?" I asked trying to see if she could possibly answer that.

"Yeah I mean maybe we could, but the farthest we could probably is university of Washington. We just have too many roots keeping us here to allow for us to leave, trust me when I say that this isn't something that I would have chosen myself. I would much rather be able to leave but I can't no matter what." I could tell by her tone that she was being honest about her and Seth really never being able to leave La Push, and it makes me wonder just what could it possibly be that has to keep them here.

"Is that really all there is to it? The fact that you have roots here and one of you or both of you may be a future elder? Because I feel as if there is something that you are just not telling me right now." I mean I know that everyone is allowed there secrets but the fact that I told her my biggest secret and yet she is still keeping something from me makes me a bit uncomfortable. I know it's not fair, I mean she didn't make me tell her my secret I chose to do it, but I did it because I trusted her.

"Ok yes there is more to it but that's the big secret that I wanted to tell you, it's just that right now I don't want to. I mean I just don't want to risk ruining this date but I promise that before this date is over I will tell you, I just want to enjoy this right now before I risk it not happening again." Her voice just sounded so sad when she said that, as if she was sure that I would reject her and that we would never go out on another date again, which to me is ridiculous but I guess I won't really know until she tells me her secret.

"Ok well why don't you tell me what is it about Seth that makes him such a pain?" I asked trying to change the subject for her, so she wouldn't feel so nervous.

"Just about everything else, first of he tries to act to protective sometimes. I mean being friends with a bunch of guys there are times when they enjoy trying to mess with me and always tries to defend my honor even when I tell him I can fight my own battles. He always tries to hang out with me, and sometimes won't leave me alone until I finally agree to do something with him. Don't get me wrong I love my brother and we are close, it's just that sometimes I would really enjoy having a little space. Also him and his friends just love to play video games all day an watch a bunch of cartoons and that can get seriously annoying. But other than that he is a really good kid." She said with a smile, and I could tell that she really did love him even if annoyed her twenty-four seven I'm sure she wouldn't change him for somebody else.

"Yeah he is, I mean I like talking to him and I can already see that he is protective of you. The way he always stands right next to whenever you are with the guys as if ready to jump in front of you if one of them tried to attack or something. I think it's sweet makes me wish that I had a younger or older sibling." I said with a bit of remorse, I mean being an only child could be fun at times, but then other times you always wish that you had someone else that you could talk to, or play with. Someone else who would really be able to understand everything about you, because of the fact that they are constantly with you.

"What is it like, being just you and your mom alone?"

"Growing up it was nice sometimes because it always meant I got all the attention, you know I got new toys when my mom had the money, we were able to go on trips sometimes since it was just the two of us. I never had to worry about sharing; I usually got to do whatever I wanted. I mean I'll admit it when I was younger I was a bit of a spoiled brat, but then I got older and I started learning. But still I really did use to love it, especially because I never had to fight with anyone. But then there was those moments when my mom would take me to the park and I would see a little girl on a swing and her brother standing behind her pushing her both of them smiling. Or when I would get picked on at school and I wished I would have someone to be able to defend me, or someone that I could run home to and tell other than my mother. I mean I love my mom with all my heart, but still she is my mom. There were just certain things I couldn't tell her, that always made me wish I had someone else I could talk to, or mess around with.

But you know what I think was hardest was knowing that not only did I not have another sibling but I also didn't have a dad around. My mom doesn't know this but when I was younger I use to cry because I would think that I wasn't good enough. That I must have done something to make god hate me, because I would always see these kids around with a mom and a dad as well as a sibling, but all I had was a mom. I never told my mom because I didn't want her to think I hated my life or something, but I always thought it was because of me that we didn't have a family. It wasn't until I got older and started talking more with my mom that I realized that it wasn't my fault or my dad's, it was actually all my mom's fault."

"What do you mean what did your mom do?"

"I don't mind you asking, Well first of you should know that my mom is originally from New York and my grandparents were not rich, I mean they lived in the Bronx and made just enough to get by. When I was younger my mom would always tell me the story of how her and my dad met. It's a really long story but the shorten version is that during eighth grade my mom applied for some scholarship to go to this fancy boarding school, I always forget the name of the school. But basically my mom got in, and it was a live in school so she only had to worry about commuting home on weekends. So she would say how her and my dad met freshmen year when they got paired together to work on some English assignment, and at first they didn't really get along that well. She said that my dad was a bit of an ass but they had to work together for almost a month, and after the end of that month they had become good friends. They would tell each other things that no one else knew about them, I mean he even went with her to visit her family one weekend after being friends for a couple of months. And the summer after their freshmen year he convinced my mom to go with him and his family on a vacation to Florida for a month, at first my mom didn't want to because of the cost but after a lot of begging she finally agreed. They were basically inseparable, but they didn't officially start dating until their junior year.

My mom said that she always had a crush on him but she never made a move because she didn't want to ruin their friendship and also because of the fear of rejection. My parents were best friends but my dad was also much more popular. I mean he was quarterback of the football team, was on the basketball team, and was even junior class president everybody loved him. Just when my mom was going to give up any hope of being with my dad, he asked her out in front of the whole school the day of their prep rally for the big championship game. He got on stage and with the help of some cheerleaders and some of the football players he created this huge scene and dance to ask her to be his girlfriend. My mom said she was so shocked she didn't even know it was for her, until she felt some of her friends shoving her towards him. After that they became a couple, and were so in love. She even told me that the night of their junior prom they slept together for the first time.

So basically it was an amazing love story I mean everybody expected them to graduate together and then go off to a great university seeing as they were both top of their class that was until half-way through their senior year when my mom discovered she was pregnant with me. She said at first they were both completely surprised and were sure what to do, that at first they considered an abortion, maybe adoption but that after lots of talking they decided to keep me. She would say that my dad would be more excited than her at times, he would write down a bunch of names for a boy or a girl, even though she knew he secretly hoped for a girl. But almost everybody was ok with the fact that my mom was pregnant, that is everybody except for my dad's parents. They basically thought they he ruined his life by knocking up the poor girl, and they wanted my mom out of his life. They even went as far as to offer my grandparents a check for fifty thousand dollars to keep my mom away from him, but they turned it down saying that they could not buy their daughter, that nothing offered would be enough to rid my daughter of her happiness.

My mom says that when my dad found out he was so furious that he marched to his parents and demanded that they leave her alone, and said that if they ever did anything like that again he would leave and wouldn't look back. That he would rather be with my mom and his future child than with a family who would deprive him of happiness. So once they stop bothering my grandparents both my parents figured that they finally understood I mean they even went as far as decorating a nursery for the baby, so that they could spend some nights there. Everything was great and they still planned on going to University together, they applied to schools in both New York and California. When letters got back they discovered that while dad got into Stanford on a full football scholarship and my mom got in on a full academic scholarship, so they decided that is where they would attend. But about one month before graduation my mom found an acceptance letter from Harvard addressed to my dad, and apparently they got into a huge fight about the fact that he kept her from her.

To make an even longer part shorter, my dad's dad had sent an application to Harvard without telling him. Basically he gave my dad an ultimatum go to Harvard and remain part of the family or go to Stanford and be completely cut off. My dad told my mom that he didn't care what they said he wanted her and his family met nothing. But my mom didn't believe him, so my mom decided that she did not want him to abandon his family, so she wrote him a letter saying that she was leaving to please not look for her and that he should attend Harvard like he use to dream of when he was younger. She took all the money she had and moved to L.A. where we have lived in up to a couple of weeks ago. Now you know my story." I said with a small frown as I looked up at her, and I saw the sad look that she was giving me, as she discovered exactly how I came to having no family.

"Do you ever know what happen to your father?" she asked clearly bewildered.

"That's the funny part of things; he still went to Stanford and played for the basketball team. He was the leading quarter back up into his senior when he was tackled by two players and it caused an injury to his knee that made it so he could no longer play football. But lucky for him he was majoring in business and also in sports so he used all that to become the person he is today.

"How do you know all that? I mean did your mom tell you or something?"

"Nope you should my father is Mathew Cortez." As soon as the words left my mouth, Leah's mouth dropped in complete and utter shock.

"Ma-Mathew Cortez as in the coach of the San Francisco forty-niners."

"Yup that would be my father."

"Oh my god I can't believe that's your father and I can't believe how close you lived to him, I mean why did you ever attempt to contact him?"

"There was actually hundreds of time when I wanted to but I knew it would hurt my mom to much, when my mom decided to leave she really thought she was doing what was best but I know she regrets it. But I also know she is too hard-headed to attempt and crawl back."

"Do you think she is over him?"

"No way has my mom still loved him and I know she wants him back that's why she hasn't been able to have a real relationship in so long, or why she always goes for the jackasses. I mean that's one of the reasons I have always wanted to contact him both for me and her. But I always get to scared that maybe he forgot me."

"Wait if you dad is so big how is it that he never found you, I mean couldn't he just have your mom's name searched or something."

"That's the thing apparently his parents weren't lying when they said they would disown him, because when he went to Stanford they did exactly that, I mean they didn't even visit him when he was injured. So he didn't have the money he would need to hire an investigator into now actually. There were plenty of times I wanted to go to San Francisco and tell him who I was but I was too scared that he would no longer want me since it had been so long."

"Well if you ever decide that you want to go and tell him who you are and don't want to do it alone just come to me and I promise to be there for you the whole way." She said with a smile as she grabbed my hand in re-assurance.

"That's a big commitment you don't have to promise me that I wouldn't hold you to it I promise."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I will be there in any way or form you need me. I don't know what it would feel like if I didn't have my father, but I do know I would be so different then who I am. Everybody deserves a chance to know their parent if that is what they want." And I knew that she meant it" I knew by the way that she looked at me and held my arm that she was being completely honest. I didn't know what I did that made me so lucky to find such an amazing girl but there was no possible way that I was planning on letting her go. So I slowly crawled over to her, touched her cheek with my hand and then leaned in and finally kissed her. The feel of her lips just felt amazing; it felt as if the two of us were connecting on a deeper level. I felt so much passion just come off from that one little kiss, and it didn't feel as if it was enough. At first it was a slow kiss, just so we could get a good feel of each other, but soon it turned it something much more passionate. I used the hand I had on her cheek and moved it to wrap around her neck and slowly lowered her to the ground so that half of me was on top of her, and I was kissing her with all the passion that I had in me.

"April baby this feels so good, but we have to stop now." Leah said as she slowly pushed me of off her.

"Did I do something wrong, I mean I'm sorry if I was being to forward." I quickly got up and started moving away, scared that I went too far with that kiss.

"April don't be silly that kiss was amazing, it felt like it wasn't enough. I mean I want nothing more than to just keep on going and not stop, but I can't not until I tell you my secret." She said as she looked down to the ground with a sad face.

"I thought was talked about this Leah I'm sure that nothing you say could possibly make me hate you in any kind of way. I promise that you do not have to be afraid." I tried to give a re-assuring smile.

"Could I just ask for one more kiss I just need that, in case you aren't able to accept my secret."

"Yes I will happily kiss you again, but I'm sure whatever you tell me it will be fine. I mean I've told you so many things about me and my family and you had no problem accepting it. Why wouldn't I do the same?"

"Because my secret is different in so many ways. Just kiss me now please?" I couldn't even think about turning her down, so I grabbed both sides of her faced and kissed her as hard as I could. I put all the passion and feelings that I have been feeling for her since the moment we met and she returned it just as urgent. But after what felt like a couple of minutes, she finally pulled away and started to slowly walk backwards. I started to follow but she held up her hand as a way to signal me to stop, so I did.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that my secret is completely different from yours. In fact it's not just my secret it's the entire guys secret too, it's one of the reasons that we are only friends with each other really." I was completely confused by what she was saying, but what confused me even more was she was starting to pull of her shoes and dress, and I mean what shocked me most was the fact that she was slowly taking of her sexy one piece bathing suit.

"Whoa Leah what are you doing? Why are getting naked?" I was in complete shock.

"It's part of my secret do you think you could turn around for a second, just count to ten and then turn back around"

"What why do I have to turn around and count to ten, why not tell me right now?"

"Because it is easier to show rather than tell, please just turn around and count" I couldn't really do much but listen. I mean she seemed so nervous and I just wanted to help her as much as I turned around and did as she said.

"..Seven, eight nine, ten. Ready or not Leah I am going to turn around so hope you are ready." There is no way that I could possibly be prepared for what I saw when I turned back around. Because in the exact spot that Leah stood not even twenty seconds ago there was now a huge silver wolf staring right at me.


	14. Chapter 14

I would just like to say hello to everyone that is reading my story and thank you guys for reading my story. I know that some of you may have not liked the way the last chapter ended so I hope that this chapter will make up for it, and I promise to not take such a long time updating next time. I've just had a lot of things going to this week planning a birthday party for someone in my family and getting other things figured out. So I hope you guys enjoy thanks you everyone who has given me their review and I hope you guys keep reading and that I do not let you down.

**Chapter 14**

What the fuck is going on is the only thoughts going in my head right about now. I mean where is Leah just a few seconds ago Leah was standing there, basically starting to strip and now there is a giant wolf in her place, this makes no sense.

"Leah wherever the hell you are please come out right now, this isn't funny where did this wolf come from!" Oh god I hope that this wolf didn't eat Leah I mean maybe ten seconds is long enough for a wolf to eat somebody. What is he doing, wait is it a he or she, how do can someone know if a wolf is male or female. Oh god I think it's starting to move towards me, I have to get out of here. I slowly start to walk backwards when I see that it is moving towards me when I suddenly trip on a rock and I try to crawl away but the wolf as already approached me. Well I guess seventeen years of living is pretty good, maybe even if I'm lucky I won't feel any pain as he devours me whole. Just as I was getting ready to be eaten alive I look at the wolf and realize that he or she is just staring at me. I don't mean like an evil I'm ready to eat you alive stare, but the eyes are just so gentle. As if trying to tell me that it doesn't want to hurt me, but how that could even be possible. I must be hallucinating or something right now, because the big brown eyes remind me so much of Leah's eyes.

"Are you going to eat me?" Ok I must seriously be insane right about now if I am talking to a giant wolf. But the strangest part is when he/she shakes her head as an attempt to say no.

"So let me get this straight you will not eat me?" This time he/she nodded his/her head for a yes.

"Well that's good to know but do you mind backing up a little because you seriously right now by being this close." The wolf actually listens; you know what I'm sure that this is some weird dream. I'm sure in a couple of hours I will wake up and realize that my date with Leah has not just started, but I might as well have some fun while I can right.

"Ok so I need to know if you are a boy or a girl. So are you a boy?" When the wolf shakes her head for no, I realize that she is a girl.

"Ok so you are a girl good to know at least we have some things in common." I say with a small smile and the lets out a weird kind of wolfy laugh.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you were incredibly huge and probably ate my friend, that I was hoping to make a girlfriend, Leah I would probably think you are incredibly." I said with a smile and if it's even possible I swear that the wolf was frowning. What could I have said to make her frown?

"Did I say something to hurt your feelings?" She nodded her head in a big yes.

"Are you upset that I called you huge?" and she shook her head no.

"Are you upset that I said you ate my friend?" and once again I got a big yes for her response.

"Well of course I'm upset you ate my friend!" I mean this wolf seems kind of smart clearly she has to understand why I'm angry. But all she did was shake her head for a no.

"What are you trying to say, you didn't eat my friend?" she once again shook her head in a big yes.

"Ok well miss genius wolf if you didn't eat my friend what the hell happen to her. Because one second it was her standing there and then suddenly you were there. What other explanation could there be. Unless you are Leah and you just happen to turn into a huge wolf whenever you want!" I know it makes no sense to be mad at a wolf but I really was starting to get upset here. I mean come on its kind of obvious that she ate Leah no attempt to lie about it. And once again why am I thinking as a wolf as a person, seriously if this isn't a dream I think I'm going to have to check myself into a clinic for the mentally insane.

Once again she just started to nod her head like crazy and even licked herself, as if she was trying to tell me something. Then she just did the weirdest thing she sat down on all four legs and just stared at me. And I mean stared her big brown eyes, as if trying to say something through her eyes. I couldn't help but stare and just by hypnotized by them, I mean they really do look so much like Leah's eyes. They are big, brown, filled with so much care, kindness, love, and also fear.

"What are you scared of, are you scared that I'm going to hurt you?" I said as I took a tentative step towards her. When she didn't suddenly jump up to try and kill me I figured it would be safe. All I got as a response was a small head nod.

"Why do you think I would hurt you?" When she didn't response I realized that the answer would involve talking, and that she cannot talk. Ok so I can only ask yes or no questions. Let's think why would she be afraid of me, maybe she thinks I'm going to kill her.

"Do you think I'm going to try and kill you?" She once again shook her head as a no.

"Do you think I'm going to have people come and look for you?" Again a no. if she doesn't think I'm going to kill her how else could I possible hurt her. I mean what else could a human do to a wolf that would cause pain besides killing or torture. I mean I could always try my second theory and act as if she was Leah, but that would just be crazy. I mean no way is it possible for a human to turn into a giant wolf, as last time I checked even if it was possible doesn't it need to happen with like a full moon?

"Ok this is probably going to sound like an insane question, but then I'm telling this to a wolf so pretty much nothing that is happening right now is normal. So I'm going to ask are you afraid that I will break your heart?" I know huh I must be crazy to ask a wolf that, but I'm going to act is by some crazy unexplained paranormal activity this is Leah as a wolf. What I was not expecting was for the wolf to nod her head, confirming that she was afraid I would break her heart.

"Why on earth are you scared I would break your heart? I mean how could I possibly break your heart?" I was completely perplexed by everything that has happened in the last few minutes, but when I saw that the wolf stand up and look as if she was changing or something I got so freaked that I immediately got up and started to back away, getting ready to run if I had to. Trust me when I say I was ready for a lot of things, I was ready to be eaten, tortured, maybe even made into some weird human captive pet by the thing. But what I was not ready for was for the huge wolf suddenly turn into Leah.

"I'm scared you're going to break my heart because now you know my secret." Was the first thing I heard come out of her say. One second I was looking at a naked Leah completely shocked and not knowing what to say, the next thing I know I was falling to the ground, and all I could see was black.

xxxxxx

What's going on why is it that all I can see is black, and what the heck is that noise. My head is really killing me did I like fall on a rock or something? While I was trying to remember what had happen I started to hear voices talking and trying to whisper but failing miserably.

"Leah what were you thinking just transforming like that, I mean I'm surprise she didn't faint the very second she saw the wolf. You know that you should have told her our legends so that she could at least have an idea of what the hell is happening!" I heard a voice yell out, clearly he sounded really pissed off. But why was he yelling at Leah about my dream, I mean that's what is right a dream because there is no way Leah herself had actually transformed into a wolf.

"You don't think I know that Sam, I know what I did was stupid I wasn't thinking alright. I was just so mad at myself, I mean she has told me so me secrets and opened up so easily I was tired of hiding it from her, it just happen. If I could take it back and do it the right away I would but now it's so late and now I just have to try and make things better for her when she wakes up." I heard Leah say, a part of me says that I should probably get up and show them that I am awake, but then another part of me wants to hear the rest of this conversation. So I decided to stick with the selfish part so I could hear what exactly was going on.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage Leah I'm sure seeing you will only freak April out even more she probably won't even want anything to do with you once she does wake up." I heard Emily arrogantly tell Leah. Seriously this bitch must want me to kick her ass, who the hell does she think she is to tell Leah something like that.

"Shut up Emily you don't know what the hell you are talking about, yeah ok maybe I didn't tell her the best way, but I know she cares about me and that there is no way she will let us end." I heard Leah say and I could tell she was trying to be confident but even I could hear her voice crack while she talked.

"Oh really just like you thought Sam would never leave you, but look he did and now him and I are together. Don't be so stupid Leah if it wasn't for the fact that you and April had to do this whole marriage project together for Spanish class, she probably would have been left you." Even though my eyes were shut I was a hundred percent sure that Emily probably had a cocky smile on her face, I swear that girl can be so freaking haughty.

"You know what Emily why don't shut up and leave Leah alone alright she hasn't done anything to bother you, and she doesn't deserve the shit that you keep on saying about her. So why don't you do us a favor and leave, I mean why the fuck are you even here everybody knows April hates your guts." Thank you Paul for coming to the rescue and shit even I want to know why Emily is here. I bet she's only here so that she could try and make Leah even more upset, I just hope Leah knows that everything she says is a lie. I've kind of come to the realization that this is reality and not a dream I'm also ok with it. Sure Leah will have to explain everything, like why or how she turns into a wolf, but I'm not planning on turning my back on her.

"Well I'm here because I wanted to be with Sam, no way am I stupid enough to leave Leah alone with him. I mean knowing her she'll probably turn into her tramp self and try to sleep with him, and also because somebody needed to shed a little reality on the situation to her."

"Ok first of Emily, Leah would never try to sleep with Sam everybody knows that she is over him, and in reality it would probably be Sam who tries to take advantage of her seeing as he is the Alpha. And secondly everything you say is a lie I may have only known April for like two weeks but even I know that she does care about Leah, and that there is no way she is going to let anything come in between them. So why don't you just shut up and leave!" I could tell by the ways Paul's voice kept on rising that he was getting angrier and angrier. I hope somebody is able to calm him down I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Paul its ok just calm down. Talking to them is like talking to brick walls, nothing you do or say will get inside. It's best that we just leave them alone all I care about is April and making sure that she wakes up alright I mean it's been three hours; I hope she isn't too upset." Wow three hours I didn't realize I had passed out for that long, no wonder she was worried she probably thought I would enter into a coma soon or something.

"I know Leah, I just hate that they throw your past at you, or try to make you seem pathetic or something. You know that you are amazing girl and I'm sure April will be fine; her head is probably just trying to figure out everything that happen between you guys." If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Leah liked me and I also knew her and Paul were only friends I would seriously be jealous but the sort of affection they seem to have towards each other.

"I hope you're right Paul I just want her to wake up already." I could hear Leah's voice get sadder. "April if you can hear me I am so sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have told you like that. I should have explained everything first than showed you I just wasn't thinking straight. If you wake up and still want me I promise to explain everything, so can you please wake up for me baby girl." I felt her grab my hand and give it a squeeze, and her voice sounded so sad. As if she believed everything that Emily said about me not wanting her ever again.

"Aw how sweet you called her your baby girl. You know when she wakes up she is probably going to you freak girl, or monster girl." I could hear Emily laughing behind Leah, but the most painful think was when I heard a sob come out of Leah and felt a tear fall on my hand. Ok that's it once I get everything settled with Leah I am so kicking Emily's ass.

But seeing as I didn't want Leah to know that I was listening the whole time, I know I had to be smart about this. So I slowly opened my eyes to make sure there was no light on that could make them hurt, and gave Leah's hand a tight squeeze to try and reassure her.

"April you're finally awake?" I heard Leah ask when she looked at my hand and then finally moved her eyes toward my eyes.

"Hi there" I said with a small smile on my face, and I used my free hand to gently caress her cheek.

"Hi, I am so happy that you finally awake, you know you had really scared there for a second." She said with a smile, but I could also see she had a couple of tears in her eyes.

"How long was I passed out for?"

"Over three hours I was really scared that scared you into a coma or something. I don't think you know how sorry I am right now." Once again the smile was gone and now she had a frown on her face. She tried to back away from me but there was no way in hell I was letting her go anywhere.

"Leah I know, trust me when I say that I know you are sorry for everything that happen, and I'm not upset. I mean yeah we will have a whole of talking to do, and you have a lot of explaining to do, but I'm not going to let it stop us from seeing where this could go between us." I said with a small chuckle and I made sure to still keep a firm hold on her hands.

"Are you serious I mean you saw turn into a giant wolf, and you are still willing to try a relationship with me?" I could see the confusion and doubt written all over her face. And I have a feeling it has to do with all the things that Emily said to her.

"Yes I'm serious I know you probably think that I am lying because I mean you turned into a giant wolf, and that was pretty shocking. But I'm sure there is a reason for that, or some kind of story behind how that is even possible and I'm willing to listen." When I finished talking she just sat there and stared at me. I hope that she will find whatever it is that she is looking for. One second she is looking deep into my eyes the next second she is moving her face closer and closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now." The only thing I could do was nod in response as I felt her lips slowly touch mine. It was a simple, gentle kiss but it still said so much. I knew at that moment that we would be ok.

"You know that you are pretty amazing April" she said with a chuckle.

"Well I try." I said with a smile

"Well you know that saying try and you shall succeed." I couldn't help but laugh at that corny saying.

"Well damn it's about time you woke up Gonzalez, you had my girl Leah over here freaking out over you." I heard Paul say, and although his voice sounded serious when I looked at his face I saw the smile that was on it.

"Well sorry you know me Paul I have to make a dramatic scene. I mean what fun would it have been if I just woke up after two minutes." I said with smile.

"Well next time you want to be a drama-queen warn a guy. I do not do tears well and that is Leah had on her face when she showed up with you." I could see that he was kidding and joking at the same time. I could tell that he and Leah had a really close relationship, and I wonder how that came to happen.

"Don't worry I promise to do all I clean to never make Leah cry again. Because trust me when I say that I hate it just as much you do." I said with a smile towards him and Leah. I honestly felt so lucky, I mean when I first moved here I thought it was going to be the worst thing possible, but now I realized that it was probably one of the best things that could have happen to me.

"Oh look April is finally awake I am so happy that you are alright April I was so worried that because of Leah's stupid, idiotic mistake something bad had happen to you." Emily said in an obviously fake concerning voice. I mean how stupid does this girl think I am, that I may actually fall for that.

"Oh please save the act for someone that may actually care Emily. We both know you couldn't care one bit whether or not I was ok. Why the hell are you even here?" I figured what's the point of even putting on an act. I mean it's kind of obvious she doesn't care about me, and I don't care about her, so might as well not even act as if we did.

"Why would you say something like that April of course I was worried about you, especially after I found how stupid Leah acted. I mean she put your life in danger for her own pleasure." I could see the way that Leah was getting upset by what Emily was saying, and I know that's probably why Emily is even saying it. She probably loves to see Leah upset.

"You know what please just shut up Leah. Ok sure maybe Leah didn't tell me the best away about her transforming into a giant wolf and yeah I don't even know the story behind that yet, but I what I do know is that she really cares about me. I also know that she never intended to hurt me. So I'm not going to stay mad at her for it, and I'm also not going to let you make her feel guilty got it." I know that I just woke up after fainting for three hours and that I should probably just try to stay calm and relaxed but it wasn't going to happen. I mean this girl just pisses me of so damn easily I can't stand it anymore.

"You know what whatever April I don't really give a damn what the hell you have to say. I was just trying to be a little nice but forget it now, for all I care you could have never woken up. That would have actually made me very happy." She said with a cocky attitude. Why this is one evil as bitch.

"You know what Emily shut the hell up. I have taken a lot of shit from you but I will not stand here and let you insult April as if it is no big deal. Especially since she is a hundred times a better person than you are, and we know that because she would never wish death on a person like you just did. You are seriously one sick vindictive bitch and if you ever say anything like that to her again than you will have to deal with me." I heard Leah say with some serious wrath in her voice. She looked as if she was ready to just go there and kick her ass, I mean if looks could kill, than I'm pretty sure Emily would be dead right now judging by the death glare that Leah is giving her.

"Leah you will know better than to speak to Emily like that, do you have to teach you a lesson once again?" I heard a deep angry voice say. When I started to sit up I noticed a very big bulky man standing behind Emily, seeing as I didn't recognize him I figured that he must have been this Sam guy that I have heard about.

"No needs to go all alpha mighty on us Sam, we both know that Emily crossed the line when she said those things about April and don't you try to deny it. Because had it been one of the guy's in Leah's place they would have reacted the same, shit I already know I would have been a whole lot worse. So don't even think about giving Leah shit about it, because you know the whole pack will be against you this time for sure" I can't really say I know what is happening but I know it has to be serious judging by the protective stance Paul took in front of Leah.

"That's not true I didn't say anything wrong, and everyone will agree that I'm wrong and that it is Leah who is wrong I mean seriously though…" and that's how far as Emily got before Sam finally shut her up.

"Be quiet Emily stop trying to start more problems with Leah" it's about time this guy spoke up. I mean seriously does he not get annoyed dating such a bratty baby.

"But Sam baby I was just being honest, I mean everyone likes to act as if Leah does nothing wrong and I'm the bad guy somebody needs to reveal the kind of person she really is." Ok I never thought it was possible for a person to get a headache just from hearing someone else whine but I guess it is seeing as Emily's voice is literally making my brain pound inside my head right about now.

"I understand honey but you know as well as I do that attacking April is bound to get a reaction from Leah, so if you like to fight with her than take it up with April but do not try to make Leah jump in as well." Why on earth can Emily not attack me in front of Leah, what makes me so special? I really just wish that both of them would leave right about now I just want to be alone with Leah, so we can talk.

"You know what Sam thanks for stopping by but looks like April is fine, Leah and I can handle it from you so how about you and Emily just leave." Thank you Paul, seriously I love this guy right about now.

"Well I guess you guys do seem to have things under control. Just let me know if you need anything, and April if you feel unsure about anything Leah tells you please feel free to contact me. I'm sure Leah still remembers my number." Yeah I don't plan on contacting him anytime soon. Judging by the some of the things Emily had said earlier I'm betting that Sam and Leah have a history beyond friendship, so I know her and I will definitely have to talk about that.

"Thank you for the offer Sam but I'm sure Leah and Paul will be able to explain everything on their own. And if I do need help I'm sure one of the other guys will be willing to help me out." I said with the biggest fake smile I have ever put on. Maybe now they will finally just leave.

"Ok well I guess we will get going, so that Leah can explain everything. Are you coming Paul?" Sam asked when he reached the door and saw that Paul had not move from where he was standing next to Leah. Even though a part of me wanted Paul to leave, I also know things will be easier for Leah if she has someone here she trust with her.

"Actually Paul do you think that you can stay it might be more helpful if we have someone else here for support." I said with a small smile, and I heard Leah let out a breath that she seemed to have been holding.

"Yeah if you're April I can go into the kitchen while you and Leah talk out here, and you can just yell out my name if you need me alright." He said with a small smile and I saw him give Leah's shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading into the kitchen, probably to eat up as much as he can if I know him.

"Well don't just stay on the chair why don't you join me here on the couch, and explain how it is that you are able to turn into a wolf." I said with a smile.

"Ok well to understand you have to know our legends. When I was younger my parents would always tell me the story of how Quileute people are all decedents from wolfs. But not regular wolfs that we hear of in children stories, but wolfs that only transform when they sense danger is near them. The danger that they feel are known as the cold ones, better known as vampires. There is a much longer version to this story, but legend always said that a lucky few would transform into wolfs whenever they sense that there was a cold one near, and the reason was just to protect La Push and keep our people safe. I always use to think of them as stories that our ancestors had made up and never took it seriously. That is until about a year ago when I found myself in this exact living room. One minute I remember getting upset with Seth about something and we were just yelling at each other, and then I remember my dad telling me that I should calm down and just leave Seth alone and for some reason that made me even angrier. When Seth started to shake I heard my dad tell my mom to call Sam and that just made me even more upset, I mean the fact that they would allow Sam to show up at our house after what he did to me. The next thing I know I felt my whole body shaking and then suddenly I found myself all four legs and I could hear other voices inside my head. But that wasn't even the worse part about that day; the worst part was when my dad had a heart attack right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to help him. I couldn't find it in myself to calm down, so I stood there as a giant freak watching the only person in my life that has ever loved everything about me die." When I saw the tears start to fall from her eyes I did the only thing I think of, so I got up from my side of the couch and slowly maneuvered myself on top of her life so that I could cuddle her against my chest.

"Leah, honey I had no idea about your dad, I am so sorry that happen to you." I didn't what else I could say to try and make things better.

"I know it's your fault I just feel as if it was my entire fault, like if I didn't transform right in front of him than it may have prevented him from having the heart attack, and he would still be here with us today. I know that some of the guys look at this as a blessing, I mean at times I have to admit even I think it's cool that I can turn into a giant wolf, can run incredibly fast, and have amazing strength. But then I start to remember the night that I lost my father and I can't help but get upset all over again, and hate this whole wolf thing and even more hate the Cullen family for causing this." What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean the Cullen family caused this, what did they do?"

"Well remember how I said that the only we can transform is if there any cold ones near us, well the Cullen family are vampires. When they moved back to Forks it caused some of us to transform, and since they never moved away more and more transformed which is why there are so many of us."

"Ok so let me get this straight, you guys are able to transform to giant wolves in order to protect your tribe from vampires. And all the members of the Cullen family are vampires. So if that is true why are they still living in Forks, I mean why you haven't guys killed them?"

"Well we can't kill them because a treaty was created with them a few decades ago when, Ephraim Black, that's Jacob's grandfather was a wolf. See the Cullen's like to call themselves vegetarian vampires because they do not drink human's blood, instead they drink animal's bloods. So basically the treaty was created and it says that as long as The Cullen's stay on their side in Forks and do not enter La push, as well as never bite another living human than we will allow for them to live here. But if the treaty was to ever be broken in any kind of way or we considered them to be a dangerous threat than the treaty would be demolished and a war would break out between us and them." Wow never in my life did I think that something like this would be possible. A world in which where vampires and werewolves exist and are also arch enemies. This is just so much to take in, I mean I thought that most dramatic thing that would happen to me at this school was when they all found out I was lesbian and maybe some people not take it well. But now I found out that I'm going into a relationship with an amazing girl, who at times turns into a wolf so that she can protect her tribe from vampires, but apparently not all vampires are bad there is a rare few that would rather kill animals than innocent humans.

"Wow I really don't know what to say Leah that is so much to take in. You know I never believed that there could actually be a supernatural world out there, living with regular humans every day and nobody realizing it. I mean sure when I was younger I would believe in the tooth fairy, and Santa Clause I probably even believed in vampires, but the fact that some of those things were true is so scary. I mean in the one part knowing that vampires are real and that they enjoy killing humans is scary, but then knowing that there are amazing creatures, like you guys, that protect us from death is amazing. I don't really know what else to say."

"I understand that all of this is kind of shocking, trust me I do. I would also understand if you wanted to end this now before it got any further. I mean I know that we have to do our project for Spanish so that's what it could be just a fake project, and then once we complete it you won't have to deal with me again if that's what you want."

"Are you crazy Leah I wasn't lying when I said I really care about you, and I think that our relationship could be an amazing one. At the same time this whole wolf thing is going to take some getting used to. But I would love to hear any stories that you have, about maybe you and the guys and how it is being a female wolf with a bunch of other male wolfs."

That's exactly what she did for the next few hours we just sat there and talked, Leah told me about what happen after she had transformed into a wolf. How she was the only female wolf , and it made her feel as if she was some kind of freak for that, but I immediately told her that it doesn't make a freak, that in reality it makes her even more special. Because if it's true that the spirits chose which families would be blessed with this ability than there must have been a special reason for why she was blessed with this ability, and that maybe right now it's not obvious but that I'm sure at some point she will figure it out. She talked about the patrols they have to guard La Push, and how sometimes it can get incredibly tiring because Sam just doesn't seem to understand that they are also high school students who could use a little rest once and a while.

She talked about her brother Seth and how at times the fact that they were both wolves would be amazing, but that certain times when something bad happen she wished this would have never happen to him, because she hates when he gets sad and tries to help her but all he can do is sit there and watch. This leads me to keep on wondering what it is that happens to her that is so bad, but I know better than to ask. I of all people understand that when someone is dealing with an emotional problem its best at times to just let them come to you, and that you just show them whatever support or reassurance you can of them being a good person until that moment happens.

Even while we kept on talking and she told me stories, even some of her and her dad before he passed away I still avoided the one question that was crawling through my brain. What exactly happen between her, Sam and Emily? I know that Leah says she likes me, but I really wanted to know if at some point her and Sam were perhaps more than just friends, and maybe Emily came into the picture and stole him form her? Usually I would chicken out and just ignore the question all together, figuring maybe I should let her come to me with the details, but I just couldn't risk her not telling me.

"Leah I know that today has been a whirlwind of information and emotions, and I know you are probably going to say that maybe we should save any other major questions or conversations for tomorrow, but I just can't. I need to know, ok not need but I do want to know, what kind of relationship did you and Sam have before either one of you turned into a wolf? Why is it that Emily and you seem to argue so much?" I expected her to maybe be angry at the fact that I was butting into her business, but I was not expecting her to start laughing.

"You know I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. This is actually a pretty long story, and some of the things may actually surprise you at first. But this isn't the place to tell you, and that's only because my mom will probably be home in a few minutes and it's going to take a while to give all of the details. Maybe we could go somewhere else to talk about it?" When she mentioned the fact that her mom was coming home soon it did kind of make sense that we go somewhere else. But I wasn't sure where I mean it was close eight o'clock and it looked as if it was freezing outside. Just when I was going to say that maybe we should save the conversation for tomorrow, I heard my mom's ringtone coming from phone.

"Hi mom" was the first thing I said once I answered.

"Oh April I'm so happy you answered I hope I'm not disturbing your date with Leah, I was just calling to let you know that I decided to spend the night in Seattle with my friend. She convinced me that it might be a good idea to go out and have some fun tonight seeing as we don't really get a chance to do that in La Push. I was just calling to let you know and make sure that you would be alright staying home alone." Thank you mom, I don't think you realize just how much I love you right now.

"Yeah mom its fine and no don't worry your call hasn't interrupted my date Leah is ok with it. Yeah I will be fine you go ahead and have a fun night alright. I will see you tomorrow." After we said our goodbyes and I love you, my mom finally hung up the phone.

"Well I guess since we can't talk here, maybe we can go back to my place and talk?" I asked instead of stated not sure if she would be ok with the idea.

"Yeah I guess that would fine, should we go right now?" She jumped of the couch and gave me a hand so that I could get up as well.

"Yeah that sounds good, but shouldn't we let Paul knowing that we are leaving?"

"Actually Paul left about an hour ago when he realized that things between us were alright, didn't you wonder why he hadn't come out of the kitchen. I mean sure he loves to eat, but he even he would get bored sitting in there alone for hours." Oh right how the hell did I not figure out that he probably left on my own, seriously I'm starting to think that I'm not as bright as I believed myself to be.

"Ok well than I guess we can get going to my house than." We started to make our way towards the car, after Leah locked up her house. A part of me really wants to hear this story, but then the scared part of me says that maybe I won't like what I hear. I just hope that whatever it is she tells me doesn't ruin a relationship that we haven't even started.


	15. Chapter 15

So I don't know if anyone had realized this, but the Emily in my story does not have scars yet. I actually plan on giving scars later in the story, I hope nobody is upset over that.

**Chapter 15**

During the ten minute drive from my house to Leah's house I couldn't help but be a nervous wreck. I mean it may have not shown on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming. I mean what is Leah going to tell me, where her and Sam an item, where they in love, did they barely wake up, are these feelings she has for me just an experiment to see if she is attracted to women. I know I probably sound pretty paranoid right about now but I just can't seem to help it, I've only ever had one serious relationship before this and I already know that the feelings I have for Leah exceed the feelings I had for her. So whatever she says may actually affect our far our relationship will progress from here.

"April, you listening to me?" I suddenly heard Leah ask and realized that she was waving a hand in my face, guess I must have zoned or something on the way here.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, must have zoned out or something. Come on we should get inside" I jumped out as fast as I could before she started asking about what could have had me so distracted. As soon as we got inside I felt so much, because somehow during that ten minute drive it started raining and I did not feel like getting super sick.

"You have got to love La Push right, one minute the weather can just be cold and then suddenly it starts pouring rain." I heard Leah chuckle as soon as she got inside the house, and the first thing we did was take of our jackets.

"So I was thinking about making some hot coco would you like some?" I ask as I started walking to the kitchen, I was actually still trying to avoid the topic. I know that makes no sense it was my idea to talk, but now I'm trying to avoid the conversation.

"Yeah sure I'd love some, even though I'm sure the only reason you are making it is to avoid talking." This girl does seem to know me pretty well, which I think, is pretty cool.

"Ok than, would you like some marshmallows?" I asked from the kitchen as I made the hot coco.

"Yeah just a couple thanks."

"No problem I'm sure we could both use with this weather, we can get warmed up in a few minutes."

"Well I'm actually ok, it's one of the wolf thing remember, we don't really get cold our body temperature is incredibly high." Wow that is really cool, but must also suck. I mean the fact that they never have to worry about getting cold must be nice, but than to always be hot must also suck because it probably means they get sweaty pretty easily.

"Oh ok cool well how about you pass some of that heat over to me, sure could use it." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh I would if I could, while it's nice knowing that I never get cold, it also sucks sometimes because I can get sweaty really easily if I'm working out." As soon as I finished the hot coco I poured it into two cups and threw a couple of marshmallows in each, and grabbed a couple of chocolate chip cookies out of our snack cabinet. I figured that now it was just time to go and talk, I mean can't invade it forever.

"So I guess maybe we should get started on our conversation." I said as soon as I sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well do you want to hear the whole story?"

"Yeah I really do, I would like to know how it started between you and Sam?' Sure a part of me really didn't want to, but I knew for the sake of our relationship I would eventually have to find out, so might as well be from her.

"Ok well I met Sam my freshmen year, and he was a junior, now before anything I know what you are thinking. What on earth is a junior doing trying to date freshmen, but we didn't start of dating we actually started off as friends. See freshmen I struggled at math, and Sam was A+ student, so my teacher recommended that he tutor me. It was just so easy to get along with him, he was so sweet and funny and kind." I seriously couldn't believe what she said; because seriously it sounded nothing like the Sam I saw today, or have heard everyone talk about.

"I know that look; I bet you probably don't believe a word I'm saying but it's true. Sam wasn't always this ass who believed he had the right to all power. He was so sweet when we first met, I mean some people look down at someone who needs a tutor, but he didn't look down at me. Instead he explained that his freshmen year he had struggled too and he had gone to the teacher for help and it was after tutoring that he became so good at it. He made it so easy to understand, and as we continued with the tutoring we started to realize that we had some things in common. Like our favorite football team was the San Francisco 49ers, we loved watching horror movies, and comedy shows. We both loved going running, and he really cared about his mom and wanting to have a good future so that he could support her. He actually didn't ask me out right away first we became good friends, and he got along so easily. Now that is actually a struggle because I was daddy's little princess so the fact that he actually approved of a guy that I knew is a miracle, and yes at the time Sam and I were only friends, but it still meant something to me.

The fact that a guy that was older than me was giving me attention, it felt so good to me. I mean I've never considered myself a beautiful girl I don't know if you can tell but I'm kind of tomboyish and that was even before this whole wolf thing happen. I loved watching sports and playing touch football, basketball, loved running, never wore skirts or dresses. I mean the only way you would actually see me in a dress or skirt is if I considered the event to be important enough. But at the same time being his friend did come with a price I mean so many girls liked Sam and when they saw him spending time with me and not them it made them jealous so they would try to do whatever they can to try and get me to stop spending time with him. I mean whenever he was around they would be nice if they happen to walk past us, but if he wasn't around than they would threaten to kick my ass, but I never paid any attention to them or even bothered to tell Sam. It wasn't until almost the end of freshmen year when things started to progress a little further. I mean we began to flirt a little more with each other, joke around, and even got a lot touchier with each other. By that I mean is that we would like give each other messages if we were sore, we would play fight, and go swimming together and just mess around. It just felt so amazing, and I didn't want it to stop, I know it sounds silly right. I mean we just connected so easily, and sometimes you just don't want that connection to go away." I couldn't believe the things I was hearing right now. I mean the way she talks about him it sounds as if maybe she was still in love with him or something. I mean I couldn't believe the way she described everything, I'm not sure if I really wanted to keep on hearing anymore about this, I know that she probably had to have liked someone else before I came along but that doesn't mean I enjoy hearing about it.

"Ok, so just to make sure I understand everything so far, you met Sam when he tutored you in math. He was kind, friendly, smart, and handsome, your family approved of him, and every girl wanted to be with him. You didn't believe any threats made towards you, and let me guess now is the part where you tell me how you guys became more than just friends." I know I probably sounded a bit snippy, and may have given her a little attitude but I just couldn't seem to help it.

"Yeah seems like your following along perfectly well, are you sure you want me to keep going?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes I am sure, I need to know all of the detail that goes with it or else I would never really understand the story right."

"Ok well like I said towards the end of my freshmen year we started to get a whole lot closer. It was really great I mean I felt as if finally someone that can fully understand me. But it wasn't until about a week after summer that he officially asked me out on our first date. Of course I was nervous that my parents would not be ok with that idea, but Sam was of course able to sweet talk my dad into saying yes with needing a chaperone, the only catch was that I had to be home by 10 o'clock, and could not go farther than forks, so clearly that limited what we could do. But Sam still managed to make it special for me, especially since he knew that it was going to be my first date. So he planned a romantic date for us on the beach, took me on a walk until we reached this little secluded area that no one ever visited, he had set up a giant blanket for us, had candles lit, roses all around, and a basket filled with delicious food. It was just so sweet, and I could tell that he had actually tried you know, some guys would have just taken a girl out to a restaurant or the movies, but he took time to prepare the food and find the right spot. It wasn't until a couple of months later that he took me, he had used that first week of summer to find the perfect spot to take me to. But from that day on we were inseparable. We spent the whole summer together and it just felt as if it went by too fast, because before I knew it we were back in school and I was no longer able to spend has much time with him." Wow that was just too much information I don't think I can handle hearing much more details about their relationship, I just need it to go by a little faster now.

"Ok I'm sorry to interrupt again but I don't think I can handle much more detail about your and Sam's relationship is there any way that you could like shorten it or explain it the same but with much less detail." It might have been a bit rude but right about now I really did not care.

"Yeah no problem basically we went back to school and some girls didn't like the idea of me dating Sam, I actually got into a fight with a girl over Sam, and I'm proud to say that I seriously kicked ass. After that girls still talked shit about but at least they were smart enough to not try and fight me. But everything with us was great, Sam even enrolled in community College so that once I graduated we could go off to university together, I mean we both had the idea of moving to California to go to school. He was going to study to become a doctor and I wanted to become a teacher. Problems started happening in December"

"Is that when he first transformed or when he and Emily suddenly got together?"

"It was around December, about one week before Christmas break. Sam and I were supposed to go to my school's winter ball dance together I was dressed and completely ready for him to go and when he didn't show up to get me at 8 I was starting to get curious, because Sam is almost never late. It was after two hours had passed that I really got anxious I left him a million messages, and texts but he never called back or replied. I thought maybe he didn't want to go so he ditched me, but I was like why would he do something like that I mean by than we had been together for almost two years. But when I still hadn't heard from him by the next day I decided to go to his house, but when I got there his mom said the last time she saw him was when he went to Forks to pick up tux at the dry cleaners, and she just assumed he went straight to my house afterwards. We were both worried sick, so we called the cops and the council and no one had seen or heard from him since when he went to Forks, just like his mom had said. Anybody you ask will tell you that I was a nervous wreck the whole week he was gone, I barely ate, didn't leave the house out of fear that he would show up and I wouldn't be there. He finally showed up about two days before Christmas. I was in my house helping my mom finish cleaning because my aunt and Emily were coming the next day to spend Christmas Eve, and Christmas with us. But basically he showed up and acted as if nothing happen, a part of me was really pissed off at him for disappearing like that, but the excitement I felt for him coming back exceeded that. When I asked what happen, all he said was that he had gotten really sick and didn't want anyone to know so he decided to stay at a hotel in forks, I mean that made shit sense to him but I guess I just wasn't in the mood to argue with him. So we continued on as if nothing had happen and then the next day he came over to my house for Christmas Eve and that's where he met Emily for the first, and who have thought that their meeting would lead to complete betrayal."

"So did he break up right there so he could be with her? I mean you said they had just met for the first time, but the way they act it's as if they've been together for a while."

"I wish he had just broken up with me right then and there, it would have made thins so much easier. And I probably would have not gotten as heart broken, but of course Emily wouldn't allow for that to happen."

"What do you mean they did like cheat on you? Did Emily throw herself at him?"

"No, see when Sam met Emily I guess you can say it was love at first site. After he saw her, he couldn't see any other girl. He couldn't see himself being with anybody else. So basically it became as if the last basically year and a half we shared was worthless to him now, because he would have Emily in his life."

"That's crazy how that is even possible, I don't understand? I mean sure I believe that sometimes there are people out there meant for each other, but to say it was love at first site isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

"Actually no it's not for a wolf, see the reason Sam had been gone for that whole week is because he had transformed into a wolf and he didn't know what he was, or how to turn back. So yeah but basically wolves do this thing called imprinting. You imprint on a person if they are your other half or something, generally there is something about this person that is meant to complete you and make you a better person, and better wolf. So Emily was Sam imprint, once he saw her no other girl would ever matter to him."

"So basically it was as if the years you guys had none each other never mattered. I mean him and Emily didn't feel bad for breaking your heart like that? I mean they couldn't have just been friends for a while than started dating, so you could have some time to heal?" I mean all of this just sounded so wrong, how could a person do that to someone they love or somebody that is supposed to be family. I just couldn't do something that hurtful to someone I am close to.

"Well that's the thing with an imprint you can chose to be whatever that imprint wants to be. So if Emily just wanted to be friends than she could have chosen to become just friends, if she wanted him to be like a brother that would be ok, she chose to have a relationship with him, and she forced him to do it while he was still with me. I know what you're thinking how a normal human forces a wolf into doing something, you can force them when you are the imprint. You see a wolf can never reject its imprint, so no matter what the imprint ask for the wolf as to do it. So it was about one week after Christmas Eve, when Sam had gone to Emily and told her everything and I mean everything. Apparently Emily freaked out at first when she saw him as wolf, but a couple of days later she called him back to her house, and told him that she accepted the imprint and wanted them to be in a relationship. Sam said that if that was what she wanted than that is what would happen, but he would just need a little time to end things with me properly. But that's when the fun for Emily started she told him that he was not allowed to end things with me, that he was to keep dating her and date her at the same time, and since she was the imprint he was not allowed to say no. So he did, he kept on dating me, and then every night and every other weekend he would run down to the Makah reservation, where Emily lived, and spend time with her. It continued on for the rest of the school year and I never knew."

"Why would Emily do something like that to you, I mean weren't you guys like close or something. Why would she do something so horrible like that?"

"I wish I knew, I mean I always use to think that Emily and I were close, I considered her my best friend. So when I found out that it was all her idea and that Sam went along with it my heart literally broke. I mean I never thought it would be possible for my heart to actually break but it did. The thought that the girl I considered my best friend and the man I thought maybe one day I would marry betrayed me together it was pain that I could not handle."

"Can I ask how you found out?"

"I walked in on them. See apparently towards the end of the junior year Emily bothered her mom everyday trying to convince her that they should move to La Push, giving her some lame excuse about wanting to be closer to family and how she wanted to finish of her last two years of school with me. Seeing as no one knew about Sam everybody believed her, but in reality the only reason she wanted to come back is so that she could finally get Sam to dump me and then rub the fact that they would be dating the very next day into my face. She got her wish about a week after her family moved here, Sam dumped me he came to my house and just did it I was so upset and did the only thing I could think have thought off I called my best friend. She told me I should come over in about thirty minutes, I didn't question why I couldn't just come over right now guess my mind wasn't thinking straight. So I showed up thirty minutes later and when I walked in I saw that the living room was empty but I heard music coming from Emily's room so I went there. That's when I walked in on Sam and Emily having sex. I couldn't believe my eyes I remember standing there for about two minutes before I finally broke out of shock and finally yelled at them. To his benefit Sam seemed surprise to see there and actually looked a bit guilty but Emily looked happy as if she had planned this from the beginning. I remember just running out of there wanting to get the hell away from them, so yeah that's basically the story about the three of us."

To say I was surprised by everything is an understatement I mean I don't think I could possibly ever understand the sort of pain that she had to endure because of them. Not only was she betrayed by someone she loved, but also by someone she considered not only family but also her best friend. I felt so horrible, but at the same time I can't but feel like, does she still love him. I mean the way she described him, described their love, and how much the betrayal hurt I can't help but question if she still wants him.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through something like that, I can't even say I comprehend the pain you had to have gone through." I didn't even know what else to say I was at such a loss for words.

"It's alright I mean it's not like it was your fault right. I remember when I found out what happen I lashed out and just couldn't handle, almost attacked Emily."

"How did you find out?"

"Emily told me, it was about one after I had transformed, she showed up at my house and just told me every little thing, and I mean the girl did not let out any detail. She made sure to give me every little detail about her and Sam being in bed together, I guess she just loved rubbing that into my face. I was so upset my whole body was shaking, and I was so close to transforming right there and ripping her part, but lucky for Emily Seth and Paul walked in a couple of seconds before I could transform and they dragged me outside. But in a way that moment was also helpful because when I transformed the rest of the pack was in wolf as well, I guess Paul and Seth were coming to get me for a pack meeting, so everyone heard every little detail that Emily had told me before Sam could Alpha command me to stop thinking about it. From that moment on all the guys knew who Emily really was, and they all finally realized that I was betrayed and actually understood why I was such a bitch to her all the time."

"What do you mean they knew right there, you never told anybody how you caught Sam and Emily together?" I mean I know it sounds kind of vindictive, but I probably would have told everyone the second I saw them. I'm not one for vengeance, but when someone hurts you that badly and then tries to act as if they never did I would call them out on it.

"I wanted to, but when I first transformed it was Sam that had showed up in wolf to try and calm me down. When I saw him that day just appeared in my head and then I was alpha commanded to never think about that day again when around the other wolves, or tell anyone about it. So everybody thought that I was being a bitch to Emily and Sam, because I was jealous over the fact that they had gotten together. I mean Sam gave some lie about he had broken up with me way before having met Emily and imprinted on her, but that I was just being spiteful. But I guess he never thought that Emily would tell me everything and then when I transformed everyone got to find out the truth."

"Seriously your old Sam does sound like he was a nice guy, but this Sam is just a bastard. I mean the fact that he prohibited you from thinking about the pain he caused you just so no one would know the truth is just wrong. And he makes everybody think that you were just some jealous idiot that wanted to make them miserable, how can you stand being near a self-centered, egotistical, dominating creep like him." I have to admit the old me would have probably done nothing if someone treated me the way Sam treated Leah, but the new me would have probably tried to kill Sam.

"I know that the new Sam sounds horrible, but there used to be a good man in there. I feel as if this bad Sam appeared right after Emily came into his life. The good Sam is still somewhere in there it's just a matter of someone pulling him out, but as long as Emily is in his life and keeps acting this way, we can basically kiss the old Sam goodbye." She is seriously defending him I can't believe this. What the hell does this guy have to do for her to see that the old Sam is never coming back? Maybe in the beginning there was still a little good in him, but judging by what she just told me and the way Paul was acting so protective earlier I have a feeling that Sam is long gone.

"Why are you defending him so much? Why can't you just see that this is how he is now?"

"Because I can't give up on the idea of the Sam I know being gone. The Sam I knew was an amazing man that I loved with all my heart and I know he still has to be in there. He couldn't had just disappeared, just like the love he had for me couldn't have just disappeared." So the truth finally comes out she doesn't want the old Sam to be gone, because he was her Sam. It was the man she gave her heart too, key words there for me are man and heart. She is in love with a man, how did she go from loving a man to wanting to be with a girl. I could tell by the way that she shaking on the couch, that now she was starting to get upset so to be safe I stood up and started walking closer to the kitchen.

"So that's what all of this is about, you don't like the idea that the Sam you loved could be gone. Is there a reason for that Leah, do you secretly hope that he will come back to you. Do you still love him, and want to be with him or something. Because by the way you keep on trying to defend his actions, I can't help but believe that you wish you and him were still together." Once I finished talking, Leah started shaking even more; oh I really hope nothing bad happens. She jumped of the couch and started to take deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. I really hope there is a wolf nearby because I have a feeling we are going to need one if our conversation keeps going down this road.

"What do you want me to say April that no I have never thought about the idea of Sam and getting back together, because that would be a lie. Sam and I were happy together, if it wasn't for this whole fucking wolf thing him and I would still be together and happy. Shit we would probably be going off to some college in California as soon as I graduated. But no now I'm stuck here in La Push, because of vampires. And I have to deal with my bitch of a cousin ending up with the man that I loved. So I'm sorry that you don't like that fact, but it's the truth. I can't just forget about the times that Sam and I had together, we knew each other for over a year, and I fell in love with him so easily, it didn't take any kind of effort." I think I just heard a part of my heart crack. How is this possible, she says she wants to be with me but at the same time she just told me that she wishes she and Sam could still be together?

"Ok than tell me exactly how this works than Leah. How the hell did you go from loving a man, loving Sam, to suddenly a year or two later wanting to be with me a woman? I believed you when you said that this was more than just an experiment, but now I call that bullshit. I mean what exactly are you going to do once this project for class is over, are you going to go back to moping over Sam or are going to keep dragging me along until you find a new man you can love. Because nothing you say is making fucking sense to me, I'm in this for real but I'm having a hard time believing that you feel the same way after everything you just said to me!"

I was starting to get so pissed of that my hands started to become first on their own accord. But it was all me when I suddenly kicked the chair that was right in front of me. I mean can anyone blame me from being upset, I'm willing to be patient with her and I'd even be patient if she wanted to wait before coming out to the school or anyone, but there is no way in hell I was going to be someone's experiment, to than get my heart broken.

"How many times do I have to tell you this is not an experiment, I care about you April and there is no way I will ever want to be with someone else. You don't have to worry about Sam or any other guy or girl!"

"How the hell do you expect me to just believe that after everything that you have said. It is not just that simple, there is never an affective forever. It doesn't matter if you say this isn't just an experiment I can't just believe that. Leah you loved this man a little over a year ago, you wish that you guys would have never become wolves. How the hell am I supposed to believe you?"

"You want to know why I will never want to be with someone else, why it will never matter if I do happen to want Sam back. Because you April are my imprint. That's right when I saw you for the first time you became the most important thing in my life, I have no choice but to love you. I will never be able to love anyone else alright, so maybe now you can stop worrying!" She has no choice but to love me. She didn't choose to be with me, she was forced to be with me.

"You didn't have any chose, you didn't want this. Well guess what I do have a chose, and right now I want you to get the hell out of my house. Because I'm not going to be with someone who would rather be with somebody else, or someone who feels like they have no choice in loving me." When I finished talking I saw her face completely change. She went from angry to heart broken in just a matter of seconds.

"April I promise it's not like that. Ok maybe at first I felt like it was forced on me, but when I started to get to know I realized that you are actually a really cool girl. I really am starting to fall for you, please don't let my stupid mouth ruin this." When she started to walk towards me, I began to walk backwards I did not want her to come anywhere near me right now.

"Don't come near me right now. Maybe you're telling the truth about wanting me now, but that still doesn't dispute the fact that somewhere in your heart you regret this. You wish you never had imprinted on me, you wish that it was you and Sam who were together. I can't talk to you right now ok Leah, I just took in a boat load of information today and I think it's best if I was alone. So I'm going to ask one last time please leave." I couldn't even look her in the eye as I said that, I just kept on staring at the rain through the window.

"This day started out so amazing, and now it's ending miserably. I am so sorry April and I hope that you can forgive me and realize that I do want to be with you and nobody else. But if you want to be alone I have to respect that and leave, just please don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

The last thing I heard was a deep sigh coming from her before she finally left out the door. As soon as she was gone I went straight to the door a part of me just wanted to throw it open and ask her to come back, and just say that everything is ok and we just keep on talking through it, but I knew that wouldn't resolve anything right now. So instead I locked the door, closed the curtains, turned off the lights and headed straight to my room. I crawled right into my bed and just wrapped myself in my blanket and let the tears fall. I couldn't believe the day that I just had. Like Leah said the day started off so amazing, I mean I just thought that things would move up from today, but instead it ended in misery. I mean is it weird that the fact that she was a wolf didn't scare me, it's the fact that somewhere in in her heart I know she still loves Sam, and the fact that she feels as if her feelings for me where forced on her. Why is it that I can't just find someone who loves me, wants to be with me, and will stay? I thought maybe Leah would be that girl but now I don't even know, can I be with someone who only wanted to be with me in the first place because of some magical power. I mean if it wasn't for this imprinting Leah would have never even been attracted to me. I wish I could go back to a world where there no such things as mystical creatures or mystical powers that make people fall in love, it would make life a lot simpler.


	16. Chapter 16

I just like to say to anyone still reading this story I am so sorry for the late update and I promise to make the next chapter a lot sooner. I just had some trouble thinking about where I wanted to take the next chapter, and how I wanted the story to go. I know lots of people wanted Leah to easily get the girl but things are going to change a bit. I will still have Leah in my story but it's not going to be her and April together very soon just please keep reading this is my first story. I am also going to try and do Leah's point of view once and a while starting the next chapter, especially now that I am going to change the road of the story a bit.

**Chapter 16**

I never want to get off of this bed. How could Leah keep something so important a secret from me? I know that some people may say we barely know each other but I just feel so connected to her and I opened up so much about myself. I can understand why she didn't tell me about being a wolf, it is after all her tribal secret, but why she didn't tell me about her and Sam from the beginning I just can't seem to understand. I opened up about my first relationship, about the abuse I went through at school, about trying to kill myself, and even about my father. How am I supposed to trust her now?

"April, honey, are you planning on getting up soon? It's almost eleven o'clock." I heard my mom ask when as she entered my room. When did my mom get back?

"Hi mom, when did you get back?" I must really be out of it right about now.

"I got home this morning around eight; I figured that I would let you sleep in since it is Sunday. But it's about to be eleven and you still haven't gotten up, is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah I guess I just didn't really feel like getting out of bed right now." I probably sounded like a depressed teenager, which I guess technically I am.

"Honey what's the matter, I mean sure you've slept in before but you just sound so sad. Did something bad happen on the date last night?" How am I supposed to answer that question? I can't tell her about Leah being a wolf, but at the same time she is just going to keep on asking me questions until I explain what's wrong. Ever since she found out about my problems at school, she wants to make sure that she knows everything going on in my life.

"Well I just found out something that I did not see coming, and I guess it just hurt that Leah did not tell me from the beginning." I mean that wasn't really a lie, it was just an incredibly vague explanation about everything that Leah had told me.

"What exactly did you find out? Did she lie to you about something?"

"Not exactly it's more like she kept a secret from me. She never told me about the fact that dated Sam, and that they have this whole history. Plus the problems that she had with Emily that led to problems in their relationship. It was just so much to take in at once."

"Honey I understand that it is hard, but didn't Leah stick with you when you told her about your problems at school, your old girlfriend, and even when you attempted to take your life. Don't you think you owe it to her to talk it all out with her, instead of hiding in your bedroom?" I hate it when my mom is right. My head does say give Leah another chance to explain things more simply, but my heart can't get over the lie and the possibility that she may still be in love with Sam.

"Mom you can't understand I want to give her another chance to explain, but I feel as if she is still in love with Sam. I don't think I could handle being with her and act like nothing happen if she still has feelings for him."

"Oh honey scoot over, make some room for mommy." My mom said as she joined me on the bed. "Now I know that you don't think you should give her another chance but I don't think you have any other choice. Now you let me finish before you interrupt." My mom said just as I was about to respond to what she said. "There are two reasons why you don't have any choice, first of you two still have to work on this marriage project for your Spanish class, and secondly I am not going to let you. I know that right now you feel as if you can't trust her, but when I see you talk about her you just look so happy. I am not going to let you ruin a potentially great relationship because of fear, trust me I understand what that feels like and I promise that you will regret later in life."

I feel so horrible for my mom; I can so easily see how much she still loves my dad. I know she regrets walking out on him, but I will never understand why she never went back. She knew exactly where he lived for four years, and knows where he lives now it would have been so easy. But instead she keeps on going from one bad relationship to another. And to make matters worse whenever there is a possibility of a good relationship she runs away, instead of embracing it. Every time I try to bring up the subject she just turns away from it, and continues on working.

"But mom we were in completely different situations. Dad loved you with all of his heart you didn't have to leave him you chose to. He did nothing wrong to make you dis-trust him, but Leah she lied to me. Let us not forget the fact that I don't know if she is still in love with him or not, how do I really know if I can trust her?"

I hope my mom ignores the fact that Leah and I have only known each other for a little while. Like I have I have told Leah so many times we may have barely met each other, but it doesn't weaken the spark that I feel between us whenever we touch, or are physically near each other.

"Oh honey you will never know if you can trust her, unless you give her a chance to show she is worthy of it. This brings me to the point that hiding out here will not prove anything. So why don't you go out and maybe find her so you can talk." I really did not want to go out and find out; I didn't feel like talking to her yet. Although it does hurt that what Leah and I have may be over already, sometimes a spark or connection isn't enough if the other isn't willing to try.

"Mom I can't I know that you're scared I might end up like you and dad being in love with someone and just running away. But there is a huge difference and I don't think you see. You loved dad, he loved you, and both of you tried to fight for your relationship. But how am I supposed to fight for a relationship if the other person never wanted it to exist in the first place."

"What do you mean by that honey, if Leah never wanted your relationship to happen why did she ask you out?"

"Honestly I think the reason she asked me out was because of her best friend Paul, something in me says that he pushed her to make a move on me and this assignment for Spanish class probably led a helping hand."

"Ok yes but still that doesn't mean she doesn't want it to happen, all it means is that she needed an extra push."

"Ok well another reason is because she never wanted to be a lesbian, Leah never in her life saw herself with a girl until I came along. When she realized that she was attracted to a girl it scared her, and I know deep down somewhere she probably wishes I never moved here and now so do I." Maybe Leah didn't say all of those things to me, but I could see in her face when she talked about imprinting. I mean to go from being in love with a man to finding out that your soul mate is a girl that you never even met probably freaked her the hell out, and let's not forget the fact that she herself said she would have never noticed me if it weren't for the imprinting. There are only so many things a person could forgive and forget, but I don't think I would ever be able to forget those words.

"Well you know I understand that you are hurt but I am not going to just let you sit around all day during nothing, like some worthless creature. I want to go outside and at least get a little fresh air, and I'm serious. I know right now it feels like the worse feeling in the world because you are rejected by someone you truly care about but you can't let that pain control you. If you are right about the fact that Leah never truly wanted to be with you, and you feel as if it was forced on her than find someone who will want you for who you are. Besides honey you two did just met only a few weeks ago, so I'm sure you will be ok." Oh yeah finding someone else here to be with, last time I checked I don't think La Push really has that many lesbian girls around. And I don't really feel like running around outside with nothing to do.

"Mom you can't make me go; besides I still have to write the first essay of this project for my Spanish class."

"Now do not try to give me an excuse about working on an essay, it is still eleven you will have plenty of time to work on your paper. Now I want you to get up go take a shower and then I want you to go outside even if it's just to walk around the beach for thirty minutes." I could tell by the look on my mom's face that she was dead serious about wanting me out of this house. I swear though this women is bi-polar one second she is trying to console me and the next she is kicking me out of the house.

"Ok fine I will go outside to make you happy, but I probably won't enjoy, and do not expect to be gone long." I said with a huff as I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I know I was acting a bit childish but I really did not care about that at this point, I mean she is making me do something I really don't want to do. But I don't care I will only be gone for thirty minutes and then I am coming back to my comfortable bed.

As soon as I got out of the shower and dressed I decided to just go for a walk on the beach, some fresh air probably is a good idea. I wasn't really sure where I was walking to when I started moving; all I knew was that I just wanted to be somewhere that would take some of this misery away. I wish an answer would just appear, I mean it would it be too much to ask for some kind of signal to help me out.

"Watch out!" I heard someone yell out exactly one second before I felt a football smack me right in the face.

"What the fuck" is the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Crap April I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hit." I heard a girl say and when I looked up I realized that it was Michelle, and wow did she look amazing, where the first thoughts I had when I saw her.

"Did you just hit me with a football?" where the first words that came out of my mouth when I saw her face, I guess my brain was still upset that it happened. I guess this shows sometimes your brain and your mouth don't say exactly what you want.

"Yes and I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. See I was playing with my little brother he's like five and I guess I threw it a little too far and for him. I tried to yell out but I guess you couldn't hear me, I mean you appeared pretty lost in thought there." I hope she is not trying to blame the fact that I got smacked in the face by a football on me.

"Are you trying to say I'm the reason that I just got hit by a football?" It probably came out a bit more aggressive than I meant for it to be.

"No of course I'm not blaming you it is definitely my fault. I should know by now to not throw it too hard. It's just I get used to play with my older brother sometimes and forget to watch my aim." She said with a chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh as well. Yeah get hit by a ball sucks but judging by how much it hurt that must have been a good throw.

"Well it's ok at least I was lucky enough to get hit by someone as beautiful as you." Oh please tell me that I did not just say that incredibly lame pick-up line. But I couldn't lie she really did look beautiful with her long curly brown hair out of its usual ponytail, plus the blue shorts she is wearing do a great job at showing of her very toned legs, and her blank tank top is hanging just low enough that I can get a nice view of her lovely chest. Wow I really sound like a horny girl right about now.

"April did you just attempt to compliment me? Because I don't know if I should be flattered or laugh at one of the oldest pick-up lines around." I couldn't help but just start laughing, because she is completely right. I know that I would probably laugh if someone I didn't know had ever used that line on me.

"Well I would say take the compliment and not laugh but it's probably worthless now that you are laughing."

"Oh come on you know you would laugh if I had used that line on you. So how about you just get your whiny butt up and come and join me in playing."

"Well I can see that someone is definitely a little bossy. Now why should I listen to you?"

"Because like I said when I tried to warn you about the ball I couldn't help but notice that you looked lost in thought, and that you also had a frown on your face. But in just the last five minutes or whatever not only have I hit with a football but I have also gotten you to about three times." She said with a cocky little smirk on her lips. Just as I was about to protest I realized that she is right, I am smiling so why not just go with it.

"Ok I'll play with you but I suggest you go long because I plan on throwing this ball very hard and wouldn't want to risk it hitting you in the face." I said with a bit of an evil laugh as I dived for the ball. As soon as I was up on my feet she ran like lion being freed from a cage. I threw the ball as hard as I could and was completely surprised when I saw her dive for the ball and actually catch it. What surprised me more is the giant cheer that I let out for her, and the fact that I ran straight to her.

"That was an amazing catch Michelle where did you learn that?"

"My dad and older brother taught me. When I was about five it was only the three of us and I didn't like being left out so I would join them whenever my dad practiced with him. At first I hated it because I always got dirty, but after a while I actually started to get good at it so I kept on playing."

"Ok I hope you don't get upset but you don't look like a girl who would be amazing at football."

"Yeah I know that, but I'll let you know that I can keep up with anyone almost any guy. Especially since I am one fast girl." I couldn't help but laugh when she said that last sentence, but then I immediately felt guilty because the look on her face completely resembled hurt.

"No wait I'm not laughing because I don't believe you because I do believe you. I'm just laughing because I couldn't but think that if I was a guy I would probably love that last sentence, you know the thought of you being a fast girl." I was so happy when I heard her laugh, rather than call me stupid or something.

"Oh now that was a corny joke but I think I can forgive you for the right price."

"Oh yeah and what exactly would you want for me to do."

"Let me see you insulted me by saying that I don't look as if I have enough physical strength to stand a game of football, so the only way to possibly make up for that is to treat me to some ice cream." I couldn't control the smile that broke out on my face. I don't know why but this Michelle just seems so different from the one I met the first day of school, I mean is it me or is she actually flirting with me right now.

"Well if that's what it will take to earn your forgiveness than it would be completely inconsiderate for me to deny you. But what are we going to do about your brother?" As soon as I finished asking my question, her face turned into complete panic as she looked for her brother. Who she found sitting about fifteen feet away working on a sand castle, I probably would have worried to if I wouldn't have been able to see him all along.

"Ok Ethan it's time to take you home." Aw such a sweet name for a little boy.

"But I don't want to go home can't we just stay here a little bit longer." That is so sweet he wants to keep on playing.

"No we can't remember I promised to get you home by 1 o'clock so it's time to go right now. But maybe we can come back later or another day I promise." It was so cute the way she was talking to him, but I also couldn't help but notice that Ethan's skin was a bit lighter than Michelle's and also the fact that she was a brunette and he is blonde. But I also knew better than to ask her about it, after-all she did say that it used to be just her dad and her brother, so maybe it's her half-brother.

"Ok, but only if you bring me back some ice cream." Oh this little kid definitely knew how to get what he wanted. I mean he was doing the puppy eyes and everything.

"Alright I will bring you back some chocolate ice cream or something. Now come on I got to get you home, remember you have football practice at 1:30." So I guess this is like a football family here, which I do mind because I love football.

"So April do you want to come with me and take my brother home or should we just meet up at the diner, where they sell the ice cream."

"Well seeing as I have no idea where the diner is, how about I just walk with you to your house." I said with a smile and she happily returned.

"Ok than let's get going and I promise you will love the ice cream. La Push might be small but the diner here serves the best ice cream ever. When it melts in your mouth it just feels so amazing, I remember when I was thirteen and I had actually let out a moan when eating it." I couldn't help but laugh when she said that, I mean I know ice cream can be good but never in my life have I let out a moan.

"You can laugh all you want honey but just wait I have a feeling you are definitely a moaner." I just couldn't help but think about the double meaning to that sentence. I may have thought I was imagining things earlier but I'm pretty sure that Michelle is completely hitting on me right now. A part of my brain is wondering should I be doing this, I mean just yesterday I had kissed Leah and now today I'm flirting with Michelle. But like my mom said I have can't let myself suffer for someone that never wanted me, and it doesn't seem like Michelle has some outside force making her be with me so I should just go with it.

When I saw that her brother was a little ahead of us, I leaned in close to her ear so that I could whisper what I wanted to say. "Oh baby trust me when I say my moans will make you want to moan, and will definitely turn you on." I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face when I saw her bite her lips and let out a tiny moan.

"Michelle hurry up I don't want to be late to practice" Her brother Ethan said right before I felt him tug at both of our hands.

"Oh now you're in a rush just five minutes ago you wanted to join April and me for ice cream." Michelle countered, but she did speed up her walking by a little.

"Well yeah but that was before you reminded me about practice. Coach said that I have been getting really good and if I do well at practice today I could be the starting wide receiver next game." He got so energetic when talking about football and starting the next game that I couldn't help but smile as well.

"You know that's a really cool position, when I was younger and would play football I would always be the wide receiver. I love running and catching the ball mid-air, I just feel such an adrenalin rush." His eyes lit up the second I finished talking, which lets me know that he probably approves of everything I just said.

"Wow that is the exact same reason that I like playing wide receiver. I mean my older brother Mathew use to be a quarterback, but I just prefer doing the running. Like you said it feels great when I'm out there running and I can see the ball coming right towards me, and just thinking that ball is mine." If it wasn't for the fact that I am actually looking at him face to face and know that he is only five, I would never believe it by the way he talks about football. He may be only five but it is so easy to tell how much he loves it, I won't be surprised if maybe fifteen to twenty years from now we see him playing for the NFL.

"Ok its official you are definitely the most awesome kid that I have ever met. If you ever need someone to practice with don't be afraid to give me a call, I'm always up for a game of football."

"You are so cool, definitely better than the other girls Michelle is friends with. At least you are nice to me and don't make fun of me or Michelle for being different." He said with a small smile and I noticed that Michelle started to tense up a bit too. I wonder what kind of things Christina and her posy say to him, I mean what kind of grown girl makes fun of a little boy, and I wonder what kind of things they say to Michelle.

"Well you don't have to worry about me making fun of you, trust me when I say I understand what it feels like to being different. And I will never pick on someone for being different or looking different." I said with a genuine smile as I grabbed Michelle's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Ok I'm glad; well I hope we see each other again."

"Of course you will, that way you can show me those awesome football moves of yours." It's times like this when I wish I could have had a younger sibling. I just feel like it would have been so much fun to have someone that is older, or younger than me to play with. But I guess now the time has passed, I mean I do still hope that my mom meets someone and can have more children but I just won't really be able to play with them quite as much.

"Look who is finally here, you guys are late." I'm guessing the man that I currently saw speaking is Michelle's dad. He is kind of tall looked to be about 6'0, he had long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Sorry dad it was my fault I ran into my friend April and didn't realize the time." Michelle said as Ethan ran inside to probably get dressed for practice.

"Well lucky for you Ethan can get ready in five minutes when it comes to his football uniform and the drive to the school is fairly fast." I guess that's a good thing about living in a small town, never have to drive that far.

"Ok well I'm glad you're not mad, so is it ok if I don't go to the practice today April and I wanted to go and get some ice cream." Oh great now that she has thrown my name out there he is probably going to want to meet me.

"April oh right you just moved here a few weeks ago with your mother right." Another thing about a small town is even if you don't meet someone when first here, they already know everything about you.

"Yes my mom and live about ten or fifteen minutes away from here, we live in the small house near the beach."

"Oh yes I know that house, I remember when I was younger I use to wish my parents owned that house. I use to think that I would love to be able to live in a house with beach right there in my front yard." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I have to admit it is incredibly nice, and it gives me a chance to see a beautiful sunset whenever I want. It's also very different from where I use to live, I would never really go to the beach that much but now I can go every day for five minutes without a problem."

"Well I guess that's one benefit of living in a small town over a big city right." Michelle said with a smile as she nudged my shoulder.

"Your right and another one is that sometimes it's easier to meet amazing new people." I said as I nudged her back.

"Aw how sweet you think I'm amazing, I guess you're not half bad yourself Gonzales." Oh so now she wants to play games.

"Oh baby I guess you should know by now that there is nothing bad about me, unless nothing I could show in public. I'd have to be behind closed doors to show just how bad I can be." I whispered low enough that her dad wouldn't be able to hear it, and once again I was rewarded with a small moan. So at least I have an idea of the things to say that will turn her on.

"Alright well you girls have a fun time getting your ice cream and Michelle try not to be gone too long alright." For a second there I had totally forgotten that her dad was like right there, and judging by the redness on her face I guess Michelle had forgotten as well.

"Don't worry dad we won't be gone too long, we are just going to eat some ice cream and then probably come right back afterwards."

"Ok dad come on lets go I'm ready." Ethan said as he ran out of the house and straight to the car.

"Ok, ok do you girls want me to drop you of or are you going to walk?" Michelle looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Whichever one you prefer, I don't even know how far away the diner is."

"Well it's kind of towards the farther end of La Push, driving is probably like 20 minutes and walking about forty minutes."

"Oh well maybe we should walk I don't want Ethan to be late to his practice because of us."

"Michelle if you like you can take my car, I was just planning on staying in and doing some cleaning." I heard a women say as she came outside of the house. She looked to be in her early forties with dirty blonde hair, looked to about 5'4 and she seemed a little think around her waist but in the cute kind of way. Not to fat and not to skinny.

"Are you Amanda, I don't want to take it if you might end up needing it."

"Oh it's fine Michelle I won't need it for a few hours you go ahead and have a little fun with your friend." Well that is rather sweet of her for letting us use her car.

"Thank you Amanda that's really kind and I promise to replace any gas that I use up. Come on April the car is right over here."

"Thank you again Mrs." And it was at that moment that I realized that I did not know Michelle's last name.

"Partita" Michelle whispered in my ear.

"Mrs. Partita." I said with a smile, but I'm pretty sure she knew that I did not know the last name. She just gave me a wave goodbye as she got in the house and Michelle led us to the family minivan.

"Now I hope this ice cream is as good as you say, or else I will be very disappointed." I told Michelle as we buckled ourselves in.

"Trust me it is that and then some, I'm telling you that if your taste buds work you will be moaning the second it touches your tongue." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I can't wait; trust me only so many things can make me moan in a good way. If this ice cream is as good as you say it is I will definitely have to remember that for future references." I sure hope she understood exactly what I mean when I said that.

"Well that's a good idea, I'm sure it will always taste delicious no matter what you eat it with or on." Is it completely wrong that I am completely flirting with a girl less than twenty-four hours after having problems with Leah? I mean Michelle is a really nice girl, and it is so easy to flirt like this and not feel like I'm being an ass or something.

"Hey what has you such deep thoughts over there?" I heard Michelle ask and realized that I must have zoned out or something, I should probably stop doing that so much when I'm with people.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday and guess kind of zoned out sorry."

"It's alright I understand having a preoccupied mind. Was it something good or something bad?"

"I guess you could say I had thought it was going to be good because of how it began, but it ended up with both people, and in my opinion one was hurt more than the other."

"I'm sorry that happen, I hope things work out."

"That's really sweet of you, but I think things are starting to look up a little now." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well I am happy to hear that, wouldn't want to have you suffering forever."

"Nope definitely wouldn't want that. Besides like my mom said why waste all your time hurting over someone that didn't want when you could live and find someone who will fall in love with you."

"Well I definitely agree with your mother, that's actually the reason I broke up with my last girlfriend. She said she cared about me but she was never willing to come out with me. I didn't want to live in the closet forever and whenever we were seen in public together she acted as if I was just another normal person that didn't matter that much. So I finally ended it a few months ago I realized I need to find someone who truly wants to be with me." Wow she just openly admitted to being a lesbian, well to liking girls I mean she might be bisexual for all I know. But it actually made me a little happy to know I wasn't flirting for any reason.

"Well I'm happy for you, you deserve someone that will want to be with you and not be ashamed."

"We both do, and sometimes that person is right in front of you." After that the rest of the car ride was just spent in silence until we finally reached the diner. I was actually kind of excited to try this ice cream out, especially their chocolate ice cream.

"Ok so what exactly are we doing just getting ice cream or are we also getting lunch?" I asked Michelle once we got inside and found some seats.

"Well seeing as it is after one maybe we could get some lunch and then some ice cream."

"That actually sounds like a good idea to me, I'm kind of starving didn't have breakfast." And at that very second my stomach decided to let out a loud growl.

"Well in that case we should definitely feed, especially because I fear if we don't your stomach will come to live and eat us." She said with a laugh, and made sure to dodge the napkin that I threw at her.

"Well it's not like I have to worry, it will probably eat you to make sure I get fed." I said with an evil smirk, and this time I had to avoid the napkin she threw at me.

"Hello there ladies how can I help you two today?" The waitress asked when she approached our table. She was a woman in her thirties and was just smiling at the way we joked around with each other. Michelle decided to get French fries with a regular cheeseburger and sprite, while I got extra French fries with a double bacon cheeseburger and coke.

"Damn girl you really weren't kidding about being hungry were you."

"Nope like I said I didn't have breakfast and I have a very big appetite." I said with a smile.

"Just make sure you save some room in there for ice cream, you know the reason we came here."

"Oh trust me that is not a problem, I always have room for deserts."

"You sound just like my brother, I remember one time he like 5 slices of pizza and two pieces of crazy bread and then a bowl of ice cream. I was like what the hell if I ate that much I would just throw up everywhere."

"I don't know if I would, I mean when I'm really hungry I can eat. This is also one of the reasons I like to go running sometimes, burn of the fat."

"What fat are you talking about? I don't see anything fat about you."

"You may not now but two years ago you would have."

"Well that's in the past, besides I have a feeling if you weren't that person two years ago you probably wouldn't be the person that you are right now." I didn't do anything except nod my head at that comment because our food arrived exactly at that time.

For the next twenty minutes we just sat there enjoying our lunch and joking around as well as discovering new things about each other. I found out her favorite color is purple, favorite football team is New York giants, favorite subject is science, has always wanted to learn how to surf, loves playing sports, loves to read romance and mystery novels, loves actions movies, actually does like to watch reality television sometimes, favorite book is Little women, and that one day she dreams of being a pediatrician. Basically I found out that she is a pretty amazing girl. We were just having such a good time and I realized just how easy it felt to talk to her. By the time we finished our food we went straight to ordering our ice creams.

"Alright so come on hurry up and try it." Michelle was in such a rush to get to eat the ice cream. I decided to get a chocolate and vanilla swirl that way can just try both at once. Even though I thought Michelle was exaggerating when she described I came to find out she wasn't because the second that ice cream touched my mouth I let out a very obvious moan.

"This is so good I can't believe it."

"Ha I knew you were going to like, and you even moaned." I wish I could wipe that cocky grin of her face but she was completely right.

"Alright you win I did moan, but I couldn't help it the reaction was completely involuntary."

"Doesn't matter a moan is still a moan."

"Ok well I guess now you have found one thing that makes me moan, but I promise you there are plenty of other things that can get me to moan."

"Well maybe I plan on finding out what exactly those things are as well. Because I come myself to find that the sound of hearing you moan is music to my ears." I couldn't help but bite my lip and cross my legs a little when she finished talking. Just the thought of her making me moan actually makes me a little wet.

"Well if you up for the challenge who am I to say no." Once again I found myself doing some more involuntary moment as my tongue slowly came out to lick my lips when she took the cherry that was on top of sundae and dipped it into her mouth.

"See something you like April?"

"Actually I think you could say I see something I want to taste." I said while I stared directly at her lips.

"Well than why don't you come a little closer and give it a taste." When I saw her slowly start to lean in I began to do the same thing. Something about this girl just has me under her spell right about now.

"April?" When I heard my whole body froze in spot and when I slowly turned around I found Leah's face staring at me in disbelief.


	17. Chapter 17

I just wanted to say that since I am sort of changing the direction of the story a bit I am going to start doing Leah's point of view every once in a while that way we can see what she thinks of the situation that she put herself in with April. So I promise to do my best and I hope those of you that are still reading enjoy it.

xxxx

**Chapter 17**

**(**Leah POV)

I don't get why April was so upset with me last night, I mean she asked me a question I gave the truth and she completely goes crazy on me. Maybe I should have just lied at least by lying I wouldn't have deal with a pissed of wolf. One thing I hate about a wolf is that the wolf seems to have its only personality sometimes. I mean it was the wolf that imprinted on April, the wolf that wanted me to finally tell her the truth, and the wolf that is upset over the fact that we somehow hurt her feelings. But I just can't help but find this all ridiculous I shouldn't have to deal with all of these problems, I never asked to be a wolf. All I ever wanted was to move away from here and start a life with the man that I love but no now I have to stay on this reservation forever and watch my cousin get the life that I should have had. Now to make matters worse I have to deal with an imprint that I never even wanted, I mean yes I think that April is a nice girl but let's be honest I never would have given her the time of day if it wasn't for this imprint. Even though I may not want this imprint the wolf won't let me rest into I make her happy again.

"Leah Clearwater what the hell where you thinking?" Oh great here comes Paul, is one day of rest just too much to ask for. "Well are you gonna answer me, or are you just going to keep lying in your bed like some idiot?" Was the first thing out of Paul's mouth when he finally found me in my bedroom.

"What the hell are you rambling on about Paul?" I really did not want to put up with any of his bullshit today; I just wanted to stay in bed before, especially since I had patrol tonight.

"I'm talking about the shit that you said to April last night. I was on patrol and decided to go by her house to make sure that everything was alright and I heard your argument. How could you be so stupid and say those kinds of things to her. I mean were you trying to end your relationship before you even began it?" Who the hell does he think he is to judge my actions? Last time I checked he wasn't exactly a saint when it came to relationships; in fact he's the biggest man whore of La Push.

"Who the hell are you to judge me Paul; you shouldn't talk if you don't know what the hell happen."

"Oh I know what happen, April asked you about Sam and Emily situation. Than instead of explaining it in a nice way your ass told her that wish wolves and imprinting never existed. That you wish you could still have your life with Sam and that if it wasn't for imprinting you would have probably never noticed her. Is that a good enough explanation of what happen yesterday for you?" Wow he really was listening to us.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do she asked me for the truth so I gave it to her."

"Don't go giving me any damn excuses you and I both know that you could have explained it way fucking better. Where you purposely trying to ruin your relationship? I mean why else would you say such stupid things."

"You want the truth Paul; I don't know why I did it alright. She just kept on asking questions and for once I just wanted to say what I felt not what someone else told me to say or do. Ever since I joined the pack I haven't been able to say what I truly wanted to say for a long time. I'm not allowed to say anything one bad thing to Emily or Sam because of Alpha's orders. I'm just tired of not having any type of say in my life anymore."

"So you honestly believe the best way to get a say in your life is to ruin your imprint, Leah you know what happens if you stay away from your imprint for too long. It will cause you physical pain and you might slowly begin to waste away."

"Listen I'll talk to her tomorrow or something ok. I can't go today she's probably still upset and needs some time to cool down. Come on I'm pretty sure that there is no way in hell she will really stay upset with me it's kind of obvious how much she likes me."

"Leah I'm telling you this as a friend it doesn't matter how much you think she may like you if she really felt hurt by you than she will definitely stay away. We all know the imprint has more effects on the imprinter, if April decided she could choose to not have you in her life and you couldn't do anything about it." I never thought of that, I mean will April really tell me to stay out of her life for good.

"I don't know if April would do that, but to me she seems like the kind of girl who is no going to sit around and be used by someone, especially if that person openly told them that they had no interest in ever pursing a relationship with them. So I have no idea what she will say to, I mean she may say she wants to try for a relationship or she may say that she just wants to be friends."

"Ok Paul I get what you're saying and maybe I will try to stop by her house later to talk to her ok."

"Yeah fine, I guess that's better than nothing."

"Ok I'm glad, and next time you want to talk you don't need to go all crazy."

"Oh there better not be a next time, trust me you haven't seen crazy."

I couldn't help but laugh at Paul and his craziness. I have no idea how Paul and I became such good friends, it just sort of started after I became a wolf. It was so hard being the only female in the group and it also didn't help that Sam wouldn't allow me to talk about my feelings to people. To say I was a bitch is an understatement and Paul was the only who was actually willing to talk some shit back, while everybody else would just mumble and complain about me. I have to admit I liked the fact that Paul actually had the guts to talk shit back, and when he found out the truth behind my relationship with Sam and Emily he became a lot more considerate. He was a lot nicer that's for sure and maybe he felt bad over what happen to me. At first I just thought it was a bunch of bullshit whenever he was nice but after some time I realized he actually did want to be friends. We just sort of became best friends, he would call me out on my bullshit whenever I was a major bitch and I would help him out whenever a conquest came back to bite him in the ass.

"Yeah, yeah I am so scared of the big bad wolf." I couldn't help but laugh at what I just said myself. At least I got him to laugh back so it got rid of some of the tension that was in the room.

"Alright I'm glad, so now that we got through that you wanna cook me some food?" That's a guy for you one minute he can be all sentimental and want to help you out in your relationship and the next second he wants good.

"Tell me something new, you think that I could put some clothes on first? I would rather not go out there half naked." To emphasize that fact I pointed to my black tank top and black booty shorts, just because I go wolf with the guys everyday does not mean I want them to be able to see me always half naked.

"Oh come it's not like there isn't anything I haven't seen."

He had a shit eating smirk on this face while he said that. I swear we sleep together a couple of times and he still won't let me forget that. I mean can I be completely at fault for sleeping with him, it happen just after I found the truth about Sam and Emily. I guess at that point I needed comfort and also wanted to feel wanted and Paul was able to offer everything. One thing I liked about being with Paul is that he is not a relationship kind of guy; he has no problems with just having sex. That's exactly what we did and it surprisingly did not feel weird. At first when we stopped I didn't mind but I started to get lonely again so we started things up a few weeks ago but when I imprinted on April he said that would never happen again. That is probably one of the other reasons I feel conflicted a part of me is kind of happy that I found an imprint, another part of me does want things to continue things with Paul, and of course the last part of me that wishes I could go back in time and start things with Sam again.

"Well you could have kept on seeing it, if you weren't such a chicken." Of course I wanted to throw it in his face the fact that he chose to not be with me.

"Don't go there Leah you know that we cannot do anything together you have an imprint."

"Yeah an imprint that probably won't want to be with me now."

"You don't know that for a fact, but if we do anything together than she definitely will never be yours."

"Fine than be a chicken, but it's your lost now get out of my room so that I can change." I said as I started to throw him out. My brain and heart know that Paul is only turning me down because he cares about me and doesn't want to ruin my chance with April, but my hormones just don't give a damn about that right about now. As soon as I was dressed in my blue denim jeans and white t-shirt I headed downstairs to see if there was anything I could make for lunch.

"Well look who finally decided to get their lazy butt out of bed." Was the first thing I heard from Seth when I finally reached the living room.

"Whatever twerp not all of us are freaks that like getting up with the rise of the sun."

"Just because I like getting up before twelve o'clock in the afternoon does not make me a freak."

"Maybe not but the fact that you wake up before twelve o'clock on a Sunday, and the fact that you do homework on Friday does make you a nerd."

"Ok so the fact that I do homework on Friday, rather than wait last minute on Sunday so that way I have the rest of the weekend makes me a nerd. What the hell is so bad about waking up early so that way my day won't go to waste, especially since I have to patrol at night and would like to have a little fun during the day?" I swear the kid always has an answer for everything; I shouldn't even bother asking him anymore questions.

"Whatever dweeb, now if you don't mind I am going to go get something to eat. "

"Yeah that's only if the guys haven't already eaten whatever there was left." What the hell is he talking about? I got my answer as soon as I walked into the kitchen and saw Embry, Quill, and Jacob munching on the last of our snacks. Seriously what the hell don't these guys have their own homes.

"Why are you guys all in my house, don't you have your cabinets at home that you can raid."

"Oh come on Leah you know you love having us around. Especially since you get a chance to look at our amazing bodies." I swear Quill gets an even bigger head each day I see him. Ever since he became a wolf and got bigger his ego is about twenty times bigger than when he was just normal Quill.

"Quill the day I crave your body is the day you guys can lock me up in a mental asylum, because I would have had to have lost my mind to want you."

"Damn why you gotta be like that, and just when I was going to share my chips with you but now can eat nothing."

"What do you mean nothing, did you pigs seriously eat all my food." I said as I marched towards the cabinets and found them all empty, even the fridge was cleaned out, these guys truly are wolves.

"ok that's it pay up." I said as I turned around to face them and stuck my hand out in their faces. These guys can eat my food they better be prepared to pay for it too

"What the hell do you mean pay up?" This time it was Jake that decided to speak up, while shoving chips inside his mouth.

"You heard me, you pigs decided to eat up all my food so now you're going to give me money so I can go get something to eat." Yeah I know it probably makes no sense that I call them pigs, when I could just call them wolves, but they'd probably say something stupid like it's in our blood to act this way.

"We aren't paying you, Leah we are supposed to be a family and families share their food when fellow members are starving." They must be desperate to not pay me if Embry had to use that lame old excuse.

"Oh well I'm sure in that description when they say starvation, they probably mean have no food in their homes, have no money for food, and haven't eaten in a couple of days. Not three boys who all have homes, have food, and have money for food so now I suggest you hand that money over to me."

"Come on Leah you know that we aren't going to pay you anything so why don't you just get out of our way now." I swear I think that Quill is asking for me to kick his ass or something by the way that boy talks to me.

"How about she doesn't move and you idiots give her some money that she can get some food. Because you know we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I usually hate it whenever Paul feels as if he has to stand up for me or something, but I do love the fact that all these boys are shit scared of him.

"You two are such asses sometimes; well than I guess I won't be seeing you at my house ever to eat some damn food." Jacob said as he handed me the money and walked out to the living room and he was followed out by Quill and Embry.

"You know they are kind of right about you being mean to them." I know this idiot is not about to defend them seriously.

"What the hell do you mean I was being rude? They ate my food, I have every damn right to ask them for the money back and if you didn't like it you shouldn't have helped me."

"I helped you out because you are my friend but it's true, we are pack we share things with each other. There are plenty of times I ate up Jared's food or Sam's shit even Jacob's and no one gives a damn because we share."

"You know what I don't really care right now, do you want to go get food or what I'm starving." I know no matter how angry he gets there is no way in hell he would pass up a chance at free food.

"Yeah, but still you being that mean to them will eventually come back to you."

"Oh great Buddha please do not let my karma be too deadly I would hate to suffer for not liking to share my food." I couldn't even keep a straight face for long while I said that, I don't see what the big deal is. I never wanted to be a part of this pack so I don't see why I always have to share with them.

"Whatever Leah let's just go eat because clearly I will never be able to talk sense into you." Well at least he knows me well enough to know that it's best to just quit when attempting to give me any advice.

"So what do you say we go to the dinner I am feeling a burger with some fries right about now." I mentioned while walking towards my car, just because you could probably walk to a lot of places in La Push doesn't mean I like to.

"I don't care where we go as long as I know that you are the one buying I am satisfied."

This is basically how every member of the pack thinks. As soon as we got settled into the car I drove to the diner that was located towards the end of La Push it wasn't too far from the border that separated us from Forks. It was also the like the only diner in either town, but that's alright because it served the best food ever. You know the best thing for distracting your mind is delicious food, and right now I need to distract my mine, my body and my hormones. The whole ride was pretty quiet, besides the music that we could hear coming from the radio. As soon as we got there we got out of the car and went inside, now usually we always sit at the booths that are on the right side of the diner but for someone today I just some kind of feeling that was telling me to walk towards the left side.

"Leah where are you going, we always sit on the right side." Was the first thing I heard from Paul when he saw me walking.

"I know that but I just have this feeling that we should go to the left, don't ask me what the feeling is but I just do." It's probably my wolf or something telling me to do it, but I can't really explain why she will feel the need for me to move that way. Seeing as Paul was less patient than me he decided to move ahead and find a table when he suddenly stopped and I ran right into him.

"Why you suddenly stop?" I asked seriously confused.

"No reason but maybe we should go sit on the other side or just go to a completely different place."

"How about no, I'm hungry and we are here so I want something to eat right now, not later."

"Ok well how about we just go sit somewhere else than, the other side is more empty anyway." Seriously why is he acting so weird right now?

"Alright Paul I don't know what the hell has you acting like this right now but I am going to sit on this side whether you join me or not." Before I could give him a chance to reply I shoved him out of the way and then froze in my tracks when I saw why Paul was suddenly acting so weird. There was April sitting with some girl from school and judging by how they were acting they seemed to be full on flirting. I couldn't believe my eyes and just when I was about just storm out of there, I suddenly saw them getting closer there was no way in hell I was going to let her kiss my imprint, before I knew what I was doing I suddenly stepped in.

"April?" Out of everything I could say, the most creative thing I thought of was her name that's seriously lame. But as soon as her name left my mouth I saw her body freeze, and she slowly turned around to face me.

"Leah what are you doing here?" That's the only thing she can ask me, I find her about to make out with someone else and she wants to know why I'm here.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, you look quite cozy there." As soon as she said that I saw her glance to the other girl, who appeared to be confused by what was happening.

"Michelle I don't know if you all know each other this is Leah and Paul, Leah and Paul this is my friend Michelle." She gave us a small wave and small smile, looks like she is a shy girl guess it won't be that hard to get rid of her. All I did was give her simple head nod, and I saw Paul do the same thing.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We just came here to have some lunch and some ice cream together." April replied, while Michelle just sat there.

"Oh really we just came for lunch too, would it be alright if we joined you?" Just as I was about to move towards the table the mute girl finally spoke up.

"Actually we just finished eating and were planning on leaving soon." Wow so now she is trying to get rid of me, that's pretty funny.

"Oh really, do you feel the same way April." I can't wait to see the look on this girl's face when she says she wants me to stay.

"Actually yeah, we were just going to get some ice cream to go." I can't believe she really just told me that she wants me to go, or better yet not sit with her.

"Really you don't want to talk with me?"

"What could we have to talk about right now?" I can't believe she is asking me that, I mean does she not remember yesterday.

"I was just hoping that we could talk about the things that happen yesterday."

"I'm not really sure this is the best time for that."

"She might be right Leah maybe leave it for tomorrow or something." Paul said next to me, I can't believe he is against me right now.

"Well I don't agree I would like to talk right now please we can go to another booth I'm sure _Michelle, _can wait a few minutes." I could tell that she got a little piss by the way I said Michelle's name.

"Well maybe I don't want to have to make her wait; unless you haven't noticed we are kind of hanging out right now."

"Please April I will not take up too much of your time." Can't believe I have to beg my own imprint to talk to me.

"It's alright April I don't mind waiting a few minutes while you two talk." Well if I have it my way Michelle I will get April to leave with me instead of you.

"Are you sure you're ok with it?" I am seriously getting frustrated right about now; why the hell does it matter what she thinks.

"Yeah as long as you come back to leave with me, don't want you running out on our date now and I'll also order your ice cream for you." I just wanted to march over there and hit her when she described this as a date, what we did yesterday was a date no way is this a date.

"Don't worries I won't and thank you that is sweet of you, come on Leah lets go find another table?" She said as she stood up from the table, wow so she already knows her favorite ice cream. She led me to a table about six down from the one that she was at.

"Ok Leah so what exactly would you like to talk about?" I felt as if she didn't want to talk to me, as if I no longer matter, what could possibly change in a couple of hours.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that we are ok, I understand that yesterday was a lot of information to take in, but that doesn't really change anything."

"You can't be serious can you Leah, that changes pretty much everything. You openly told me that you wish you were still with Sam, that you wish you wouldn't have met me, so I'm sure in other words you wish I wouldn't have moved here."

"I didn't say that April and you know that I didn't mean it, I mean why should it matter it anyways you are my imprint and you are the one that I am going to be with."

"The fact that you would say that shows just how little you understand what I am feeling right about now. How can you not realize how upset that makes me? You're basically saying that the feelings you have for me are completely fake, and that I don't matter." Damn it sounded like she was getting pissed, but so was I how she not understand?

"How can you not understand April I never wanted this, I didn't want to be a wolf. I didn't want things to end with Sam and I sure as hell never wanted to imprint after imprinting made me suffer so much. I'm sorry if I make you feel unwanted I never meant for it to happen, why can't we try a relationship?"

"Leah I am sorry but I can't be in a relationship with you I just would not be able to trust you or the feelings that you will claim to have. I need to be with someone who I know wants to be with me, someone that isn't lying about what they may or may not feel."

"So are you saying that you don't want anything to do with me at all?"

"You told me that as an imprint we can choose to be friends, like sisters or lovers. Right now I don't want a relationship with but I don't want you to suffer from not having me around so I am willing to try and build a friendship with you." I can't believe that this is really happening right about now, I was so sure that she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be with that now I really will be alone again.

"Well if that's what you want I can't deny you it. All I can do is make you happy." I replied back with a small smile.

"That's what I want Leah, maybe we can try talking again tomorrow at school or something. Don't forget to type up the Spanish paper." I forgot about Spanish class, wait we are supposed to play lovers maybe our relationship doesn't really have to end just yet.

"Ok I'll make sure to do it, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she just got up and headed towards Michelle who was waiting at the exit door for her.

"Hey are you ok Leah I kind of heard everything that she said." Paul said as he came to sit in the booth with me.

"Yeah don't worry Paul everything is going to be fine."

"That's good that you're taking it so well and over time once you develop actual feelings you guys can have a relationship together."

"Oh I won't have to wait very long we will have to do our Spanish project, so April will be mine very soon."

"Leah you know you can't force her to be your girlfriend you have to respect what she wants." Seriously why is this guy trying to make himself sound like an angel all of a sudden?

"I am going to respect her wishes but it's not my fault that we paired to play lovers our Spanish class. Now stop worrying about my problems and just order your food." And with that he finally shut up. Just because I may not technically want April or this imprint doesn't mean I'm going to let some other girl take her. I'll have her eating out of my hands in no time.


	18. Chapter 18

I just wanted to say hello to everyone that has read my story in the past, and that I am so sorry for not updating in about 5 or 6 months, the only I have no updated is because I have not updated is so long is because of the fact that I've been dealing with personal, family and other problems. But I have recently started writing it again and I will try to publish a new chapter by the end of Friday or by Saturday so once again thank you to everyone who has read the story before and I hope that some of you begin to read it again. I really do you hope you guys have enjoyed it and will keep on enjoying it. I also want to say there will be twist with April she is going to grow up a lot more as a person and make choices that may at first hurt her but end up making her happier in the end, and i can't really give away what will happen with Leah because i am not even sure just yet. I just hope you all enjoy the way i take my story


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

(Back to April's POV)

I still couldn't believe the way that Leah had acted in front of Michelle yesterday. I get that she really wanted to talk and probably seeing me with Michelle made have made her feel upset but that didn't give her any to act so rude to her. I felt so horrible for Michelle but I was also impressed by the way that she stood her ground against Leah. I mean most girls would have walked the other way or coward down, but not Michelle she blatantly told her that there was no way she was going to leave , and that she was going to stick by and wait for me. I also got a little happy when she said that we were on a date and she wasn't going to just let Leah walk in and ruin it. I spent the rest of the trip home apologizing to her about what happen and that had I know that Leah would show up there than I would have suggested going to a different place. Luckily for me Michelle said that she wasn't upset by Leah's behavior, and that after being friends with Christina for so long she knows how to handle stuck up bitches. I hate to think so rudely of Leah but I feel like it's true because of the way that she was acting it was like a stuck up bitch I mean she had no right to act like that. I'm not her girlfriend, and after what just happen I'm not even sure about what is going to happen.

I'm just happy that today is the start of a brand new day. I have no idea what's going to happen in school, or with Michelle and Leah. I have no clue what's going to happen between Leah and me during this project now. I mean I'm not if I could pretend to be married with someone that I had feelings but now feel like she was using me to try and get over the love that she feels for another person. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know that I'm not going to let this imprint thing that Leah was talking about control me, I'm going to follow my heart and do what I believe to be best for me.

After lying down and thinking to myself for what felt like twenty years I decided it was time to finally get up and get ready for school. A part of me just felt incredibly lazy today like I didn't want to put a whole bunch of work into how I looked, so I realized that it was a very good thing that I took a shower last night, because I really did not feel like taking one this morning. Instead I went into the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and combed out my hair and decided that I was just going to put on some cover up and no other make-up. I decided on a simple pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt that has a skull design on the back, and paired it with my black sneakers and my hair down.

"Well look who is up bright and early for the first time." I heard my mom say when I got downstairs, and I guess she was right I usually finished get ready by seven-thirty, but now it was barely seven o'clock. I guess I had spent so much time thinking about what had happen that I didn't really focus all that much on sleep like I should have been.

"Yeah I just had some restless sleep. So I figured I might as well get an early start on everything and look it gives me enough time to eat plenty of food like you always want." She gave me a small smile before walking towards the stove and grabbing the plate full of food that she had cooked. My mom really did not want me to have any eating problems ever again; she made me three pancakes, two scrambled eggs, and three pieces of bacon. To make her happy I made sure to eat all of it. I don't have problems eating now, but I know that for my mom it will always be something hard for her to deal with, but I guess that is the responsibilities of a mother.

"So what were you thinking about so badly that it kept you up late?" I had a feeling she was going to figure something out very quickly.

"Honestly it's about what happen with Leah and Michelle; I'm not really sure what it is that I'm going to do. I mean I do care about Leah but then I also care about Michelle so I'm a hundred percent sure what the best idea is." She turned around and came to sit next to me.

"Honey the only thing that I can really tell you is that you have to follow your heart. You will never really know what your best decision is, you have to look at both of them and ask yourself who you could be ok being without and who you couldn't go a day without seeing. Who do you think you could build an honest, trusting relationship with? Once you can answer those questions and feel in your heart that the choice you made is correct than you will never regret it." I knew that my mom was right; all I can really do is just follow my heart. No one will ever be able to decide who the right person for me is except me, so all I can really do is just talk to both of them and see who I am much more connected with.

"I know your right mom but it's just that it can hard for me. I do care about both of them but I also know that not both of them can be right for me. But I think the hard part is really going to be hurting one of them, I never really wanted to cause either one of them pain, but I know that now I'm going to have to do just that."

"That's the thing about growing up honey, you eventually start to form relationships and fall in love. With love someone will always get hurt, it can either be you or the person you're with but only time will be able to help you deal with it. You have to understand that with love comes pain and that will never change, the only thing that can change is the choses you make. You can choose to be unhappy in order to make another person happy or you can choose to follow your heart and in the end cause pain to another person." Why did growing up have to be so hard, why did feelings and relationships have to have so many damn complications.

"Oh do I have to grow up can't I just go back to when I was ten years old and the only complication was whether I should still be into Brittany spears or something. I don't want to have to deal with love anymore or feelings it just adds to many complications." I say with a frown as I throw my head down on her shoulder.

"Oh honey I know and I'm sure everybody who has ever been heart broken or has had to break somebody's heart probably wishes the same thing. Just promise me no matter what you will never do anything that makes you miserable. Even though you may never want to hurt someone else, causing yourself pain is much worse."

"I promise mom, I know it will be hard on me and them but I just want to be happy. Now I should probably get going I don't want to be late to school and I have a feeling either one of them or both of them is going to be waiting for me." I said as I got up and grabbed my back up off the floor and kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

"Okay sweetheart I will see you later on in the day okay, have a good day and try not to get into a fight today." I couldn't help but laugh over that, and then I couldn't help but think what a difference I felt between today and last Friday. I mean Friday the only thing I was worrying about was whether I would be able to go out on my date with Leah once my mom found out about my almost fight, and now I'm worrying about whether it will be Leah or Michelle that I try to pursue a relationship with.

"Okay mom I promise not to beat up on any girls today, but I don't know if I can say the same thing for tomorrow." I say with a smile as I walk out the door and I hear her let out a laugh before I reach the car. Now usually my mom drives me to school, but apparently she has been getting along with some of the female workers at her school and decided to join in on their carpool, so whenever she rides with them to work and home I am allowed to drive myself to school now. This does make things easier now, especially on days that it may rain. The closer that I got to school the more nervous that I began to get, I knew that all of this was just going to be hard, but I also knew which the right choice was for me.

"Okay come on April just breathe everything is going to be okay. Just like mom said someone might get hurt but you have to make the choice that will in the end make you happy." I started saying to myself while I sat in my car, trying to work up a little courage. Finally I decided that I would probably never really be ready so I figured that I might as well just get it over with now.

Somehow I managed not to see either one of them on the way to my locker, which did make me a little happy. I headed straight to my first class that way if one of them did come up to me, I could sue the excuse of class starting soon that way we wouldn't have to talk right away. I know that may make me a bit of a wimp, but right now I didn't really care much about that. I managed to make it through my first three periods without talking to them and that's only because I would rush straight from one class to another, but I knew that once lunch time approached one of them would come up to me, I just wondered which one. As I started walking towards the cafeteria I got my answer when I saw Collin and Brady walking towards me.

"HI guys, so let me just ask now, are you coming so you can talk to me or because Leah asked you guys to come and get me?" I wasn't even going to try and side step around the subject I just wanted to get straight to it.

"Look Leah wanted us to come and get you and make sure you come to our table and not Michelle's because she wants to talk to you. I want to tell you that we wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Leah, Paul and Jared making us." Collin said as we started walking towards the cafeteria I figured there was no point in trying to fight it, I guess I rather talk in the cafeteria where we couldn't really get that loud in the yelling.

"Look guys I understand that, but that doesn't mean it really makes me any happier. Can you just do me the favor of making sure that none of the other guys are at the table when we are talking?"

"Yeah sure but you know that won't really matter much, I mean we all have high hearing so it won't matter where in the cafeteria we are." I knew that they were right, but I guess the idea of maybe having some privacy when talking was giving me just a little bit of courage.

"Yeah I know that guys but can you at least pretend like I will have some form of privacy or will that be too hard for all you wolf men?"

"No don't worry about a thing April we will go talk to all the guys right now while you get your lunch, just make sure that you come to the table or else the other guys might try to find you, and they won't exactly be very nice." This time it was Brady that answered me, and I know that him and the other guys wouldn't really hurt me but I also know that me being an imprint makes me a top priority.

"Thanks Brady just tell Leah I will be there in a minute." I went to the lunch line and used what little time I had to think over what I was going to say. I wanted the words to come out right, but I also have the tendency to just blab on whenever I get nervous and that will just make things worse if everything comes out wrong. How do you tell someone that you've decided to..

"Hey April." My thought was broken up midway when I heard someone say my name from the front of the line. When I got up there I realized that it was Michelle talking to me.

"Oh hey Michelle, how are you?" I asked with a smile on my face, I couldn't help but get a little happier when I saw her happy face.

"I'm better now that I see you." She said with a smile and I couldn't help but blush a little when she said that. A part of me still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her was single or the fact that she was actually attracted to girls.

"Well I'm glad that I could make you day a little brighter, if it helps you do the same thing for me." I said with a smile and this time it was her face that got a little redder, a part of me just wanted to reach over and gently caress her cheek but I held back because I didn't want to give any wrong ideas right now.

"I'm glad I found you, by any chance would you like to join me for lunch?" She asked a bit nervously, a part of me wanted to say yes and just go over with her, but I knew I couldn't. I had to deal with the problem I was having right now, it just wouldn't be fair to lead her or Leah on. I had to end things with one of them right now.

"Michelle I would love to have joined you the only thing is that Leah already asked me to go and sit with her, it's just that we have some things that we have to talk about right now." I saw her lips form a small frown when I said when I was going with Leah, but then it quickly left her face while she tried to act like everything was fine.

"Oh I understand maybe we can eat together another time, if you ever have time." Before she could fully walk I grabbed her hand to stop.

"I said I can't sit with you right now not that I can't ever sit with you, maybe later we can hang out there is something I want to talk you about it's kind of important." Her lips formed a little smile and she shook her head and told me that she would love to hang out later, maybe after school. I said yes and told her that I had my mom's car today so if she wanted we could go down to the beach or back to the diner to talk. I was happy now that I had made plans to talk to Michelle as well. When I turned around to head towards Leah I saw that she was starring right at me and then her eyes shifted to Michelle and I thought that if stares could kill Michelle would probably be a pile of dust judging by the death glare that Leah was currently giving her. There was no way that this was going to be an easy conversation, and I was scared by the events that may follow after today.

"Hey Leah, would it be alright for me to join you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer she was going to give me.

"Of course I'm happy that you came maybe now we can talk without any other girls trying to get into our business." She said with a smile, I don't really get why she would talk so badly about Michelle when she doesn't even really know her.

"Well Michelle wasn't really trying to get into our business; it was technically you that was getting into our business since we were hanging out." I really didn't want her talking badly Michelle especially since she didn't do anything to her.

"Okay that issue is beside the point right now; I want to talk about us and the problems that we started to have on Saturday."

"You mean the fact that you are in love with a completely different person and are only interested in me because of a so called imprint and the fact that your friend Paul made you talk to me as well." I know I said that a little bitterly but I didn't want to act like everything was ok when in reality it wasn't.

"Ok like I said yes it was the imprint and Paul that may have at first pushed me towards talking to you, but it was my choice to keep on talking to you and to ask you out on those dates."

"Leah I have a really hard time believing everything that you are saying. I mean you didn't tell me about the imprint, you didn't tell me about Sam or anything until you were made to. I can't actually believe that you want to be with me."

"Can we please talk about this I really just want to work things out and get everything over everything that happens? I don't want to think about what happen with Michelle at the diner or the fact that I used to have feelings for Sam, because I don't anymore."

"Leah can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you have absolutely no feelings left for Sam, that you could go the reset of your life without ever seeing or talking to him."

"Of course I could I would be perfectly fine going the rest of my life without being with Sam." I really wanted to believe her when she said that sentence, but she didn't realize that I noticed the way her shoulder slouched down a little or the way her eyes got a little nervous but I did. I knew that she was completely lying to me.

"I want to believe you so badly Leah, I really do. You were the first girl that i was really into at this school, I mean I liked you unlike all of the other girls and I was really hoping that the feelings were mutual but it doesn't look like everything works that way. I need to do what will make me happy, I need to be with someone that I can see myself trusting down the line and not feel as if she might be deceiving or lying to me in some way and I know that girl won't be you. Leah I wanted to try and be your friend but after that stunt you pulled with Michelle at the diner acting as if you owned me I realized that it can't happen. I'm sorry Leah but you and I will not be a couple I cannot give you another chance." I tried to be strong when I was saying it, but even I felt my voice break a little bit.

"Come on April don't act like this, you and I are meant together. I mean I imprinted on you which clearly shows that fate believes you and I should be together forever. Why do you want to fight it so much, you might as well give in now because in the end it will just cause us more pain?" The fact that she talked to me that way shows me just how much she doesn't understand what it is that I am feeling right now. She clearly doesn't believe it in her heart, the thing that she believes is that the imprint is this strong spiritual match maker that clearly cannot be wrong.

"That shows me that you just don't understand what is that I am feeling right now Leah. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let an imprint decide my future for me, I choose for myself who it is I want to be with, or am supposed to be with. I don't know who it is that I am supposed to really be with but what I do know right now is that you are not the girl I want. I'm sorry if this hurts you but I need to stop putting others happiness ahead of my own." Once I finished saying that I got up and was going to walk away before Leah suddenly spoke up.

"You can say all you want April but I want you to remember something we are still paired together in our Spanish class. Technically we are a couple and unless you want to fail that class you are going to have to act like my girlfriend and my wife and cheating on me with Michelle will definitely land us a failing grade." I hated to admit it but everything she said was completely right, we do have to act like we are together for our Spanish class. I don't know how I would ever be able to handle that.

"Well I guess we will have to just figure something out, because no matter Leah you are not going to get your way. I'm my own person and I'm choosing who it is that I really want to be with I'm not going to let anyone else decide for me or make me do something that I don't want to." With that I finally walked away from and out of the cafeteria and straight to the girls' bathroom, and once I got in there I let out all the tears I was holding in. I don't know how but in the short time that I knew Leah and I did fall for her and a part of me was hoping we would really work, but I had to do what would make me happy. I knew being with someone who didn't choose from their own free will would be the wrong choice, I just knew deep inside that something about Michelle would show me real love in the future.


	20. Chapter 20

I just want to say to anyone who reads my story thank you for reading it again after I stopped for so long and also if you have any type of feedback or anything of my writing you don't like feel free to let me know. It has been a while since I've worked on the story and it might be a little rough in the beginning and I want to apologize for that, but I do have a certain direction I want to take the story or an idea in my mind it's just going to take some work and a little bit of time for me to get there. I promise that once I start to get comfortable with my writing again the chapters will come much more easily and faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 19**

I stayed in the bathroom until I heard the bell ring, out of fear that if I did step out I might change my mind and run off back to Leah before I could do the next step in my plan. I knew that what Leah said about our Spanish assignment was the complete truth, I mean I am supposed to get over her or ever try a relationship with another person if I have to pretend like I'm in a loving relationship with her every single day. It doesn't matter if the assignment is fake I know my feelings will be real and I can't risk investing anymore feelings. I knew that I had to find a way to convince Mr. Garcia to either let me change partners with someone or to let us just do the writing part of the assignment without having to be together intimately. As soon as I got to the class I noticed that there were only two other students sitting in the far back corner, so I knew that this would be my only chance to talk to him before the whole class filled up.

"Mr. Garcia I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, it's a little important." I said as soon as I approached his desk. He looked up from the paper he was reading and took off his glasses, so he could look at me eye to eye.

"Of course April why don't you have a seat and tell me what's the matter." I sat down on the empty seat right next to his table, I sure hope everything I want to say comes out the right way.

"I was hoping to talk to you about the assignment that you have given the class. You know the one where we have to act like a married couple, I'm kind of having some problems with my partner and I don't know if it is such a good idea for us to work together." I figured starting off with a basic explanation was better than giving a whole lot of details I just hoped it wouldn't take much to have to convince him to let me change.

"Well, why don't you tell me exactly what happen? From my point of view it looked like you and Leah were getting along great last week and would have no problem breezing through the assignment." I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to explain our falling out without giving away Leah's secret, I guess I would just have to twist a couple of things. Just because I don't want to be with Leah doesn't mean I want everyone in the town coming after her or thinking that I'm crazy for calling her a wolf.

"That's the thing last week we were getting along great and we actually loved the whole idea of the assignment. But I guess a lot of things can change over a weekend. I don't know if this matters to you but the assignment was a little bit more real for the both of us, we actually did have some feelings growing between us. Just when I thought that we would have no problems it turned out that Leah was keeping a couple of secrets from me and that apparently she liked being the one in control when it came to a relationship. I'm not sure that I would be able to work alongside her during this assignment and we not have any types of problems or arguments. You also probably won't care much about this but right now there is someone else that I like and I want to see if maybe we could have a chance but I know that if I end up working with Leah it will cause to many problems for the three of us." I couldn't really judge what he was thinking by the look on his face. I knew that he was paying attention to me, but I wasn't sure just how much he cared about what I was saying. If I'm lucky he will say that I can change partners and if not than I have no idea what kind of problems will begin from me working with Leah. Once again all I have to say is that I never knew a weekend could make someone's life change so much.

"I understand April and I can see that you are having a hard time with Leah and this other person right now. As a teacher I should tell you that your personal problems don't matter and that you must complete the assignment the way that I assigned it to you, or you can fail the whole thing and loose a big chunk of your grade." As soon as the words left his mouth my head dropped in disappointment I was afraid that he would say something like that. I guess I couldn't really expect him to let me get out of the assignment because of problems I was having with a partner, especially since no other teacher would ever allow for that to happen.

"But I also understand what it's like to be a teenager and I know how hard it can be to do your best on an assignment when you have so many personal problems stopping you, or clouding your thinking. Also the fact that you are not the only student who has come to me saying that they are having problems with their partners or that it is somehow effecting their personal life has made me realize that maybe this project was a little too impossible for you guys. Don't think I am going to cancel the whole assignment because I'm not but I have made some adjustments to it and about changing partners well I will mention that to the class and they can decide whether someone is willing to switch with you or not." I couldn't believe my luck I mean not only was he going to change the assignment but if it was ok with a group than he would switch me and Leah which would make things easier. I just hope that there is a girl willing to be my partner.

"Thank you so much Mr. Garcia." I said as I got up from the seat and grabbed my bag from the floor.

"You're welcome April but you need to understand if none of the other students, more specially girls, are willing to switch with you or Leah than you will have to remain her partner. Even though I understand things will be difficult for you I cannot show favoritism for any of my students I'm not that type of teacher."

"I completely understand Mr. Garcia and I would never ask you to show me any kind of favoritism, I wasn't to prove that anything I get in this class or any class as a student I earn it. But I still want to thank you for at least giving me a chance at changing with someone, even though the assignment as already started."

"Once again you are welcome and I am happy to do it because not only did you bring it to me early in the assignment but also because I am planning on changing things, have you brought it any later than I would have turned you down on the spot." I was so thankful and I knew he was right. I mean since we have only been working on it for about a week I knew that there was still plenty of time to finish it all off, so with one last thing you and I went and sat down at my seat. Most of the class was here I realized that only two people were missing and those were Leah and Michelle. As soon as they both walked in the room I started getting nervous, one because of how Leah might react when Mr. Garcia announces that I have requested a partner change and two because I didn't know if anyone would actually be willing to change with me.

"Okay everyone please take a seat it is time to start class." Mr. Garcia said as he got up from his desk and walked towards the front of the class. Leah took her seat next to me and didn't acknowledge me or anything.

"So before we start up with any new information, I have an announcement to make. One of your classmates has come to me with a request to change partners and because I have to be fair I told her that if anyone in the class was willing to switch than I would allow it. This is really a request sent for the girl students because it is April that has asked for the partner change and as you all know Leah is her partner." When he finished talking everyone in our class turned and started looking at us, I could also see that they were whispering a little.

"Did you really ask him to change partners? What the hell were you thinking exactly?" I could tell that she was pissed by the look on her face. She looked hurt, sad, and like she wanted to kill me all at the same time. It was never my intention to hurt her again but I had to be happy as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Leah but I figured that it was just best for both of us to just try and work with other people."

"You had no right to ask him to change partners without discussing it with me. I don't want to be with another person and I am not going to do it."

"Leah I can clearly see that you are upset but April made a request to me to change partners. After talking with her I told her that if anyone else was willing to switch with her I would allow it, so once again I am leaving the answer to the class if anybody decides to switch than I will allow it." I don't know if that made her more upset or more confident that no one would actually switch partners with one of us.

"Well than I guess we won't have any problems because I'm sure none of these girls are dumb enough to offer and switch partners with me and April." I can't believe that she really just threatened every girl in this room. Even though she didn't say the words I am going to kick your ass, the look she was giving them made it a pretty obvious.

"Well now that Leah has said her part, I will leave it to the class is anyone here willing to switch partners with Leah or April." I looked around the class and saw that not one person had raised their hand. So Mr. Garcia went through all the groups and everyone said the same thing, sorry April but they don't want to switch right now. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and when I looked at Leah I saw the satisfactory smirk on her face, she basically knew that she had won.

"I'm sorry April but it looks like you and Leah will remain partners. "

"Wait Mr. Garcia you forgot to ask us if we would be willing to switch partners or not." I looked towards the voice and realized that it was Michelle talking.

"Oh well sorry Michelle would either one of you be willing to switch partners?" Oh please say yes Michelle.

"We've talked about it and yes we would switch under the condition that I become April's new partner and Tom becomes Leah's new partner." I couldn't help but get a big smile on my face when I heard what Michelle said. I was just so happy that I couldn't believe my actual luck.

"April, Leah is that ok with both of you?" I said yes and but Leah obviously said a big no, I guess in the end it was up to Mr. Garcia whether it would be ok or not.

"Well clearly you and April are not in agreement Leah but since there is a team that is willing to switch and April told me about the problems that you guys have been having as teammates, I am going to allow for the switch to happen. So April can you please grab your things and switch seats with Tom." I put all of my things together and started to move towards my new seat when I felt Leah's hand grab my wrist.

"April, please don't switch partners on me. I know that you are mad and we have problems but I know that as long as we keep on working together we will be able to work everything out."

"I'm sorry Leah but I just don't think that we will be able to work anything out right now. You have too many problems that you have to deal with before you are ready for a real commitment, before you are ready for a fake commitment. I really wanted to help you at first but I just don't think I would be able to do any good for you right now, I'm sorry but it's time I started putting my feelings ahead of others." With that I got all of my things and started walking towards my new seat next to Michelle.

"Hey Michelle, thank you so much for being willing to switch and become my new partner."

"No problem April I've actually wanted to be your partner since the beginning but that couldn't happen since we didn't seat together."

"I'm glad you wanted to my partner and I'm sure that we will have a great time working together."

"I agree I can wait until we start experiencing all of the couple experiences." I felt goose bumps travel down my body. I knew I made the right choice when I asked for this change, I had no idea whether we would actually work out as a couple or ever try but there was a connection towards her that I just couldn't ignore.

"Ok well now that we have dealt with that, now we can move on to the next point of our discussion. A couple of you guys have come to me saying that the current project was too difficult to handle, and that it was also causing problems with your personal lives. So I've decided to change the project a little, it will still have the same ideas but a couple of things will be different." The whole class let out a sigh of relief and said thank you Mr. Garcia, I guess I wasn't the only one who was having some kind of problems with the assignment.

"Alright don't get all excited, now I still do want you guys to understand the process that married couples have to go especially when dealing with finances and having a family. After years of teaching I've heard students say it was easy to have a family and that will get a big paying job and if they wanted they could handle being a parent right now, so I want to see just how many of you could actually handle it. So instead of having you guys act out scenarios here is what is going to happen I am going to decide whether you guys are going to college or straight to a job, when you get married, at what age you will have children, what kind of financial troubles you have basically I'm going to be controlling your relationship." Now that made me confused as hell, I did not get how this would even happen. I saw some of the students raised their hands and ask just how this would work especially since we already started working on everything.

"Well those are good questions and I'm not planning on changing anything you've already done the only difference is now you guys will no longer have to act out the relationship, instead you will write what happens as if it was a scene from a play. Each week you guys will draw a piece of player from this bowl I have here and it can either be a problem you're having in your relationship, money problems, whether you are going to college or getting a career and etc.."

"So basically instead of having to act like we are a couple every day what we are actually going to do is draw a paper from a hat that will say what our scenario or problem for the week is. Than we have to get together and create a scene that will act out how we discover the problem and what we do about it." Michelle asked when Mr. Garcia calls on her.

"That's exactly it Michelle and each scenario must be a minimum of ten pages long, I want you guys to create it as if it was real life and you were trying to fix things. This week the scenario is going to be problems that can occur in a relationship. Each of you is going to draw a paper from this bowl and it will describe your problems, and the paper will be due by Monday." Well I guess this really will make things a whole lot simpler, especially for anyone that is already in a relationship. It will also give me more time to spend with Michelle.

"But how are we supposed to know if we are writing everything correctly or not, if there are no directions with how to do the essay. The only directions we have are for the old way the assignment was made." One of the other students asked, I wasn't really sure what her name was.

"Yes I know that, which is why I will try getting the new instructions for the writing portion for you guys tomorrow. I will also be a little lenient towards the first paper that you have to do since you guys will just start getting the feel of it but after that I plan on returning it to you by that Friday so every paper I grade after that I will be stricter." Well that seemed like a very simple explanation of what was going to be happening. I guess I was just happy that he was going to be nicer on the first paper but hopefully we do well on it and he won't have to fix that much.

"Okay well now that I explained I will walk around the class with the bowl and each of you will pick one paper. " he started walking around the class and since he allowed for the first table to go to first, I was guessing that Michelle and I were probably going to be last. I just hope that we don't get too hard a problem that we had to work through.

"Well Michelle and April it seems like you two are going to be getting the last slip of paper here you guys go." I took the slip of the paper and waited until he walked back towards his desk. One of you will feel as if you can't trust the feelings that your partner has because of past relationships, and the other must prove their love and try to earn the trust that they have lost.

"So basically one of us is going to feel like the person we are with is deceiving us and the other person has to do something to show that not only are their feelings real but that they are faithful and trust worthy." Michelle said while she looked over the instructions.

"Yeah so I guess we could get together after school and discuss how to write the paper, and maybe who should play which part of the scenario." I said as I slipped the paper until the folder of my binder.

"Well that's a pretty easy answer, I'm going to be the one who can't trust her girlfriend because of unfaithfulness or issues with any exes, and you will be one that has to prove to me that whatever she says is completely truth and that she is not playing with my feelings." Well damn she made up her mind pretty damn quickly.

"Ok well maybe we can discuss it, I mean how do you I'm not the one who wants to receive some affection or shown that they are with someone who they can trust." I was hoping that what had occurred with Leah wouldn't upset her, but I have a feeling I'm going to have some serious work to do to earn her trust for real.

"Well it's pretty simple I'm not the one who had feelings for another girl or went out on a date with another girl the day before going out on one with me. I'm also not the one who lied and said that the feelings they felt for her were fake and then went and sat with that very girl during lunch." Oh sit I definitely had some trust to earn. I felt bad for ignoring her during lunch but I had to sit with Leah so I could talk with her, I knew that I couldn't lead them both on. I didn't want to tell her that I picked her in the middle of class.

"Well maybe she had a good reason for sitting with her; maybe there was something that she had to discuss with her. Not only is she trustworthy but she will prove to you that everything she says is the truth."

"Well I hope for your sake that everything you say is the truth. Because I will not be played by someone, if I am in a relationship than I expect trust in return. I will not be hurt again, in order for someone else to be happy." I could hear the sadness in her phone, had I known that someone else had hurt her I would have talked to her before ever talking with Leah.

"April and Michelle if you guys are done talking I would love to move on with today's work. "

"Sorry Mr. Garcia" we both said as we pulled out our notebooks so we could take notes for the day. The rest of the class we spent just taking notes and learning new Spanish words. Why do things have to be so hard and confusing, I mean couldn't everything just be simple. You fall for one person and then when you both breakup you meet someone else, not meet one person and then fall for another person while still with them. I didn't know how I could prove to Michelle that the feelings I felt for her were real when sometimes I have problems believing it myself. I mean when I first met Michelle I thought that she was a nice girl, but I didn't feel any kind of connection towards her. But now I'm over thinking that we could end up having something

About five minutes before class ended the girl sitting in front of me turned around and handed me a note. On the front it said to April from Leah. I can't believe that she actually just passed me a note.

_Dear April,_

_ I get that you were upset with me because of what happen this weekend and I know that you need a cool off which is why I have no problem giving you this week to think over things. But please remember baby that I really do care about you and now that Mr. Garcia has changed around the project we will have no problem seeing each other. _

_ Love,_

_ Leah_

Wow I can't believe that she really just said all of that, I don't know what would make her think that writing this could even be a good idea. But then when I heard Michelle slam her book shut and have a pissed off look on her face I realized just why Leah had sent this note to us. Just when I was about to try and explain the note the bell rang and she ran out of the class with max speed. I had to throw everything in my bag and run after her to even catch up.

"Michelle I can explain that letter I promise that it is not what you think. There is nothing going on between us, yes we did go out on a date but we did not become a couple and I ended things before anything else could happen." I had to like run and talk at the same time, she really did not want to listen to a word that I was saying.

"You know what April save the bullshit for someone who actually believes it. Are you seriously telling me that Leah sent that note to you for no apparent reason? It's pretty damn obvious that she is not over you at all; how the fuck can I believe anything that you actually say. If you want me to believe what you are saying that you sure as hell better fucking prove it to me April or we will never be more than friends." I couldn't help but get upset and sad at the same time over what she was saying.

"I know that you don't believe me and I know I haven't give you any reason to believe me but I will prove to you that what I say is true, and I'm not trying to play with your emotions in any kind of way."

"I want to believe you April because I really feel like we could have something real. Look how about we just start working on this tomorrow once Mr. Garcia hands out the sheet of instructions. It will also help me make sure that I have gotten over my anger problems alright."

"Yeah I agree tomorrow sounds like a good idea and I am sure we will be able to work on things a little bit. Okay so I will see you tomorrow alright please just think about what I said. I am being honest when I say that I want to try things out with you." I said with a smile as I started to walk towards my class. I plan on showing her just how much I really care about her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 20**_

"Beep, beep, beep…" I hit the off button on my alarm, smacking myself for forgetting to turn it off as soon as I got up. Most people would probably still be asleep or barely waking up seeing as its 6:45 in the morning, but I woke up about thirty minutes ago. At first it was because I had to use the bathroom but then I started thinking more about Leah and Michelle. I have to admit that a part of me was scared of any issues that may follow with Leah, just because I didn't want to date her didn't mean that I didn't care about her but even I'm not stupid enough to hope for a possibility of a friendship. I did want one though it was just so easy to get along with her, but I knew that with all the personal problems she was dealing with it would be a very long time before she was even ready close to ready. I know that some people may consider me an insensitive jerk or say that I don't really care about her because if I did than I would have been willing to wait and help her with any problems. But it's hard to help someone who doesn't even want to help herself, and says that the only reason they want you is because they are forced to or feel like some type of god told them it was the right thing to do. I've spent so many years hiding away from people, letting people walk all over me, and never really going after what I want and what makes me happy.

Now is when Michelle comes into the picture. I'm not saying that Michelle is going to be the girl that I spend the rest of my life with or something, but what I feel for her is something special. I remember the day I first met her I thought that she was a nice girl and she did take time out of her schedule to try and help me fit in even though I didn't really get along with her friends. After that I figured I was probably never going to see her again but then we spent that day on the beach together and it felt great. I mean we connected, but not in a weird mythical or forced kind of way. It was simple, normal, and it felt right like how things should have been from the beginning. So I'm going to do what Michelle ask me to do, I will find a way to prove to her that I do in fact care and want to be with her.

I figured if I'm going to start today with a new attitude than maybe I should try changing my look a little bit. So instead of letting my hair just hang loose and natural in all its craziness as usual, I decided to straighten my hair and my bangs which gave me a bit of a different look. I put on some cover-up, mixed my purple and pink eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and some pink lip gloss. When I woke up this morning I saw that there was actually some sun out so I would be able to war warmer clothes. Instead of my usual jeans I put on a pair of white shorts that would definitely have eyes on me, a plain black tank top and over that loose purple shirt that stopped about three inches below my chest and finally my black heels.

"Well, well what do we have here? What exactly is this outfit?" I knew as soon as my mom saw me she would either be curious, demand I change, or miraculously act like it's no big deal.

"It's nothing mom I just thought that maybe I could give myself a new look. Really it's no big deal just a little something that I wanted to try." I hope that she would really drop it, I mean I know some people would probably say that I look a little slutty or something but I didn't really care. I mean it's a warm day out and I want to make a good impression, I hope that Michelle thinks I look hot rather than like a slut or something.

"April I don't know how I feel about you walking out the house looking like that. I think you look beautiful but I don't want anyone giving you inappropriate looks or having the wrong ideas." That's my mom for you always being extra protective, and wanting to make sure that no one was trying to hurt me. It didn't matter how old I got my mom would always want to protect, I think part of me has to do because of the fact that I don't have a dad around. She probably wants to make sure that no boy takes advantage of me.

"Mom I promise to take care of myself. I will take a jacket with me and some backup sweats with me as well just in case anybody does try anything on me I will throw them on and punch over the person is in the face alright." I said with a sheepish smile as I held my hands up in a way of surrender. I really didn't want to change so I figured that maybe finding some way to compromise with her would make things better.

"Fine April that sounds good to me, but you tell me if anyone does get to out of hand, and I definitely better not hear about you getting into any fights or have another call from your school again. I always told you fighting is no way to solve your problems." I gave a hug and promised her that I would try to not get in another fight and I would call her if anything gets to out of hand. I ate a quick breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs and then headed out the door to school.

As soon as I got to school I noticed that some of the guys were staring at me with looks of wants and that the girls were either staring with looks of hate or looks of disgust. In the past those looks would have made me run back to car and throw on the pair of backup sweats that I brought but today I kept on walking with my head high and just waved hello to the people that actually acknowledged me. Once I saw the face that I was looking for I sped up my walking basically turning it into a small run.

"Hey there Michelle." I hope she doesn't ignore me, or think that the way I look is totally disgusting or something.

"Hey April how are you?" She asked as she closed her locker and turned around to look to me. When she was looking at me I saw her eyes open wide and she was openly staring at me up and down. I have a feeling if this was a cartoon show her eyes would have probably popped out of her eye socket than back in or something.

"I'm doing pretty well this morning actually woke up with a much better attitude today. How are you doing this morning?" I'm not even sure if she realized that I was talking to her or had asked her a question, especially since she was till just kind of gawking at me. So I decided that maybe I could have some fun with this, all in a friendly-flirty way of course. "See you something you like Michelle." I said as I bent my knees a little and stuck my hands on my hips.

"Oh uhmm yeah sorry for just staring like that you just don't usually dress like this not that it's a bad look. In fact you look really hot I mean so much better not that you use to look bad or something I mean I always thought you were cute but this look just shows how great your body is, but I mean it's not like I only like you because of your body I would like you even if you were fat but I'm not saying your fat because we both clearly know that you aren't I'm not really sure what I should be saying right now it's all kind of coming out completely wrong." I couldn't help but smile, I made her completely speechless in a way I mean she has no idea what the right or wrong thing to say actually is.

"How about I help you out a little by saying thank you for the compliment, don't worry everything you said was the right thing even if it sounded like it was completely wrong to you I promise that it wasn't." I said with a smile as I rubbed her arm up and down in reassurance, and also because of part of me just kind of wanted to touch her.

"Well I'm glad I didn't insult you and make an ass of myself at the same time. And to answer your question I'm doing alright today nothing to exciting for seven in the morning." She said with a shrug as closed her locker and put bag over her shoulder.

"That's true but you know the day can only get more exciting from here right." I said with a laugh as we started walking down the hall.

"My day got more exciting when I saw you in that outfit. Oh shit I can't believe I just said that." She said as she smacked herself in the head. I didn't like that she did that, I mean I liked it when she talked all flirty it made me feel good and made me hope for maybe a chance at more than just friendship between us.

"Please don't worry Michelle; I like it when you say that. I like it that you think I'm pretty and find me attractive if you would have said that I looked ugly or something than I would have felt like the stupid one for taking my time getting ready this morning. I hope you know that I didn't dress like this just for the hell of it, I did it for you I wanted you to notice me. I like you and I'm going to show you that I do want something more than just friendship before us even if you don't believe me." When I finished talking she did the one thing I would have never imagined she gave me a kiss on my kiss and I don't mean those quick one second kisses I mean the ones were someone lingers and she also gave my fingers a squeeze.

"Believe or not I like you a lot April I mean you're so different from so many of the girls that I have met I can't help but think that maybe there could be something good between us. I know that I wasn't exactly that nice to you yesterday but I guess a part of me is going to keep on wondering would she prefer being with Leah right, does she wish it was Leah kissing her instead of me and I'm just scared of those thoughts."

"I understand I mean I would have the same problem if a girl I liked was almost dating another girl and then told me that she wants to date me I would start thinking if she was actually right in the head or if she was trying to play with my feelings. If it may sound confusing I do care about Leah but right now I think the feelings I have for you are stronger and much more real." I knew that I was right because these feelings grew naturally on their own and she has never tried to make me fall for her or date her by using a mythical excuse. I'm not saying that their belief in imprints is false but I believing trying to tell someone that is the reason why they should want to date you is completely ignorant, she should want to be with me because that's what she wants not because she believes it's the right thing to do.

"Well maybe we can give this a shot and see were things for us go from here. I hope you understand that I do want to take things a little slow so how about we start off by hanging out after school we could go out eat or the mall or something just the two of us."

"I like the sound of that idea and I would love nothing more than to spend some time with you outside of school."

"That's good to know now I think it's about time we both got to class according to my watch we only have about two minutes left, I'll meet you up during lunch?" She asked seeming to sound a bit unsure of whether I would want to eat with her or not, I know I'm definitely going to have to work to get her to start trusting me again.

"Yup same table as last time don't be late or else." I said with a smile and wink as I started walking the opposite way towards my first class.

Even though I was excited about the fact that Michelle and I would get a chance to hang out after school I still had to deal with a bunch of people just staring at me and not the kind of people that most people would like staring at you. I also got hit on about five times and asked out about six times before lunch time even came. I swear I could probably be wearing a sing around my neck that said 'I am lesbian do not hit on me if you are male' and that probably would have still not helped. I kind of figured almost everybody already knew about my preference since I had been on a date with Leah, but I guess that wasn't true. Either way I made sure to set each guy straight there was even one or two guys that I tried to get to focus on other girls that I knew had crushes on them. I mean just because I don't enjoy men doesn't mean there aren't girls out there that do. The rest of the day was pretty simple during lunch I sat with Michelle and was actually a little touchy at times and I think that probably showed some of the guys how serious I was about not being interested in them, but at the same time I also saw some girls that gave us kind of disgusting looks and I kind of just wanted to smack them in the face for that but then I remembered the promise I made my mom that morning.

It was in our fourth period class when I realized that Leah wasn't there and at first I was wondering if maybe she decide to not come to school today because she didn't want to see me or something, but then when class ended I actually started looking around the hallways and realized that none of the guys were here as well. That made me a bit nervous, especially since I now know that Leah is a wolf and she goes out and kills vampires, I just hope that nothing happen to her or none of the guys. I was so nervous during the rest of my classes I even asked people if they saw any of the guys but everyone just kept saying that they weren't here. Just when I felt a small panic attack start to grow at the end of the day I saw Seth walking down the hall, but I almost missed him because his head was down and I saw that he had a small frown on his face.

"Seth, Seth wait up for a minute." I said as I ran down the hallway, which was a little hard in heels, to catch up with him. I yelled his name a couple of times but not once did he stop or turn around so when I finally caught up I had to grab his arm to get him to even notice that I was there. This was a mistake because the second I touched him he let out a growl and threw me on the floor.

"Oh shit April I am so damn sorry, I didn't realize it was you there. I've just been kind of jumpy lately, here let me help you up." He grabbed my arm and helped me up to my feet.

"It's ok Seth but why don't you tell me what's the matter I mean other than you I haven't seen any of the guys or Leah today. I couldn't help but feel nervous especially knowing what you guys tend to do for your extracurricular activities."

"Yeah that's kind of why no one is here, look don't worry no one is hurt or anything but you see Jacob kind of ran away yesterday. There is this girl Bella that he is in love with but she's in love with Edward Cullen and he just couldn't handle the pain or something and he took off nobody is here because they all went out to look for him. I wanted to go help but Leah wouldn't let me and Sam commanded me to come to school so my grades wouldn't suffer." I automatically felt better when he told me that nothing bad had happen to them, especially Leah, but I did still feel bad for Jacob but did Seth just say that she was in love with Edward Cullen I thought that he was a vampire.

"Wait did you just say Edward Cullen I thought that he was an off limits kind of guy." I said trying to figure out the best way to word the statement, especially since we were in school and I'm guessing that not too many people knew their little secret.

"He is but Bella doesn't seem to care and I think that's what also hurts Jacob that she would rather be with Edward than him, she's even said that she wants to be just like him as well which is kind of creepy." There must be something a little wrong with this girl I mean I know that love can be blind but not so blind that you would purposely date a vampire, you know a species meant to kill you.

"I hope that you guys can find him, and I'm glad that everyone else is doing alright I was actually starting to get a little scared, even had a small panic attack." I said with a small laugh.

"Well it's good to know that even though you and Leah aren't really getting along right now you do still care about us a little, some of us were actually starting to think you weren't going to be talking to us quite as much." I can't believe that he would say that, there is no reason for why I wouldn't want to be friends with any of us the guys and I still wanted to be a part of Leah's life as well but it's her choice whether or not things go well.

"Seth please don't think that way there is nothing that could make me not want to be friends with you guys, I mean I care about all of you. I mean I still want to be part of Leah's life as well but it's not my decision to make alone."

"I understand that April I mean I know my sister and I know that she can also be very thick-headed and is horrible at opening herself up to others. Since Sam she doesn't seem to think that anybody else out there would really be able to love her again, but I will make sure to talk to other guys so they know you don't hate them." I can understand what Seth is talking about I know it probably is hard to get over a bad breakup especially when it gets forced on you, the way that it was on Leah. I just wished that she had tried talking to me when she first met me rather than acting like she doesn't care or really want an us.

"Look if you really want to see the guys I'm actually going straight to Sam's house I know that they should be coming back soon and maybe you can talk with them and Leah or something."

"That sounds like a nice idea Seth but I actually made plans with someone else, have a project we have to work on for class." I don't know why but I felt like it might be wrong if I told him that I was going to meet up with Michelle for a kind of date.

"Oh alright yeah I understand well everybody should be back in school tomorrow so maybe we can meet up during lunch or something."

"That sounds like a good idea to me Seth, and please don't be a stranger. I mean you can come and talk to me whenever you want and even call me if you want something you need to talk about." I gave him a hug goodbye as he walked out of the school and started making him way to Sam's house. I headed towards my locker to grab my books before I went out to find Michelle. But it seems like I didn't really have to go far to look because as soon as I got to my locker I saw Michelle standing there and for some reason as I got closer to her it felt as if something was off. It appeared as if she was tensed or upset over something, making me wonder what could have happen to her after lunch. Maybe she ran into Christina and her friends and they got into an argument or something, I know that would make me mad.

"Hey Michelle thanks for coming to wait for me but you didn't have to do that I would have met you in the parking lot or something." I said as I grabbed the rest of the books that I needed for my homework, hopefully if I kept on talking she would tell me what upset her instead of me having to ask her.

"Really it was no problem I actually already went to my locker, went straight there right after class because I didn't want to risk being late meeting you or something. I mean I didn't even stop to talk to people, because I would have felt bad making you wait even longer after we agreed to try to work things out together." I have a feeling that I just realized why she is so upset with me especially if she had gone to her locker, which is near the hall were Seth and I stopped to talk to each other. But that doesn't make much sense to me I mean she has no reason to get mad over me talking to Seth, someone who is younger than me, and that I see as nothing more than a good friend.

"I could try to walk around the issue and ignore the reason for why you are upset but I rather just be straight forward since we are trying to work things out. Are you upset for the fact that I made a quick stop to talk to Seth the boy that I look at as a good friend and nothing more."

"No the reason why I'm upset is the reason for why you stopped to talk to Seth, see you were so engaged in your conversation that you didn't even notice we walk directly next to you. But you want to know what I did notice was the fact that you mentioned Leah's name a couple of time and that you seemed pretty nervous and scared and don't think I didn't also see the way you scanned our Spanish class when you realized that Leah wasn't there."

"I don't get why you are so upset over this Michelle I get the fact that you don't like Leah that much but I do still see as a friend and yes I was worried but I was also worried because I realized that none of the guys, you know my other friends, were here as well. I just wanted to know if they all got sick or if maybe something happened to someone that's why I stopped to talk to Seth. I mean you shouldn't be upset over me talking to Seth especially since I don't plan on stopping and I will keep talking with the other guys as well."

"I guess you're right I'm sorry you know they are you're friends I can't say anything mean about that, I mean it's not like I expect you to spend every minute with me or something like an obsessive girl. I guess I'm just going to have problems dealing with you potentially being around Leah all the time even if it is as just friends." Damn I didn't realize that she actually felt so insecure about Leah, I mean the idea that us being just friends could upset her I don't quite understand. I mean other than a kiss, and a date Leah and I never got quite that far in our relationship. I mean I do want to try and see our far things with Michelle could get but if Leah tells me that she wants to try and be friends I won't reject her, especially because I don't want her to suffer over not being around her imprint.

"I understand that Michelle I mean I would probably be a bit upset to if you were around an ex constantly, but you have to understand Leah isn't an ex I mean we never really had a chance to grow into a full relationship. But I don't know what will, it's not I have the power to look into the future from decisions that I make in the present. All we can do is just keep going with our lives and see what happens; you can't spend forever wondering what-if."

"You're right and maybe we should start off by going to grab something to eat and getting started on Spanish assignment for sure. I promise to not be so obsessive I mean look at me acting all crazy and we haven't even really started dating." I let out a small laugh with her, but I couldn't help realizing that she was completely right. I mean if she is acting like this now how will she get later on, but I can't do that I told her that I was going to try it out with her and I can't just runaway over the smallest negative thing.

"Yeah that's a good idea we should go back to the dinner again I like the food that they have there." I said as I started walking towards my car in the parking lot.

"Wait where are you going I parked this way." Michelle said as she grabbed my hand to stop me from walking and then pointed to the oppose side of were my car was parked.

"Oh that's alright I actually don't need I'm driving my mom's car today so I can just meet you at the diner if that's alright."

"Yeah sure that sounds good to me I'll meet you at the diner, don't take too long please we really got to get going on this project especially since we didn't start off working together." In other words she was saying; please don't stop to talk to more of your friends or with Leah if you see her, because you promised me that you would spend the day with me and not somebody else.

"Don't worry I plan on going straight there I told you we would spend time together so we are going to." I said with a smile as I walked towards my car again. I told her the truth I headed from the parking lot straight to my house, and I noticed on the way there that her car was the one directly behind me the whole time, no matter which was I went I probably could have gone home to make a quick stop and she would have been gone that way too.

We didn't really do much when we got there we both grabbed some burgers to eat and spent some time getting to know more about each other. We learned what our favorite things were like; food, movies, books, actors, actresses, school subjects, shows, music, songs and we also learned what we disliked as well it was nice. I learned that there were a couple of things that we didn't really have in common, I mean she didn't like the books I liked according to her my taste was too old for her liking. I guess it was a little true I mean I like books like little women, of mice and men, pride and prejudice while she liked young adult romance novels for teenagers. We also didn't have the same taste in shows, food, music, I think the only thing we did have in common was movie and what actresses we thought were hot. After eating we went to the library and spent about an hour and a half working on Spanish assignment, around seven o'clock I told her that I had to go home to do the rest of my homework and for dinner. She tried suggesting that we spent more time together at the library doing the rest of our homework and I wasn't sure what to say to that, I mean we had already spent four hours together but lucky for me my mom texted me around that time saying I needed to get home for dinner. She didn't seem all that happy about me saying that and I think that she might have actually not believed me, which was a little upsetting I mean why would I feel the need to lie about my mother wanting me to go home. Finally after talking for about ten minutes I convinced her that it was time for me to go home, and she gave me a hug in front of my car and I drove home feeling a whole lot of confusing thoughts about today's events.


	22. Chapter 22

The last few weeks have been a bit weird, especially around Michelle. Maybe I'm being a bit delusional or something but it feels as if maybe she has become even more clingy or something. She always wants to be together, I mean the second I leave any class she shows up out of thin air, constantly wants to have lunch together and hang out after school. At first I did like it because it meant that she had forgiven me and it would give us a chance to actually move on with our relationship but now I kind of hate it a little bit, especially when I want to spend time with some of my other friends. After that day with Seth I realized that I needed to make some amends with them so I started talking with all of the guys explaining that even though me and Leah are having a bit of problems right now I didn't want it to affect any of our friendships. I have a feeling that my sudden reconciliation with the guys is part of her sudden clinginess, and it also feels as if she has become a bit meaner I mean sometimes she just tends to insult me over the smallest thing and I just can't seem to understand why. It started about a week ago when I ditched her one day to hang out with Seth, Collin, Brady and Leah. At first Leah wasn't supposed to come but Seth had told me that she was started to get a bit moody from not spending time with me so I decided to hang out with her as well and it was actually a whole lot of fun we spent the day at the beach and I even went cliff diving with them as well, which is by far the scariest thing that I have ever done. But when Michelle saw us she got upset because I had told her that I was just spending the day with the guys but when she saw that Leah was there she started yelling like crazy about me being a liar and that I was nothing but a big cheater I swear the guys had to drag Leah away before she phased and killed and Michelle. I'm not really sure what has made her change so much I mean one minute she can be the sweetest thing and the next minute a complete bitch.

"Well hello there April, I see you didn't care about putting some care into your wardrobe today huh." That was the way that she decided to greet me this morning instead of actually giving me a compliment or a hello I get an insult that she knows will hurt me.

"Well I kind of woke up late and didn't really have much time to get ready so I just decided to throw on a pair of sweats and t-shirt so I wouldn't risk being late."

"Yeah and why did you wake up late, I mean were you up doing something that you shouldn't have been doing?" What the hell could she possibly have been talking about; I was up late talking to her so why would she try to accuse me of something. I mean if it was up to me I would have been asleep by like ten o'clock but she wanted me to stay up and help her out with her math homework which took like two freaking hours.

"Yeah I was up late talking to you on the phone helping you out with your homework, that's why I slept in and woke up late. So I'm sorry that my appearance doesn't meet what you deem appropriate but frankly I don't give a damn I'm tired and cranky right now so please do not give me any attitude." I don't give a shit if I sound like a complete bitch right now, all the insults about how I look, or how fat I'm starting to get is just constantly getting on my nerves and I know that I deserve a lot better than that.

"Look I'm sorry I fi upset you or something but I really needed help on my math homework and you are the smartest girl in this entire school I mean I wouldn't have trusted anybody else with my grade. And also the only reason that I am mentioning your outfit is because sweats don't really do much to help you with your figure I mean we both know that you have put on a little bit of weight the last few weeks and I don't want anybody picking on you." Why would I have to worry about others picking on me when the biggest bully in my life was standing right next to me? I have such a hard time understanding her one minute she can be a sweetheart giving me a compliment and then the next second she can lay out an insult.

"Well I don't really care what anyone says about how I look because I'm pretty damn happy with my body. In fact I know that I have one of the hottest bodies in this school why else would the majority of guys drool over me and the girls stare at me like they want to kill me. And if anyone has something to say to me than they can tell me to my face and I will be happy to say exactly how I feel. "

"Ok than I guess now I can tell you the real reason I came over here I wanted to tell you that I can't give you a ride home today because I'm leaving school early, I'm going away with my family for the weekend to visit my grandparents in Seattle and we won't be back until Sunday night." Wow I can't believe she is going away for the weekend is it wrong that I'm actually excited that I won't see my girlfriend for a few days. I really need to start understanding what it is that I'm actually feeling for her.

"Oh well that's nice of you guys, I hope that you have a fun time hanging out with them I love it whenever I'm able to go see my grandparents."

"Yeah it's ok I don't really want to go, I would rather spend more time hanging out with you than with them but it's my grandma's birthday so I have no choice but to go it's like a big get together my aunts and uncles as well." Is this really the girl that I fell for when I first met her, I mean that girl was just so sweet, caring, and I thought compassionate but this girl seems more like a cold-hearted, self-centered brat. Maybe I made a mistake when I decided to move our relationship to a higher level it may have been better if we had just stuck to being friends or acquaintances.

"Come on don't think like that I'm sure you're going to enjoy yourself just need to have positive thoughts." I said as I started walking towards my first class. Usually the only time we didn't spent together was during the classes we didn't have together and at night when we both had to be home.

"Yeah but I'm going to miss you as much as I'm sure you are going to miss me. But it's alright because we can talk on the phone all day starting tomorrow anyway since today is her actual birthday I have to spend all day with them." I can't believe how selfish she is being, it's her grandmother for goodness sake, if I could spend more time with my grandparents during the year I would love that. I mean she is lucky that her grandparents only live a few hours away from her.

"Ok well just attempt to have fun and yeah if I don't have anything else to do than we can talk on the phone for a little bit but you know I also want to spend some time with my mom and maybe hang out with the guys or something."

"So your telling me that instead of wanting to talk on the phone with me while I'm gone you're going to spend the day hanging out with a giant group of guys and probably even Leah what the hell kind of girlfriend would do that. I swear April if you know what's good for you then you won't try anything with Leah, because when I agreed to be with you it was under the condition that you stopped trying to spend so much time with Leah. "

"You know what Michelle I really don't feel like getting into another fight right now so here is what I am going to say, you go spend the weekend with your family and have some fun with them and I'm going to spend time with my mom and my friends which include Leah. I know you may not like me being friends with Leah but I don't really like the fact that you are friends with Christina but you don't see me constantly trying to tell you to stop hanging out with her. So I'm going to go into my class now while you go to yours and we can talk again tonight if you like." With that I turned around went into my class because I knew that if I stayed there and tried talking to her than I would just get more upset and it would probably lead to an even bigger fight and I didn't want to deal with that at this moment. I'm not sure how much more I would be able to handle I may have thought that I wanted a relationship with her but it may be best if we just broke up with each other.

"Hey April wait up." I heard someone yell when I was walking down the hallway and when I turned around I saw that Seth was running towards me.

"Hey what's up Seth you alright seem a little out of breath there." I said with a laugh as he started panting a little.

"Well yeah I've been yelling your name for like the past five minutes but you just kept on walking so I figured the only way I would be able to get your attention would be to run after you. You know you're a pretty fast walker girl." I couldn't help but laugh at the way that he was acting; I mean how a wolf would have a problem keeping up with a normal person. Either he is being a good actor or I really was walking incredibly fast.

"I'm sorry about that I guess I was just kind of zoned out wasn't really paying that much attention during the day. So what is that you have to talk about that made me run after like a crazy wolf?" I said with a laugh, because to most people that would seem like a metaphor but in his case it was actually true.

"Well I wanted to catch you before the day was over but I barely saw you right now. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow, it's supposed to be a nice sunny day so the gang and I were planning on going down to the beach or something and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along." That was a bit weird that everyone would want me to come I mean yeah I have made an attempt at talking with everyone but we haven't exactly become the best of friends. I mean besides Seth, Collin, Brady and sometimes Leah I don't really talk to any of the other guys. I know that some of them, especially Sam and Jared, don't like me that much because I haven't accepted being in a relationship with Leah and instead chose to date somebody else. I know it doesn't matter how much I or someone else explains my reasoning it will never be enough.

"So all of the guys actually want me to come, no one thinks me being there would be the worse idea possible. I'm not saying that I don't want to hang out with you guys because I actually do I just don't want to do it unless everyone actually wants me there." I hope what I was saying actually made sense and it didn't just sound like I was repeating the same thing over again or something.

"I know that some of the guys have been a little hard on you because of the fact that you haven't accepted the relationship part of an imprint, but they actually do want to talk to you. Leah actually talked with them yesterday and they all agreed that they should give you a chance because being friends with you is better for Leah than never actually being a part of your life." I don't know all of this just sounded a little too real for me I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to do it just don't want to get it completely wrong or something.

"And you guys just suddenly agreed on this after all of this time why suddenly now I mean why not like a week or two ago or something?"

"I'm not really sure everyone was just hanging out last night when Leah suddenly brought it up look she said a lot of things that made us all think and if you want to know what that is ten it is probably best for you to talk to Leah about it because I'm not sure that I could really be much help." That's Seth for you; he can be a great friend in all ways. He will always be supportive and at the same time he also wouldn't betray your trust even when it was another mutual friend asking for the information.

"Alright Seth if everyone really wants me to hang out well than I guess I will be there tomorrow, I can meet you guys at the beach just tell me what part of the beach we should meet up at?"

"Well actually we were planning on going a little further than the usual parts that people visit here, see if you go a bit farther north on the la push beach it's a bit more secluded and it gives us the opportunity to actually go crazy and really do everything at full speed without worrying that someone will see us. So we could come pick you up like around ten o'clock if that sounds good to you." Well that was kind of weird I mean I kind of wanted to drive that way if it got a bit weird I would be able to leave without having to sit around for whoever brought me.

"I would have preferred driving but I guess it you think it would be best for me to get picked up than yeah I can be ready by ten, so what exactly should I bring with me?" I figured if they are planning on hanging out at the beach all day than we will probably need food for a bonfire or something like that.

"Well yourself, bathing suit to go swimming, probably change of clothes, you can bring some drinks that is what we don't have and anything else that you might think will be of good use."

"Alright that sounds good well I guess I will see you tomorrow at ten o'clock." I said with a smile as I waved goodbye and started making my way back to my car.

On my way home I made a quick stop at the grocery store they have on la push to buy a bunch of drink for the guys I bought about fifty cans worth of soda because I know how much all of these guys just love to drink and eat, I'm just happy I didn't have to buy any actual food or else that probably would have cost me twice as much as the sodas did. When I got home I made sure to tell my mom that I was planning on going to the beach the next and she said that it was alright as long as I had fun and made sure to be safe. When I asked her what her plans for the day were she said that she would just sit at home and probably grade some papers and do a little reading which made me feel a bit sad like I should stay home or something. When I asked if she was planning on going out with Leah's brother again she said that he was a nice guy but they realized that besides their attraction to each other there wasn't much that they had in common and it would just be best to stay friends. Also he had gotten a job offer in Seattle and was moving there this week. I hated the fact that my mom was still single and a part of felt as if it was because she was still in love with my dad, and wanted to be with him. I just wish there was something I could do to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I was awake by eight o'clock so that I would have plenty of time to take a shower and get ready. After my shower I spent about ten minutes in my bathrobe trying to figure out what I wanted to wear for the day. After looking outside I realized that Seth was right about it being an unusually warm day so I decided on wearing my black mini skirt, which was literally mini, it stopped a few inches below my butt, a tight blue halter top, and my black slippers. For my bathing suit I chose my chevron striped bikini top and bottom which I have to say made my ass and breast look pretty amazing. Since Seth said that I should bring a change of clothes I packed my skinny blue jeans and long sleeved V-neck shirt. I brought along my white towel, sun screen lotion, a book, a jacket and my wallet. I wasn't sure what else I needed besides the drinks as well so I decided to head down and eat some breakfast and by the time I was done there was a knock on my door. I was expecting it to be one of the guys to pick me up I was a bit surprised when I realized that it was Leah standing there a bit nervous from what I could tell.

"Hey there Leah I didn't know that it was you who was going to pick me up, I thought it would be one of the guys or something." I said a bit nervous while I gathered all of my things. I'm not sure how I would handle being a long in a car with Leah alone. I know that I'm the one who told her that I wanted us to just be friends but that doesn't mean I have absolutely no feelings for her. When I told her that I just wanted friendship I did it because I didn't think she was emotionally or mentally ready for a real relationship since her problems with Sam and Paul, but for the past few weeks I've been talking to both her and Seth and I slowly did start to notice small changes in her. It seems like she's been growing more every day and I've also realized that the feelings I thought had gone away have slowly started coming back.

"Yeah Paul was actually going to come and get you but I guess he had car problems so he him up and apparently they decided to leave earlier without telling me and then Seth barely called me about five minutes ago saying that you would need a ride to the beach and that he had told you to be ready by ten o'clock. So here I am your ride to the beach." I could easily smell a set up I have no idea why the guys would do this. I mean they all knew that I was dating Michelle and that Leah and I were only just friends so I don't know why they would try to trap us in a car together. When I got all my things I locked the door behind me and followed Leah to the car and put my things in the back seat before sitting in the front seat of the car.

"So how has your week been so far anything interesting or exciting happen so far?" I guest this was her way of trying to make some simple small talk, which I guess would be good idea until we got to the beach.

"No nothing all that interesting has been happening, well the only exciting thing was when Michelle told me she was going away for the weekend yesterday it's kind of nice to get a break from her." The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop myself or even think about what it was that I was actually saying. Why would I tell Leah that I was happy about Michelle going away for the weekend especially when it doesn't even involve her? Maybe if I'm happy she won't even bring it up again.

"Hold it your happy that your girlfriend is going to be gone for the whole weekend? Most times aren't people supposed to be sad when the person they care about is going to be away for a weekend? I mean you won't be able to go on dates or sneak out at night to spend some time making out together or something like that." While she was talking I could tell that her voice seemed to have a bit of disgust and hate when she talked about me going on dates with Michelle. For someone reason I felt a pint of guilt when I realized just how much me dating somebody else actually did hurt her and I couldn't quite understand it all just yet. I mean it' s not like I purposely try hurting her or something but I know that me being her imprint makes her feel a constant need to make me her mate and it hurts that I haven't been willing to accept my half of the imprint. I guess the least I can do is tell her how I feel.

"I guess I can't really explain what it is that I feel but I know if there is anyone I could talk to it's you. When I first started dating Michelle I wasn't lying when I said that it's was because I liked her because I really did I don't know what it was but I just felt this little connection that I thought was worth exploring. At first everything was good we got along well and could talk about a couple of things but over the last few weeks things have slowly started changing she seems to have become a lot more clingy as well as meaner I mean she tends to insult me a lot sometimes." Before I could even keep on talking I could hear a small growl come from Leah and by the look of her face I could see pure anger.

"What the hell do you mean she's become meaner what kind of things does that damn bitch say to you April because I swear if she tries to do anything to hurt you I will make her regret the day she was born." I could tell by the way her fingers were digging into the steering wheel that she wasn't joking around. I mean she looked so mad that I was kind of surprised I didn't expect this kind of reaction to come from her, maybe it was just one of the things that just came from the imprints.

"Leah it's nothing really I mean I guess sometimes she just says a couple of names to try and insult me sometimes. I mean she yells at me for hanging out with you guys sometimes picks on me for my weight or calls me stupid I mean I don't usually pay that much attention to anything that she says to me but I guess there are a few times that it does actually hurt." It was when I stopped talking that the car came to a sudden stop that I saw just how angry she was I made a quick look around to make sure that no one was around in case Leah got the sudden urge to transform or something.

"Are you telling me that you're willingly dating somebody that has constantly been insulting you for no apparent reason? Goddammit April why would you belittle yourself for someone like that you deserve someone so much damn better. I mean you're smart, beautiful, kind and generous girl that deserves the right to be treated with respect not like she's worthless. God I swear I wish that damn bitch was here that I could tear her to pieces." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I have never seen Leah get so mad not even the couple of times that she and I got into arguments. The weird part is that I didn't even feel fear that she might transform and attack me I was more scared that she would transform and someone would see her or something and I just wanted to grab her and make her feel better. I hated seeing her so upset and I hated the fact that it was because Michelle tended to insult me that made her so mad. I decided that the only thing I could do was calm her down right now. I don't what it was but something in me just kind of told my body what to do without my brain having any kind of control.

I unbuckled my seat belt and then unbuckled Leah's after that I slowly climbed over the middle of the car and climbed onto Leah's lap. I straddled her and looked right into her eyes before I slowly started messaging her arms all the way to the top of her shoulders and kept on messaging them. I rested my forehead against hers and did slow in and out breaths trying to get her to mimic me. I felt her rest her hands on my hips and copy my breathing while I wrapped my hands around her neck. She moved her head to the side and slowly started to nuzzle my neck while I combed my fingers through her hair.

"Are you ok now? I'm sorry that I made you get upset that wasn't my idea when I told you how I felt." I said while I kept on combing her hair.

"I know that but just the idea that someone would insult you for no reason just upsets me. I know that you said you wanted us to just be friends, and I respect that but that doesn't mean that what I feel for you just magically disappears. I mean at first it was the imprint that made me want you but for the last few weeks when we were just hanging out as friends I realized just how amazing and sweet you actually are. I really hate that you can't see that as well." I leaned back against the steering wheel so I could look her in the eye and saw how sad and honest they looked. I slowly caressed her face with my hand. I wasn't sure what I should say because in all honesty I felt exactly the same way, my feelings for her have also been growing and I'm starting to realize what a mistake I made when I decided to date Michelle rather than Leah.

"I don't know what to say Leah except the truth. I know I told you that we should just be friends but I would be lying if I said that all I felt for you was friendship. I think that you are beautiful, smart, strong-willed, kind, funny and so many other things. I mean being around you makes me smile, even when I'm angry at you it's not for long and when I'm with you it just feels right. If I have to be honest it was mistake when I chose to date Michelle. Now I'm not saying that we should have started dating because I know these few weeks of us just being friends have helped you but I should have waited and shouldn't have dated somebody else that was my mistake and I'm so sorry." I hope she realized that I was telling her the truth and that if I could go back and undo the day I asked Michelle to go out with me I would completely do that. I was so self-observed in not wanting to be single that I didn't realize I was letting go if an amazing girl in Leah.

"I believe you April and I agree with you when you say that the last few weeks have been good for us. I know that if you had started dating right away I wouldn't have been ready for it I mean I would have probably been a horrible girlfriend or something. I know what you feel for is real but I need to know what exactly is going to happen with Michelle because even though I care about you I'm willing to date someone who already has a girlfriend. April you will have to choose between the two of us and I need to know who would it be."

I leaned my head against hers while I slowly listen to her breathes move across my neck and felt her fingers slowly message my hips. I realized at that moment that there wasn't anything that I really had to think about, for once my head and brain were both connected when it came to the situation I was in. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that Leah was looking right into my eyes; "I choose you Leah, you're the one that I want." I said right before I gave her a small smile and slowly leaned in closer until my lips came in contact with hers. At first it was just a small peck but right after that I realized that I wanted more and the kiss quickly grew into something much more passionate. I'm not sure how long we sat there just kissing each other, getting to know every single detail of the others mouth, feeling on lips on my me, her tongue against sent shocks of electricity through my whole body and I never wanted for that feeling to go away. Before I knew it I needed to come up for air and instead of letting go of me Leah started to kiss my neck I couldn't help but let a little moan out. As soon as I moaned I heard Leah let out a growl and felt her kissing on my neck increase I'm pretty sure if she kept kissing that spot a huge hickey would probably go so I slowly moved head across my neck to the other side feeling tingles move across my body the whole time. Not able to stop myself I grabbed her again and kissed her hard on the lips. I never wanted to stop until suddenly I heard a loud ringing coming from somewhere and took both of us a minute before we realized that it was Leah's phone ringing. She pulled away from the kiss to answer it and I moved towards her neck.

"Hello." I could tell by the way that she answered how agitated she was by the fact that someone decided to call her in the middle of our make out session and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I bet anything it was probably one of the guys calling us to see where the hell we were.

"Yeah Seth don't worry we are on the way ok I got later than I thought to April's house and had to stop for gas alright so stop worrying I didn't ditch her. Yeah ok we will be there like in five or ten minutes ok don't get your panties in a bunch." As soon as she hung up I started laughing at the fact that her little brother just called to check up on her when usually it was the other way around.

"What exactly are you laughing at Ms. Gonzales?" Leah asked with a smile on her face, I felt my heart warm at the fact that she was so happy.

"The fact that your brother just called to check up on you, but you know what we probably should get going because I don't think you would be able to come up with another excuse for us being so late." She threw her against her seat and let out a long moan when I told her that.

"Do we have to I mean can't we just ditch them and go back to my house or park somewhere in the forest and spend more time doing this." She said right before she started leaving slow sensual kisses all around my neck, even though I would have loved doing more of that I knew that we had to get to the beach. So I grabbed her head and slowly moved it away while I crawled off her lap and moved back to my seat.

"Even though I want to do that to we have to get to the beach before we get more calls from the guys. And you also know that I should talk with Michelle before we take this any further even though she hasn't been that great with me at times I know I would rather be broken up with before the person I'm dating starts dating somebody else. And besides if we don't go to the beach you won't be able to see me in my bathing suit, and I think you would really enjoy what you see." I said with a bit of a devilish smile while I turned to look forward and put my seat belt back on. I heard the groan that she let out before putting on her seat belt and turning the car back on, and once again we were heading towards the beach to spend the day enjoying each other's' company. I couldn't help the blissful smile that appeared on my face.


End file.
